Amor Vincit Omnia
by IWantToMarryJames
Summary: James Potter var 14 år gammal när han för första gången såg Lily Evans på perrong 9 och trekvart. När han börjar sitt sjunde år tar ett år fullt av magi, glädje och inte minst kärlek sin början.
1. Chapter 1 The Best Day Of My Life

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, I am not J.K Rowling. I wish I was though. Aaah… James Potter really is something… Oh, and I don't own any of the songs either, before I forget to mention them and someone sues me. Please don't, I have no money.

**1. The Best Day Of My Life**

_Woke up around a half past ten_

_Can't believe that I'm late again_

_Pour down about a quarter coffein_

_To start my pulse and then_

_I grab my jeans of the floor_

_Then I hit the door_

_Just the same old same_

_It goes to show, you never know_

_When everything's about to change_

_Just another day,_

_It started out like any other_

_Just another girl,_

_Who took my breath away_

_Then she turned around, _

_She took me down_

_Just another day that I had _

_The best day of my life - Jesse McCartney_

James Potter vaknade med ett ryck av känslan att något inte var som det skulle. Han kastade en blick på klockan som sa honom att den var halv elva.

"Halv elva… Då är det lugnt. Tåget går inte förräns om en halvtimma…"

Halv elva!

"Mamma!" vrålade han "Vi är sena igen!"

Mrs Potter kom sömndrucket in i hans rum och såg förvånat på sin son som sprang omkring och packade ner saker och försökte dra på sig sin T-Shirt över sina pyjamas byxor.

"Vad pratar du om?"

"Det är den första september! Hogwarts expressen går prick klockan elva!"

James såg sin mamma bli påtagligt blek.

"Ta på dig så packar jag." sa hon bara och med ett svep med sin trollstav låg alla James grejer prydligt nerpackade i hans stora koffert.

Han i sin tur drog så snabbt han kunde på sig sina urblekta jeans och en grå T-tröja. Även om det hade hunnit bli september (hela tio och en halv timmar) så var det fortfarande varmt ute.

James skulle börja sitt fjärde år på Hogwarts skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom och under de tre år han redan gått där hade han lyckats bli sen varje gång, på något mystiskt sätt slutade hans väckarklocka fungera den första september, hans mamma försov sig, han själv försov sig, bilen gick sönder. Det var alltid samma sak.

På den rekordsnabba tiden 5 och en halv minut satt han i bilen och var påväg till perrong nio och trekvart. Tio i elva var de där och James drog en lättnadens suck och drog sedan fingrarna genom sitt svarta, redan väldigt rufsiga hår. Det var något han alltid gjorde när han var nervös, arg, lättad eller glad. Något han gjorde när han kände något extra helt enkelt.

Han vände sig om och gav sin mamma en kram hej då.

"Din pappa ville så gärna komma, men..."

"Han var tvungen att jobba," James avslutade meningen åt henne och försökte dölja den besvikelse han kände. "Jag vet, det är okej mamma. Hälsa honom från mig!"

"Det ska jag. Och James, uppför dig nu det här året!" hon sa det med sträng röst men James kunde se en speciell glimt i sin mammas isblåa ögon, inte så olik den glimt han brukade få i ögonen när han hade något på gång.

"Jag kan inte lova något mamma,"

"Och jag svär, får jag ett brev till hem om hur du och Sirius har förtrollat alla flickor i eran årskurs så de ber er gifta er med dem, ska du få så mycket utegångsförbud att du inte kommer få åka tillbaka till Hogwarts på flera år!"

James låtasades se chockad ut.

"Mamma! Det har vi aldrig gjort!" sa han och försökte låta förolämpad "Dessutom behöver vi inte använda magi för att det ska hända." la han till med ett flin.

Mrs Joan Potter skakade på huvudet åt sin son, men inombords var hon stolt över honom. Han hade gått igenom så mycket och ändå klarade han av att uppträda moget och skämta om saker.

"Ta hand om dig nu..." viskade hon och kramade honom igen.

Han nickade, vände sig om och började gå, bara för att stanna igen. Han hade fått syn på den vackraste varelse han någonsin sett.

Hon hade långt, tjockt, rött hår som hon hade fått ur ögonen med hjälp av ett vitt diadem. Hon hade på sig en ganska kort jeans kjol som visade upp hennes (om än ganska korta) lätt brunbrända ben. Till det hade hon en enkel vit T-shirt (väldigt urringad) som smet åt hennes kurvor på ett mycket smickrande sätt. Men det som fångade honom mest var hennes ögon, han hade aldrig sett något liknande innan. De var lysande gröna och påminde honom om... smaragder.

Vem var hon och varför hade han inte träffat henne innan?

Och varför kände han sig svimfärdig och alldeles darrig?

Plötsligt vände hon sig mot honom och såg forskande på honom. Han vände undan blicken och fortsatte gå.

Han skakade på huvudet i hopp om att bli kvitt den annorlunda känslan. Snabbt klättrade han upp i tåget och gick för att leta upp de andra Marodörerna.

Men han kunde inte få henne ur huvudet på hela dagen.

Lily Evans satt i sin tågkupé och tänkte på hur mycket som hade hänt den sommaren. Hon hade växt flera centimeter. Fem och en halv faktiskt. Hon hade äntligen passerat 1.60 och var nu 1.64 och en halv. Vilket betydde att hon växt om sin bästa vän Joanna men fortfarande var tio centimeter mindre än sin storasyster Petunia.

Något hon hade fått höra precis hela sommaren.

Lily avskydde att vara liten, inte för att hon var jätteliten egentligen. Enligt alla hennes vänner var hon normal lång, eller inte långt ifrån i alla fall. Men hon var minst i sin familj. Hennes mamma var lång, hennes storasyster var lång (i synnerhet hennes hals) och tja, hon hade fått höra att hennes pappa varit lång.

Philip Evans hade dött i en bilolycka när Lily endast var två år gammal. Hon hade inga minnen från sin pappa men hade sett på foton av honom och visste att hon ärvt hans gröna ögon.

Bortsett från det hade Lily inga likheter med sin familj. Precis som Petunia var hennes mamma benig och hade stora, blek blå ögon och ett aningen hästaktigt utseende.

Var hennes röda hår kom ifrån hade hon ingen aning, hennes pappa hade varit svarthårig och både Petunia och hennes mamma hade blont, tunt hår som de hade klippt i matchande, axel långa pager.

I ren protest hade hon låtit sitt hår vara och det hade fått växa hela sommaren och var nu en bra bit nedanför axlarna.

Det enda som irriterade henne med sin nya frisyr var luggen som ständigt var i ögonen på henne. Men för dagen hade hon löst problemet genom att dra bak sitt hår med ett diadem.

För att ytterligare irritera sin mamma och syster hade hon satt på sig en utmanande jeans kjol och tajt vit T-shirt.

Lily hade blommat upp under sommaren och fått både bröst och mens. Innan dess hade hon sett ut som en pojke. Något varken Petunia eller Rose Evans hade tvekat en sekund att påpeka för henne.

Och eftersom både Petunia och hennes mamma trodde på att klä sig så lite utmanade som möjligt för att lämna en hel del åt "fantasin" hade Lily tagit på sig det som skulle provocera dem mest. Något som lämnade så lite åt fantasin som möjligt.

Hon stod och pratade med sina vänner Haylie och Abigail när hon kände hur någon stirrade på henne. Hon vände på huvudet och fastnade med blicken på James Potter. Killen hon avskydde mer än något annat på den jorden. Inte nog med att han alltid ställde till med problem för alla han kunde trodde han dessutom att han och hans gäng, Marodörerna som de passande nog kallade sig, var höjden av coolhet. Vilket de i och för sig var, men behövde de gå och skryta med det precis hela tiden för det? Svar: Nej.

Till sin förvåning vände han bort blicken och gick aningen stapplande in i tåget samtidigt som han skakade på huvudet, som om en fluga surrade vid hans öra och han försökte bli kvitt den.

Det var början på två år av ständigt bråk mellan de två.


	2. Chapter 2 She Hates Me

**2. She Hates Me**

_Met a girl thought she was grand_

_Fell in love found out first hand_

_Went well, for a week or two_

_Then it all came unglued _

_In a trap trip I can't grip_

_Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip_

_Then I started to realise_

_I was living one big lie_

_She fucking hates me, _

_Trust, she fucking hates me, _

_Lo-lo-lo-love_

_I tried too hard and she told my feelings like I had none_

_And ripped them away - Puddle Of Mudd_

James drog handen genom sitt hår och suckade, hon var ständigt i hans tankar av någon anledning.

Lily Evans hade tagit sig in i hans huvud den dagen för nu tre år sedan och hade aldrig kommit ut.

Gud vet att han hade försökt träffa andra tjejer för att glömma henne, det fungerade den första veckan, men hennes röda hår och gröna ögon fann alltid sin väg tillbaka in i hans tankar.

Han skulle nu börja sitt sjunde år på Hogwarts, och av någon anledning var han nu Förste Ordningsman. Hur det hade gått till hade han ingen aning, han hade trott att antingen Remus, en av hans bästa vänner, eller någon liten mes som Trey Johnson skulle få uppdraget.

Men tydligen inte, Dumbledore hade valt honom och när han fick brevet kände han något förändras inom honom. Om Dumbledore ansåg honom vara bra nog att vara Förste Ordningsman, då fanns det åtminstonde någon som trodde på honom.

Hans pappa hade blivit väldigt besviken när James inte blivit vald till prefekt i femte året, och om det var något han hatade, så var det att göra sin pappa besviken.

Av någon anledning så var allt han gjorde aldrig bra nog för sin pappa. Allt han gjorde var fel, dåligt, medelmåttigt. Ända sedan dag ett på Hogwarts hade James pressat sig till att vara så duktig som möjligt, för då kanske, skulle han bli accepterad för den han var.

Hans pappa hade varit prefekt, och en duktig quidditch spelare under hans dagar på Hogwarts och var nu en av ministeriets mest framstående Aurorer. Men James hade lyckats uppnå något som hans pappa aldrig skulle kunna klara, han hade blivit quidditch kapten under sitt sjätte år och slagit skolrekordet i antalet mål gjorda under en match.

Och med tanke på att hans pappa också varit jagare kändes det extra bra.

Han hade också uppnått U:n i alla sina ämnen under GET-examen. Han hade haft tio U:n av nio möjliga.

Anledningen till detta var att madam Hooch var så imponerad av hans insats (sextio mål gjorda under en match) att hon gav honom ett U i Qiudditch. James klagade inte, utan kunde bara stolt visa upp sina betyg hemma dagen då ugglorna kom.

Han hade inga planer på att göra sämre ifrån sig under FUTT-examen som han skulle ta i år.

Och nu skulle skolan börja igen, och James började fundera på framtiden. Vad ville han egentligen göra när han slutade Hogwarts? Han hade aldrig tidigare tänkt på det, han ville leva i nuet så mycket som möjligt. Det enda han visste var vad han inte ville. Och det som stod högst upp på listan var Auror.

Båda hans föräldrar var det och han hatade att veta att de kunde dö när som helst, med bara en trollformel skulle hans livlina, de som försedde honom med mat och kläder, de två som skulle göra vad som helst för honom, dö.

Han hatade att tänka på det, och han avskydde att alltid känna sig osäker.

Inte för att han någonsin visade det här utåt, nej utåt sett var han glada, arroganta, smarta, kaxiga quidditch stjärnan James.

De enda som visste att han hade en annan sida av sig själv var hans tre bästa vänner, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black och Peter Pettigrew.

Vissa dagar, eller veckor, kunde han bara försvinna in i sig själv och sitta tyst och tänka på allt som hände, om allt som hänt honom, varför saker blev som de blev.

Och det var så han ville ha det, om han någonsin hade berättat om vad han tänkte på skulle de inte tro honom, de skulle skrattat åt honom, tittat på honom som om han var sjuk.

Den enda han trodde skulle kunna förstå någonsin var Lily, i början hade han förstått att han var kär i henne. Men nu insåg han att han älskade henne.

Ibland såg han henne med ett drömmande uttryck i ansiktet, djupt försjunken i sig själv och döv för allt utanför. Han älskade att titta på henne då, se hur hennes ögon lyste med någon slags vishet och hennes vackra drag förskönas ytterligare av hjärnan bakom.

Hon hade dock (uppenbarligen) inte blivit särskilt imponerad av honom som den sida han visade utåt, men kanske hon skulle kunna lära sig tycka om insidan av honom, den sida han aldrig visade någon.

"Tagghorn!" ropade Sirius på honom.

Han hoppade till och rycktes ur sina funderingar.

"Vad?" sa James och kastade en misstänksam blick på Sirius. Ända sen han fått reda på att James var Förste Prefekt hade han retat honom non stop. Och mycket riktigt...

"Är du säker på att du kan sitta med oss vanliga dödliga nu när du är _Förste Ordningsman_?"

Remus gapade mot honom och Peter slutade för ett ögonblick tugga på vad det nu var han åt.

"Tagghorn, är du Förste Prefekt?" sa Remus långsamt.

"Äh lägg av..." muttrade han när hans tre bästa vänner började rulla runt på golvet av skratt.

"Ledsen..." sa Remus och torkade bort en tår från att ha skrattat så mycket. "men det här kan vara året, jag hörde att Lily blivit Förste Prefekt hon med!"

"Verkligen?"

"Tja, det var vad jag hörde i alla fall, det behöver inte stämma..."

Betydligt gladare ställde han sig upp.

"Nu när du sa det Tramptass så ska jag faktiskt gå till våran kupé framme i tåget. Jag har ett möte med den andra prefekten om bara några minuter. Vi ses senare!"

"Gör inget jag inte skulle göra..." ropade Sirius efter honom och James vinkade med handen för att visa att han hört honom.

Han sällskapade med Remus som också skulle till prefekternas kupé.

Han visste att chansen var stor att Lily skulle vara Första Prefekt hon med, så när han sagt hej då till Remus och närmade sig kupén han visste var FP's öppnade han spänt dörren, bara för att hitta den tom.


	3. Chapter 3 Smile Like You Mean It

**3. Smile Like You Mean It**

_Save some face, you know you've only got one_

_Change your ways while you're young_

_Boy, one day you'll be a man_

_Oh girl, he'll help you understand_

_Smile like you mean it_

_Smile like you mean it_

_Looking back at sunsets on the east side_

_We lost track of the time_

_Dreams, are what they used to be_

_Some fade, side by so carelessly - The Killers_

Lily satt i en tågkupé på Hogwarts expressen med sina tre bästa vänner, Joanna, Haylie och Abigail. Hon skulle börja sitt sjunde år på Hogwarts nu och hade blivit vald till förste prefekt, det var alltid en kille och en tjej som jobbade tillsammans, så Lily satt och tänkte på vem som skulle vara killen. Bara inte Snape blev vald.

Lily och han hade aldrig kommit överens, han tyckte inte om henne för att hon var mugglarfödd. Lily tyckte inte om honom för att han, eh, inte tyckte om henne för att hon var mugglarfödd. Och aldrig var tyst om det.

Däremot hoppades hon att det skulle vara Remus Lupin eller Trey Johnson från Ravenclaw. Remus hade varit det ultimata då han och Lily alltid hade kommit bra överens, dessutom var han också i Gryffindor vilket underlättade en hel del.

Men Trey Johnson var ursnygg, han hade de vackraste armarna i mänsklighetens historia, och Lily skulle gärna vilja lära känna honom. Vad hade då passat bättre om de fick alla uppgifter tillsammans? Sena kvällar när de behövde jobba på någon fest som behövde ordnas...

Hon ruskade på huvudet för att komma ur sina dagdrömmar och tittade på klockan. Alldeles snart var det dags för henne att gå och möta den andra förste prefekten i deras egna vagn.

Under tiden så studerade hon sina tre vänner. Joanna var utan tvekan den... hon var inte direkt vacker, utan mer snygg, hon såg helt enkelt bäst ut av dem, och hon var definitivt kortast. Men folk skulle aldrig kunna ana av att se på henne att hon hade ett väldigt hett temperament, eller att hon var den bästa slagman som Gryffindors quidditch lag haft på flera år. Hon var aldrig tyst på lektionerna och tjatade helst om vilken färg som skulle vara den nya svarta den säsongen. Lily älskade henne.

De hade träffats under det första året på Hogwarts när de båda låg på sjukhusflygeln (Lily efter att förvandlat sitt ben till en kyckling klubba och Joanna för att ha sprängt sin kittel). Joanna hade tittat på henne och rynkat på sin lilla näsa.

"Vet du om att du har rött hår?"

"Ja..." sa Lily vaksamt. Hon hatade att folk klagade på hennes hår.

"Vet du om att rött är den här säsongens svart?"

Och sen var de bästisar.

Lily var fortfarande lika dålig på förvandlings konst och Joanna var fortfarande lika dålig på trolldrycks konst.

Haylie hade kommit in i deras liv tredje året på Hogwarts. Från att ha varit en blyg, grå och lite tråkig människa hade hon helt plötsligt hål i näsan, svarta kläder, massvis med smink (oftast svart eller lila), svart hår som alltid såg ut som om hon bara hade stigit ur sängen, satt upp det i en tofs och sen gått ut.

Hon var den coolaste människa Lily någonsin sett i hela sitt liv.

Joanna och Lily hade givetvis blivit nyfikna på den här tjejen och efter att ha hängt efter henne i nästan tre veckor började de prata, och sen var de bästisar, alla tre.

Abigail hade de inte lärt känna förräns femte året. Abigail, som uteslutande hade hållt sig till Ravenclaware blev helt plötsligt utfryst av de tjejerna och hon hade sökt sig till Lily, Joanna och Haylie.

Abigail var ganska lång (mer än ett huvud längre än Joanna), hade smålockigt, honungsblont hår och glittrande, pigga ljusbruna ögon. Hennes favorit ämne var förvandlingskonst, något Lily uppskattade rejält med tanke på hennes ganska svaga prestationer i ämnet.

Hon skrattade åt Joanna och Haylie som käbblade om att svart var helt ute, rosa var den här säsongens svart.

"Hur kan du säga något sådant?" utbrast Haylie förolämpat. "Den här säsongens svart är uppenbart mörklila!"

"Är du helt galen? Rosa i alla dess former är den här säsongens svart, utan tvekan. Vet du hur många mode experter jag har på min sida i den frågan?"

"Det spelar väl ingen roll vad experterna säger? Det är ju folket som räknas, och där är mörklila i uppenbar majoritet."

"Men folket lyssnar ju på experterna! Det är ju därför folk klär sig som dom gör! Utan mode experter vore vi... ingenting." avslutade hon dramatiskt och Haylie vände sig till Lily.

"Säg till henne, säg till henne att lila är den här säsongens svart!"

"Ledsen Hay, men hon har rätt. Jag läste det själv i _Witch Weekly, _rosa ska tydligen ta hösten med storm."

Hon grimaserade åt tanken, hon passade verkligen inte i rosa och var för första gången glad att de hade skol uniformer.

"Där ser du Haylie." log Joanna förnöjt. "Men om det är någon tröst så är faktiskt lila och rosa väldigt lika, så jag kan förstå hur du kunde göra det misstaget."

Haylie stirrade bara hatiskt på dem båda.

"Fint! Men jag vill se den där förbannade tidningen, jag vill ha **bevis**!"

Lily log och ställde sig upp.

"Jag måste gå nu, annars blir jag försenad. Men vi ses sen" så log hon, tänkt om det faktiskt var Trey? "om jag får tid till det." la hon till och skyndade sedan ut ur kupén.

När hon gick längs tåget för att hitta den rätta kupén passerade hon en kupé som bara hade två killar i den, hon undrade var James var, han var aldrig någonstans utan Sirius, hon hoppades att James Potter var ute och gjorde något dumt så hon skulle kunna bestraffa honom för det, men såg inte hans svarta, rufsiga hår och långa figur någonstans. Besviket fortsatte hon fram och såg nu på sin klocka att hon var rejält försenad bara för att hon gått så långsamt för att hon skulle få syn på honom.

Arg på sig själv ökade hon på stegen och hittade sedan kupén hon skulle in i. Hon drog ett djupt andetag och öppnade dörren.

Hon skrek till av förvåning när hon fick se vem det var som satt där.

James Potter. Anledningen till hennes försening, killen som aldrig gav upp, världens mest egocentriska och arroganta människa. Alla lärares gullegris. Bäst i skolan på förvandlings konst. Killen som haft tio U:n av nio möjliga. Kort sagt hennes hatobjekt.

"Kul att se dig med." sa han med ett flin på läpparna.


	4. Chapter 4 A Million Miles

**4. A Million Miles**

_I hear you screaming but I know that you don't mean it_

_And it's hard to round the darkness _

_(take, take, take, take control) - Lostprophets_

James såg med förtjusning på när Lily drog flera djupa andetag och försökte lugna ner sig.

"POTTER!" skrek hon, lugna ner sig? Lily Evans? Någon måste skämta. "VAD GÖR DU HÄR INNE? GE TILLBAKA DEN BRICKAN" skrek hon och pekade på märket på hans bröst där det tydligt stod 'förste prefekt' "TILL DEN RÄTTMÄTIGA ÄGAREN INNAN JAG -"

"Innan du vad då? Spottar på mig av ilska, för jag är ledsen," sa han och torkade bort lite saliv från ansiktet "men den chansen har försvunnit."

Hon stirrade hatiskt på honom för ett ögonblick innan hon drog ett djupt andetag och beredde sig på att börja skrika och skälla på honom igen, något hon gjort konstant sedan fjärde året. Men innan hon hann börja igen skyndade han sig att prata.

"Evans, jag är lika förvånad som du att jag är förste prefekt... Men det är jag faktiskt. Jag har brevet här för att bevisa det." sa han med sin mest lugnande röst och sträckte fram brevet.

Hon läste det noga och flera gånger (precis som han själv gjort) för att se om hon verkligen läst rätt.

"Okej," sa hon med en röst som fortfarande darrade av ilska och hon blev rödare i ansiktet hela tiden. James trodde inte att han någonsin sett henne vackrare.

"Jag kan ta hand om det här," fortsatte hon och han blinkade till av förvåning. "du kan sitta här så informerar jag prefekterna om det som händer och gör alla sysslorna."

James kände sitt eget humör stiga avsevärt men tyglade det med ett förvånansvärt lugn.

"Evans," sa han lugnt, "Du kanske inte tror mig när jag säger det här, men den här ställningen betyder mycket för mig. Om du tror att jag för bara en sekund tänker låta dig ta allt ansvar och ta hand om allt så tror du väldigt, väldigt fel."

Tonen var inte arg, han hade inte höjt den för ett ögonblick. Den var inte ens kylig, men han såg att han skrämde henne.

"Okej." sa hon igen och nickade och kunde inte för sitt liv förstå varför hon lyssnade på honom. Dessutom rodnade hon.

"Jag vet däremot inte vad vi ska göra nu, och eftersom du är prefekt så vet du säkert..." mumlade han generat men ödmjukt.

"Vi ska informera prefekterna om att det är vi som är förste prefekter. Följ med här." sa hon kort, fortfarande en aning generad över att han lyckats kuva henne så lätt innan.

Han följde henne till kupén mittemot och flinade glatt mot Remus, som också satt därinne.

"Jag är Lily Evans och det här är James Potter." hon rös till när hon sa hans namn men fortsatte som om inget hänt. "Vi är de nya förste prefekterna och om ni har några frågor är det oss ni ska komma till. Ni kommer som vanligt patrullera två kvällar i veckan, det finns ett schema som ni får skriva upp er på. Jag och Potter här kommer patrullera varje kväll så om det är något problem säg bara till så ordnar vi något." hon log mot prefekterna och vände sig sedan iskallt till James.

"Har jag glömt något? Något att tilllägga?" sa hon sött till honom. James la band på sig när han kände handen söka sig till trollstaven i fickan.

"Inte om patrulleringarna Evans, du var så detaljerad att, eh, han killen därborta har somnat." sa han minst lika sött och pekade på en kille från Hufflepuff som sov djupt.

"Däremot vill jag säga att om ni har problem i något ämne så kan ni komma till oss och få stödundervisning." sa han glatt och tillade sedan. "Fast om ni har problem med förvandlings konst, så kan ni komma till mig direkt."

Han sa det inte otrevligt, snarare sagt ödmjukt och trevligt. Men han visste att Lily skulle reta ihjäl sig på honom för att han sa så.

Hon hatade att inte vara bäst i allting och när han dessutom fått fler U:n än hon fått hade hon inte pratat med någon på en vecka.

"Det var nog allt." log James och slog ihop händerna. "Ni ska patrullera korridorerna då och då nu under tågresan, men det är allt för närvarande."

Alla prefekter reste på sig och gick ut för att hitta sina kompisar igen. Remus blinkade till James när han gick förbi och James log brett mot honom. När de försvunnit ut vände sig Lily mot honom med en farlig glimt i ögonen.

"Hur vågar du säga sådär? Underkuva mig när jag försöker vinna respekt?"

"Vad menar du med det? Du är inte oskyldig i det här Lily, våga inte ens låtsas vara det." Högg han av och Lily tittade med förvåning på honom. Aldrig någonsin hade han tilltalat henne på det här sättet. De stirrade utmanande på varandra ett tag.

Ögonblicket försvann och James kände hur han visat allt för mycket av sig själv för honom redan och tog därför på sig 'masken' han alltid bar. Men den verkade inte passa så bra som den brukade och han bestämde sig för att gå tillbaka till Förste Prefekternas kupé.

Hon följde efter och väntade på att han skulle göra något, bjuda ut henne, vad som helst.

När en kvart gått fick han tråkigt och bestämde sig för att gå tillbaka till sina vänner. Utan ett ord reste han sig och lämnade kupén.

Han kunde känna hur hon tittade efter honom och ett brett leende formade sig på hans läppar.

Han hittade tillbaka till kupén han och hans kompisar oftast hade och brydde sig inte om att han förstörde Sirius och Remus omgång av trollkarls chack genom att trampa på brädet.

"Ni kan aldrig gissa vad som hände!" sa han och satte sig ner.

"Evans var Förste Prefekt? Nej vänta, Snorgärsen var Förste Ordningskvinna?" gissade Sirius och lät Remus plocka upp grejerna från golvet.

"Tja, Evans var Förste Prefekt, men det är inte allt!"

"Ni två pratade med varandra utan att bråka?" gissade Remus.

"Du bjöd inte ut henne?" gissade Peter och tog en paus från sin chokladgroda.

"Hon strippade för dig?"

Alla vände på sina huvuden för att stirra på Sirius.

"Va? Nej!"

"Jag frågade bara... herregud, lugna ner er några gram va?" mumlade han.

"Berätta då!"

"Vi pratade och hon var sitt vanliga, besserwisser aktiga jag så jag sa till henne."

"Sa du till henne?"

"Japp, hon såg nästan rädd ut."

"Det kan jag förstå." sa Remus och rös. De hade bråkat en gång i första året om var Remus åkte varje månad och varför han ljög, det var inte något han någonsin ville vara med om igen. Mardrömmarna hade jagat honom i veckor.

"Och sen kom vi faktiskt överens ganska bra. Jag tror det här är året."

"Året?"

"Ja, när jag och Lily blir tillsammans. Du vet, _året_."

"Det säger du varje år." påpekade Peter.

"Ja, men det här året är annorlunda, framsteg har redan gjorts." svarade James envist.

"Jaja, så länge du är glad, Tagghorn." sa Remus för att snabbt sätta stopp för diskussionen som skulle vara i full gång alldeles strax om inte han stoppade det.

"Så vad sägs om en ny omgång trollkarls schack?"


	5. Chapter 5 Piece Of Mind

**5. Piece Of Mind**

_Now the violence sleeps inside_

_Abandon feeling for just a piece of mind_

_It's the reason why your teething side frustrates me - South_

Tågresan fortsatte utan några större händeleser. Förutom att James var i fullständig extas över att ha pratat med Lily så länge utan att hon skadat honom.

Sorteringen skedde utan några större händelser och fyra nya pojkar och tre nya tjejer började i Gryffindor.

Han tvingade sig själv att inte titta på henne alltför mycket under middagen men kunde känna hennes ögon på honom en hel del gånger, han visste att han betedde sig annorlunda, mer moget än någonsin innan.

Den sommaren hade varit annorlunda, minst sagt. Oftast bodde Sirius hos honom under större delen av sommarlovet, men tack vare ett arv från sin farbror Alphard hade han lyckats flytta hemifrån, även om han kommit över nästan varje dag och varje söndag på söndags lunch hade det inte varit riktigt samma sak.

James hade fått dra sig undan så mycket han kunde, han var mer sårbar i huset utan Sirius, men var fast besluten att klara sig igenom det.

Om det var något som James var så var det beslutsam. Ville han ha något skulle han ha det. Hade han bestämt sig för något skulle det gå, punkt slut.

Han hade sett Lily den dagen för tre år sedan och hade bestämt sig för att han skulle ha henne. Och sakta hade hans förälskelse, eller snarare sagt hans mål, övergått i kärlek.

Och det gjorde honom om möjligt ännu mer beslutsam. James Potter hade aldrig varit kär innan och bara själva upplevelsen fick honom att längta efter mer.

Ingen annan tjej hade attraherat honom så som hon gjorde, hon fick hans hjärna att bli luddig när hon var i närheten, hans ben försvagades av någon anledning... Han kunde inte prata ordentligt och hans hjärta nästan svällde bara han fick syn på henne.

Ingen annan tjej hade heller sårat honom så mycket, fått honom så arg, fått honom att känna sig så... liten.

Det han hatade mest med hela situationen var att hon tyckte hon var för bra för honom. Han skulle aldrig kunna leva upp till hennes förväntningar, enligt henne. Han var helt enkelt inte värdig någon som hon.

På ett sätt kunde han förstå henne, hon var så underbar. Så smart, vacker, trevlig mot alla (han själv undantagen), snäll och perfekt att han framstod som ett missfoster jämte henne. Men han tyckte att han åtminstonde förtjänade en chans.

En chans hon alltid vägrat att ge honom, inte under några omständigheter skulle hon kunna tänka sig att gå ut med honom. Det hade hon förklarat alltför många gånger.

Det gjorde ont i honom när hon ständigt avvisade honom, men han hade stått ut. James Potter trodde också på hopp, och det hade han massvis av. Minst sagt.

Men det här året hade han redan gjort framsteg, de hade pratat utan att han bjudit ut henne, hon hade bara skrikit _lite_ på honom, han hade bara låtit henne trampa lite på honom.

Kanske hade han till och med lyckats få henne att respektera honom en aning mer. I framtiden skulle hon kanske till och med behandla honom som en människa och inte ett äckligt kryp, om han hade en hel del tur så att säga.

Han petade på potatisen framför honom medans tankarna surrade i hans huvud och märkte därför inte att en tjej i årskursen under honom försökte prata med honom.

"James! Lyssnar du ens på mig?" skrek hon och slog till hans arm så hårt att han vaknade upp ur sin dagdröm.

"Eh, pratade du med mig?" sa han och försökte komma på vem tusan det var.

"Ja det gjorde jag!" fräste hon samtidigt som han såg lättnaden i hennes ansikte över att han hört henne (äntligen).

"Förlåt, vad sa du?" sa han förvirrat och tittade på henne. Hon var ganska söt egentligen, med mörkt, lockigt hår och stora, mörk gröna ögon. Han älskade gröna ögon (gissa tre gånger varför).

"Jag frågade hur din sommar varit." log hon.

"Jodå, den var helt okej..." han log ett bländande leende innan han forsatte "Men den skulle såklart varit trevligare om söta tjejer som du hade hälsat på då och då."

Hon himlade med ögonen åt den fåniga repliken men rodnade likväl.

"Ja visst." sa hon ironiskt. "Du är kapten för quidditch laget, eller hur?"

"Ja det är jag." sa han med höjda ögonbryn, förvånad över vändningen i samtalet.

"När tänker du hålla i uttagningarna?"

"Ingen aning... Men om du och jag träffas ensamma kan vi nog komma på något..."

"Mmm säkert, det sa du senast och jag hånglade med dig i flera timmar och fick inte vara med i laget för det."

Attans! Så det var _därifrån_ han kände igen henne. Han fann sig snabbt.

"Det skulle inte skada om du försökte i år igen, och var med på uttagningarna."

"Glöm det, jag har pojkvän."

"Och sen när har det stoppat någon? Är han lika viktig för dig som quidditch laget?"

"Viktigare."

"Synd," sa han och log ett leende som brukade smälta varje tjejs hjärta (undantaget Lily Evans) "men om du ångrar dig vet du var du kan hitta mig..."

Hon log fånigt mot honom innan hon vände sig mot sin kompis och började prata om annat.

På James andra sida satt Peter Pettigrew och försökte ta så mycket mat som möjligt innan den försvann från faten.

"Slingersvans, du vet att vi får dessert också va?" sa han oroligt.

"Ja, jag har gått sex, snart sju år här."

"Jag bara kollade, jag vet hur du är lite långsam med att snappa upp saker." förklarade han sig och ignorerade blicken av förakt han fick från Peter.

På andra sidan bordet satt Sirius och småbråkade med Joanna Bates.

"Jag bryr mig inte om att din lägenhet ligger i London och att den är din. Jag har en egen stuga på franska rivieran!"

"Men har den ett fönster på toaletten?" sa Sirius skakade lite av det långa svarta håret ur ansiktet.

"Ja den har ett fönster på toaletten!"

"Som har utsikt över Diagon gränden?"

"DET ÄR VÄL KLART ATT DEN INTE HAR! DEN LIGGER JU I FRANRKIKE!" skrek Joanna och slog honom i huvudet med sin hand.

Sirius såg imponerat på henne och gnuggade sitt huvud.

"Vet du, för att vara så himla liten så slåss du ganska hårt." sa han roat och såg hur Joanna blev ännu rödare i ansiktet.

"JAG ÄR INTE LITEN!" protesterade hon, väldigt högljutt. "Det är ni andra som är onormalt långa." muttrade hon och James skrattade till.

Sekunden senare önskade han att han inte gjort det.

"Och vad skrattar du åt?" morrade Joanna och James blev bokstavligt talat livrädd. Han hade bråkat med Joanna en gång i andra året och var inte ivrig att återuppleva den händelsen. Han hade hamnat i sjukhusflygeln i två dagar över så svåra revbens brott.

"Eh, Sirius." försökte han.

"Nej du skrattade åt mig."

"Nej det gjorde jag inte."

"Jo det gjorde du."

"Nähä."

"Joho."

"Nej, nej, nej, nej, nej, nej..."

"Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo..."

"HÅLL TYST!" skrek Remus, Lily, Peter, Haylie, Abigail och Sirius samtidigt och James och Joanna tittade förvånat på sina vänner.

"Vad fick dom så uppretade?" frågade Joanna James, allt gammalt groll redan glömt.

"Ingen aning, det vi pratade om angick ju knappast dem."

"Nej, jag vet. Tur att det finns någon normal här att prata med."

"Detsamma." log James mot sin nyfunna bästis.

I samma ögonblick ställde sig Dumbledore upp.

"Välkomna tillbaka vill jag säga till alla våra gamla elever och välkomna till våra nya. Jag är säker på att sommarlovet gjort er härligt tomma huvudet, även om en del av er alltid är det." Han sände här en blick mot marodörernas sittplatser och James log brett tillbaka.

"Jag vill passa på att påminna er om att den förbjudna skogen är förbjuden, av en hel del ganska bra skäl." han hostade sedan fram orden 'varulvar', 'vampyrer' och 'troll'.

James, som visste precis vad som fanns i den förbjudna skogen visste att Dumbledore hittade på en del, men visste ockå att det här var ett effektivt sätt att skrämma elever eller, som i hans eget fall, göra dem mer nyfikna.

"Och, eh, ja, Mr Filch har också bett mig påminna en viss grupp unga män" här tittade han åter igen mot marodörerna. "att sakerna på listan över bannlysta saker är av en anledning bannlysta, och att senast en uggla levererade stinkbomber till hans kontor var han tvungen att sanera stället under flera veckor."

Alla fyra marodörer gav till ett undertryckt skratt, de hade själva 'förbättrat' stinkbomberna så att stanken skulle vara flera veckor längre än vanligt, plus att om han försökte bli av med den med hjälp av magi, skulle stanken förvärras tio gånger.

James vågade sig på att snegla upp mot Dumbledore och hade kunnat svära på att Dumbledore blinkade mot honom.

"Alla prefekter kan nu visa de nya eleverna till sina hus, och jag skulle vilja prata med de nya förste prefekterna vid mitt kontor. God kväll nu allihopa!" avlutade Dumbledore och stora salen började genast fyllas med prat och ljud.

James ställde sig och väntade på henne vid utgången, osäker om han gjorde rätt sak.

När hon kom mot honom förstod han att han antagligen gjort ett misstag, men när han ändå stod där kunde han lika gärna stå kvar. Hon gick förbi honom med en arg min och James började långsamt gå, ett par steg bakom henne.

Hon gick så snabbt hennes korta ben kunde bära henne men han hade inga problem med att hinna med. Trots det höll han sig några meter bakom henne och log glatt mot målningarna runt omkring honom.

Han började vissla lite för sig själv men när Lily vände sig om och sköt honom en arg blick slutade han genast.

Han var så upptagen med att inte hinna ifatt henne att han inte märkte att hon stannat och gick därför rätt in i henne.

"Aj!" sa hon argt och gned sin axel där hans arm träffat henne.

"Ledsen, men varför stannade du?"

Hon såg rodnande ner i marken och James fattade ingenting.

"Jagvetintevilkenvägjagskata..." mumlade hon mycket snabbt.

"Va?"

"Jag vet inte vägen till Dumbledore's kontor." sa hon därför mycket tyst istället. Han kämpade med att höra vad hon sa, och plötsligt fattade han.

"Jaha, nej det kan jag förstå... Jag kan visa vägen." han tänkte igenom sina ord och undrade om hon fann det arrogant av honom eller inte men kunde inte komma på något annat att säga.

Han svängde därför vänster och fortsatte gå i långsam takt. Lily gick jämte honom nu och plötsligt harklade hon sig.

"Hur kommer det sig att du vet var det ligger?"

"Äh..." sa han svävande, det fanns inte en vrå på Hogwarts som inte James kände till. Mycket tack vare sina nattliga strövtåg med marodörerna, men den främsta anledningen var att han varit där så många gånger med McGonogall för sina hyss.

"Jag, eh, har fått gå dit några gånger med McGonogall." mumlade han.

"Varför?"

"Är inte det ganska uppenbart?" sa han generat och ville inte påminna henne om vilken idiot han en gång varit, och kanske fortfarande var.

"Låt inte så stolt." fräste hon.

"Jag låter inte stolt."

"Det är inte tufft att ha varit där för allt hemskt du gjort mot andra Potter, bara för att jag inte vet vägen behöver du inte bete dig så överlägset."

"Jag beter mig inte överlägset!" protesterade han argt.

"Jo det gör du."

"Du är så inskränkt, vet du det?"

"Jag?"

"Ja du, du vänder på allt jag säger som om det skulle vara något dåligt. Om jag hade sagt att mina föräldrar hade blivit mördade hade du antagligen bara snäst åt mig och sagt att jag skulle sluta skryta."

"Det där var fruktansvärt orättvist." sa hon lågt och han märkte att han sårat henne.

"Tja, nu vet du hur det känns." högg han av och stirrade argt framför sig.

Han hade tappat kontrollen igen och var därför tyst resten av vägen mot Dumbledores kontor.

När de kommit fram var stämningen värre än någonsin mellan dem, och även om Dumbledore måste ha märkt det log han bara glatt och sa:

"Jag är glad att se att ni kommer så bra överens med varandra."

Ingen utav dem sa något.

"Eh, ja, jag ska visa er till ert nya hem."

"Vårt nya hem?" James nyfikenhet hade tagit över viljan att vara tyst och sur. Han hade aldrig varit långsint av sig.

"Ja, som förste prefekt får man privilegiet att ha ett eget kontor och också möjligheten att sova där om man vill."

"Det visste inte jag om..." sa Lily och rynkade pannan.

Han svalde impulsen att säga "Men vad ovanligt" och höll istället tyst, situationen med Lily behövde inte göras värre.

De gick under tystnad bort mot deras nya kontor.

"Lösenordet är 'Den gyllene kvicken', varsågoda och god natt." sa Dumbledore och med en svepande handrörelse pekade han på dörren som uppenbarat sig från ingenstans.

Lily stönade åt lösenordet, quidditch hade aldrig varit hennes stora passion, James däremot log lyckligt.

"Efter dig" sa James när Dumbledore lämnat dem. Lily öppnade dörren med spänning.


	6. Chapter 6 Better Than This

**6. Better Than This**

_The more I look the more I find it hard to see_

_I'm uncultured but I'm not quite sure what that means_

_Why bring me down and complicate?_

_You took my words but then you hear them a different way_

_The way you're talking leaves me not quite sure what to say_

_We're talking now, but is it too late?_

_Who's listening now?_

_Why won't you find me and show me_

_What do you want from me?_

_There's gotta be better than this_

_I don't wanna leave you,_

_But maybe I need to_

_It's gotta be better than this - Busted_

Rummet de kommit in i var stort, högt i tak och runt. Väggarna var djupt mörkröda med guld i. Ytterst passande i och med att de båda var Gryffindorare. I rummet fanns en stor soffa i vitt skinn och framför den ett bord i mörk ek.

Längs ena sidan av väggen fanns en stor bokhylla fylld med olika sorters böcker, såsom romaner, faktaböcker m.m.

James såg en bok med en guldig pärm och log när han drog ut den ur hyllan. På omslaget kunde man läsa:

"En guide till att bli en fulländad Marodör

Av Mssrs Måntand, Slingersvans, Tramptass och Tagghorn"

De hade skrivit en bok för att lämna kvar till andra att läsa och inspireras av, sedan hade de kopierat den och planterat ut böckerna lite varstans i skolan.

Det stod också två skrivbord i rummet med tillbehörande stolar, varav på den ena stod "Lily" i vad han visste var hennes handstil och på den andra "James" med hans egen handstil.

På väggarna hängde porträtt av gamla trollkarlar och häxor. Det var först då som James la märke till två andra dörrar i rummet.

Han drogs mot den ena som av en osynlig kraft och såg sen initialerna "JP" på dörren. Långsamt öppnade han dörren och fann sig själv i sitt drömrum. I ena hörnet av rummen fanns en stor, stor säng med överdrag i Gryffindors färger och en massa vita, fluffiga kuddar i ena änden.

Jämte sängen stod ett nattduks bord med ett foto av honom och hans mamma.

På väggen hängde ett stort foto av honom och Sirius i quidditch utrustning. Jämte fanns ett mindre av honom och Marodörerna där de kastade snöbollar på varandra. Och sedan, över det hängde ett foto av honom och Lily. Han hade armen runt hennes axlar och hon skrattade.

Det förvånade honom att ett sådant foto fanns, de såg glada och nöjda ut, som om de aldrig bråkat utan bara var fullständigt tillfreds med sig själva. Han kunde inte komma på när det var taget, han såg ut som om han var runt femton-sexton medans hon såg ut som om hon var runt tolv-tretton.

Fast det kunde förstås ha att göra med att hon var så liten.

James hade också varit liten till växten, ända fram tills fjärde året då han plöstligt skjutit i höjden och växt flera decimeter.

Det var med en sorts mörk tillfredställelse han märkte att det inte fanns något foto av hans pappa.

I det andra hörnet av rummet fanns en garderob och sedan en annan speciell garderob där han upptäckte att alla hans quidditch grejer fanns.

Det fanns en till bokhylla i hans rum men den hade aningen mindre grejer i sig, faktiskt bara en "Annual Beano Book", och en hel del av hans favorit mugglar serie, Kalle Anka Pocket.

Ett stort fönster fanns också med en perfekt fönsterbräda med en kudde på som han kunde sitta på när han behövde tänka.

Det fanns ett liknande fönster i hans villa hemma på vinden dit han alltid gick när han ville vara ifred eller bara behövde tänka.

Och nu hade han ett alldeles eget, jättebra fönster att tänka vid.

Under fönstret fanns en krukväxt, en kaktus rättare sagt. James log åt det, när han var liten hade han samlat på kaktusar, tills hans mamma hade bestämt sig för att det var alldeles för farligt att ha kaktusar nära ett litet barn och slängt allihop.

James hade gråtit en hel natt, men inte vågat mer sen. Det var inte mycket han inte vågade när han var på skolan. Men hemma var det annorlunda.

Han hörde en lätt knackning på dörren och vände sig om för att se Lily stå i dörröppningen.

"Hej," sa hon tyst. "Jag ville bara se hur du hade det..."

"Tja, det är inte mer än så här."

"Vad lite grejer du har... Ser ditt rum ut så här hemma hos dig också?" det verkade som om hon ville ha en vapenvila och han var inte den som sumpade den chansen. Han hade aldrig varit särskilt långsint, speciellt inte när det gällde Lily Evans.

"Nej, det är helt belamrat med grejer. Mina föräldrar har inrett det och trodde att jag ville ha så mycket, dyra grejer som möjligt. Men det här hade räckt alldeles utmärkt." log han. Han utelämnade med flit delen där alla prylar han hade var presenter av dåligt samvete från hans mamma.

Hon log osäkert mot honom och fortsatte fram mot fotona.

"Är det din mamma?" sa hon och pekade på fotot av han och hans mamma.

"Ja, är vi inte lika?" log han, det var en fullständig lögn. Hans mamma var kort och blond. Det enda som var likt var glimten de båda brukade få i ögonen, även om hennes var isblå och hans egna nötbruna.

"Inte direkt."

"Jag vet, jag har allt efter pappa. Är du lik någon av dina föräldrar?"

"Jag har min pappas ögon, men annars är jag inte särskilt lik någon utav dem... Tror jag i alla fall. Min pappa är död."

"Jag är ledsen." sa han allvarligt, för att få henne att förstå att han menade det.

"Var inte det, han dog när jag var jätteliten. Han och mamma var redan skilda och tja, jag kommer inte ihåg så mycket av honom ändå."

"Men gör inte det saken värre på ett sätt?"

Hon höjde på ögonbrynen och förvånades av hans djup. Brukade han tänka och resonera så här?

"Jag... Jag har aldrig tänkt på det så."

"Ledsen..."

"Det är okej."

Hon skrattade till när hon såg fotot av snöbollskriget när James blev träffad i huvudet av Sirius. Han såg vad hon tittade på och gned sig om huvudet, precis som när den träffat honom på riktigt.

Han såg henne bli förvånad när fotot av honom och henne fångade hennes blick.

"Jag kommer inte ihåg när det här är taget..." mumlade hon och sände honom en frågande blick. Han ryckte på axlarna och ryste till för att visa att han visste lika lite som henne.

"Du och Sirius är väldigt nära va?"

"Ja, han är som min bror. Vi träffades på perrongen och vi, eh, klickade. Kan man säga så om en kompis?"

"Visst, varför inte?"

"Känns det inte lite som man säger om en person man träffat. Vi klickade."

"Men var det inte det som hände då?"

"Jo, men jag menar att man attraheras av en annan person på det sättet. Om jag träffar en tjej och omedelbart attraheras av henne brukar jag beskriva det som om vi klickade."

Han kände att han var ute på farligt vatten nu.

"Var det det som hände med dig när du blev, eh, attraherad av mig menar du, det klickade?"

"Nää, det var inget klick. Det var som att bli träffad av blixten." log han snett och hoppades att hon inte skulle missuppfatta honom.

Ja, jo stor chans. Sen när tog Lily Evans det han sa på rätt sätt?

"Ha, jo säkert." fnös hon och han blev sårad.

"Det var så det var för mig i alla fall."

"Måste du alltid förstöra allt?"

"Jag?"

"Ja du, jag försökte bara bli vän med dig, men så fort jag säger någonting så ska du stöta på mig!"

"Jag stöter inte på dig nu!"

"Vad gör du då?"

"Varför är allt jag gör fel för dig?"

"Vadå för mig?"

"Det verkar som om allt jag gör får dig att må illa. Allt jag någonsin ville ha var en chans. Men inte ens det kunde du ge mig, Evans. Jag kan inte göra något rätt för dig. Det är som om min röst, sättet jag går på, hur jag ser ut, till och med sättet jag spelar quidditch på får dig att vilja kräkas. Jag har försökt så länge att leva upp till din standard."

"Det kommer du aldrig att göra!" skrek hon och han såg hennes vackra ögon fyllas med tårar.

"Det verkar inte som det, nej." sa han tyst. Så sårad att det inte skulle förvåna honom om en stor blodpöl uppenbarade sig på tröjan där hans hjärta satt.

"Vill du veta varför jag avskyr dig så mycket? Varför jag aldrig skulle kunna älska dig? Du tror att du är duktig på allt, du retas med folk för att det är roligt. Du säger att det är känslor inblandade mellan oss, hur ska jag kunna tro det när du sagt precis likadant till alla andra tjejer på Hogwarts? Jag är bara ett pris för dig, ännu en tjej att leka med. Därför tycker jag inte om dig Potter, för du är fullständigt okänslig för vad andra känner."

"Tror du att det är sån jag är? Tror du att jag alltid tänker på mig själv i första hand? Du vet ingenting Evans, ingenting om mig, ingenting om vad jag har gått igenom."

"Åh fick stackars lilla James fel smak på glassen när han var liten en gång? Eller fick du bara den näst dyraste kvasten istället för den dyraste?" sa hon med fejkad omtanke.

"Nej jag fick alltid den dyraste, men inte av den anledningen du tror. Du känner inte mig. Du vet inte vem jag är, du är så självupptagen att du inte märker någonting." sa han lågt. Han hade lyckats behålla ilskan under kontroll ett bra tag nu, men snart skulle bägaren rinna över.

"Och tror du att du känner mig? Du är för upptagen av att titta på dig själv för att ens märka mig!"

Det var droppen.

"Ja jag känner dig! Jag vet mer om dig än dina närmaste vänner gör! Jag vet att ibland sitter du bara och tänker, jag vet att du grät dig till sömns och undrade vad tusan som var fel på dig i fjärde året när Roger Ferris var otrogen mot dig, jag vet att du aldrig skulle kunna bli en bra pokerspelare, dina ögon speglar så mycket känslor att det är fascinerande att bara stirra in i dem. De lyser upp när du är glad, mörknar när du blir ledsen. De blixtrar till när du är arg, som nu, och de rymmer så mycket andra känslor att jag inte ens vet var jag ska börja för att kunna beskriva alla.

"Jag vet hur rädd du är för att misslyckas, hur mycket du känner att du måste hävda dig hela tiden för att känna dig accepterad. Jag vet hur du avskyr att vara näst bäst i klassen på något.

"Jag vet att din favorit bok är 'The Enchanted Forest', och att du läste den gång på gång i en hel månad. Jag vet att din favorit låt är 'Eleanor Rigby' av Beatles, jag vet att du hatar att bråka med mig inför andra, jag vet att du avskyr att bråka med din syster Petunia och hur mycket du önskar att hon kunde acceptera dig, hur du tävlar med henne om din mammas uppmärksamhet. Herregud, jag vet antagligen mer om dig än du själv gör. För jag iakttar dig varje stund, i hopp om att få se något litet som gör att jag kan muntra upp din dag, om så bara en aning. Som i femte året när Ethan Hampton gjort slut med dig och du var hjärtekrossad, då fick du ett brev från någon som beskrev just hur underbar du var och att han önskade att han skulle våga ta kontakt med dig. Han var din hemliga beundrare i veckor, ända tills du blev glad. Gissa vem det var? Och vet du varför jag gjorde det? För att hitta en väg in i ditt liv.

"Jag ville bara vara en del av allt du är. Du dömde mig för så längesedan att du glömt bort att jag har bra sidor också. Du har glömt bort hur lojal jag är mot mina vänner, du tror att jag spelar quidditch för att bli populär, det betyder mer för mig än du vet, än någon vet. Du vet inte hur hårt jag har jobbat här på skolan. Du tittar på mig och ser den du alltid sett, helt omedveten om allt jag gör. Helt omedveten om mina goda sidor. Så våga bara tilltala mig sådär igen." avslutade han.

Lily hade ryggat tillbaka av skräck. Hon hade aldrig någonsin sett honom såhär, när hon tänkte efter hade hon aldrig sett honom arg. Han var alltid så arrogant och verkade helt immun mot att känna.

Men när han sa allt det här, blev hon rädd. Han var skräckinjagande när han var lite arg, som han varit i tågvagnen, men nu... Hon visste knappt vad hon skulle göra av sig själv. Det här var tio gånger värre än skräckfilmen hennes syster lurat henne att se på, för det här var verklighet.

James fattade att han sagt för mycket. Det han hade bestämt sig för att göra var att inte irritera henne allt för mycket och försöka bli vän med henne, inte skrika åt henne så fort hon irriterade honom.

Planen hade varit att visa henne att han inte var så hemsk som hon trodde, ett litet steg i taget. Inte basunera ut det med så hög röst att det värkte i strupen.

"Bara gå." sa han därför tyst. Han orkade inte konfronteras med vad han menade.

Hon tvekade ett ögonblick men gick sedan tyst därifrån.

Han suckade och tänkte på hur hemsk morgondagen skulle bli. Vad hade han nu gjort?

Han vaknade sent på natten av något slags ljud. Sömndrucken och förvirrad stapplade han fram till dörren och öppnade den. det tog ett tag för honom att vänja sig vid mörkret, sedan såg han Lilys figur sitta i den stora soffan. Och så fick han svaret på det konstiga ljudet.

Hon grät.

Han hade fått henne att gråta. Han var verkligen ett svin.

Hon måste ha märkt att han stod där, för hon vände huvudet mot honom.

"Du har rätt, du får mig att må dåligt." sa hon tyst.

Och i det ögonblicket gjorde James Potter något han aldrig gjort tidigare i hela sitt liv. Han gav upp.


	7. Chapter 7 Blind For You

**7. Blind For You**

_I see your shadow coming closer_

_And watch you drifting out of me, _

_I know, you will make it on your own_

_You can run out of everything _

_And everything is you_

_But did you know I was blind for you?_

_Did you know 'bout the fantasies I had?_

_And where the answers won't come around_

_I blame myself for being me again and again - Di-Rect_

**James POV**

Jag vet inte om det var hon eller jag som gick för långt den här gången.

Oftast är det jag, hon har bara gått över gränsen ett fåtal gånger, men den här gången är jag nästan säker på att det var hon.

Om hon inte hade gjort det hade jag aldrig tappat kontrollen, jag hade aldrig börjat skrika. Det där bråket skulle vara glömt, skulle aldrig ens existerat.

Jag är faktiskt ganska säker på att det var hon som började det. Genom att alltid förvränga det jag säger till något dåligt. Det är så typiskt henne.

Jag hoppas hon är nöjd nu. För första gången i mitt liv gör jag något som jag lovat mig själv att aldrig göra. Jag gav upp, ger upp rättare sagt.

När jag var fem år gammal och hela tiden trillade av min kvast gav jag inte upp. När jag och Sirius satt inlåsta på min vind och jag fick dyrka på låset i flera timmar gav jag inte upp. Jag bara skulle klara det. Och så trodde jag att det var med henne också. Om jag bara höll ut lite längre, om jag bara struntade i hennes kommentarer, om jag inte gav upp så skulle hon ge sig, se mig som en människa.

Jag hade fel. Och jag avskyr att ha fel. Men jag tänker acceptera det, för det hon sa igår vet jag inte riktigt om jag kan förlåta. Inget jag gör är bra nog för henne, och trots att jag kämpat så ser hon mig fortfarande som en ytlig, jobbig nolla. Hon ser bara den kille hon alltid sett, hon har aldrig sett den sidan av mig som hjälper min vän en gång i månaden med risk för mitt liv, hon ser inte mig som någon går till för att prata med, hon ser mig inte som ambitiös quidditch spelare.

Nej, enligt henne spelar jag quidditch för att visa upp mig, påpeka en till sak jag är bättre än henne på.

Jag bad inte att få vara smart, det var inte meningen att jag skulle älska ämnet förvandlingskonst. Det var verkligen inte med flit som jag blev en av skolans populäraste killar. Jag kan inte hjälpa att andra ser upp till mig, att jag är den jag är.

Jag har ändrat på mig för henne. Okej, inte bara för henne kanske. Jag har helt enkelt växt ifrån allt det där jag såg som livsviktigt innan, såsom bus, viljan att hävda mig hela tiden. Det behövs inte för mig längre. Jag vet var jag står, jag vet vem jag är.

Jag tvivlar på att hon kan säga samma sak, faktiskt.

Ena sekunden är jag säker på vad jag ska göra när jag är med henne, andra har hon bytt personlighet helt och det jag trodde var rätt innan har helt plötsligt blivit fel. Det är förvirrande, minst sagt.

Om hon ber mig om ursäkt förlåter jag henne, att motstå henne är för svårt, för att inte tala om förneka henne någonting.

Men att se de där tårarna var det värsta av allt, jag fick henne verkligen att må dåligt. Och jag vill inte vara orsaken till att hon ska vara olycklig.

Jag har alltid tänkt mig henne som lycklig med mig, trots alla gånger hon skrikit motsatsen har jag alltid känt mig ganska säker på att jag skulle kunna göra henne lycklig.

Vi skulle bo i ett stort hus nära en lekpark och ha massvis med barn, alla med rött hår och gröna ögon. På söndagarna skulle jag lära dem lite om quidditch, Lily skulle sucka sådär sött som hon är så bra på och vi skulle vara så äckligt lyckliga att folk skulle be oss om att vara med på vykort.

Och innan vi somnade skulle jag pussa henne på tinningen och stoppa om henne.

Om hon blev sjuk skulle jag ta hand om henne, koka soppa så hon blev bättre, läsa böcker för henne som gjorde henne gladare och köpa hem Ben & Jerry's glass till henne. Den speciella med kakdeg i som hon säkert älskar så mycket.

När våra barn blev sjuka skulle jag göra likadant, dessutom ta dem till doktorn och ta ledigt från jobbet.

Patetiska drömmar jag skulle vetat aldrig kunde bli sanna.

Jag borde gå vidare, släppa henne.

Men det är inte så lätt som jag kanske hade trott för längesedan. Hon är en fas, en fas jag måste komma ur. En fas jag aldrig lyckats ta mig ur innan, varför skulle det här vara annorlunda?

För den här gången vill jag komma över henne. Jag klarar inte av att göra henne ledsen igen.

Jag klarar inte av att höra hur hemsk hon tycker att jag är ännu en gång. Jag orkar inte höra hennes orättvisa uppfattning av mig en gång till.

Jag kommer inte överleva ännu ett svidande nederlag.

Hon tröttar ut mig bara jag tänker på henne, hur komplicerad hon är.

Det har gått flera dagar sen vårat bråk nu, om vi är i samma rum undviker hon mig, och jag henne. När vi är i vårat kontor försvinner antingen jag in på mitt rum eller hon in på hennes. Hon ser mig aldrig i ögonen längre, hon tittar inte ens på mig.

Då önskar jag att jag kunde ta tillbaka det jag sa, men när jag är ensam på mitt rum, som nu, är jag glad att jag fick allting ur mig.

Jag försökte, jag sa till henne vad jag tyckte för en gångs skull. Jag var mig själv med henne. Kan hon inte se mig som den jag är får det helt enkelt vara.

Då är hon kanske inte rätt för mig, det kanske hon aldrig har varit.

Jag har kanske bara inbillat mig att vi hade något speciellt, att det var för starka känslor med i spelet för att jag skulle kunna ignorera dem, att hon till slut skulle inse det med.

Jag var kanske bara alltför blind av hennes skönhet och utstrålning att jag missade att kolla om det var på riktigt.

Uppenbarligen hatar hon ju mig. Och jag tänker inte försöka ändra på det längre.

Om jag skulle försöka ändra folks uppfattning om mig konstant skulle jag inte få någon sömn på månader.

Men hennes uppfattning var viktigt för mig. Den var, ja. Nu får hon gärna tycka vad hon vill om mig. Jag tänker gå vidare, jag tänker komma över henne. Jag tänker inte bry mig längre.

Jag önskar jag kunde tro på vad jag säger.

Om hon blir lycklig av att jag håller mig borta, tänker jag göra det.

Så länge hon är lycklig spelar det andra egentligen inte någon roll.


	8. Chapter 8 Hard To Say

**8. Hard To Say**

_My worries weigh the world_

_How I used to be and everything (I'm cold)_

_Seems a plague in me_

_And it's hard to say how I feel today_

_For years gone by, and I cried..._

_It's hard to say that I was wrong_

_Its hard to say that I miss you_

_Since you've been gone, it's not the same_

_It's hard to say I held my tongue_

_It's hard to say if only_

_Since you've been gone, it's not the same - The Used_

**Lily's POV**

Två veckor har gått sen jag senast såg in i hans vackra nötbruna ögon. Två veckor har gått sen vi började skolan. Två veckor sen vi bråkade så hemskt.

Jag hatar att ha fel. Men nu erkänner jag det. Jag hade fel. Allt jag sa var fel och allt han sa var sant och rätt.

Det är bara något med honom som gör mig så hemsk. Något med honom tar fram det värsta i mig. Jag överreagerade hela tiden. På tåget, när han visade vägen till Dumbledore's kontor. Men jag är inte van vid att han är så mogen, så ödmjuk och så... smart.

Vi har inte sagt ett ord till varandra under de här två veckorna, annat än när vi är tvungna. När vi patrullerar korridorerna gör vi det under tystnad, och trots att vi egentligen ska hålla ihop delar vi undermedvetet på oss. Utan att nästan märka det går jag ensam.

Det värsta med alltihop är att jag nästan saknar honom. Jag saknar uppmärksamheten han ändå gav mig. Jag saknar hans leende, jag saknar hans röst.

Allt det som gjorde mig så arg innan saknar jag nu. Jag trodde aldrig den här dagen skulle komma.

Han ler nästan aldrig nuförtiden, inte vad jag kan se i alla fall. Han och hans vänner har inte hittat på något bus på så länge att skolan börjar undra vad som har hänt dem över sommaren.

Vad som har hänt med dom över sommaren... Hans ord kommer tillbaka till mig hela tiden.

_"Tror du att det är sån jag är? Tror du att jag alltid tänker på mig själv i första hand? Du vet ingenting Evans, ingenting om mig, ingenting om vad jag har gått igenom."_

Jag vill veta vad han har gått igenom, jag vill veta mer om honom. Jag vill veta mer än ingenting.

Ständigt är han i mina tankar nuförtiden.

Mina vänner tycker jag ska prata med honom, de tycker jag ska be om ursäkt. Men jag kan inte, jag är för stolt. Att be om ursäkt vore att erkänna att jag hade fel. Jag kan bara inte göra det.

"Han har rätt och det vet du, prata bara med honom, det är inte så svårt."

Abigails ord låter så bra, som om det är världens lättaste sak att genomföra. När det är tvärtom. Jag hatar att hon är så smart. Jag hatar att jag har satt mig själv i den här situationen.

"Sa han allt det där? Vad gullig han är!" Var Joannas reaktion på alltihop.

Ännu en av mina vänner som verkligen kan det där med ord. Skämt åsido... Men hon har rätt.

Jag vill säga att han är ful, att han är en nolla, att han är totalt okänslig. Men att säga det vore att ljuga så mycket att min näsa skulle nå upp till månen och min tunga att bli kolsvart. Haha, vilken syn va?

Nu fokuserar jag inte på vad jag ska fokusera på. Just det ja...

Han är inte en nolla, långt ifrån. Han är typ en miljon. Han är bäst i skolan på förvandlings konst, han är den bästa quidditch kaptenen Hogwarts har sett på typ fem hundra år (eller något sådant i alla fall sa Joanna). Han verkar extremt känslig till vissa påståenden och jag verkar ha sårat honom ganska mycket. Eh, eller mer än någon annan någonsin gjort... men ändå.

Och han är inte ful. Han är bara inte min typ. Jag faller för lite för korta blonda killar som helst ska vara glasögonfria och de ska ha blå, blå ögon. Och snygga armar. Herregud, jag är besatt av armar. Jag har faktiskt aldrig tittat på James armar, så jag vet inte riktigt vad jag ska tycka om dem, dessutom är han inte typen som springer omkring i tajta linnen, som alla mina ex har gjort, för att visa upp sin kropp. Men i och med att han spelar quidditch antar jag att han är hyfsat muskulös i alla fall.

Han har rufsigt svart hår av en typ som gör att alla tjejer bara vill dra fingrarna genom det, det är alldeles svart och han kommer antagligen bli gråhårig vid typ trettio, men för tillfället ser det väldigt bra ut. Han är lång, väldigt lång. Säkert 20 centimeter längre än vad jag är, och smal är han också. Skoluniformen hänger på honom, på ett ledigt sätt som ser väldigt bra ut. Han har ett ärr i nacken, vilket är det jag tycker bäst om hos honom. Ärr bevisar att killarna är lite vilda. Det här ärret har formen av en diamant har jag kommit på. Men att han är vild visste jag redan.

Han har glasögon som ramar in hans stora, bruna ögon. De är de jag tycker näst bäst om hos hans utseende. De kan verkligen ta andan ur en.

Nu låter det kanske som om jag sitter här och är kär i Potter, men tro mig det är jag inte. Bara för att jag erkänner att han ser bra ut är jag inte dragen till honom alls. Enligt mig är han för lång, för smal, för mörk.

Han har rätt. Jag ser bara det dåliga hos honom.

"Han är spännande verkar det som. Hmm... En underliggande hemlighet... Är du säker på att du inte tycker om honom så kan jag ta honom."

Haylie gillar farliga killar, som behandlar henne illa. Av någon anledning ingen av oss andra är riktigt säkra på. Hon tror väl att hon kan rädda dom, ändra på dom. Det har inte hänt än och det slutar jämt med att hon gråter i veckor. Eller att hon gör slut med dom för att de slagit henne.

Sa jag att hon föredrar Slytherinare?

Visst, sa jag till Haylie, ta du honom. Gud vet att han kan behöva muntras upp.

Men trots att det tar emot så mycket måste jag be om ursäkt. Jag ska bara hitta det rätta ögonblicket. Ha, som om det finns ett 'rätt' ögonblick att göra såna här saker. Det gäller att hitta det som är minst fel istället.

Kanske nästa gång vi patrullerar? Nej förresten, då kan jag inte fly om det skulle gå dåligt. Kanske innan vi patrullerar då? På så sätt kan jag försvinna till mitt rum. Men sen måste jag patrullera med honom i någon timme.

Efter då? Skulle inte det kunna funka? Då kan jag springa till mitt rum och inte behöva se honom tills nästa morgon.

Redan nästa morgon.

Argh, skit samma. Ikväll efter patrulleringarna kommer jag prata med honom och be om ursäkt. Jag ska bara. På det sättet är vi väl ganska lika, han och jag, om jag bestämmer mig för något är det bara så. Jag kan också vara envis.

Jag har trots allt motstått honom i hela tre år.

Det skulle man kunna skriva på sin CV, gått ut Hogwarts med toppbetyg i trolldoms konst, prefekt, förste prefekt, motstått James Potter i tre år... Alla de kvinnliga arbetarna kommer ge mig jobbet direkt.

Det som stör mig mest med honom är inte hans sätt att bete sig som om han äger skolan, som om alla ser upp till honom, att han tror att alla ska göra som han säger, eller att han förhäxar folk som kanske har fel färg på sina skosnören eller något liknande.

Nej, det som stör mig mest är att ena sekunden berättar han för mig hur vi är ämnade för varandra och bla bla bla, allt det där ni vet, och så plötsligt går någon tjej med ben längre än vad hela jag är och då springer han efter henne istället.

En gång gick det så långt att de började kyssas medans jag fortfarande stod kvar. Och vet ni vad han gjorde när jag gick förbi sen? Jodå, han bjöd ut mig. Är inte bara det höjden av... av... jag vet inte vad det är höjden av. Uppblåsthet? Är det ett ord? Där ser ni, det finns inte ens ett ord för hur jobbig han är.

Men samtidigt... Han visade verkligen en annan sida av sig själv. Och han visste en hel del om mig. Och bara tanken på att det var han som var min hemliga beundrare som gjorde mig så glad i veckor känns... gulligt. Fast läskigt, det är gulligt på ett väldigt läskigt och perverst sätt. Men ändå.

Okej, så nu är det officiellt. Jag är ett vrak.


	9. Chapter 9 Forgotten

**9. Forgotten**

_You're talking like you know me,_

_And wanna be my friend_

_But that's really too late now_

_I won't try it once again_

_You may think that I'm loser _

_That I don't really care_

_You may think that it's forgotten - Lene Marlin_

Hon gick snabbt ut i kontoret bara för att se James vara på väg ut genom dörren.

"Hallå!" ropade hon efter honom och han vände sig förvånat om.

"Eh, hej?"

"Vart ska du? Vi ska patrullera snart!"

"Åh, ja, om det... det är så att jag inte kan komma ikväll."

"Vadå inte kan komma?" sa hon argt när hon fattade. "Potter, om du tror att du kommer slippa undan för att träffa en tjej tror du väldigt fel."

"Jag ska inte träffa någon tjej. Ärligt." la han till när han såg hennes skeptiska min.

"Har du straffkommendering?"

"Eh, ja, eh. Precis. Jag har straffkommendering."

"För vem?"

"Filch, måste putsa troféerna, du vet." sa han så snabbt att Lily fattade att han ljög.

"Du ljuger."

"Det gör jag inte alls." sa han trotsigt och drog nervöst en hand genom håret.

"Okej, då följer jag med dig till Filch helt enkelt. Jag måste ändå patrullera det området."

"Det behövs inte, jag gör ju det på vägen dit."

"Men jag vill."

De stirrade utmanande på varandra i några sekunder innan han gav sig.

"Okej, okej... Jag har inte straffkommendering."

"Vad är det då som är viktigare än att göra dina uppgifter som förste ordningsman?"

Hon såg hans ögon mörkna och hur han verkligen ansträngde sig för att hålla tillbaka en fnysning och orden "Ja, vad skulle möjligen kunna vara viktigare än det?"

"Det har du inte med att göra." sa han istället.

"Du vet, jag skulle verkligen avsky att behöva berätta för McGonogall att du inte sköter dina uppgifter... Jag älskar ju verkligen att bo här med dig och det skulle vara hemskt att behöva se dig flytta ut när hon tar din bricka."

Det bet.

"Okej, jag lovar att berätta eller göra vad du vill om du låter mig gå och inte säger till någon."

"Precis vad jag vill?"

"Preis vad du vill."

"Okej," hon nickade.

"Men om du säger ett ord till någon om det här... Du måste vara tyst om det. Förstår du?" sa han bestämt och Lily vågade bara nicka. Hon hade ingen lust med att få en utskällning till av honom, någonsin.

Men det retade henne att han gav henne order om hur hon skulle göra och bestämde sig för att skälla på honom för det senare, när hon bett om ursäkt och han förklarat varför han struntade i sina åtaganden.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Först fem på morgonen kom han tillbaka. Lily hade väntat så länge hon kunde men till slut somnat på soffan.

Han stapplade in med ena handen knuten runt sidan av magen, Remus hade varit ovanligt aggressiv just den kvällen och i och med att James var störst brukade han få ta stötarna. Det gjorde honom inget, Remus kunde inte hjälpa vad han gjorde och det var ett litet pris att betala för att hans vän skulle få det lättare under sina nätter som varulv.

Han såg henne på soffan och för ett ögonblick undrade han hur någon så liten och oskyldig kunde skrika så högt och få honom att känna sig så värdelös.

Han var egentligen dödstrött och det han helst av allt ville göra var att lägga sig i sängen och sova de sista timmarna innan lektionerna började. Men han visste att han var tvungen att prata med Lily och se om sina sår. Därför gick han så tyst han kunde in på toaletten de delade och drog av sin sönderrivna skjorta.

Han var så upptagen med att inspektera det djupa såret i spegeln att han inte märkte att en viss rödhätta ställde sig i dörröpningen.

"Oj!" sa hon och satte handen för munnen och han kunde se en rodnad krypa upp för hennes kinder.

"Förlåt... Jag, eh, jag trodde inte att du skulle vara... Jag trodde du skulle ha en tröja på dig." avslutade hon lamt och han var tvungen att hålla tillbaka ett leende.

"Nej, det är lugnt. Det var inte meningen att väcka dig. Jag skulle bara tvätta av mig och så innan jag pratade med dig."

Först då verkade hon få syn på hans sår.

"Men herregud vad har hänt?"

"Det är ju det jag ska berätta."

"Var exakt var du inatt?" sa hon misstänksamt och James kände en välbekant irritation komma smygande.

"Om du bara låter mig sköta om mitt sår så ska jag berätta för dig så fort jag fått på mig en ren skjorta, okej?" sa han och satte därmed punkt för samtalet.

Hon nickade snabbt och gick ut ur badrummet.

En kvart senare kom han ut till henne, nyduschad, fullt påklädd och omplåstrad.

"Vad vill du veta?" sa han tyst när han satt sig ner mittemot henne.

"Var har du varit inatt?"

"Den förbjudna skogen."

"Varför?"

"Jag skulle hjälpa en vän."

"Jo säkert."

"Evans, om jag ska berätta det här för dig måste du lova att aldrig säga något till någon. Inte ens till Joanna. Speciellt inte till Joanna." la han till, som en säkerhetsåtgärd. Det var av Joanna man fick höra det senaste skvallret först och hon hade rykte om att vara den som var sämst på att hålla en hemlighet.

"Jag lovar."

En glimt av förståelse uppenbarade sig plötsligt i hennes ögon.

"Har det här något att göra med att Remus är en varulv?" sa hon och såg förvåningen i hans ögon.

"Ja, hur visste du det?"

"Kom igen, jag är bra vän med Remus. Han har berättat allt."

"Okej, då gör det det här mycket lättare." nickade han allvarligt.

"Jag, Sirius och Peter listade ut att han var det under första året. Hans ursäkter var så dåliga att det nästan var som om han ville att vi skulle få reda på det. Så... vi bestämde oss för att hjälpa honom."

"Men... hur? Varulvar är ju bara lugna i sällskap med sin egen sort eller andra djur."

"Precis..." sa han tyst och hoppades att hon skulle fatta.

"Men... det går ju inte. Jag vet det. Ni är inte animagusar! Jag vet det för jag kollade upp vilka som var registrerade när vi hade den där läxan -"

"Varför då? Det tillhörde ju inte uppgiften." avbröt han henne.

"Jag... eh, jag fick lite extra läxa. Det spelar ingen roll."

"Vi är inte registrerade. Det var därför vi inte stod med." Han var glad att hon tagit allt så pass bra, än så länge.

De satt tysta en stund, och det var då Lily Evans bevisade att hon var Lily Evans - eller Röda Faran (M/K: Haha, min kompis kallas för Röda Faran, eller Faran och det var där jag fick det ifrån ;D) som Marodörerna under en lång tid kallat henne.

"Men inser ni inte hur farligt det är? Det är så typiskt er! Bli bitna av en varulv, nej det spelar ingen roll, vi är de legendariska Marodörerna som aldrig hamnar i någon fara! Förstår ni hur farligt det är att bli animagi? Har du ens hört talas om fallen där de blir hälften människa, hälften djur? Och vilka dryga böter om ni blev tillfångatagna! Ni skulle kunna bli skickade till Azkaban för det här!" Hon gjorde en paus i sitt skrikande och drog ett djupt andetag. "Jag slår vad om att allt var din idé dessutom, du har aldrig fattat var gränserna går. Du är så himla arrogant som tror att du kan klara av något sånt här! Du struntade i alla risker och konsekvenser som alltid för att du skulle få känna dig smart."

Om Lily inte hade varit så upptagen med att skrika och skälla på honom hade hon märkt att James ögon hade mörknat och hans uttryck var stormigt. Han hade varit tyst ett tag, fattat att det var ganska svårt att smälta, men nu hade hon gått för långt.

"Ja, vet du vad Evans? Det var min idé! Jag visste om riskerna och var villig att ta dom! Och jag skulle inte tveka att göra om det idag igen även om riskerna var tusen gånger högre än de redan var! För Remus var ensam, utstött och hade inte någon som förstod hur han kände sig. Jag vet hur det är att vara ensam, att inte ha någon som förstår! Att inte ha någon att prata med, att alltid behöva gömma sitt riktiga jag." När Lily höjde på ögonbrynen åt detta fortsatte han, om möjligt ännu argare. "Överraskad Evans? Ja jag är bara en människa! Jag gjorde det för att han är min vän och jag bryr mig om honom! Så våga inte ens antyda att jag skulle göra något för att skada mina vänner utan att tänka över det. Eller för någon självisk ego boost. Är det klart?"

"Jag tror -"

"Jag sa," avbröt han henne med en farligt låg röst "_är det klart_?"

"Ja..." stammade hon, livrädd. "Som kristall."

"Bra." andades han tungt och sköt henne en giftig blick.

De satt tysta en stund, Lily försökte smälta allt han sagt när hon såg att hans skjorta blivit blodig igen.

"Gör det ont?" sa hon försiktigt och nuddade försiktigt hans mage. Han ryckte till vid berörningen och ett uttryck av smärta satte sig i hans ansikte.

"Inte så farligt..."

"Är det därför du jämt är blåslagen i början på terminen och en gång i månaden?"

Efter en viss, om än nästan inte märkbar tvekning svarade han henne.

"Ja, jag är ju det största djuret så jag får ta de mesta smällarna."

"Vad är du för något?"

"En kronhjort, Sirius är en hund och Peter en råtta."

"En råtta?"

"Någon behöver trycka på det piskande pilträdets rot för att få det att stanna. Med Peter som råtta kan han lätt slinka emellan grenarna."

"Och du och Sirius kan hålla Remus under kontroll?"

"Ja, oftast. Ibland är han bara lite mer aggressiv. Som inatt till exempel." sa han och stönade till.

Det var först då Lily upptäckte att hennes hand fortfarande vilade på hans mage och de satt alldeles, alldeles för nära. Och det som var mest generande var att hon tyckte om det. Hon ville fortsätta stryka hans mage och luta sig in ännu lite närmre.

"Hjälp!" tänkte hon och drog snabbt till sig handen. "När hände det här?"

James verkade inte ha märkt av stämningen utan drog upp sin skjorta lite för att se om hans bandage hade lossnat. Ännu en gång avslöjade han lite av sin mycket vältränade mage. Alla år som quidditch spelare hade verkligen gett utdelning. Hon tvingade sig själv att slita blicken från den fortfarande lätt brunbrända, platta magen...

Hon rös till och hon kom på något som hon funderat över i nästan två år.

"Vänta lite... Är det därför ni har de där smeknamnen?"

"Bingo." sa han frånvarande och såg bekymrat ner på såret.

"Hmm... Jag tror jag ska gå till Poppy så hon får se om det här..."

"Poppy?" sa hon förvirrat. Var det något annat skumt smeknamn på någon kompis?

"Ja, Poppy, madam Pomfrey."

"Kallar du henne Poppy?" sa hon och kunde inte hejda ett flin som bredde ut sig över hennes ansikte.

"Eh.. ja. Det skulle kännas konstigt att kalla henne något annat. Jag har varit där tusentals gånger, hon älskar mig."

"Nej nej, du har rätt, du har inte alls ett stort ego." flinade hon retsamt.

"Det är sant, hon har sagt det till mig. Hon vill föda mina barn." han rös till "Du kan inte lite trolleri som stoppar blod?" sa han förhoppningsfullt.

"Nej... tyvärr. Men Abigail är jättebra på sånt, hon vill bli botare."

"Eh, nej, inte Abigail." sa han snabbt.

"Bara för att ni var tillsammans förra året betyder inte det att du inte kan prata med henne! Hon är inte arg på dig längre."

"Mm, jo visst. Jag sa att jag skulle träffa henne vid fem, glömde bort det. Hon stod och väntade i sju timmar på mig, när jag äntligen dök upp dumpade jag henne och försvann in i städskrubben med en annan tjej. Hon ser säkert tillbaka på det nu och skrattar. Vi är som bästa vänner." avslutade han ironiskt.

"Kan du inte några själv?"

"Ser det ut som om jag kan några själv?" sa han irriterat. "Äh skit i det. Poppy får ta hand om det här. Om jag har tur säger hon att jag är så dålig att jag inte kan gå till några lektioner."

"Tänker du skolka?" utbrast hon, fullständigt chockad.

"Det är inte som om jag inte har gjort det innan." påpekade han. "Jag behöver vård och sömn... Annars kommer jag inte kunna koncentrera mig på mina läxor ikväll." sa han och hoppades att hon skulle gå på det.

"Ja, det har du väl rätt i."

Hon hjälpte honom upp och plötsligt fick hon ett välbekant pirrande i magen när hon kände på hans armar (som var enormt muskulösa btw), och kände hur gott han luktade.

De skiljdes åt utanför dörren, han skulle till sjukhusflygeln och hon till frukosten.

När hon kommit fram till stora salen hade hon kommit på vad det var som hade hänt med henne.

Hon suckade djupt och satte sig mellan Haylie och Joanna som hade en häftig diskussion om kött (Haylie var vegetarian och Joanna köttälskare).

"Vad?" sa de båda när de såg det bedrövade uttrycket på hennes ansikte.

"Jag är attraherad av Potter."


	10. Chapter 10 Laugh About It

**10. Laugh About It**

_Can you give me solid ground?_

_'Cause all my footsteps turn me down_

_One by one_

_Can you give me free advice?_

_I don't know if I can, _

_But I'll try to listen_

_And I can blast friendship to hell_

_Or I can try and make it better_

_Believe me that I'll make things better_

_They change the rules when it's my turn_

_So they can laugh and watch me burn_

_I can laugh about it, (I'd better try to laugh)_

_Or I can cry about it, (you'll never see me cry)_

_I should ignore the words you say_

_'Cause they can hurt me but won't kill me_

_They can hurt but won't kill me_

_They can hurt but won't kill me - Racoon_

"Du är vad!?" utropade Joanna och Lily sände henne ett argt ögonkast.

"Schh!"

"När hände det här?"

"Idag... vi satt i vårt kontor, och bara pratade för ovanlighetens skull. Han hade ett sår på magen så jag bara kände på det, sen helt plötsligt... jag vet inte. Vi satt jättenära och så... Argh, jag vill inte prata om det!"

"Men hur lyckades han med det här? Han ser ju inte direkt annorlunda ut i år, om man jämför med förra året. Fast nu när du säger det så... han har växt lite, har han inte det?" sa Haylie fundersamt. Mer till sig själv än någon annan. Hon gjorde ofta så.

Lily mumlade något ner i tallriken, något bara Joanna kunde höra.

"Såg du honom med bar överkropp!?" skrek hon högt, så högt att flera vände sig mot dem med nyfikna ansikts uttryck.

"Kan du vara lite tystare!?" väste Lily till Joanna som såg tillbaka på henne, urskuldande.

"Ledsen, men det här var stora nyheter!"

"Hur hände det?" frågade Abigail.

"Jag hörde ljud från toaletten, ganska tidigt på morgonen, så jag gick för att kolla. Han hade inte låst så jag gick bara in. Jag tänkte inte så mycket, jag hade precis vaknat."

"Varför var han uppe tidigt på morgonen?"

"Inte vet jag!"

"Erkänn han har en underbar kropp!" pressade Joanna.

"Det är väl klart han har!" snäste Haylie "Han har ju spelat quidditch i evigheter! Jagare dessutom, vilket betyder att han har skitsnygga armar, inte sant Lils?"

"Joo..." sa hon drömmande. "Jag kände på dem... och herregud..."

Hon log svagt mot resten av sina vänner innan hon fattade vad hon sagt.

"Jag fattar verkligen inte vad du har emot killen!" sa Joanna

"Du fattar inte hur det är, det är inte dig han har trakasserat i sju år."

"Det är faktiskt inte rättvist, Lils, han har bara trakasserat dig i typ två år. Och han har varit snäll de senaste två veckorna."

"Som om två veckor skulle vara samma sak som två år! Dessutom han har inte pratat med mig på två veckor, hur kan det räknas som att vara snäll?"

"Och vems fel var det?" påpekade Abigail snusförnuftigt.

"Inte du med Abby! Kommer du inte ihåg hur han behandlade dig?"

"Det ligger i det förflutna nu, dessutom verkar det som om han har ändrat sig, du vet. Mognat."

"Ha! Ska han, James Potter, ha mognat!? Jag skulle inte -"

"Äh kom ner från dina höga hästar!" högg Haylie av. "Han är snygg, han är trevlig mot dig, han har jättesnygga armar, han har jättesnygg kropp, han är förste ordningsman och quidditch kapten. Och sa jag att han är jätterolig, jättetrevlig och sjukt populär?"

"Det verkar som om inte jag är den enda som gillar mr Potter här" retades Lily och fattade alldeles för sent vad det var hon egentligen sagt. Hon la handen mot munnen och Joanna skrek "Jag visste det!" så alla runt Gryffindors bord vände på sina huvuden än en gång för att se vad de fyra tjejerna egentligen pratade om.

"Men ärligt Lily, vad mer begär du av en kille?" fortsatte Haylie.

"Eh, har ni sett så fint väder det är ute?" sa Abigail helt plötsligt. Hon hade märkt hur Lilys ansikte börjat bli högrött och hur hennes gröna ögon blixtrade av ilska. Trots att Abigail var både längre och större än Lily kunde hon fortfarande bli rädd för den lilla argsinta varelsen.

"Va?" sa de andra och vände sig mot henne.

"Ja, jag tänkte vi kunde gå och bada sen, simma lite."

"Varför det?"

"Det är bra för en har jag läst, det är jättebra träning."

"Ja, jag tror jag läste det jag med..." sa Joanna och de började prata om simning istället, allt gammalt bråk glömt för tillfället.

Men på något sätt kunde inte Lily få honom ur sitt huvud resten av dagen. Hur han luktat, hur han sett ut, hur hans röst hade mörknat när han var allvarlig och hur hans ögon hade sett på henne.

När de satt och åt under kvällsmaten och han satt bara några platser ifrån henne kände hon hans närvaro så mycket att hon började dunka huvudet i bordet, något hon alltid gjorde när hon var irriterad eller frustrerad.

Hennes vänner, som visste vad det här betydde, gav varandra menande blickar. Men var noga med att inte säga ett ord om det.

Risken var att hon kunde explodera.

Borta vid Marodörernas vanliga platser tittade de alla fyra förundrat på henne.

"Hur länge har hon hållt på nu Måntand?" sa Sirius utan att slita blicken från Lily.

"Åtta och en halv minut."

"Om hon inte passar sig kommer hon ha en präktig bula på pannan." sa James oroligt.

"Oroa dig inte Tagghorn, hon kommer vara läcker ändå."

"Det är inte det jag oroar mig för, det är hennes mentala hälsa." svarade James retligt.

"Lily, du måste sluta nu." sa Haylie till sist.

"Varför då?"

"För att folk börjar titta hitåt och Remus tar faktiskt tiden på dig. Dessutom måste vi börja med läxorna snart. Vi har en uppsats i förvandlingskonst, du kanske ska börja på den nu Lily?"

Lily såg trött upp på sin vän.

"Om det är något jag tänker förskjuta så länge som möjligt, så är det den. Den och spådomskonst läxan. Varför fuskade jag mig till ett U i det ämnet?" muttrade hon, mer till sig själv än någon annan.

Hennes examinator hade varit lyrisk över Lilys färgglada beskrivingar av hans framtid och var övertygad om att Lily hade så stora gåvor inom ämnet att han hade kontaktat McGonogall under sommarlovet och insisterat på att Lily skulle fortsätta med ämnet under sina kvarvarande år på Hogwarts.

Lily, som bara hittat på förutsägelserna vågade inte erkänna att hon fuskat för McGonogall och hade snällt fortsatt gå till de hatade lektionerna.

"För att du ville vara bättre än Potter." sa Abigail, än en gång så där irriterande snusförnuftigt att Lily blev rent trött.

"Säg inte hans namn!" väste hon.

"För att vara rättvis, sa hon faktiskt bara halva hans-" började Joanna men slutade prata efter blicken Lily gav henne.

"Jag tänker gå till mitt kontor nu, och göra den förbannade uppsatsen." sa hon farligt lugnt och ställde sig upp och gick rasande därifrån.

Hennes inre var i fullständigt uppror och hon slets mellan avsky för denne James Potter och attraktion inför nämndas fysiska uppebarelse.

Men hon hatade honom fortfarande. Lätt. Han var fortfarande en arrogant liten nolla som trodde han var bättre än alla andra för att han lyckats kasta en boll genom en ring några hundra meter upp i luften. Big deal. Det skulle ju alla klara. Typ.

Okej, så hon hade aldrig testat. Men allvarligt talat, hur svårt kunde det vara egentligen?

Och sättet han betedde sig på, som om han var förmer än alla andra... Förutom... Hade han gjort det?

Tvivel började sippra in mellan hennes stenhårda försvar.

Han hade faktiskt uppträtt moget på tåget, och när de bråkade, den morgonen. Han hade inte skrutit om hur häftig han var som var en animagus och hur mycket bättre än henne han var. Och när han hade lett mot henne när hon hjälpt honom till...

Nej. Nej det här var inte sant. Hon vägrade låta det här hända henne. Hon hatade honom. Han var knappt en människa. Ett kryp, det var allt han var. Han kunde inte känna. Han var hemsk.

Men det var han ju inte. Han var en människa, som kände starkare än någon hon träffat innan.

Och som en blixt från ovan stod det klart för henne. Hon hatade inte James Potter längre. Hon kanske inte tyckte om honom än, men hon hatade honom defintivt inte. Det gick bara inte. Dessutom brann hon av iver att få reda på mer om honom.

Hon var så upptagen med sina tankar att hon inte märkte vart hon var på väg och plötsligt stod framför ett helt gäng Slytherinare.

"Men... Om det inte är den lilla smutsskallen Lily Evans?" sa Bellatrix Black med en farligt len röst.

Det högg till i henne som vanligt vid ordet smutsskalle. Utåt sett sa hon att hon var van, men inombords gjorde det fortfarande lika ont. Det påminde henne om att hon inte passade in. Att hon inte tillhörde här, inte hemma. Hon var en utstött.

"Femton poäng från Slytherin." sa hon iskallt istället. "Och straff kommendering för lilla Bellatrix här."

"Så kan du inte göra!" utropade Regulus Black, Sirius yngre bror som gick femte året på Hogwarts nu. Olikheten mellan de båda var slående. Medans Sirius var lång, muskulös med vackra grå ögon och långt svart hår var Regulus liten och mager med vattniga blå ögon och musfärgat hår.

"Titta bara, visst kan jag det. Jag är Förste Ordningsman nu. Så jag skulle passa mig om jag var er, och flytta er från min åsyn!" fräste hon. Regulus gömde sig snabbt bakom Snape, men Bellatrix och Snape skrattade lågt.

"Imponerande, din lilla smutsskalle, men som du märker är vi tre, renblodiga, trollkarlar och du är en liten smutsskalle. Till och med du måste väl fatta att vi är både mer och bättre än du då." hånlog Snape mot henne och drog sin trollstav.

Lily kramade sitt trollspö i handen och beredde sig på strid.

"Så Snorgärsen har lärt sig att försvara sig själv med språket? Bra, det tog dig bara sjutton år." svarade hon minst lika hånfullt.

Snape höjde ilsket sin trollstav när en röst hördes.

"Och vad håller ni på med här?" sa professor Snigelhorn muntert.

"Ah, miss Evans, vad gör ni här denna timme? Jag hoppas att du inte glömt mitt lilla party nästa tisdag?"

"Nej då, men jag är fortfarande inte säker på att jag kan komma, nuförtiden måste vi patrullera extra mycket, professor." log hon mot sin aningen rundlagda trolldrycks konst lärare.

"Åjo, du kan säkert ta dig tid." skrockade han.

"Jag är så hemskt viktigt att det kan bli svårt." sa hon listigt och räckte ut tungan av ren reflex.

"Näsvis som alltid, jag gillar det hos mina elever." log Snigelhorn varmt mot henne. "Så vad händer här?"

"Snape, Bellatrix och Regulus fick precis poängavdrag för att de betedde sig högst opassande mot mig."

"Jaså det säger du? Ja men om de behandlade min favorit elev illa så får jag nog dra av femton poäng till och sätta dem alla i straffkommendering hos mig." sa han låtsas strängt och de tre Slytherin eleverna stirrade hatiskt på henne.

"Tack så mycket, professor. Vi kanske ses nästa tisdag då!" ropade hon och fortsatte längs korridoren och tog sedan snabbt till vänster för att hitta till Förste Prefekternas kontor.

Väl inne i rummet andades hon ut och kände sedan tårarna stiga upp i ögonen. Tänk om inte Snigelhorn kommit... Hon vågade inte ens tänka på vad som kunde ha hänt. Hon hade utan tvekan stått och duellerat med dom nu. Och de hade kallat henne för smutsskalle, igen. Det var inte ofta någon sa det till henne, i alla fall inte alltför ofta. Men när det väl hände gjorde det ont.

Hon kände tårarna rinna nerför kinderna och la sig på sängen.

Hon passade inte in hemma, i mugglar London. Där var hon ett monster, någonting onaturligt. Något hennes syster inte ödslade ett tillfälle på att påpeka för henne.

Och hon passade inte in här. Här var hon av lägre rang, något vissa inte ens tyckte var värt att leva. Hon var ett monster, ett missfoster, en utstött, en smutsskalle...

Det knackade lätt på dörren och utan att ens tänka på det ropade hon kom in. Sekunden senare insåg hon sitt misstag. Bara en person visste att det här var hennes rum, bara en till person visste var deras kontor låg. James förbannade, snygga, trevliga, roliga, jobbiga, arroganta, förvirrande Potter.

Och hon som inte trott att den här dagen hade kunnat bli värre.

James var orolig för Lily, först hade hon bankat sitt huvud i bordet i ungefär 11 minuter (för att vara exakt, 10 minuter, 58 sekunder och 20 hundradelar). Sen hade hon rest sig upp och stormat ut från stora salen.

Något stämde inte.

När han ätit upp gick han därför först till Gryffindor tornet, sedan till biblioteket och till slut till deras kontor.

Försiktigt knackade hann på dörren till hennes rum och när han hörde hennes röst ropa kom in drog han ett djupt andetag innan han vred om handtaget och klev in i rummet.

Han hade aldrig varit i hennes rum innan och trots att han de senaste två åren legat och försökt tänka sig Lily i hennes rum var det raka motsatsen. Väggarna var mintgröna och på väggen hängde en stor plansch av en kille James inte kände igen (M/K: Om någon undrar vem det är så är det Jesse McCartney av den enkla anledingen att han är HET! Jag vet att han inte typ fanns när detta utspelade sig, men lite fantasi får man väl ha? Ledsen för avbrottet och nu ska jag fortsätta :P). På golvet fanns en heltäckningsmatta i mörkgrön färg. Lily själv satt i en löjligt liten säng med en stor leksaks giraff i hennes famn som hon såg ut att krama väldigt hårt. Jämte sängen fanns ett nattduks bord av mörkt träslag och på den stod en väckarklocka och en bok som vid närmare examinitation visade sig vara "Sagan om de två barnen" (M/K: Haha, det ska vara sagan om de två tornen, och anldeningen är att Lily är en sådan som skulle palla läsa dom böckerna, ledsen, jag ska fortsätta nu) eller någon annan löjlig titel. Den såg onaturligt tjock ut och han märkte att Lily bara läst halva boken.

Han som tyckte sina Kalle Anka pocket var tjocka.

Den stora garderoben hade speglar på utsidann och James tyckte det var nervöst att se sig i spegeln hela tiden och vände därför sin uppmärksamhet till den rödgråtna Lily och försökte att inte tänka på att han fortfarande kunde se sin spegelbild i ögonvrån.

Som kompromiss gick han mot henne och slapp därför sin spegelbild.

Försiktigt satte han sig jämte henne på sängen och la sin hand på hennes. Hon ryckte till vid berörningen men drog inte åt sig handen. Detta gjorde James modigare och han såg in i hennes ögon, utan att vika en tum även om hon blängde tillbaka.

"Vad har hänt?" sa han mjukt och hon började gråta igen. Utan att tänka la han sin arm om henne och drog henne närmre intill sig och strök sedan henne lugnande över ryggen.

Snyftande berättade hon vad som hänt henne.

"Och Snape kallade mig smutsskalle... och jag vet inte varför jag reagerar såhär... Jag menar, det är ju inte som om jag inte hört det innan eller något sådant... Men han sårade mig och tänk om inte Snigelhorn kommit..." babblade hon osammanhängande mot hans bröst och hennes tårar vätte ner hans skjorta.

Han hyssjade henne och strök henne bara över håret och ryggen tills hon slutat gråta.

"Är det något jag kan göra?" sa han till sist när allt som hördes då och då var små snyftningar. Halva han var så arg på Snape att han darrade och den andra halvan var paff över att Lily visat så mycket känslor. Han hade aldrig sett henne gråta innan. Nu när han tänkte efter hade han aldrig sett henne så ledsen innan, han hade sett henne arg oräkneliga gånger, och ledsen när de svin hon varit tillsammans med antingen gjort slut med henne eller varit otrogna mot henne. Men det här var utom hans fattnings förmåga.

Hon var alltid så samlad att han inte tänkte på att hon kunde bli sårad. Med ett pang insåg han att det måste vara så hon kände för honom också.

"Nej... Jag tror inte det. Men tack för att du lyssnade." sa hon och log blygt mot honom. James kände hur hans mage helt plötsligt var fylld av fjärilar. Hon hade aldrig lett ett uppriktigt leende mot honom innan och det var inte direkt något han protesterade mot.

"Det var så lite så..." sa han och log brett mot henne. Ett riktigt hundra watts leende av den sorten som det skrevs låtar om och som fick småflickor att sucka längtansfullt på sina rum. Till och med Lily Evans verkade vekna lite.

Med ens förändrades stämningen i rummet, och James blev medveten om just hur nära de satt och att han satt på hennes säng. Intensiteten som fyllde honom var olikt något han känt innan. Han såg samma sak i hennes ögon, nästan omärkbart flyttade de sig lite närmre varandra, innan James fattade vad som höll på att hända.

Snabbt drog han undan sitt huvud och spänningen mellan dem ersattes med en pinsam tystnad. Till slut stod han inte ut längre och den delen av honom som kontrollerade hans ilska hade bara en tanke i huvudet, och den använde han sig av när han bestämde sig för att bryta tystnaden.

"Nu om du ursäktar ska jag gå och döda Snape." sa han och ställde sig upp, men log brett för att visa att han skämtade.

"För en gångs skull låter det som en bra idé." skämtade hon.

"Jag tycker alltid det låter som en bra idé."

Sekunden senare insåg han vad han sagt och såg hennes ansikts utryck mörkna.

"Jag... jag menade inte det." försökte han men det var redan ett förlorat fall.

"Och jag som trodde att du förändrats," sa hon lågt. Men båda visste att det var lugnet före stormen, sekunden senare började hon skrika. "Att du kanske inte var den arroganta skitstövel du alltid varit. Men jag hade fel. Tror du att du bara kan komma in i mitt rum och bete dig som nån kille som bryr dig det minsta om vad jag känner? Jag behöver inte bli räddad av dig, du behöver inte slå skiten ur Snape för att jag blivit sårad. Jag kan klara mig själv."

"Bra, för jag kan inte rädda dig! Okej? Jag skulle kunna hålla på i år för att vara dig till lags, för att leva upp till din standard, fan jag har hållt på i flera år. Men jag klarar det inte. Jag kommer aldrig vara bra nog för dig. Jag kan inte rädda dig, precis lika lite som jag kan rädda Remus, Sirius eller mig."

"Eller dig? Du säger såna saker hela tiden! 'Du vet inte vad jag gått igenom', 'Jag kan inte rädda mig själv, 'Jag vet hur det känns att vara ensam, att inte ha någon som förstår'. Det är någon hemlighet du har som du uppenbarligen vill att hela världen ska få reda på! Visst är det så? Annars hade du aldrig lämnat så många ledtrådar!"

"Ja visst är det så, du har rätt. Jag är faktiskt på väg att skrika ut det från taket nu!" svarade han ironiskt. Aningen förstummad över att hon hade kommit ihåg hans ord och tänkt på dem.

"Men kom igen då, ska du berätta hur din äldre bror hackar på dig hela tiden? Hur din familj ser ner på dig? Att din pappa är död, den enda som du kan tänka dig att du har något gemensamt med?" skrek hon,

"Nej, för det är din hemlighet." fräste han. Hon tittade på honom med stora ögon när hon insåg vad hon sagt.

"Så lätt det är va? Att låta något slinka ur sig som man inte vill att någon ska veta?" sa han lågt och stirrade henne rätt i ögonen. "Fast i ditt fall är det en syster, väl? Du ser, när man blir arg säger man saker man inte menar..."

"Så du har inte menat ett ord du sagt till mig?"

"Jo, varenda ett. Men det var inte meningen att säga allt till dig."

En tystnad tog plats mellan dem ännu en gång.

"Jag vill att du går." sa hon till sist. "Jag måste få tänka." rösten var mjukare nu.

Utan ett ord vände han och gick ut genom dörren han så änsligt gått igenom för vad som kändes som en evighet sedan.


	11. Chapter 11 Young And Reckless

**11. Young And Reckless**

_It's just past 8:00 and I'm feeling young and reckless_

_The ribbon on my wrist says _

_"Do not open before christmas"_

_We're only liars but we're the best_

_We're only good for the latest trends_

_We're only good 'cause you can have almost famous friends_

_Besides, we've got such good fashion sense - Fall Out Boy_

"Killar, vi MÅSTE göra något för att muntra upp James." sa Sirius högljutt när han kastade sig ner på Peters säng efter att ha fått stå ut med James tystnad en hel lektion. De hade inte ens försökt spränga Slytherinarnas kittlar. Vilket hade skakat Sirius mer än vad han ville erkänna.

Det faktum att Peter redan låg på sin säng och blev krossad under honom verkade inte beröra honom det minsta.

"Mmf-mm-voott." hördes Peters aningen dämpade stämma.

"Slingersvans, du måste verkligen börja prata tydligare, ingen kan höra ett ord du säger." resonerade Sirius, sekunden senare låg han på golvet.

"Vad gjorde du så för?"

"För att du låg på mig!"

"Såja Slingersvans, vi vet alla här att du önskar att så var fallet, men jag låg inte med dig -"

"Inte låg med honom," sa Remus trött. "låg _på_ honom."

"Åh, varför sa du ingenting då?"

"För att du låg på mig!" Peter började bli röd i ansiktet, något Sirius märkte med stor förtjusning.

"Hänga upp dig på såna små petitesser... bah."

"Eh, killar?" Sa Remus trött.

"Ja, älskling?"

"Kan vi återgå till James nu?"

"Han måste sluta tänka på Lily, det här går bara inte. Under alla dessa år har jag aldrig sett honom såhär, jag har sett honom sårad, arg, ledsen, glad... Men aldrig har han varit sån här. Det är precis som om han gett upp." sa Sirius, allvarlig nu.

"Jag vet vad du menar. Vad som än hänt har han aldrig gett upp. Nu går han bara omkring och... deppar."

"Precis, han deppar." sköt Peter pipigt in.

"Tack, jag tror vi har fastslagit det nu."

"Vad ska vi göra åt det då?"

"Det, har jag ingen aning om."

Två timmar senare:

"NEJ SIRIUS! VI SKA INTE KLÄ UT OSS TILL KVASTAR OCH DANSA FÖR HONOM!" skrek Remus.

"MEN HAN TYCKER JU OM KVASTAR!"

"HAN TYCKER OCKSÅ OM CHOKLADPUDDING, MEN VI SKA INTE KLÄ UT OSS TILL DET HELLER!"

"Okej, fint. Kom på något bättre då!"

När Remus inte svarade på fem minuter la Sirius triumferande sina armar i kors.

"Där ser du."

"Okej, så jag kunde inte komma på något, men det betyder inte att vi kommer klä ut oss till kvastar och dansa för honom!"

"Var är James när vi behöver honom?" sa Peter.

"Vadå, när man behöver honom? Han är inte direkt hjärnan i gruppen."

Peter rodnade och stammade något.

"D-det är b-bara det a-a-att J-James tar alla d-dina k-k-knäppa idéer och-och g-gör dom b-bra..."

"Kors i taket, han har faktiskt rätt."

"Har jag?"

Förvåningen över att ha gjort något rätt fick hans ögon att nästan hoppa ur skallen.

"Kissa inte på dig över det, Slingersvans. Jag antar att det var tvunget att hända någon gång, jag menar, han kan ju inte alltid vara en efterbliven liten råtta."

"Jag är så stolt." sa Remus och torkade bort en låtsas tår från ögat. "Vår lille Slingersvans har tänkt."

"Okej, så jag får se om jag har fått det här rätt. Vi ska smyga till Hogsmeade, köpa en massa eldwhisky, smyga tillbaka, ge James allt, utblandat med pumpa juice tills han däckar och glömmer Lily?"

Remus räknade upp alla sakerna på fingrarna.

"Precis, det är idiotsäkert."

"Förutom att James antagligen tål eldwhisky bättre än någon annan, kommer känna att det är eldwhisky vi ger honom och sedan slå oss sönder och samman." Remus hade alltid fått vara den att hitta fel i deras planer. "Och Sirius, jag vet att du vill tro att du är starkare än James, men även om han är smalare kan han strypa dig med sin vänstra hand i sömnen."

"Nu tar du väl ändå i?"

"Vi vet båda att det är sant."

"Okej, okej... Vi får helt enkelt hämta James och bara ställa upp för honom, det är inte första gången han försvinner in i sig själv direkt."

"Nej, precis, han kommer över det här."

De hittade James i stora salen där han, ve och fasa, läste en bok. Vid närmare undersökningen visade det sig vara någon slags tecknad bok med bilder på ankor med kläder.

"Tagghorn," sa Sirius allvarligt när han satte sig ner jämte honom. "Jag vet att det här med Lily har tagit dig hårt, men tycker du inte att det har gått lite väl långt nu?"

"Vad?"

"Tja, du läser om ankor, Tagghorn, du läser om ankor."

Till allas förvåning började James gapskratta.

"Han är galen!" väste Sirius till Remus och Peter när James skrattat i fem minuter.

"Nej, Tramptass, jag är inte galen... Det är bara det..."

Längre kom han inte innan han kollapsade i ännu en skratt attack.

När James äntligen lugnat ner sig förklarade han för dem om Kalle Anka och pocketen han höll på att läsa.

"Men varför? Varför skulle någon komma på att rita ankor som kan prata och bor i detta... Ankeborg?" sa Sirius konfunderat.

James ryckte på axlarna.

"Varför skulle någon skriva böcker över huvud taget? Vem kom på skolan? Varför skulle någon komma på straffkommenderingar? Det är bara något som hänt."

Sirius, som var glad att James var glad igen bestämde sig för att släppa ämnet.

"Kom igen Tagghorn, vi behöver din hjälp."

"Med vad?"

"Vi försöker komma på något bus som vi kan göra... Men det går inte utan dig!"

"Det är väldigt snällt av er att säga så..." sa James skeptiskt och tittade på dem alla tre.

"Kom igen Tagghorn, vi har inte gjort något på evigheter!" sa Remus.

"Okej, om Måntand säger till mig att släppa lös kan jag inte invända..." sa James. "Men först måste jag göra något..."

"Vad?"

"Jag ska... träffa en tjej."

"Vem?"

"I sinom tid, killar, i sinom tid."


	12. Chapter 12 Addicted

**12. Addicted**

_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let you have all the powers_

_Like the only company I seek is misery all around_

_It's like you're a leach_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me_

_And I know I let you have all the powers_

_And I realise I'm never gonna quit you over time_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you..._

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts, in my dreams_

_You're taking over me_

_It's like I'm not me, it's like I'm not me - Kelly Clarkson_

James gick glatt nerför korridoren, han hade just spenderat en halv timme i en städskrubb tillsammans med sin nya flickvän. Det här var precis vad han behövde för att glömma Lily. Han behövde en tjej som såg upp till honom, någon som inte ställde krav, någon som uppskattade honom.

Patrulleringarna med Lily hade varit hemska, de hade knappt sagt ett ord till varandra, och om de väl gjorde det så var det bara det nödvändiga som sas.

Han hade inte kunnat få henne ur huvudet i flera dagar. Vad han än gjorde påmindes han om henne, det gröna gräset på quidditch planen påminde honom om hennes ögon, klirret av bestick blev på något konstigt sätt hennes skratt och de röda dekorationerna i hans rum förvandlades omärkbart till hennes hår.

För att inte tala om fotot på väggen, han hade fått ta ner det, så ont gjorde det.

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, inte tänka på det... Du har en ny tjej nu." påminde han sig själv och hennes bild virvlade ut ur hans hjärna för att bli ersatt av en annan, minst lika vacker, om inte vackrare bild.

Efter deras bråk den kvällen om Snape hade hon tagit avstånd från honom, hon hade sagt att hon behövde tänka, och James hade tänkt att om han bara gav henne lite tid skulle allt lösa sig till det bästa. Men han hade haft fel. Hon hade undvikit ögonkontakt, hon hade inte pratat med honom, inte visat några tecken, och ju längre tid det gick, desto mer håglös hade han blivit.

Och till slut hade han gett upp, ännu en gång.

Men nu hade han en ny flickvän. Hennes långa, blonda hår och isblå ögon fick ett leende att formas på hans läppar. Att hon dessutom var smart och schysst gjorde inte saken värre direkt. De passade bra ihop helt enkelt.

Lily visste att hon väntat för länge, hon hade gett honom intrycket att hon inte ville ha något med honom att göra. Vilket i och för sig var det intrycket hon hade velat ge.

Men han hade en ny tjej nu. Och varför avundsjukan rev genom hennes kropp fattade hon bara inte.

Och varför hon helt plötsligt hatade namnet Angelina Everett fanns det bara en enda rimlig förklaring till.

Angelina Everett var James nya flickvän, och hon var allt som Lily inte var. Hon var lång, blond, med fantastiskt blå ögon, fantastiskt duktig på trolldomskonst, duktig i allt, en bra quidditch spelare, trevlig och oerhört snäll. För att inte tala om väldigt populär.

Med andra ord var hon som James kvinnliga motsats, med undantag för några fysiska olikheter (M/K: Håret och ögonen alltså, inget annat era perversa människor, eller jo, några andra också, men jag syftade på håret och ögonen ;P). Och det värsta var att hon och Lily hade kommit väldigt bra överens. Hon hjälpte mer än gärna Lily på lektionerna i förvandlingskonst och hade till och med fått ge Lily stödundervisning. Något hon lyckats med utan att få Lily att känna sig som världens med inkompetenta människa.

De passade så himla bra ihop. Mycket bättre än Lily och James någonsin skulle ha passat tillsammans. Så varför var hon inte glad för deras skull? Hon borde vara glad att James slutat förfölja och bjuda ut henne, hon borde vara lycklig för hennes skull att hon äntligen hittat en kille som skulle behandla henne väl.

För även om hans bakgrund sa emot honom här hade hans beteende ändrats märkbart bara de senaste månaderna. Lily unnade dem att vara lyckliga. Hon borde verkligen göra det. Men hon kunde inte.

Det var som om han var fast etsad i hennes huvud. Och inte på något bra sätt. Hon kom på sig själv att sakna blickarna han brukade ge henne på lektionerna, de som irriterat henne till döds innan. Hon saknade hur han drog handen genom sitt hår så fort han fick syn på henne, en ovana som hon retat ihjäl henne för bara några veckor sen som hon nu tyckte var ovanligt gulligt. Hon saknade till och med att han följde efter henne och bjöd ut henne stup i kvarten.

Det var inte det att hon tyckte om honom, men Angelina hade stulit honom. En annan tjej var helt plötsligt den han kastade alla blickar på, en annan tjej fick honom nu att dra fingrarna genom sitt hår, en annan tjej hade tagit hans hjärta och lagat det.

Han hade gett det till henne en gång, men allt hon hade gjort var att trampa på det och sedan lämnat det där för att ruttna. Men nu hade en annan tjej hittat det, tagit upp det, lagat det och sedan tagit hand om det såsom det förtjänades att bli omhändertaget. Och nu var det försent, försent för att göra något alls åt det.

Hon la bedrövat undan boken hon hade försökt läsa. Det var en av hennes absoluta favorit böcker och den brukade hjälpa henne glömma, men idag gick det bara inte.

Hon hörde dörren öppnas i det andra rummet och öppnade sin dörr på glänt. Det hon såg fick hennes mage att vrida sig av smärta och det gav henne en stor lust att sparka någon eller något, helst James Potter.

James och Angelina hade precis kommit in i rummet och höll varandras händer.

"Åh vad fint här är!" utropade Angelina.

"Visst är det? Det är perfekt för att bara slappa, eller läsa läxor, eller något sådant." en rodnad hade uppenbarat sig på hans kinder.

"Som om du läser dina läxor?" skrattade hon och han log skyldigt.

"Ibland gör jag det faktiskt..." försvarade han sig och slog ut med händerna.

"Var är Lily då?"

"Jag vet faktiskt inte... Hon kanske är med sina kompisar i gryffindor tornet, jag såg henne inte vid maten."

"Inte jag heller, det var därför jag undrade."

Lily la märke till att han inte försökte göra sig lustig över henne, genom säga att hon säkert var i biblioteket för att plugga som en hel del andra skulle och hade gjort.

Plötsligt drog han Angelina intill sig och kysste henne mjukt. Lily la märke till att han kysste Angelina så som hon alltid velat bli kysst, med en hand på baksidan av hennes huvud och den andra runt midjan. Gradvis djupnade kyssen och hon kunde inte slita ögonen ifrån dem. När de väl slutade var hans ögon mörkare än vanligt, och hennes glansiga.

Han log mot henne och tog hennes hand igen.

"Kom, jag vill visa dig mitt rum." hans röst var hes och medans han log brett drog han henne mot dörren det stod J.P på.

Hon svalde klumpen i halsen och backade tillbaka in på sitt rum. Helt plötsligt stod hon inte längre ut med att vara där. Hon måste därifrån. Hon kunde inte vara inne på deras kontor om James och Angelina bara var i rummet bredvid.

Hon drog till sig sin bok och nästan sprang ut och stannade inte förräns hon var flera korridorer därifrån.

Långsamt styrde hon sina steg mot biblioteket och satte sig ner för att läsa sin bok igen.

Efter ett tag var hon så inne i sin bok att hon förskräckt hoppade till när hon kände en hand på sin axel.

Hon vände snabbt på huvudet och något vällde upp inom henne när hon såg vem det var... Trey Johnson.

Och det konstiga var att det hon kände inombords vad besvikelse. För bara en månad sedan hade hon hoppat högt av glädje över att han såg henne och ville prata med henne, nu önskade hon att det var en annan kille som stod där med ett litet leende på läpparna...

"Jag är bara besviken för att James inte kan vara här och se att Trey gillar mig så han kan sluta hänga efter mig." intalade hon sig själv tills hon kom på att James inte hängde efter _henne _längre, han hade hittat någon annan. Och det var lika bra.

"Hej," sa Trey med vad som säkert skulle vara en mörk och förförisk röst. Den gav henne nästan rysningar, men inte av välbehag utan av äckel.

"Hej,"

"Du är Lily Evans, eller hur?"

"Ja, hurså?"

"Jag slog vad med mina kompisar att den vackraste tjejen på hela Hogwarts hette det, och jag vann."

Repliken var så dålig att Lily kom på sig själv med att undra varför han inte rodnade.

"Åh, vad bra." sa hon istället och återvände till sin bok.

Trey, som uppenbarligen inte var van vid att bli bemött på det här sättet såg förvånat på henne för ett ögonblick, men fann sig sedan snabbt.

"Skulle du vilja följa med mig till Hogsmeade nästa helg?" sa han därför.

"Få se..." sa hon ironiskt och låtsades tänka. "Nej."

"Du har attityd, jag råkar gilla det hos tjejer." log han charmigt.

"Kom igen Lillian, åk med mig till hogwarts."

När hon inte svarat honom på fem minuter fick han ett uppriktigt förvirrat ansiktsuttryck.

"Hallå?"

"Jaha, jag var inte medveten om att du pratade med mig, med tanke på att mitt namn är Lily."

"Kom igen Lillian..." lockade han, tydligen helt omedveten om vad hon just sagt.

Lily öppnade munnen för att säga något dräpande när James kom in med Angelina, tätt omslingrade gick de till ett hörn och satte sig.

"Ja, jag följer gärna med dig till Hogsmeade." sa hon innan hon hann fatta vad som hände. I ögonvrån såg hon James titta åt henne håll och i en plötslig insikt drog hon Trey intill sig och kysste honom.

Han verkade förvånad först men fanns sig snabbt och hans sladdriga läppar rörde sig hungrigt mot hennes. Så snabbt hon kunde avslutade hon kyssen som bokstavligt talat fick henne att vilja kräkas.

"Vi ses vid entréen klockan elva då?"

Hon nickade i vad hon hoppades var ett entusiastiskt vis men ångrade sig redan. Allt var James fel, om inte han vänt upp och ner på hela hennes värld hade hon glatt sig åt att Trey Johnson äntligen bjöd ut henne, att hon dessutom hade kysst honom hade varit grädden på moset.

Men som det var nu var han bara ännu en kille. En vanlig kille som trodde han var guds gåva till alla jordens kvinnor. Inte så olik Sirius Black, och James för den delen, men där både Sirius och James hade charm saknade Trey all takt och charm.

"Han har i alla fall skolans snyggaste armar," tänkte hon bedrövat. Men nästan omedelbart kom en annan bild av en snygg överkropp upp, James Potters. "Okej då, han har skolans näst snyggaste armar." muttrade hon för sig själv och gick sedan så värdigt hon kunde ut från biblioteket. Inte helt omedveten om att James följde varje steg hon tog.


	13. Chapter 13 Five Colours In Her Hair

**13. Five Colours In Her Hair**

_She's got a lipring and five colours in her hair_

_Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears_

_Her tattooe's always hidden by her underwear_

_But she don't care, she don't care_

_Everybody wants to know her name- McFly_

"Så, vilka har dejter till Hogsmeade?" frågade Abigail hennes tre bästa vänner när de satt i tjejernas sovsal i Gryffindor tornet. De hade bestämt sig för att ha en tjejkväll för att bara prata, sen Lily blivit Första Prefekt hade hon haft det stresigt och de fyra tjejerna hade knappt hunnit prata med varandra.

"Jag!" utropade Joanna direkt. "Luke Wilson frågade mig, och vem kan säga nej till det?" log hon nöjt.

"Inte illa, inte illa alls, Joanna. Han spelar quidditch, eller hur?" frågade Haylie och Joanna nickade.

"Du då, Hay?"

"Jag ska gå med Evan Rosier." log hon.

"Du vet att han är sjuk i huvudet va?"

"Han är lite farlig, och dessutom verkar han... Jag vet inte, som om han har problem. Jag har ju sagt att jag gillar sådana killar, han slår mig säkert eller något sådant..."

"Du vet att det inte är något man ska leta efter hos en kille, va?" sa Lily oroligt.

"Lägg av, han kanske visar sig vara världens gulligaste kille. Dessutom, har du sett hans armar, Lily?"

"De är säkert muskulösa efter alla tjejer han slagit..." muttrade Joanna.

"Du då Lily?" sa Abigail som inte gillade vändningen samtalet tagit.

"Jag ska gå med Trey Johnson."

"Va? Frågade han dig äntligen?"

"Jaa..." sa hon och försökte le ett uppriktigt leende. Men det nådde inte riktigt ögonen.

"Vad är det, är du inte glad?"

"Jo, jag... jag antar att jag bara trodde att jag skulle vara gladare. Nu är jag mest bara likgiltig till det hela..." hon ryste till. "Vem ska du gå med Abigail?"

"Amos Diggory frågade mig, men jag sa nej,"

"Varför det? Han om någon är het."

"Men han är så tråkig, man kan knappt prata med människan i mer än två sekunder innan han börjar prata om sig själv och sina framtidsplaner."

"Det är sant, så du ska inte gå med någon?"

"Jo, jag ska faktiskt gå med Remus Lupin."

"Allvarligt talat?"

"Ja, han frågade och jag kunde inte direkt säga nej."

"Det här slog ju alla våra dejter! Du ska till Hogsmeade med en Marodör! Och nu har du dessutom varit där med två!" utropade Joanna.

"Kom igen, varför är det så stort?" frågade Lily, arg över besvikelsen som ännu en gång tagit plats i magen, som dessutom plötsligt fått sällskap av en annan otrevlig känsla. Avundsjuka. Av någon konstig anledning.

De tre andra tittade på henne som om hon vore galen.

"De är bara skolans populäraste, sötaste och roligaste killar. Jag har hört att dejter med dem alltid är något alldeles extra." suckade Joanna avundsjukt.

"Det är de, i alla fall de jag hann vara på med James." sa Abigail.

"I alla fall, det börjar bli sent. Jag ska nog gå tillbaka nu." ursäktade sig Lily.

"Glöm nu inte att vi ska simma på morgonen." påminde Abigail henne och hon log som svar.

"Det är ju stora dagen med Trey imorgon!" sa Haylie glatt.

"Precis, jag vill ju inte missa min skönhetsömn."

När Lily försvunnit genom dörröppningen frågade Joanna förvånat.

"Sen när har hon någonsin brytt sig om sin skönhetssömn?"

"Jag tänkte precis fråga samma sak."

När Lily kom tillbaka till deras kontor satt James i soffan och läste något. När hon gick närmre såg hon att det var en ganska nött upplaga av "Quidditch genom tiderna".

"Potter," sa hon kort när hon gick förbi honom. Hans huvud vände sig så snabbt att det nästan såg komiskt ut.

"Evans, jag måste prata med dig." han tittade upp på henne med ett oroligt ansiktsuttryck.

"Jaså?"

"Ja... jag eh, öh, du vet... eh."

"Är det möjligt att du skulle kunna berätta vad du vill någon gång mellan alla dess 'eh' och 'öh'?"

Han sköt henne en giftig blick och sa sedan helt utan omsvep.

"Jag hörde att du ska till Hogsmeade med Trey Johnson."

"Vad bryr du dig?"

"Jag ville bara att du ska veta att han kan, eh..."

"Idag Potter, jag har inte hela dagen på mig att du ska spotta ut vad du nu ska säga."

"Han är inte bra för dig."

"Hur vet du det? Du har väl knappast varit tillsammans med honom?"

"Han spelar quidditch i Ravenclaw och Angelina har berättat hur han brukar behandla tjejer."

Om han bara inte sagt hennes namn hade hon kanske ställt in sin dejt med Trey, men nu blev hon enbart arg och ett barnsligt trots fyllde henne med beslutsamhet.

"Tack, men jag tror jag klarar mig själv." fräste hon innan hon stormade in på sitt rum.

På deras kontor stod en mycket förvirrad James som inte riktigt visste vad han gjort fel den gången.

James och Sirius stod i uggletornet och tittade ut över sjön. James berättade för Sirius vad som hänt mellan honom och Lily den föregående kvällen.

"Hon har uppenbarligen känslor för dig."

"Ja, visst, ärligt nu Tramptass."

"Jag är ärlig, det var därför hon blev arg när du nämnde Angelina."

"Hon var arg innan dess också." påpekade James.

"Ja, för att du är tillsammans med Angelina."

"Den där teorin är högst osannolik, det vet du va?" sa James när några figurer närmade sig sjön.

Det var först när de hörde ett skrik som de båda tittade upp, omedelbart på alerten. Några tjejer simmade i stora sjön, de skvätte på varandra med det antagligen iskalla vattnet. Två stycken gick snabbt upp, där de tittade på de andra i sina bikinis med handduken hårt virad runt axlarna.

"Wow, hon är ju jättevacker..." sa Sirius andlöst.

"Visst är hon?" suckade James.

"Va? Tänker du jaga efter ännu en tjej? Jag trodde det var Angelina och Lily som gällde."

"Vänta lite, vem snackar du om?"

"Vem snackar du om?" sa Sirius misstänksamt.

"Lily Evans, den väldigt vackra rödhättan som står där nere i en vit bikini." sa James och pekade på henne.

"Åh, jag snackar om tjejen jämte, hon i svart bikini."

"Haylie Joels?"

"Är det det hon heter?"

James valde att ignorera den kommentaren och fortsatte.

"Hon har ett rykte om att bara dejta farliga killar. Hon ska till Hogsmeade med Evan Rosier."

"Jag vet vem hon är! Det är hon med stenen i näsan och den lila slingan i håret, eller hur?"

"Bra Tramptass, du kände igen en tjej du har gått i samma skola, för att inte tala om samma årskurs och elevhem, i sju år." sa James och klappade i händerna.

"Ska du till Hogsmeade idag?" sa Sirius. "Och om du inte märkte det ignorerade jag din mycket onödiga kommentar alldeles nyss."

"Jag valde att inte märka det. Och nej, vi var ju där nyss och Angelina kunde inte idag."

"Vad säger du om att strunta i Hogsmeade och spela quidditch istället?"

"Din träff då?" sa James överraskat.

"Just det ja... Äh hon fattar väl när jag inte kommer dit."

"Trevligt, Tramptass, trevligt. Varför faller tjejer för dig nu igen?"

"För att jag är obeskrivligt vacker. Kom igen, nu väcker vi Måntand genom att hälla vatten i hans öra."

Tio minuter senare kunde man höra Remus Lupin skrika;

"Era galningar! Vad gjorde ni så för?"

Lily satt mittemot Trey inne på madam Puddifoots kondis och våndades. Varför hade hon gått med på det här?

"Och då sa jag att..." fortsatte Trey, det var det enda ordet hon hört på hela dagen, jag, jag, jag, jag och jag. Det var helt ofattbart, kunde en kille vara tråkigare? Inte ens när James varit som värst hade han varit tråkig. Han kanske hade pratat om sig själv, men han hade aldrig får henne att känna sig uttråkad, någonsin. Om det ens var en bra kvalitet.

"Så jag sa helt enkelt till den här killen att 'Om inte du ger mig pengarna tillbaka för det här slagträet kommer jag att ta dem själv.', det fick fart på honom må du tro!" avslutade han dramatiskt och Lily försökte se intresserad och till och med lite imponerad ut.

"Så, har du varit här förut? Jag brukar gå hit hela tiden, här är verkligen mysigt." frågade han henne.

"Ja, här är jättefint, verkligen." ljög hon, sanningen att säga hatade hon stället. Det var för mycket krusiduller, för mycket rosa, för mycket av allt.

"Så berätta lite mer om dig själv." log han mot henne och tog hennes hand över bordet.

"Tja... Jag bor med min mamma och min stora syster i London-"

"Gör du, men vilket sammanträffande! Jag bor också med min mamma fast jag har bara en lillebror, min pappa stack när jag var liten, din med alltså?"

"Faktiskt så -"

"Ja, pressen verkar vara för stor, eller hur? Berättade jag om den gången när jag var ute med mina kompisar i London och vi såg den här tjejen med jättekonstiga kläder..."

Lily suckade inombords. Den här dagen skulle verkligen bli lång.

När de väl var på väg tillbaka till slottet drog han henne intill sig och kysste henne. Den var minst lika slabbig som den andra och Lily fann att hon knappt besvarade hans kyss.

"Jag måste erkänna, först trodde jag inte att det skulle funka mellan oss, men jag är verkligen glad över hur bra vi passade ihop. Jag vet att du kanske blir lite chockad över det här, men du är en väldigt bra flickvän."

Flickvän? FLICKVÄN? Helst av allt ville hon bara skrika åt honom att det inte fanns en chans att hon skulle kunna bli tillsammans med honom. Men hon var så chockad att hon inte fick fram ett ord. Trey tog hennes tystnad som vördnad och ofattbar glädje och kysste henne igen.

När de sa hej då i stora salen nästan sprang hon hela vägen till förste prefekternas kontor.

Hon kom in med andan i halsen, och märkte inte ens James där han satt på soffan.

"Hade du kul, Evans?" sa han vänligt, men Lily tog det som om han hånade henne.

"Ja, det hade jag faktiskt." fräste hon argt.

"Ta det lugnt, jag frågade bara..." sa han och gjorde en avvärjande gest med händerna. "Vad gjorde ni då?"

"Först gick vi till madam Puddifoot's kondis." började hon och han rynkade på näsan. "Vad?"

"Jag hatar det stället, det är så himla..."

"Överdekorerat." sa de med en röst.

"Precis," skrattade hon och han föll in i skrattet. Plötsligt slutade de båda. Det här var inte normalt beteende. De var inte menade att vara vänner och ha roligt tillsammans.

Vad var de menade att vara då? Tänkte Lily tyst för sig själv, omedveten om att James tänkte exakt samma sak.

"Eh, god natt då..." mumlade hon och försvann in på sitt rum.

James valde att inte kommentera att klockan var fem på eftermiddagen.

James och Lily hade knappt pratat med varandra sen Lily kommit tillbaka från Hogsmeade. Det var nu allmänt känt att James dejtade Angelina Everett och Lily dejtade Trey Johnson.

Det hade hunnit bli torsdag och de satt allihop i trollkonsthistoria, veckans i särklass tråkigaste lektion. James satt och ritade, Sirius sov, Remus antecknade och Peter skrev av Remus. Lily skrev som om hennes liv hängde på det, Abigail tittade tomt ut genom fönstret, Joanna lekte med hennes hår och Haylie sov.

Helt utan förvarning tittade Binns upp.

"Ethan, Parrish, väck era vänner!" utropade han argt.

Alla tittade förvånat sig omkring, alla utom Sirius och Haylie som sov och James som kallt tittade på Binns.

"Hörde ni inte mig?" fortsatte Binns upprört.

"Det finns ingen Parrish och Ethan i den här klassen, det finns däremot en _miss Evans_ och en _mr Potter_."

"Ni två, väck era vänner."

Lily skakade försiktigt Haylie och James skakade (inte lika försiktigt) Sirius.

"Vad?" sa de båda irriterat.

"Brook, Jennings, förklara er." krävde Binns.

"Det är Joels, professorn. Om ni inte tilltalar mig som miss Joels tänker jag inte lyssna på ett ord du har att säga." utmanade Haylie.

"Precis," höll Sirius med. "Det är mr Black, inget annat."

"Okej, miss Joels, mr Black, varför sov ni under min genomgång, borde ni inte anteckna?"

"Har du missat att alla sover på dina lektioner? Det här ämnet är helt ofattbart tråkigt." förklarade Sirius och James hade svårt att hålla sig för skratt.

"Du dog liksom för att det var så himla tråkigt. Jag tycker du kan skatta dig lycklig att vi bara somnade, inser du ens hur arg min mamma hade blivit om jag dött?"

Hela klassen drog efter andan och Lily sparkade diskret Haylie under bordet för att få henne att sluta.

"Aj! Lily, det där gjorde faktiskt ont!"

"Hur vågar du tilltala din lärare på det viset?" gastade Binns.

"Hur vågar du kalla mig för Jennings?"

"Hur vågar du kalla mig för Jennings, _sir_." rättade Binns henne.

"Som sagt, det är miss Joels, professorn, inte sir."

Hela klassen slutade viska och skratta, alla utom James som skrattade och Sirius som fullständigt kollapsat av skratt.

"Kvarsittning miss Joels!"

"Det är orättvist!" utropade Sirius som slutat skratta av orättvisan. "Bara för att ditt sinne för humor är lika dött som du!"

"Du också, mr Brack, kvarsittning!"

"Det är Black, skriv ner det tre gånger så du kommer ihåg det."

"Imorgon, klockan åtta, trofé rummet." sa Binns med ett elakt flin på läpparna när klockan ringde. "Och femton poäng från Gryffindor för eran näsvishet."

"Titta nu vad du gjorde, Hay!" sa Lily till sin vän.

"Så jag skulle bara sitta där och låta honom trampa på mig som en annan dörrmatta?" sa Haylie irriterat, "Dessutom sov Sirius också!"

"Och sen när är det Sirius gör vettigt?"

"Åh håll tyst Lily! Jag orkar inte med det här, tror du inte jag är tillräckligt arg för att jag har kvarsittning?"

"Shit, okej, förlåt då!"

"Du är bara arg för att du aldrig gör eller säger vad du tycker!"

"Det är jag inte alls!" protesterade hon högljutt.

"Det är du visst!" högg Haylie argt av och gick sedan därifrån, hennes kängor ekade högt i korridoren.

Lite längre bort stod Marodörerna och bevittnade scenen mellan Lily och Haylie.

"Wow, hon är verkligen... wow." var allt Sirius kunde få ur sig.

"Det har hänt." sa James allvarligt till Remus och Peter.

"Dagen vi aldrig trodde skulle komma är här." sa Remus, minst lika allvarlig.

"Vad?" sa Peter.

"Ja, vad?" sa Sirius otåligt och tittade från James flinande, självbelåtna ansiktsuttryck till Remus breda leende.

"Sirius Black, vår egen Tramptass, Hogwarts evige ungkarl, har gått och blivit kär."


	14. Chapter 14 Are You Happy Now?

**14. Are You Happy Now?**

_No, don't just walk away_

_Pretending everything's okay_

_And you don't care about me_

_Could you look me in the eye,_

_And tell me that you're happy now?_

_Would you tell it to my face?_

_Or have I been erased?_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now? - Michelle Branch_

Lily låg och tittade håglöst upp i taket. Nu hade hon varit tillsamman med Trey i två veckor och fem dagar, exakt. Nitton dagar av vånda, 456 timmar av ånger, 27 360 minuters ständigt undvikande och 1 641 600 sekunder av fullständig besvikelse. Dessutom hade det gått nitton dagar... eh, två veckor och fem dagar som hon fick se James och Angelina hålla hand, kyssas och se allmänt superlyckliga ut tillsammans.

"Han kom i alla fall snabbt över mig. Det var som jag visste. Jag var bara ett pris för honom." Men just då kändes det inte så bra att ha rätt.

Trey hade varit förvånansvärt dålig som pojkvän och Lily, som hade fullt upp med att undvika James och hans älskade var tvungen att undvika honom med. Han var oerhört tröttsam, skulle jämt ha koll på var hon varit, vem hon träffat. En dag hade han till och med gått så långt att han förbjudit henne att följa Joanna till stora salen. Hon hade blivit rasande och han hade, nästan gråtandes, bett om ursäkt.

Nej, hon visste inte hur länge till hon skulle klara av att ha hans torra, lite svettiga hand i sin och sina nariga läppar hungrigt pressade mot henne. Dessutom verkade han tycka det var omåttligt kul att skämma ut henne inför sina vänner och hunsa runt henne som om hon var någon slags hund. När han gjort det första gången hade hon skällt ut honom så grundligt att hon var förvånad att McGonogall inte kommit och tagit hennes bricka ifrån henne för att ha skrikit så högt.

Nej, Lily tyckte inte om Trey. Men hon tyckte om blickarna James kastade efter dem när de gick tillsammans i korridorerna. Och hon tyckte om glimten av svartsjuka hon såg i hans blick när Trey kysste henne. Och hon tyckte om sättet han och Angelina verkade glida isär allt mer. Även om det var knappt märkbart.

Hon suckade för femtielfte gången den dagen och började blåsa på fjädern som seglade ner från taket.

När hade hon blivit så patetisk?

James Potter satt och försökte verkligen koncentrera sig på vad hans flickvän pratade om. Men ett annat ansikte poppade hela tiden upp i hans hjärna. Hans tankar vandrade från vad det än var hon pratade om, något ointressant, som naglar, eller nagellack, eller kanske rent av hårnnålar? Han hade slutat lyssna för längesedan.

Han tänkte på hur Trey tog Lilys hand som om han ägde den, vilket han på ett sätt gjorde nuförtiden, han tänkte på hur lycklig han borde vara över att ha Angelina som flickvän. Hon var snygg, smart, trevlig, rolig... Och, hon tyckte om honom. Till och med älskade honom. Vilket skrämde livet ur honom, men han visste att hon menade det.

Än hade han inte kunnat säga de tre orden tillbaka, och de pratade inte om när hon sagt det och han inte riktigt svarat. Den enda anledningen till att han inte älskade henne tillbaka var Lily Evans. Han hade gett sitt hjärta till henne för så längesedan att han glömt hur han fick tillbaka det. Inte genom att bli tillsammans med någon annan i alla fall, det var ett som var säkert.

Han ville inte förstöra mellan Lily och Trey, men han kunde inte hjälpa att tycka att hon kunde få bättre. Trey Johnson liksom. Angelina hade berättat allt, speciellt om hur han behandlade sina flickvänner och hur svårt han hade att sedan släppa dem. Och på något konstigt, vridet sätt kände sig James ansvarig för Lily. Han kunde inte hjälpa att han tänkte om han bara hållt ut lite längre, om han inte gett upp så himla lätt, hade hon aldrig fallit för en idiot som Trey.

Hon förtjänade någon bättre. Någon som tog hand om henne, som visste allt om hur hon var, någon som kunde försvara henne och lysa upp hennes dag. Hon förtjänade helt enkelt... någon som han själv.

Och det var den bittra, ofrånkomliga sanningen.

Sirius studerade James som satt jämte honom i förvandlingskonsten, han såg honom rita lite på ett papper. En riktigt bra teckning faktiskt, den föreställde en drake som gick omkring och såg förvånansvärt verklig ut. Den hade varit ännu mer imponerande om den sprutat eld istället för brustna hjärtan.

Sedan tittade han bort mot Lilys bord. Hon verkade inte riktigt lika alert idag och hon såg ovanligt trött ut. Som om det McGonogall sa inte spelade någon roll. Inte för att det gjorde det egentligen, men Lily verkade alltid bry sig så himla mycket om vad lärare sa och verkade till och med... plugga.

Han ryste ofrivilligt till av ordet och fångade James uppmärksamhet.

"Hur mår du Tramptass?"

"Frågan är nog snarare, hur mår _du_?"

"Nej, jag är ganska säker på att jag frågade dig." invände James, aningen förvirrad.

"Ganska säker? Det räcker inte. Du måste vara hundra på det."

"Jag tror det, faktiskt."

Nu började Sirius tycka lite synd om honom.

"Tro gör man i kyrkan, och det här är banne mig inte guds hus." James tittade konstigt på honom och Sirius tänkte över vad han just sagt.

"Vad konstigt att säga, eller hur? Jag menar, Gud bor nog knappast i kyrkan. Där är så himla kallt, jag skulle i alla fall aldrig kunna sova med alla de där väggmålningarna tittande på mig. Nej, jag föreställer mig snarare sagt Guds hus som en liten stuga med blommor på framsidan, kanske lite rosenbuskar? Röda då förstås, om stugan är vit så att sä-"

"Mr Black, vad är det du tycker är så viktigt att du måste säga det under min genomgång?" avbröt McGonogall honom.

"Tja, som jag precis skulle säga till käre gamle Tagghorn" varav James sköt honom en arg blick "här innan du så oförskämt avbröt mig, tror jag att Guds hus är en vit stuga med rosenbuskar på framsidan, dessutom odlar han nog gurkor, pumpor och andra häftiga saker. Om stugan till exempel skulle vara gul är nog inte rosenbuskar den bästa lösningen, nej personligen skulle jag använda pelargonier, rosa helst. Eller vad tycker du Minnie?"

Trots att McGonogall hade ett strikt ansiktsuttryck kunde man tydligt se ett leende leka i hennes mungipor.

"Faktiskt, så håller jag med dig mr Black, om du nu skulle kunna berätta för mig vilken formel man använden för att spränga ett föremål kan du kanske till och med få lite poäng."

"_Detonium._" svarade han utan att tveka ett ögonblick.

"15 poäng till Gryffindor." svarade McGonogall och Sirius log ett bländande leende mot henne. Han fångade Haylies blick och såg att hon flinade mot honom. Han höjde kaxigt på ena ögonbrynet och hon rullade, leende ögonen åt honom.

Efter första kvarsittningen tillsammans hade de blivit ganska goda vänner, och efter att ha spenderat mer tid tillsammans på raster tyckte han bara mer om henne. När McGonogall sedan vände ryggen mot honom skrev han snabbt ner ett meddelande till henne.

**Hej snygging!**

**Vad sägs om att muntra upp våra vänner lite?**

**Träffa mig i astronomi tornet ikväll? 19.00?**

**Bra, säger vi så.**

**OSAI**

**Sirius O. Black**

Han skickade snabbt iväg det och en stund senare fick han tillbaka en lapp där det stod;

**För det första, sluta kalla mig snygging!**

**För det andra, OSAI?**

Han log och klottrade ner ett svar.

**Hej igen, snygging.**

**Om Svar Anhålles Inte, hur svårt kan det vara att förstå?**

**Men jag gillar det, tjejer utan hjärnor är lättare än smarta.**

**Din drömprins, Sirius Black.**

Han såg med förtjusning på när hon vecklade upp papperslappen och hon höjde på ögonbrynen. Nästan direkt kom en lapp tillbaka.

**Vadå drömprins? Snarare sagt mardrömsprins.**

**Och tur att jag är smart, då slipper jag kanske ha dig hängandes efter mig?**

**VTT, Haylie Joels.**

**Haha, lös det då!**

**Du är ju bara tröttsam. VTT står ju för världens tuffaste tjej.**

**Det vet alla som har koll.**

**Så med andra ord är jag i alla dina drömmar. **

**Visste inte att du var så pervers, miss Joels.**

**Har du svårt att förstå?**

**Du är som det där monstret i en skräckfilm jag såg i somras.**

**Vet du vad som händer i slutet?**

**Jag ska berätta för dig, du dör.**

**Aj, aj, aj. Du sårar mig djupt.**

**Ser du hur förkrossad jag är nu?**

**Men det känns bra att jag påminner dig i allt du gör.**

**Ser du mitt ansikte när du hånglar med Evan Rosier också?**

**Vem?**

**Killen du åkte till Hogsmeade med.**

**Jaha han, varför sa du inte det?**

**Sa du att du var smart?**

"Miss Joels, mr Black, SLUTA SKICKA LAPPAR!" röt McGonogall.

**Så kl. 7 i astronomi tornet?**

**MOH, Haylie Joels.**

**Jag tar med mig chokladgrodorna om du tar med en filt.**

**Mm, och imorgon kan vi åka till månen och äta glass.**

Sirius slutade skicka lappar efter det.

Klockan sju stod han och väntade på henne utanför astronomi tornet, hon kom bara någon minut senare.

"Du är sen," anmärkte han och hon höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Jag är inte sen, min klocka är sju, prick."

"Men min klocka är två minuter över."

Hennes ögon började glimma farligt och han kände att det var dags att släppa ämnet.

"Fast det gör inget," skyndade han sig att säga. "Eh, min klocka går säkert fel."

"Har du några idéer då?" sa han för att hon skulle sluta tänka på det.

"Nej, det är ganska uppenbart att Lily gillar James, och att James är hopplöst förälskad i Lily och båda är oerhört avundsjuka på deras förhållanden."

"Är det?"

"Ja, har du inte sett blickarna James ger Trey hela tiden, för att inte tala om Lilys nyfunna hat för Angelina."

"Hmm, det har du rätt i."

Haylie tittade på honom som om han var dum i huvudet men hon sa ingenting så han bestämde sig för att inte fråga.

"Så, vad säger du om att hitta en städskrubb och hångla lite?" frågade han istället och blinkade mot henne.

"Över min döda kropp."

"Oooh, kinky. Inte något jag själv brukar hålla på med. Men visst, funkar det för dig så..."

"Eugh, Sirius. Det där är bara... äckligt."

"Det var du som sa det!" sedan höjde han ena ögonbrynet i något han trodde var en väldigt sexig gest och sa med en nu djup, mogen röst. "Så städskrubben?"

"Så vi ska alltså försöka få James och Lily att göra slut med sina flick- och pojkvänner?" sa Haylie, hon orkade inte riktigt bry sig om Sirius för tillfället.

"Där satte du allt huvudet på spiken."

"Hur, då?"

"Det var där du skulle komma in i bilden. Som kille dumpar jag aldrig riktigt tjejer. Jag bara... hoppar till nästa tjej så att säga. Alla brukar fatta efter ett tag."

"Det där är så fel."

"Okej, så jag vet att det kanske inte kommer vinna priset för bästa pojkvän men det är inte det vi är här för att klura ut."

"Det är det mest intelligenta jag hört dig säga på sju år."

"Ha ha, kan vi fortsätta?"

Haylie tittade förundrat på honom. Fanns det kanske någon annan än den uppblåsta, arroganta, jobbiga, flörtiga och framstående Marodören Sirius Black? Kanske till och med en normal kille?

_En ovanligt snygg normal kille isåfall. _Kom Haylie på sig själv med att tänka.

Hon skakade på huvudet och en makalös plan formade sig i hennes huvud.

"Jag har det!" utropade hon. "Lyssna bara på det här..."

En timme senare var planen klar, finslipad, aningen omändrad men i det stora hela briljant.

Nu gällde det bara att fixa allt.


	15. Chapter 15 The Break Ups

**15. The Break Ups**

_Why can't I breathe, _

_Whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak,_

_Whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me, why can't I breathe_

_Whenever I think about you? - Liz Phair_

Lily låg och tittade ut genom sitt sovrumsfönster. Till hennes förvåning knackade det lätt på dörren och Haylie kom in i rummet.

"Vad gör du här?" sa Lily förvånat, hon trodde bara förste prefekterna visste lösenordet, och var deras kontor var.

"James släppte in mig, han var på väg ut och jag in så jag frågade om det var lugnt att jag pratade med dig en stund."

"Jaha,"

Klart att James skulle strunta i alla regler och släppa in någon här. Det förvånade henne inte alls, men samtidigt kunde hon inte hjälpa att vara tacksam. En vän var precis vad hon behövde just nu.

"Så... här var fint."

"Tack."

"Lily, vad är det med dig egentligen?"

Lily, som alltid förvånades över hur rättfram Haylie var till skillnad från till exempel Joanna som skulle tassa som katten kring het gröt när det gällde något viktigt, svarade tyst.

"Jag vet inte. Jag har... känslor för James som jag aldrig haft för någon annan innan, samtidigt som jag inte kan tänka mig att vara tillsammans med honom. Det hade bara inte funkat."

"Varför? Han skulle aldrig vara annat än snäll mot dig, och jag är säker på att alla skulle hålla med om vilket fint par ni hade blivit."

"Vi har ingenting gemensamt, Hay! Han skulle tröttna på mig direkt, han har jagat mig så länge och jag vet att om han lärde känna mig skulle han tappa intresset. Och jag skulle inte klara det, inte med de här känslorna."

"Jag tror du har fel."

"Om du ville få mig på bättre humör misslyckades du."

"Jag är inte här för att få dig på bättre humör, jag är här för att få dig att inse att du måste dumpa Trey och börja inse att James gillar dig precis lika mycket som du gillar honom."

"James har Angelina nu." påpekade hon.

"Och? Du är ju tillsammans med Trey."

"Han blev tillsammans med henne först!" sa hon barnsligt.

"För att du alltid sa till honom hur fel han var för dig och att det aldrig skulle kunna bli något mellan er. Han försöker bara gå vidare, Lils. Inte ens du kan neka att han har gjort fel. Dessutom vet du om vilka blickar han ger dig i korridorerna och hur avundsjuk han är varje gång han ser dig med Trey."

"Jag hatar att du är tjej, hade du varit kille hade du aldrig lagt märke till sånt." muttrade Lily.

"Det är så sant som det är sagt..." mumlade Haylie, Sirius ovetande i färskt minne, tillräckligt lågt för att Lily inte skulle höra.

"Vad sa du?"

"Att om jag inte varit tjej hade vi inte ens varit kompisar."

Lily tittade misstänksamt på henne. Haylie förbannade sin dumhet. Det var faktiskt Lily hon skulle lura, inte Joanna som gick på vad som helst. Dessutom var hon envis som sjutton.

"Okej, om du inte ska dumpa Trey för din egen skull, gör det för min."

"För din?"

"Ja du vet hur het jag tycker att han är, det har jag alltid tyckt. Han är lite farlig och eh, himla snygg. Du stal honom från mig."

"Det har du rätt i... Så gör man inte mot en kompis."

Om Haylie varit förvånad över hur smart Lily för en stund sen var hon nu förvånad över hur trög hon kunde vara. Det där hade bara varit för lätt, dessutom var Sirius och hennes plan så genomskinlig att det var skrattretande.

Lily hade inte ens märkt att hon höll handen bakom ryggen hela tiden.

"Vad är det du har bakom ryggen?"

Haylie suckade och tänkte på det gamla ordspråket, man ska aldrig ropa hej förräns man hoppat över bäcken.

"Eh, inget..."

"Jag ser ju att det är något!" Lily började sätta sig upp och Haylie visste att hon förlorat.

"Okej, okej... Kissa inte ner dig av upphetsning eller något sådant..." hon tog fram handen bakom ryggen och avslöjade en spegel.

"Vad är det? Var hittade du den?"

Haylie tänkte febrilt, varför hade hon inte lyssnat på Sirius och hittat på en reservplan? Hans ord flöt in i hennes hjärna igen.

_Det nonchalanta sättet hans hår föll ner i ögonen hela tiden fick henne nästan att sträcka ut handen och ta bort det. Irriterad på sig själv tvingade hon sig att lyssna på honom._

_"Säg att du stal den för du tyckte den var fin. Kodordet om något skulle gå fel är rosablommiga trosor, okej?"_

_"Nej, jag tänker verkligen inte säga något sådant." sa hon argt, mest arg på sig själv för att hon suttit och stirrat på honom igen. Vad var det med henne egentligen? Hon var inte intresserad av Sirius. Definitivt inte. Han var bara en trög, korkad, jobbig, snygg, trevlig, charmerande... _

_Ännu mer arg på sig själv stirrade hon argt på honom._

_"Fint, men om Lily märker spegeln är det kört. Då får du hitta på en reservplan på plats, och det är jobbigt. Bara en sann Marodör klarar det."_

_Sekunden senare fick han ducka för boken hon kastat mot hans huvud._

"Eh, jag stal den från James skrivbord. Den var så himla fin." sa hon lite lamt och Lily måste ha märkt det för hon tittade underligt på henne.

"Vadå? Den skulle passa jättebra med mina ROSA BLOMMIGA TROSOR!" de tre sista orden sa hon väldigt högt.

"Jag får se på den!" sa Lily och drog spegeln ur handen på henne. Vad Sirius än gjorde för att stoppa förbindelsen mellan henne och honom hade han gjort och allt Lily såg när hon tittade in i spegeln var sig själv.

"Kan jag få tillbaka den nu? Den skulle verkligen passa bra ihop med mina trosor." envisades Haylie.

"Innan du och jag går härifrån ska den ligga på samma plats på James skrivbord som när du tog den." sa Lily hotfullt och Haylie nickade bara.

Lily granskade Haylie lite, men kunde inte komma på något underligt med henne. Allt som hänt idag var synnerligen oväntat och knäppt. Det här var något som Joanna kunde tänkas säga, men att Haylie skulle göra det var bara för mycket.

"Du är med Joanna alldeles för mycket, vet du det?"

"Äh, kom nu, du måste sluta tänka på James. Nu ska du och jag gå till Gryffindors uppehållsrum och måla tånaglarna. James hade nog velat att hans nästa flickvän ska måla sina tånaglar svarta."

"Så länge det inte är rosa färg går jag med på vad som helst."

"Och jag tänker inte alls på James," sa Lily aningen sårat till Haylie. "Bara när jag är ensam, när jag drömmer, när jag sitter på lektionen och när jag pluggar. Bortsett från det är han aldrig i mina tankar."

"Du vet om att du är helt galen va?"

"Tror du mig nu då, Tagghorn?" sa Sirius trimuferande till James, som stått bredvid honom hela tiden när Haylie och Lily pratat. Han visste att tricket hade varit aningen fult, men det var faktiskt hans mentalitet som stod på spel här. Och allt är tillåtet i krig och kärlek. Nästan i alla fall.

"Hon sa aldrig att hon gillade mig."

"Hon sa: 'Jag har känslor för James som jag aldrig har haft för någon innan.' Jag vet inte hur mycket tydligare jag kan säga det här. L-i-l-y g-i-l-l-a-r d-i-g."

"Jag vet inte," James såg fortfarande tveksam ut. Men Sirius såg något i hans ögon som han inte sett på väldigt, väldigt länge. En gnutta hopp.

"Du vet visst, du är bara väldigt trög. Det är inte alla som har sån tur som du och har mig som är fantastiskt snygg, smart och trevlig."

"Du glömde ödmjuk." sa James ironiskt, men visst uppskattade han Sirius gest.

"Ja, det har du rätt i. Jag är väldigt ödmjuk. Jag skulle kunna gå omkring och bete mig som om jag vore bäst av oss två, men gör jag det? Nej. Även om alla andra märker det."

"Varför är du inte tillsammans med Haylie än förresten? Hon kanske också tycker ditt ego är för stort." sa James oskyldigt.

"Nej, det kan det inte vara. Jag är världens mest oegocentriska människa."

"Du lever också i världens största lögn."

Sirius valde att ignorera den kommentaren, och tittade förnärmat på sin bästa vän. Men han var glad, äntligen var James tillbaka!

"Så du vet vad som händer nu va?" sa Sirius efter en stund.

"Vad?"

"Du måste göra slut med Angelina, hitta Lily, kyssa vettet ur henne och sedan lever ni lyckliga i alla era dagar."

"Men... Jag kan inte göra så mot Angelina, hon har varit den bästa flickvännen någonsin! Visst är det lite läskigt att hon redan sagt att hon älskar mig... Men jag menar, hon förtjänar faktiskt -"

"Hon förtjänar en kille som älskar henne tillbaka och inte alltid går och stirrar efter en annan tjej."

"Det var nog det mest intelligenta jag hört dig säga på sju år."

"Varför säger folk så hela tiden?" muttrade Sirius och tänkte på vad Haylie sagt till honom för bara några dagar sen.

"För att det mesta som kommer ur din mun är bla-bla-bla-jag-jag-snygg-Sirius-jag-jag-bla-bla-bus-påhitt-jag-jag-Sirius-bla och bla."

"Du kunde inte varit lite mer detaljerad eller så?"

"Jag kan försöka om du vill." erbjöd James sig och flinade mot Sirius.

"Gå nu och gör slut med Angelina. Skicka henne till mitt rum sen om hon är ledsen."

James tittade med avsmak på honom men svängde höger likväl.

"Och tacka mig inte eller så för att jag sliter som ett djur för att du och Lily ska bli tillsammans!" ropade Sirius efter honom.

"Det ska jag inte." ropade James tillbaka utan att vända sig om.

_So wear me like a locket around your throat_

_I keep my jealousy close _

_'Cause, it's all mine. _

_And if you say this makes you happy, _

_Then I'm not the only one lying. _

_Keep quiet, _

_Nothing comes as easy as you. _

_Can I lay in your bed all day? _

_I'll be your best kept secret _

_And your biggest mistake. _

_The hand behind this pen relieves a failure every day. - Fall Out Boy_

Lile stålsatte sig för det hon måste göra, och vetat sen hon tackade ja till den där dejten den där ödesdigra dagen för nästan tre veckor sedan.

"Okej, lyssna nu på mig, Trey." började hon men visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle säga sedan. Hur han skulle reagera. Hon hade aldrig dumpat någon innan, hon hade blivit dumpad, men aldrig dumpat. Hon lånade lite från alla.

"Det är inte jag, det är du..." stammade hon men insåg sedan vad hon sagt. "Nej, nej, jag menar det är jag, inte du. Jag tror det är bäst at jag börjar dejta andra - eh, vi, **vi** börjar träffa andra." Det här var alldeles för kliché för henne. Hon bestämde sig för att gå rakt på sak istället.

"Vi måste göra slut, Trey. Jag, eh, har känslor för någon annan och det här är varken rätt mot dig eller mig."

"Gör du slut med mig?" sa han hånfullt.

"Ja, jag är ledsen."

Han ställde sig upp och höjde handen. Hon ryggade tillbaka, säker på att han skulle örfila henne men knappast villig att låta honom.

Glimten i hans ögon var vansinnig, men inget slag kom och Lily stirrade hårt tillbaka i hans ögon.

"Du ska ha en sak klart för dig, ingen dumpar någonsin Trey Johnson, och om de gör det... Gör de inte det ostraffat, kakan." (M/K: Haha, ännu ett smeknamn på en av mina kompisar, förlåt. Jag ska inte störa mer nu. Kanske.)

Lily rös åt Treys 'kärleksfulla' variant på Faran.

Hon visste att han menade vad han sa, men hon skulle inte ge honom en chans att utföra det. Dessutom, hade hon inte vänner kanske? Hon skulle knappast gå omkring ensam framöver. Inte för att hon gjorde det särskilt ofta nuförtiden heller.

Hon tittade efter honom och med en lättnad insåg hon att det här kunde mycket väl vara den sista gången hon någonsin var så nära honom igen.

Om hon nu bara kunde glömma lite av de där nya känslorna hon hade för James Potter, kanske hennes liv kunde bli normalt igen.

Ha, jo, glömma James Potter. Eller så kunde hon lära sig hoppa fallskärm i baddräkt. Både idéerna var lika löjliga.

James satt i biblioteket, fingrarna trummade nervöst mot bordet och madam Pince tittade fler än en gång argt på honom. Inte för att han direkt brydde sig, han hade en hel del viktigare saker att tänka på än om han fick vara kvar i biblioteket. Han var inte där särskilt ofta i alla fall.

Han visste att det här var det enda rätta, det var orättvis mot Angelina att fortsätta dejta när han så uppenbart älskade någon annan. Men det gjorde det inte lättare precis.

Han hatade att göra slut med tjejer. Han skämdes för hur han betett sig tidigare, han hade aldrig riktigt brytt sig. Bara sagt; "ledsen, det är slut, vi kanske kan göra om det här någon gång?" Innan han gick vidare med flickvännen för veckan. Eller dagen för den sakens skull.

Han var bättre än Sirius i alla fall. Sirius brydde sig inte ens om att göra slut med tjejerna han träffade utan förutsatte att de fattade att det var slut när han ine pratat med dem på några dagar.

"Om de inte ens fattar det, då är det meningslöst att jag ens ska göra slut." sa han bara och ryckte på axlarna.

Men James kunde inte göra så mot Angelina, eller han kunde ju göra det, han var ju inte inkapabel att göra det, men hans samvete _tillät_ det inte. Så därför kunde han inte.

Angelina hade varit den bästa flickvän någon någonsin kunde önska sig. Grejen var bara den att James önskade inte det. Han ville ha en utmaning, han ville ha ett temperament, han ville ha Lily Evans.

Men bara för det var han inte mindre nervös inför denna uppgift.

När Angelina därför äntligen anlände till biblioteket var James vit som ett lakan i ansiktet och övervägde att hoppa från astronomi tornet i hopp om att slippa all denna press.

"Hej älskling!" sa hon glatt och pussade honom på kinden. Han log svagt tillbaka. Kunde hon inte bara hata honom lite? Det skulle göra allting så mycket enklare.

"Hej..." sa han men rösten bar inte riktigt.

"Mår du bra?" sa hon oroligt. "Du ser lite blek ut... Du har inte feber eller något sådant va?"

"Nej, nej, jag mår bra. Okej, lyssna Angelina. Saken är den att -"

"Du vill göra slut, eller hur?"

Han såg förvånat på henne.

"Hur visste du det?" hasplade han ur sig.

'Bra Potter, riktigt sofistikerat och smidigt.' tänkte han och förbannade sig själv.

"Är inte det ganska uppenbart tycker du?" sa hon och log lite mot honom.

"Var det så uppenbart?" sa han och smålog skyldigt.

"Du skulle kunna ha gjort det ännu tydligare med att skriva en skylt där det stod: 'Jag älskar Lily Evans och är sjukligt avundsjuk på hennes förhållande med Trey Johnson'" log Angelina.

Han skruvade generat på sig i sin stol men när han tittade upp i hennes ögon fanns där bara värme.

"Jag är inte trög James, jag har sett blickarna du ger henne i korridorerna, herregud jag har sett blickarna hon ger _dig_ i korridorerna. Jag bara väntade på att du skulle inse vad jag är jämfört med Lily Evans och inse att det är henne du ska vara med."

"Vadå 'du är jämfört med Lily Evans'?"

"James, hade det varit någon annan kille, hade jag haft en ganska stor chans. Men när det gäller tävlingen om ditt hjärta kommer hon alltid komma först. Vare sig du, eller hon vill."

Han tog hennes hand över bordet.

"Jag har verkligen tyckt om att vara tillsammans med dig. Jag önskar jag inte behövde såra dig. Du är verkligen den sista personen på den här planeten jag någonsin skulle vilja såra medvetet."

"Det är okej, jag önskar bara att jag någon gång ska hitta någon som tittar på mig såsom du tittar på Lily."

"Det kommer du." sa han och log brett mot henne. Han ställde sig upp och fick en konstig känsla av att han lämnade något bakom sig, en del av han själv.

Nu kunde han bara hoppas att Lily kommit underfund med sina känslor för honom och att de sedan skulle leva lyckliga i alla sina dagar.

Mm, visst, Lily Evans hade inte kunnat komma underfund med vad hon kände för honom om det så hade trampat henne ansiktet utan något annat än ett rött siden nattlinne och stilettklackar.

Och lyckliga slut fick man jobba på.

Men han var fri, och det var allt som räknades just då. Och förhoppningsvis, någonstans, satt Lily, fri hon med och bara väntade på att drömprinsen skulle komma.

_'Cause when the whole world's turning left_

_That's when I'm going right_

_I need someone who let me be_

_Just who I am inside_

_'Cause a girl like me, _

_Does a little different from all the rest_

_And a girl like me,_

_Never gonna settle for second best_

_Could it be a boy like you?_

_Give me anything if I ask you to_

_Take all my dreams and then make them true_

_Show me all the reasons you ought to be_

_With a girl like me - Rihanna_

"Så?" sa Haylie ivrigt när Sirius kom ner i gryffindors sällskapsrum. Rummet var tomt sånär på en första års elev som somnat framför brasan.

"Han gjorde det, han har dumpat Angelina!" flinade Sirius. "Lily då?"

"Trey Johnson är historia nu!" sa hon lyckligt och kramade honom i glädje yran.

Utan att riktigt fatta vad som hände tryckte han sina läppar mot hennes och något annat än glädje steg i hennes kropp. Det var lite snarlikt ilska, men definitivt inte ilska. Det var lite som glädje, men tusen gånger starkare.

Andfådd släppte han henne och hon tittade förvånat på honom.

"Kysste du mig precis?" frågade hon, fortfarande överrumplad.

"Och jag som trodde att du inte skulle märka det." fnös Sirius. "Ja, jag kysste dig."

"Varför?"

"Därför."

Han hann inte säga ett till ord förräns hon kastat sig om halsen på honom och kysste honom igen.

"Skaffa ett rum..." muttrade den lilla killen som nu vaknat.

"Kysste du mig precis?" sa Sirius förvånat.

"Attans, och jag som inte trodde du skulle märka det." hennes ögon glittrade lite och han fick svårt att andas igen. Fast besluten att inte visa vilken effekt hon hade på honom. Han var ju trots allt Sirius Black.

"Stumpan, hur skulle jag inte kunna det, din tunga är verkligen inte att leka med... Eller jo, vid närmare eftertanke är den det."

Hon räckte ut tungan åt honom. Men när han sträckte ut sin hand tog hon den. Känslan i magen kom fram igen.

Nog var det kärlek alltid.


	16. Chapter 16 Fix You

**16. Fix You**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you - Coldplay_

**Lily's POV**

Jag har gjort slut med Trey, och huvudvärken som jag haft konstant i fyra veckor nu är borta. Huvudvärken är borta och Trey är borta. Livet kunde inte vara bättre.

Jo, det kunde det verkligen vara. Jag visste att det inte skulle bli lätt att undvika James och glömma bort min attraktion för nämndas fysiska uppenbarelse (hans armar, ögon, hår, ärr, mage... Ska jag fortsätta?), men nej. Nu har han dessutom gjort slut med Angelina, vilket gör att jag ser honom hela tiden.

Det är som när han förföljde mig i femte året. Vart jag än gick såg jag honom, alltid några steg bakom mig, och hans ögon svepte över min kropp på ett ytterst opassande sätt.

Inte för att han gör just det längre, men ändå.

Och grejen är att det är precis lika mycket mitt fel som hans att vi stöter ihop överallt. Jag är alltid där han är, som om jag känner på mig precis var han är, och han känner antagligen likadant. Det är dessutom lika mycket mitt fel som hans att våra händer "råkar" nudda varandra. Men det är helt egoistiskt, för värmen från hans hand sänder varma, elektriska pulser genom mig, kan man väl säga.

Han har så manliga händer, ganska stora, och hårdhudade efter alla hans år som quidditchspelare. De är varma också, trygg...

Herregud. Nu har det här gått för långt. Jag sitter här och tjatar om hans _händer,_ om ni inte märkte det. Ärligt talat. Hans händer. Jag kan komma på minst fem andra kroppsdelar på honom som jag hellre sitter och tjatar om (som hans armar, ögon, hår, ärr, mage... SLUTA TÄNKA PÅ DET DÅ!) än hans händer.

Fast börjar jag på någon av de andra kommer jag aldrig sluta. Det är det som är det farliga med honom. Vad han än gör verkar jag aldrig kunna sluta prata om honom.

Är det inte om hur gullig han är, så är det om hur jobbig han är, eller så är det om hur arg jag är på honom. Alltid och hela tiden finns han runtomkring mig, i mitt huvud, i mina tankar.

Och det är jobbigt.

Jag kom just på något, om det är jobbigt för mig, hur är det då inte för mina kompisar? Jag är ärligt talat förvånad at de inte gav upp och avslutade sin vänskap med mig för mycket, mycket länge sen.

Jag undrar om han tjatar lika mycket om mig för sina kompisar. Eller om han håller känslorna för sig själv. På något sätt har jag svårt att tro på det. Han är en sån öppen människa, han har så mycket känslor som hela tiden är så himla tydliga. Hans ögon speglar mer känslor än mina till och med, men samtidigt kan han vara så himla sluten. Som om det är något han verkligen vill säga, men inte gör. Och det är omöjligt att gissa vad. Man kan verkligen se hur han kämpar med det.

Speciellt om man kollar riktigt länge in i hans ögon, en gång gjorde jag det utan att han märkte mig, och jag svär till gud att jag såg hans själ långt där inne. På tal om hans ögon... De är så fina. De är nötbruna med stänk av guld i som bara riktigt lyser upp när han tittar på något (mig till exempel, har jag märkt), de blir mörka och mer chokladbruna när han blir arg. Det är läskigt att se förvandlingen till det. Det om något skrämmer mig när han blir arg. Och jag är förvånad över att inte fler dör av skräck när de ser honom arg.

Fast det förstås, det är inte så många som ser honom arg. Han är nästan aldrig arg. Jag har bara sett honom arg sex gånger tror jag.

Första gången jag såg honom arg var tredje året när Snape kallade mig smutsskalle. Han var också arg under förra året, han var skitförbannad på Sirius. Men jag vet inte vad det handlade om. Och sen var det väl det här året. När vi åkte hit, på tågresan. Femte gången var när han skrek på mig inne på hans rum efter något jag gjort, men då var han inte arg. Då var han förbannad. Sen var han förbannad när han berättade om att han, Sirius och Peter var animagi. Han var minst lika förbannad när han tröstade mig efter att Snape (än en gång, och börjar det inte bli aningen tjatigt nu?) kallat mig smutsskalle.

Det är aningen deprimerande att tänka på att under de fåtal gånger jag har sett honom arg har han varit arg på mig mer än hälften av gångerna.

Sen vet jag ju inte när han varit arg mer, men helt ärligt tror jag att de är de enda gångerna han varit arg under hans år på Hogwarts. James Potter är liksom bara inte arg.

Det är som att säga att Buddha dödade folk för nöjes skull. Båda är lika orimliga. James Potter _är_ bara inte arg. Han är alltid glad, alltid arrogant, alltid rolig, alltid så James Potterisk. Att vara arg ingår inte i ekvationen.

Ändå har jag sett honom arg. Fler gånger det här året (och ja, på mig varenda gång) än under alla andra sammanlagt. Det känns som om jag inte riktigt vetat vem James Potter var. Jag trodde jag visste, jag trodde jag hade rätt om honom.

Men det är som om ha burit någon sorts mask alla dessa år och när han tog av den, första gången på tågresan, glömde han helt enkelt sätta tillbaka den. Det är som om han har glömt att han ska vara arrogant, att han ska förhäxa folk för att de är i vägen för honom. Som om han helt enkelt inte kommer ihåg att det är hans varumärke.

Ärligt talat, ni kanske inte tror mig. Men James var världens mest arroganta människa innan. Ni skulle hört anledningarna att jag skulle gå ut med honom. En gång var det att han gjorde mig en tjänst, för han var så obeskrivligt populär att jag också skulle bli det genom att synas med honom. Han gav mig till och med en lista på varför jag skulle gå ut med honom. Skälen var att han var så fantastiskt snygg, att han var så himla trevlig, att han var jätteduktigt på quidditch, att han var James Potter.

Jag tror jag har lappen här någonstans och tar fram den ibland för att få mig ett gott skratt.

Men seriöst, det här året... Ingenting. Han har inte ens bjudit ut mig en enda gång. Och även om han gjorde det nu, tror jag inte det skulle vara på samma sätt. Och, ve och fasa, jag skulle nog tänka över det. På riktigt. Ibland bevärdigade jag inte ens honom med ett svar. Jag skäms lite nu när jag tänker på hur jag betett mig mot honom.

För okej, han _var _hemsk, men inte _så_ hemsk. Han förtjänade inte hälften av alla de saker jag sagt till honom. Jag kan bara tänka mig det, om jag hade frågat någon jag gillade och de hade svarat med att de tyckte jag var obeskrivligt jobbig och ful.

Det hade nog krossat mitt hjärta, tror jag.

Jag har också en massa fel, jag är inte direkt perfekt. Mina fel finns där för alla att se och anmärka på, precis som jag gjort mot honom samtidigt som han försökte hitta sig själv och växa upp. Jag trodde jag var så mogen, jag trodde att jag var den bättre av oss. Men det är inte sant. Jag var precis lika elak mot honom som han var mot Snape, men där han attackerade Snape på ett fysiskt plan, där Snape kunde försvara sig, attackerade jag hans hjärta, och han gjorde aldrig något mot mig.

Aldrig något som kan mäta sig med allt jag gjort mot honom.

Jag måste verkligen sluta tänka på det här. Det här hjälper verkligen inte mig på något sätt.

Sluta tänka på honom.

Okej, om fem minuter slutar jag.

Eller tio. Spela roll.

Okej fint, så jag tänker sitta och tänka på honom resten av kvällen. Okej?

Klockan var tio på kvällen när Lily bestämde sig för att gå och duscha för att distrahera sig från James Potter. Hon var påväg ner genom korridoren när hon plötsligt fick känslan av att någon förföljde henne, det stack i nacken och hon kände sig obekväm.

Hon vände på huvudet men kunde inte se något. Hon rös till och ryckte på axlarna innan hon fortsatte, men ett ljud fick henne att vända sig om igen och den här gången var hon säker. Hon hade sett en skugga.

"Vem är det?" sa hon skarpt ut i den mörka korridoren. Som förste prefekt hade hon rätt att vara ute såhär sent på kvällen, ingen annan hade rätt till det. Ingen utom James.

Både lättad och arg ropade hon igen.

"Det är inte kul, Potter. Visa dig."

Men när han inte sa något eller visade sig började hon bli rädd, tänk om det faktiskt inte var James? Hon rös till igen och fortsatte framåt.

"Bråttom någonstans, Lily?"

Hon slutade röra sig omedelbart. Hon skulle känna igen den silkeslena rösten var som helst.

Trey. Trey Johnson var den som förföljde henne tio på kvällen när hon var ute ensam och utan trollstav.

"Eh, ja, faktiskt." var det enda hon kunde komma på att säga, långsamt, långsamt vände hon sig om. Rädd för att plötsliga rörelser skulle göra honom upprörd.

"Vart ska du då? Så här sent? James Potter är säkerligen inte i närheten."

"Som om jag skulle bry mig om var han är."

"Är det inte han då?"

"Är det inte han vadå?"

"Som du är kär i? Jag ser dig Lily, jag ser allt du gör. Alla du tittar på. Och du tittar på James nästan hela tiden."

Var det verkligen så uppenbart?

Hon förbannade sig själv för att hon var så förbannat patetisk, varför, varför, varför hade hon inte kunnat släppa James?

"Jag är inte kär i honom." sa hon bestämt, så bestämt att hon nästan övertygade sig själv.

Trey tog flera steg närmre, medans Lily backade.

"Stanna." sa hon med vad hon hoppades var en säker röst.

"Nej." sa han enkelt och den vansinniga glimten som funnits där när hon gjort slut började brinna i hans ögon.

"Du ska få ångra den dagen du gjorde slut med mig." sa han tyst och böjde sig framåt mot henne. Lily backade tills hon kände den kalla stenväggen mot ryggen.

Panikslaget tittade hon sig omkring. Ingen där. Ingen som kunde höra henne, rädda henne...

"Trey, sluta." men trots att hon gjorde sitt bästa märkte hon hur rösten darrade.

"Är du rädd, Lily?" hånlog han åt henne. "Det här är ingenting, ingenting mot vad som kommer hända."

Hans hand höjdes och av ren reflex drog hon upp armen för att skydda ansiktet.

Handflatan verkade tusen gånger svettigare och torr mot hennes kind och det sved som eld i skinnet.

Han höjde handen igen och Lily förberedde sig på ännu ett slag, fortfarande paralyserad efter det som precis hänt.

"Johnson!" hördes en arg röst. Hon kände igen den rösten, hon hörde den när hon drömde... James var här.


	17. Chapter 17 Picture Of You

**17. Picture Of You**

_Didn't they say that I would make a mistake,_

_Didn't they say you were gonna be trouble?_

_People told me you were too much to take_

_I couldn't see it, I didn't want to know._

_I let you in, and you let me down_

_You messed me up and you turned my life around_

_Left me feeling I had nowhere to go_

_I was alone, _

_How was I to know that;_

_You would be there when I needed somebody_

_You would be there _

_The only one could help me_

_I had a picture of you in my mind_

_Never knew it could be so wrong_

_Why'd it take me so long just to find_

_The friend that was there all along - Boyzone_

"Vad vill du, Potter?" sa Trey och vände sin uppmärksamhet mot James istället.

"Gå bort från henne. Nu." James röst var lugn. Så lugn att Lily blev rädd, trots att det inte var henne hans vrede var riktad mot.

Han tog några steg fram mot dem och sa sedan, hans ögon var varma när han såg på henne.

"Lily, det är okej." sa han mjukt innan han vände sig mot Trey igen.

"Jag sa, gå bort från henne." sa han dödligt lugnt.

Trey rörde sig fortfarande inte.

James puttade honom i bröstet och slog till honom i magen, Trey lade sig dubbelvikt och kippade efter luft samtidigt som han stapplade bakåt.

"Rör aldrig henne igen! Hör du det? Om jag så mycket som ser dig titta på henne igen ska jag personligen se till att du blir relegerad härifrån!" skrek James och han puttade till Trey igen.

Lily hade aldrig någonsin sett James sån här innan. Hans ögon brann av en vrede som var omänsklig och han drog upp Trey till stående ställning.

"Har du inget att säga eller? Ditt fega jävla kräk!"

"Vad bryr du dig om jag slår smutsskallen?" väste Trey och stirrade James i ögonen.

"Du skulle bara våga kalla henne det igen." morrade James och släppte kragen på Treys skjorta. "Och jag bryr mig. Jag bryr mig mer om henne än någon någonsin skulle bry sig om dig."

Han slog honom i ansiktet och spottade på honom när han ramlade ner på marken. Om situationen inte hade varit så allvarlig hade Lily börjat skratta, Trey såg komisk ut jämte James.

"200 poäng från Ravenclaw och stick innan jag tar mer." väste James och Trey reste sig mödosamt upp innan han började gå därifrån, men när han rundade hörnet hörde Lily hur han sprang.

James satte sig jämte Lily på golvet och tog försiktigt hennes hand.

"Hur är det?" sa han mjukt och strök henne över den röda, svullna kinden.

"Jag har mått bättre." erkände hon och log svagt.

"Jag är ledsen att jag inte kunde komma tidigare..."

"Det är okej, James. Jag är glad att du kom alls."

"Du kallade mig James." sa han förstummat.

"Ja."

"Jag tycker om det."

"Bra, för jag tänker fortsätta med det." svarade hon honom allvarligt.

Helt ofrivilligt tårades hennes ögon och utan att tveka la han sin arm omkring henne.

"Schh... det är okej nu... allt är bra."

Samma trygga känsla som vällt upp inom henne när han tröstat henne när Snape varit taskig kom till henne igen när hon kurade ihop sig i hans famn.

Hon ville aldrig släppa taget om honom, och hon var ganska säker på att han kände precis likadant.

"Tack." sa hon tyst efter ett tag.

"Det var så lite så..." mumlade han mot hennes hår och hans andedräkt mot hennes hår sände rysningar längs hennes ryggrad.

"Nej, James, det var det inte. Tack för att du hjälpte mig, för att du fanns där."

"Jag kommer alltid vara för dig, Lily, alltid." sa han så tyst att hon inte visste om det var meningen att hon skulle höra det. Men orden hade en större inverkan på henne än något han någonsin sagt innan. Ett löfte om att han alltid skulle vara där för henne... Så insåg hon plötsligt att han funnits där hela tiden.

Hon kom inte riktigt ihåg hur de kom tillbaka till deras kontor. Men på något sätt var de båda tillbaka i förste prefekternas kontor.

"Kommer du klara dig nu då?" sa han försiktigt när de skiljdes åt utanför sina rum.

"Jadå, det är okej..."

"Klarar du dig ensam här?"

"Ska inte du vara här då?"

"Nej, det är fullmåne och, tja, du vet vad det innebär."

"Jaha..." Tanken på att han inte skulle finnas i rummet jämte gjorde henne plötsligt olustig. Men vem behövde honom mest egentligen? Remus eller hon?

"Men jag kan -"

"Nej, nej," avbröt hon honom snabbt. "Oroa dig inte för mig, han behöver dig mer än jag, och det är inte direkt som om vi är tillsammans eller något." sa hon snabbt och log nervöst mot honom.

Han granskade henne allvarligt och nickade långsamt.

"Nej, precis." och hon kunde riktigt se hur han la till 'inte än' i huvudet.

Men när han var påväg ut genom porträttet vände han sig om.

"Jag kan stanna om du vill, Sirius och Peter kan ta hand om det själva, om jag förklarar vad som har hänt."

"Är det hemskt själviskt av mig att inte vilja vara ensam, när jag vet hur mycket Remus behöver dig?" sa hon och rodnade.

"Nej." log han. "Är det väldigt töntigt av mig att inte vilja lämna dig ensam under de här omständigheterna?"

"Lite." retades hon och räckte ut tungan av ren reflex. Han skrattade till.

"Vänta här, jag är tillbaka alldeles strax. Jag ska bara gå och säga till de andra, okej?"

"Okej."

"Bara stanna här, och öppna inte för någon. Inte ens för dina vänner om de skulle komma."

"Men -"

"Lily, lova."

"Jag lovar." sa hon tyst och satte sig i den stora soffan framför brasan.

Han nickade och sprang snabbt in på sitt rum innan han gick ut genom porträtt hålet. När han gått kände sig Lily ensam. Ensam, liten och rädd.

Hon hatade Trey för att han utsatt henne för det här, det var inte så mycket själva slaget, som känslan. Känslan av att vara så maktlös, så obetydlig, så liten. Som om hon höll med att hon inte var värd lika mycket som alla andra. Som om hon tyckte att hon förtjänade att bli slagen.

Tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken och hon önskade att James var där för att tala om för henne hur bra hon var.

James... Han var så annorlunda, så mycket bättre än hon någonsin gett honom beröm för. James hade varit den som letat upp henne sent på kvällen när hon var försvunnen. James var den som tröstat henne när Snape varit taskig. James var den som livade upp alla patrulleringar med sina skämt och komplimanger, James var den som ständigt blivit sårad men alltid varit lika trevlig mot henne. James var den som alltid ställt upp, för henne, för sina vänner, för alla kort sagt. James var den som räddat henne, och James var den som sa att han alltid skulle vara där för henne. _Och alltid hade varit._

På ett sätt tyckte hon att det var skönt att James växt upp, att han inte följde efter henne hela tiden, tjatade om att hon skulle gå ut med honom eller mobbade och retade yngre elever, speciellt Slytherinare. Men hon saknade det också. Hon saknade den gamla James. Hon saknade den James som alltid bar hennes väska för henne vart hon än gick, hon saknade den James som alltid sa att hon såg fantastisk ut, även om hennes näsa var röd, täppt och hennes hår på ända eftersom hon dragit på sig feber.

Han hade varit så _duktig_ det här året. Han brukade ha sin slips hängande löst runt halsen ända tills en lärare sa till honom att knyta den ordentligt, men bara några minuter senare hängde den löst och snett igen. Det här året hade slipsen suttit på sin plats och alltid varit ordentligt knuten. Han och hans vänner brukade retas, skoja och busa med allt och alla. Det här året hade varit alldeles för tyst. Och hans hår, hans evigt stökiga hår som alltid brukade reta gallfeber på henne hade han låtit vara, det hängde lite, som om till och med håret var ledset.

Och trots att han bara varit borta i några minuter saknade hon honom redan. Han komplicerade hennes liv något fruktansvärt, men hon var inte säker på att hon ville att det skulle vara enkelt igen.

Hon ville vara vän med James, så enkelt var det.

När han varit borta i en kvart blev hon orolig, tänk om något hade hänt honom? Hon var på vippen att gå ut för att leta efter honom, men kom ihåg att hon lovat honom att stanna och inte öppna för någon.

Men när ytterligare fem minuter segat sig förbi ställde hon sig upp, något måste ha hänt.

Precis då öppnades porträtt hålet och in kom James, hans hår var rufsigt som vanligt, hans slips hängde löst runt hans hals, ögonen glimmade av bus, ansiktet var upplyst av ett leende och han hade hela famnen full av mat, kakor och bakelser. Och inte minst två flaskor honungsöl.

"Du anar inte vad som-"

"Var har du varit?" avbröt och förmanade hon honom. Glimten slocknade i hans ögon och leendet tonades ner. Han släppte allt han hade i famnen och rättade till slipsen och strök sitt hår. Det fick nästan hennes hjärta att brista.

"Eh..." började han osäkert. "Jag gick till Gryffindor tornet och sen gick jag till köket..."

Hon stod inte ut.

"Förlåt James, jag menade inte att låta så arg, jag blev bara orolig när du var borta så länge..." mumlade hon generat. "Det är ganska barnsligt, men jag blev rädd av att vara här ensam..." rodnaden var nu ett faktum och hon undvek att se honom i ögonen, men hon chansade en glimt och såg att han log brett igen, glimten i ögat var tillbaka.

"Saknade du mig så mycket, Miss Evans? Trodde du inte att jag skulle klara mig i de mörka, långa korridorerna?" flinade han och la armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Haha, väldigt kul." sa hon och himlade med ögonen.

"I alla fall, det jag skulle säga var; Du anar inte vad som hände mig på vägen hit!" Han var tyst ett tag och hon insåg att hon skulle bli tvungen att blidka honom lite, därför himlade hon med ögonen samtidigt som hon inte kunde hålla tillbaka ett leende, och sa med fejkad spänning.

"Vad?"

"Jag var påväg tillbaka hit från köket när jag hörde en massa ljud. Så jag smög närmare och där stod Pringle och erkände sin eviga kärlek för ett porträtt av en gammal städerska!" han drog en hand genom sitt hår så det stod ut på alla sätt och vis och skrattade. Lily skrattade hon med, så mycket att hon började oroa sig för om hon skulle kissa ner sig. Apollyn Pringle, deras vaktmästare, var bara för mycket ibland. Han brukade vandra omkring på slottet, upptagen med sina egna tankar och då och då skrika "Straffkommendering!" till elever som gick förbi, helt utan anledning.

Lily antog att Marodörerna hade slitit hårt på hans mentalitet.

"Vad gjorde du då?" fick hon fram mellan sitt fnissande.

Han log brett mot henne och fortsatte;

"Jag gick förbi, hälsade och han hotade med att ge mig straffkommendering för att jag var ute så sent."

"Vad sa du till honom sen då?"

Han fejkade att han var sårad och tog sig dramatiskt på hjärtat.

"Lily! Du sårar mig, vem säger att jag någonsin skulle sätta mig upp mot personalen här på Hogwarts?"

"James..."

"Okej, okej... Jag undrade om jag fick komma på bröllopet mellan han och porträttet. Han hotade med att ta ner mig i källaren och ta fram de gamla tortyr redskapen. Jag sa att jag gladeligen skulle följa med, men att jag skulle skrika ut för hela skolan att han älskade ett porträtt av en städerska. Det fick tyst på honom."

"Och sen utnyttjade du honom, eller hur?"

"Lily, skulle jag, James Potter-"

"Ja det skulle du."

Han flinade brett mot henne och Lily märkte att någon gång under samtalet hade hans slips knutit upp sig själv och den hängde nu återigen löst runt hans hals.

"Vi kan väl säga så här, jag tror inte jag behöver oroa mig för att få straffkommenderingar av honom, någonsin igen."

"Vad tog du med dig från köket?"

"Lite allt möjligt..." svarade han svävande och han hade rätt.

Allt Lily någonsin skulle kunna be honom om att hämta fanns där. Och efter ett tag lyckades Lily glömma bort allt som hänt den kvällen, och det goda humöret sköljde över henne och lämnade inte henne ens när hon gick och la sig.

Fast James Potter visste verkligen hur han skulle muntra upp någon. Och Lily fann att det var omöjligt att vara ledsen eller sur i hans sällskap någon längre tid. Han var ju trots allt James Potter.


	18. Chapter 18 Goodnight And Go

**18. Goodnight And Go**

_Skipping beats, blushing cheeks I am struggling_

_Daydreaming, bed scenes in the corner café_

_And then I'm left in bits recovering tectonic tremblings_

_You get me every time_

_Why d'ya have to be so cute?_

_It's impossible to ignore you_

_Must you make me laugh so much?_

_It's bad enough we get along so well_

_Say goodnight and go - Imogen Heap_

Ryktet spreds ganska snabbt och snart visste hela Hogwarts att James och Angelina gjort slut medans allt fler började gissa rätt gällande vad som hade hänt mellan Trey och Lily, trots att hon envisades med att blåmärket på kinden hade kommit från när hon ställt sig upp för snabbt och svimmat.

Hon och James hade någon sorts förståelse emellan sig att de inte skulle prata mer om vad som hade hänt, på något sätt visste han alltid vad hon behövde och hela tiden kom Lily tillbaka till vad han gjort. Han hade funnits där för henne när ingen annan trätt fram.

Och känslan av att hållas i hans armar... Som om hon äntligen hade hittat hem. Det hade funnits trygghet i hans armar, en trygghet hon aldrig upplevt innan.

Och på kvällen när han hade bemödat sig så mycket med att få henne att skratta och få henne glad igen. Hon hade glömt allt och bara levt för stunden, det skrämde henne, men hon hade gjort det. James fick henne att leva i nuet och ta tillvara på de stunder som gavs henne.

Nu var det snart dags att patrullera korridorerna och lily kände hur det kittlade i magen av upphetsning, vad skulle kunna hända ikväll? Inte för att något skulle hända såklart. Hon gillade inte honom på det sättet. Han var bara en vän. En mycket god vän dessutom. Han såg henne på samma sätt. Det var inte mer med det.

Just det, bara en vän. En ovanligt snygg, trevlig, rolig och underbar vän som bara råkade vara en av skolans mest eftertraktade killar. Sådana kan man lätt vara vän med. Lätt.

Hon suckade och ställde sig upp, hon kunde inte maska mer med tiden. Hon var tvungen att gå ner nu, annars skulle hon komma för sent. Korridorerna skulle patrulleras, och de skulle patrulleras av henne. Och James.

På darrande ben gick hon ut i "stora rummet", och han stod, aningen blygt i dörröppningen.

Han såg så osäker ut att hon var tvungen att le mot honom, och lättad log han tillbaka. Under tystnad gick de ut från sitt kontor och ut i korridorerna.

"Eh... James," namnet kändes fortfarande aningen konstig att säga. Konstig med bra.

"Ja, Lily?"

Sättet han sa hennes namn på fick henne nästan att rodna. Det lät så exotiskt, så sensuellt när han sa det.

"Tack, tack igen, för häromkvällen menar jag..."

"Lily, du behöver inte säga tack!" protesterade han och höll upp sina händer. "Vem som helst skulle ha gjort samma sak."

"Kanske, kanske inte. Men det var du som gjorde det."

"Jag varken förväntar mig eller vill ha din tacksamhet Lily, det var belöning nog att hitta dig innan det gick för långt."

"Vem vet vad som kunde ha hänt om du inte kommit..." muttrade hon, mer till sig själv än till någon annan.

"Jag har en ganska bra bild av det..." mumlade han.

Och det var något med hur han sa det som fick Lily att återuppleva hela händelsen igen. Hon kunde inte hjälpa det. Hon började stortjuta.

"Lily, snälla du, gråt inte. Såja, han är inte värd det." sa James och höll om henne återigen.

Efter ett tag, när hon slutat gråta, ville hon inget hellre än att stanna där i hans armar, kanske lyfta huvudet en aning, smaka på hans als, känna hans läppar mot sina...

Hon gjorde sig fri ifrån honom och skakade på huvudet för att bli kvitt de tankar och känslor som plötsligt rusade runt i henne.

"Vet du," sa han eftertänksamt och granskade henne. "Du ser lite ut som en tjej jag dumpade en gång. Hon var såklart mycket snyggare än du, även om hon inte var i närheten av mig."

Hon skrattade till och slog honom på armen.

"Skulle du vara snygg?" retades hon. Han fejkade att han blev sårad och höll sin hand för hjärtat.

"Du sårar mig Lily." flinade han. "Om du fortsätter säga så kanske jag börjar tro på det."

"Inte tro på det, inse sanningen. Dessutom är jag säker på att den tjejen dumpade dig när hon insåg att du inte hade pengarna för att betala henne."

"Nu när du säger det har jag alltid undrat var min uppsättning silverskedar tog vägen..."

Hon skrattade till och hans ögon lös upp på ett sätt som hon bara sett några gånger tidigare.

Resten av kvällen fortsatte i samma stil. James gick otroligt långt för att få henne att le eller allra helst skratta. Och hon var tvungen att erkänna att han lyckades långt fler gånger än inte.

Plötsligt kom hon på sig själv med att komma överens med honom. Komma bra överens med honom. Och det var ju precis det hon inte ville, det var det hon ville förhindra.

Eller?

När Lily sedan låg i sin säng, plågsamt medveten om att James låg i rummet jämte, kom hon på sig själv med att fortfarande le över ett extra roligt skämt James berättat tidigare på kvällen.

Men hon gillade inte honom. Verkligen inte. Inte på det sättet i alla fall.

Bara lite när han log det där sneda, ganska underbara leendet som visade hans vita, raka tänder och fick hans ögon att glimma.

Eller när han tittade på henne i smyg och inte trodde att hon märkte det...

Och sättet han pratade på fick henne att rysa till av vällust eller av skratt när han sagt något roligt och fick henne att skratta.

Eller kanske lite när drog sin hand genom sitt blanka, mjuka, svarta hår.

För att inte tala om hans ögon, de stora, nötbruna ögonen med stänk av guld som alltid verkade se rakt igenom henne och alltid visade hans känslor... hans intelligens...

Nej, tänkte hon bedrövat för sig själv, hon gillade verkligen inte James Potter.

Inte det minsta.

Hon var hopplöst förälskad i honom.


	19. Chapter 19 Take You Sweet Time

**19. Take Your Sweet Time**

_I'm feeling you pull away_

_'Cause letting go isn't easy for me_

_But you'll never fly with someone elses wings_

_I know, wherever you go_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here, when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here for you baby_

_Anytime - Jesse McCartney_

Lily sneglade lite på James där de gick tillsammans men ångrade det genast. Hade hon en gång börjat titta på honom hade hon svårt att sluta och hon visste det mycket väl.

"Så då sa Sirius att han älskade Pringle och att han ville gifta sig med honom."

Lily nästan kollapsade av skratt. James såg barnsligt nöjd ut.

"Varför det?"

"För att få bort uppmärksamheten från oss, dessutom hade jag och Remus, eh, skojat lite med honom och hällt en kärleksdryck i hans pumpajuice tidigare. Så han kände sig lite, eh, kärleksfull, milt sagt."

Han flinade lite.

"Du skulle sett Pringles min när Sirius hoppade på honom och kysste honom."

Lily skrattade ännu mer när hon föreställde sig denna scen och stödde sig på honom. Hon var plågsamt medveten om värmen från hans kropp som skickade elektriska stötar av värme genom hennes egen kropp.

Hon visste mycket väl om att hon var oerhört attraherad av honom och kär upp över öronen i honom, att acceptera och leva med det var en annan femma.

Hon drog snabbt åt sig handen och de fortsatte framåt.

Efter en stund gled samtalsämnet in på hur han bjudit ut henne över de föregående åren och hur hon sagt nej.

"Kommer du ihåg den gången efter Quidditch matchen, när du flög upp till Sirius, tog megafonen ifrån honom och frågade inför hela skolan om jag ville följa med dig till Hogsmeade?"

"Och du svarade med att du skulle kolla om helvetet hade ett bord ledigt vid sex tiden." log han. "Du hade alltid så kreativa svar, jag fick nästan aldrig ett enkelt nej. jag fick antingen höra vem du hellre skulle gå ut med, varför du aldrig skulle göra det, och ganska ofta referat till helvetet."

"Nej kändes lite väl ensidigt efter ett tag."

Plötsligt blev han allvarlig.

"Du sårade verkligen mig ibland."

Hon kunde fortfarande se smärtan passera genom hans ögon.

"Jag vet, jag ångrar det nu." sa hon tyst.

"Gör du?"

"Ja." sa hon och hoppades att han skulle släppa ämnet.

"Varför?"

No such luck, alltså.

"För att... För att du förtjänade inte allt jag sa till dig. Okej att du kunde vara jobbig, men jag kan bara tänka mig hur tufft det måste ha varit för dig att höra av någon du gillade att de avskydde dig."

"Gör du inte det längre då?"

"Långt ifrån," log hon.

De var tysta en stund innan James tog till orda igen.

"Lily... Hur ser du mig nuförtiden?"

"Du menar vad jag tycker om dig?"

Han nickade lite osäkert och rodnade lite. Lily trodde att hon skulle smälta till en liten pöl där på golvet, så gullig var han när han var generad eller osäker.

"Jag vet inte riktigt, jag hatar inte dig längre direkt."

"Ser du att jag har förändrats?"

Det var väl klart att hon hade! Att förneka det var en annan sak.

"Förändrats och förändrats..." sa hon vagt och gjorde en otydlig gest med händerna.

"Du vet, det är verkligen svårt nog att bara hitta modet att förändras som det är, men när folk inte låter en och ställer sig i vägen för en blir det bara svårare." sa han tyst och hon insåg hur jobbigt det måste ha varit för honom att mogna, växa upp överhuvud taget när ingen trodde på en.

"Jag vet att du har förändrats James," erkände hon därför både för sig själv och för honom.

"Vet du varför?"

"Nej," och hon var inte säker på att hon ville heller.

"Jag förändrade mig för din skull. Eller, lite för min egen, men mest för dig. För jag visste att du inte ens skulle se åt mig om jag var den jag var innan. Du skulle aldrig ens kunna bli min vän."

Han skrattade besvärat och drog en hand genom sitt redan rufsiga hår.

När hon inte sa något började han gå igen, men hon tog tag i hans arm. När han vände sig om var han alldeles, alldeles för nära.

Hon såg honom i ögonen, och spänningen, attraktionen som byggts upp sen den där kvällen han tröstade henne var där igen och flödade nu fritt och starkare än någonsin innan mellan dem.

Det blev så mäktigt att hon var tvungen att titta bort.

"James, jag är din vän. Kan vi inte bara vara det?" sa hon bedjande men han högg av innan hon knappt hunnit avsluta meningen.

"Nej, Lily." hans ord var råa och brutala, hon rös till under hans berörning och hans blick. "Det är inte rättvist. Bara... nej."

"Vadå, nej?" sa hon mjukt, uppriktigt förvånad av hans starka gensvar.

"Det är bara inte rättvist! Jag kan inte vara din vän. Jag bara kan inte."

"Varför?"

"Efter allt som hänt mellan oss, efter alla dessa år. Du kan inte begära det av mig."

Hon höll fortfarande i hans arm och kunde riktigt känna hur blodet pulserade i den.

Hans ögon lämnade hennes och de svepte över hennes ansikte och fastnade på hennes läppar. I flera veckor, månader hade han lyckats hålla spänningen borta mellan dem... Men nu...

"Låt mig kyssa dig, fråga om jag kan kyssa dig, så ska jag visa varför vi inte kan vara vänner." sa han hest och hans ansikte var nu bara några centimeter från hennes.

Hon öppnade munnen för att säga något, men han la sina händer på hennes höfter och pressade sina läppar mot hennes.

Trots att deras kyss var lätt, och ganska ytlig, var känslan den framkallad allt utom ytlig. Det var mer intensivt än något hon varit med om i hela sitt liv. Och det berodde helt på personen hon kysste. Hon undrade virrigt vad som skulle hända om han bestämde sig för att kyssa henne djupare. Och hon ville inget hellre än att veta.

Han drog tillbaka sitt huvud bara för att finna att hon lutade sig framåt, ovillig att bryta kyssen.

Hans tunga pressade lätt mot hennes underläpp och hon öppnade munnen i gensvar så att kyssen kunde djupna.

Varken Lily eller James visste hur länge de stod där egentligen.

Men Lily var säker på att något aldrig känts så rätt i hela hennes liv.

Han la en arm runt hennes midja för att dra henne närmre intill sig och placerade sin andra hand runt hennes nacke och bakhuvud. Kroppens naturliga instinkt att vara så nära som möjligt agerade åt honom.

Hon suckade när hans tumme strök hennes hals och en plötslig vilja att få höra henne stöna tog över samtidigt som hans andra hand började röra sig i cirklar över hennes ryggar. Snart belönades han med ett stön långt bak i hennes hals.

Lily var helt förlorad i deras kyss och var livrädd att den skulle ta slut inom en allt för snar framtid. Efter detta trodde hon inte att hon någonsin skulle vilja kyssa någon annan igen. Ingen skulle någonsin vara lika bra. Det var så... rätt. Det var precis såhär den andra personen skulle smaka, röra sig...

Det tog slut alldeles för snabbt. Hans andedräkt smekte hennes ansikte men hon vågade inte öppna ögonen av rädsla för att förstöra ögonblicket.

"Lily..." hans röst var raspig, hes och oerhört sensuell i hennes öra. Hon lät sina händer vila på hans bröstkorg, hans kropp var brännhet under hennes händer.

Hon kunde inte låta bli utan böjde sig fram och kysste honom igen.

De var så inne i sin kyss att de inte märkte när en annan människa uppenbarade sig i korridoren.

Dumbledore log innan han harklade sig och log ännu bredare när hans båda förste prefekter praktiskt taget hoppade ifrån varandra.

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter."

De såg båda skyldigt ner i golvet.

"Fin kväll, vi har, eller hur?" sa han bara och gick förbi dem. Han log stort, Minerva var skyldig honom 15 galleoner nu och han skulle äntligen kunna köpa lite mer av den där citronglassen han var så förtjust i.

Lily och James däremot gick i fullkomlig tystnad tillbaka till sitt kontor.

När de skulle skiljas åt drog hon ett djupt andetag.

"James -" började hon men han tystade henne effektivt genom att lägga ett finger på hennes läppar.

"Säg inget, Lily." hans läppar mötte hennes, lätt och mjukt, men det exploderade miljontals känslor inom henne under de få sekunderna. "Du kommer bara förstöra det då." log han.

Sedan vände han sig bara om och gick in på sitt rum.

Hon tittade länge efter honom och förde sitt finger över hennes svullna läppar tills hon också gick in på sitt rum och gick och la sig, miljontals gånger mer förvirrad nu än hon varit när hon lämnade sitt rum.


	20. Chapter 20 No Day But Today

**20. No Day But Today**

_The heart may freeze, or it can burn_

_The pain will ease, if I can learn_

_There is no future, there is no past_

_I live this moment as my last_

_There's only us, there's only this_

_Forget regret_

_Or life is yours to miss_

_No other road, no other way_

_No day but today - __RENT (soundtrack)_

"Tagghorn, din mamma är en rosa elefant."

James stirrade ut genom fönstret, uppenbarligen helt omedveten om världen runtomkring honom.

"Imorgon ska du och jag plocka blommor, och sen kan vi se vart det leder, du och jag, en städskrubb..." fortsatt Sirius. James reagerade inte ens. "Du vet ju hur varmt det kan bli därinne, så vi kanske kan lätta lite på kläderna, eller hur?"

"Mmm." sa han bara. Sirius suckade.

"Tagghorn, din pappa har rabies."

Inget svar.

"Tagghorn, Lily och jag ska gifta oss imorgon."

Inte ens ett tecken på att han hört vad han sa.

Sirius tog den enda möjliga utvägen.

"Aaaargh!" sa James argt och torkade med trollstaven bort vattnet från sina glasögon, sin klädnad och sitt hår. "Vad gjorde du så för?"

"Jag har försökt få kontakt med dig i tjugo minuter nu. Jag har sagt att din mamma är en rosa elefant, att du och jag ska plocka blommor och sedan ha sex i en städskrubb, att din pappa har rabies och till sist att jag och Lily ska gifta oss imorgon."

"Va?"

"Ja, du lyssnade ju inte, så jag undrade vad jag skulle bli tvungen att säga för att du skulle lyssna på mig."

"Jaha." James kliade sig lite besvärat i nacken och tittade på honom under luggen. "Var det något speciellt du ville?"

"Nej, inte direkt, skulle mest se vad som skulle få dig att reagera. Uppenbarligen är det bara vatten som biter på dig."

Men James lyssnade inte, han hade redan försvunnit in i sin drömvärld.

"Vad _hände_ med dig igår egentligen?" sa Sirius upprivet.

Plötsligt var James väldigt alert.

"Vadå hände igår? Inget hände igår! Har någon sagt något eller?"

"Nej, men nu vill jag definitivt veta vad det var som hände igår!"

"Inget hände säger jag ju! Släpp det!" fräste James.

Sirius tittade ledsamt på honom och väckte skuldkänslorna i honom.

"Okej, okej. Men du får lova att inte säga något."

"Jag lovar." sa Sirius och höll en hand på vänstra sidan av sin bröstkorg. "På min heder som Marodör."

"Igår kväll, när jag och Lily patrullerade... Tja, vi kysstes."

"Mhm, och igår, när jag och Snorgärsen tog en vänskaplig tur till köket började vi hångla som besatta. Hans hår är överraskande flottigt, faktiskt."

"Jag skojar inte."

"Inte?"

"Nej."

"Tunga?"

"Ja."

"Coolt."

"Lily? Lily!? JORDEN TILL LILY EVANS?"

"Va? Ville ni något?" sa Lily irriterat när hon rycktes ur sin dagdröm som handlade om henne och en viss svarthårig ung man med ögon av guld.

"Vi har försökt få kontakt med dig i säkert tio minuter!" sa Haylie indignerat och stirrade anklagande på henne.

"Förlåt då, jag tänkte bara på något."

"Vad är det med dig egentligen?" sa Abigail förvånat och studerade henne nyfiket.

Hon hade inte tänkt säga något, hon hade verkligen inte det, men det bara slank ur henne innan hon kunde hindra sig själv.

"JagochJameskysstesigår." sa hon snabbt och tittade rodnande ner i golvet.

"Va!?" skrek Joanna "Ärligt?"

"Ja, va? Vad tusan sa hon?" sa Haylie och gned sitt öra.

"Hon och James kysstes!" skrek Joanna igen och Lily begravde sitt ansikte i sina händer.

"Hur var det?" sa Haylie upphetsat och Lily tittade rodnande på dem.

De misstolkade hennes tystnad som ett dåligt tecken.

"Så illa?" sa Joanna medlidsamt. "Fast enligt mig stämmer inte det, jag har alltid trott att James skulle vara jättebra på att kyssas, ni vet, passionerad och lättsam, lite som han själv."

Lily skulle säga någonting när Haylie började prata.

"Ja, jag med. Det här kommer förstöra hans rykte totalt."

"Men -" försökte Lily säga men Abigail avbröt henne.

"Men James är inte dålig på att kyssas! Det är fantastiskt, passionerat och lättsamt. Är du säker på att det var James du hånglade med? Var det mörkt där ni var?"

"Det _var_ fantastiskt!"

"Varför sa du inte det då?"

"Jag fick ju inte en syl i vädret!"

"Berätta allt!"

Så Lily drog berättelsen om hur hon hade sagt att de skulle var vänner och han hade vägrat.

"Gud vad romantiskt!" sa Haylie när Lily slutat prata.

"Var var hans händer?" ville Joanna veta. De andra gav henne en konstig blick. "Vadå? Sånt är viktigt!"

"De började på mina höfter, men sedan la han en om min midja och den andra på bakhuvudet..."

Alla tjejerna "aawade" och Lily log med blossande rött ansikte.

James och Sirius satt i tystnad igen när Remus kom in i rummet.

"Hur är läget?" sa han och satte sig ner i en av de slitna fåtöljerna.

"Bra," sa Sirius snabbt. "Tagghorn, du måste berätta!"

"Berätta vad?"

James sköt Sirius en arg blick.

"Måntand förtjänar att få veta! Är han inte en Marodör kanske?"

"Fint, jag berättar för honom." sa James likgiltigt.

"Berättar _vad_?"

"När jag och Lily patrullerade igår så, tja, kysstes vi."

"Ärligt?"

"Ja."

"Tunga?"

"Ja."

"Coolt."

"Precis vad jag sa." flinade Sirius.

"Men vad kommer hända nu då?" undrade Abigail när de hade gått igenom alla detaljer av gårdags kvällen, allt om hur det lett upp till kyssen och vad de gjort efteråt.

"Jag vet inte," suckade Lily. "Jag måste träffa honom ikväll, antar jag, vi bor ju trots allt tillsammans."

"Jag menar, vad kommer hända mellan er? Vill du ha honom, Lily?"

"Jag vet inte. Jag är så kär i honom att jag inte vet vart jag ska ta vägen när jag är med honom, men samtidigt skrämmer det livet ur mig när jag tänker på ett förhållande mellan oss."

"Varför skrämmer det dig? Det skrämde ju inte dig med Trey."

"Men det var annorlunda, Trey var ingen speciell. Jag brydde mig inte om honom. Jag vet inte om jag skulle överleva om jag och James gjorde slut."

"Du får helt enkelt se om det är värt risken. Är ett förhållande med honom värt risken att bli sårad?"

"Det är ju det jag inte vet. Jag hoppas att jag kan fundera ut det när jag träffar honom ikväll." suckade hon djupt.

"Så vad händer nu?" sa Remus efter en stund av tystnad.

"Jag vet inte."

"Vi kan gå ner till köket, se om Pringle är ute och trakassera honom lite..." föreslog Sirius och slog ut med en hand.

"Jag menade mellan James och Lily." sa Remus och himlade med ögonen.

"Åh."

"Vad vill du ska hända mellan er?"

"Jag vill ha henne. Men jag har ingen aning om var hon står. Igår var... fantastiskt. Men känner jag henne rätt har hon säkert överanalyserat det och tänker låtsas som om det aldrig hänt."

"Hon kanske bara tyckte du var dålig på att hångla."

"Vi vet båda att det inte är sant." sa James och log ett snett, kaxigt leende.

"Bevisa det."

"Skyll dig själv." flinade James innan han kastade sig över Sirius och kysste honom passionerat.

När de slutade efter fem minuter var de båda lite anfådda och Remus tittade roat på dem båda.

"Okej, jag tar tillbaka det där." sa Sirius, fortfarande aningen chockad.

"I alla fall, ska du träffa henne ikväll?"

"Det är svårt att undgå det, vi bor tillsammans."

"Det är klart."

"Det var fantastiskt." mumlade Sirius och strök med fingret över sina läppar. "Tagghorn? Lär mig lite av dina moves? Snälla?"

"Du var inte så dålig du heller, du behöver inte lektioner av mig." flinade James, aningen rädd över Sirius starka reaktion.

Senare på kvällen kom James in i deras kontor och fann Lily sittandes framför brasan med en tjock bok i knät.

"Vad läser du?" sa han mjukt och satte sig i soffan bakom henne.

"Jonathan Strange och Mr Norrell."

"Är den bra?"

"Sådär, lite halvseg än så länge." hon la huvudet på sned och ställde sig upp för att sätta sig jämte honom i soffan. "James, jag vill prata om vad som hände..." hon kunde riktigt se hur hela han stelnade till.

"Det skrämmer mig lite, du och jag, vi."

Han tittade henne djupt i ögonen och det var precis som hela hennes hjärna smälte bort, hon hade ingen aning om vad det var hon ville prata med honom om, men hon var säker på att det inte var lika viktigt som att han skulle hålla om henne och kanske flytta sitt huvud lite närmre...

Hans ansikte kom närmre hennes, och hon försökte förgäves komma på vad det hade varit som var så viktigt att säga, så för att få lite tid drog hon undan sitt huvud och la sina händer på hans bröstkorg för att hålla honom borta.

"James, nej..."

"Jag vet att du kämpar mot dina känslor och att vi ska vara tillsammans... Men Lily, det är ödet." viskade han innan han kysste henne mjukt.

Kyssen djupnade gradvis och händerna som försökt hålla honom borta vilade nu på hans bröstkorg för att försvinna in i hans hår.

Han lutade henne bakåt i soffan och hans tyngd pressade ner henne så halva han låg på henne.

Plötsligt insåg hon vad det var som höll på att hända, och hon slet sig loss. Rädd och ovan vid de känslor han väckte inom henne.

"Jag är ledsen..." mumlade hon gråtfärdigt och sprang in till sitt rum.

När hon tio minuter senare hörde honom gå in på sitt rum vällde en kärlek upp inom henne så stark att hon inte visste vad hon skulle göra av sig själv och sin kropp. Hon var tvungen att vara med honom. Hon skulle inte stå ut om hon någonsin förlorade honom, men hon skulle inte överleva om hon inte fick honom. Hon ville att han skulle älska henne, och hon ville älska honom tillbaka.

På darrande ben gick hon ut från sitt rum och knackade på hans dörr.

Han öppnade förvånat dörren, utan tröja, och hon glömde nästan bort vad hon skulle säga

"Lily?"

"James, jag är rädd."

"Jag med... Låt oss åtminstone vara rädda tillsammans..?" sa han tyst, nästan ledsamt och det värkte i henne av att hon ständigt och jämnt sårade honom, trots att det var det sista hon ville.

Tystnaden la sig över dem, och Lily skulle ursäkta sig att gå. Men fem andra ord tumlade ur hennes mun utan att hon hann tänka. Men så fort hon sagt det visste hon att det stämde.

"Jag vill vara med dig."

Längre kom hon inte innan han drog in henne i sin famn och kysste henne passionerat.


	21. Chapter 21 I'm yours

**21. I'm Yours**

_Well you've done, done me_

_And you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill_

_But you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done runs out _

_I'll be giving it my best test_

_And nothing's gonna stop me_

_Put divine into venches_

_I reckon it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more_

_No more, it can not wait_

_I'm yours - __Jason Mraz_

"Tramptass, vet du vad jag tänker på?" frågade James med ett stort flin på läpparna.

"Jag bryr mig inte."

"Just det, Lily, du vet min Lily Evans som kysste mig. Hon är så, så, fantastiskt, perfekt, underbar."

"Fortfarande, Tagghorn, bryr mig inte."

"Och du vet när hon går i korridorerna, då liksom... solljuset lyser på henne och hon ser ut som en, som en, som en ängel..."

"Har du druckit?"

"Nej, och har du någonsin tittat riktigt länge in i hennes ögon? Du vet, hennes fantastiska gröna ögon? Som faktiskt har en liten klick blå i sig."

"Du förresten, så jag inte glömmer säga det, jag bryr mig inte!"

"Igår så satt vi bara i uppehållsrummet och gjorde läxor och hade det trevligt, och det var trevligt."

"Kunde inte bry mig mindre."

"Sa jag förresten hur söt Lily är när hon koncentrerar sig?"

"Sa jag att jag inte bryr mig?"

James blängde på honom ett ögonblick innan hans ansiktsuttryck mjuknade igen.

"Du låter lite som Lily gjorde i femte året."

"På tal om Lily," sa Sirius som förstått att det inte skulle gå att prata med James igen innan han fått prata om Lily i minst några timmar. "Vad är statusen mellan er?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Vi dejtar kan man väl säga."

"Men ni har hånglat."

"Ja."

"Är ni inte tillsammans då?"

"Jag vet inte."

"Men hon sa att hon ville vara med dig?"

"Ja,"

"Så ni är tillsammans?"

"JAG SA JU ATT JAG INTE VISSTE!" röt James till, aningen irriterad över Sirius dumhet.

"Okej, okej, inget att hetsa upp sig så över. Du var väldigt otydlig, jag kan inte hjälpa om jag inte kan läsa dina tankar. Occlumering är inte min starka sida, vilket du borde veta, som min bäste vän."

"Du kan knappt läsa av dina egna tankar, Tramptass."

"Det där var lågt."

James flinade bara.

"Du skulle bara veta hur gullig James var igår!" utropade en rödkindad Lily Evans och slängde sig ner på en av sängarna i det lilla rummet.

"Igen?" muttrade Haylie.

Joanna, som märkte att det här samtalet höll på att glida in på James Potter igen bestämde sig snabbt för att byta samtalsämne, till viss del i alla fall.

"Lily, inte för att vara så, men du tjatar ständigt om hur perfekt James är, när ska ni göra det officiellt? Det är bara vi, du, James och marodörerna som vet om att ni håller på. Är tillsammans. Vad ni nu är."

Lily blängde på henne.

"Vi tar det försiktigt, är det något fel med det eller?"

"Nej, det Joanna menar är att varför vill du inte synas med honom bland folk?" sa Abigail.

"Jag vill visst synas med honom bland folk!"

"Lily, varför går ni aldrig tillsammans till lektionerna då? Varför sitter ni aldrig tillsammans under lektionerna? Varför sitter ni aldrig med varandra vid maten?"

"Okej, okej... Jag fattar vinken... Det har väl bara inte blivit så." muttrade hon.

"Lily, ge oss den riktigt anledningen."

"Nej, nu ska jag gå. Jag vill inte prata om det här längre."

Senare på kvällen när James och Lily patrullerade med varandra tog han hennes hand och Lily log tillbaka mot honom.

Men det varade inte särskilt länge.

"Nej, James! Jag är helt säker på att Snigelhorn sa att man skulle lägga till tre frön från mandagoraplantorna!"

"Nej, Lily!" härmade han henne. "Jag är helt säker på att Snigelhorn sa _fem_ från en pumpa!"

"Det var tre!"

"Fem!"

"TRE!"

Lily visste inte riktigt vad som hände, ena stunden skrek hon så högt hon kunde åt honom, nästa kysstes de passionerat.

När de flera minuter senare släppte varandra andades båda ansträngt. James släppte henne med ett flin på läpparna.

"Så... vad gör du imorgon?"

"Eh, ingenting tror jag."

"Vi kanske skulle kunna hitta på något?" sa han nervöst och hon log.

"Ja, visst."

"Bra, jag tänkte att vi kunde plugga lite, eller bara hänga, och sen kunde vi kanske gå ner till stora salen tillsammans..."

Lily fick panik.

"Eh, nej, det passar inte så bra, men om du vill kan vi stanna i vårt uppehållsrum och sen kan vi gå och träffa våra kompisar..."

"Lily, skäms du för att bli sedd med mig eller något?"

"Nej, självklart inte!"

"Bra." hans ögon hettade till och hon kände sig väldigt, väldigt liten. "För på senaste tiden har du ignorerat mig när vi är med andra och du vill aldrig vara med mig när andra ser på!"

"Jag vill bara inte vara ett sånt par som hela tiden hånglar inför allt och alla!"

"Vet du vad? När du har bestämt dig för hur du vill göra, om du vill ha mig eller inte, leta upp mig då. Tills dess har inte du och jag något att säga till varandra. Vi ses."

Lily tittade mållöst efter honom och hade svårt att förstå vad det var som hade hänt.

Lily satt ensam i biblioteket när någon slog sig ner jämte henne. Hon tittade upp och såg till sin förvåning Angelina Everett sitta där.

"Är det okej om jag sitter här?"

"Självklart," log Lily, aningen nervöst.

Angelina slog upp sin bok och den spända tystnaden var mer än hon kunde klara av. Hon harklade sig mjukt och Angelina tittade upp.

"Du, jag är verkligen ledsen för det som hände mellan dig och James... Det var inte meningen att jag skulle bli kär i honom, det bara hände..."

"Lily, det är okej, verkligen. James och jag var inte rätta för varandra, det var inte ditt fel." log hon. "Men är ni tillsammans nu då? Jag har inte sett er två tillsammans."

"Han tycker att jag ignorerar honom."

"Gör du inte det då?"

"Nej!" fräste hon, Angelina tittade frågande på henne och hon suckade. "Det är inte det att jag inte gillar honom, jag kan bara inte vara ett sådant par som hånglar öppet inför andra, det som händer är mellan mig och James ska stanna där."

"Okej, antingen är du rädd, eller så är du bara elak. Berätta vad det egentligen är som skrämmer dig."

Lily tittade ner i bordet och sa tyst.

"Han har varit kär i mig i en hel evighet, och nu när jag börjar öppna mig mot honom... Han kommer tröttna på mig, jag kommer aldrig kunna leva upp till hans krav. Och om alla vet att vi är tillsammans, då kommer alla veta när han gör slut, vilket han kommer att göra."

Lily ställde sig upp och började packa ihop sina böcker.

"Förlåt, jag menar inte att vara otrevlig, jag måste gå nu bara, jag lovade att träffa mina vänner..."

"Det är okej, vi ses Lily."

Lily log bara och skyndade ut.

James satt ensam i astronomi tornet och tittade ut på skolgården. Lily gjorde honom så fruktansvärt frustrerad. Hade hon inte sagt att hon villa vara med honom? Var han så hemsk att hon inte vill synas bland andra med honom?

Till hans förvåning knackade någon på dörren.

"Eh, kom in."

Och in kom Angelina.

"Hej, James." sa hon och log, han besvarade leendet.

"Hej, hur är det?"

"Bra, du?"

"Jag har mått bättre." sa han bittert och trollade fram en fåtölj till henne som hon tacksamt slog sig ner i.

"Jag pratade med Lily idag..."

"Jaså? Berättade hon om hur mycket hon ångrar sig att hon någonsin blev kär i mig? Eller berättade hon om hur hon tänker dumpa mig imorgon?"

"Nej," sa Angelina mjukt. "Hon berättade om hur rädd hon var."

"Rädd? För att synas med mig? Toppen, det här är ju värre än jag trodde..."

"Hon är rädd för att hon ska förlora dig. Hur länge har du inte varit kär i henne? Tre, fyra år? Hon är rädd för att du ska försvinna."

"Men jag ska ingenstans!"

"Då kanske du måste berätta det för henne."

De satt i tystnad ett tag innan James ställde sig upp.

"Tack... För allt, jag tror jag vet vad jag ska göra nu."

"Det var så lite så..." log hon innan hennes ansiktsuttryck blev allvarligt. "Du förtjänar att få vara lycklig James, glöm inte bort det."

"Du med." log han brett, men hans nötbruna ögon var seriösa.

Dagen efter nere i Stora Salen ställde sig plötsligt James Potter upp och gick till mitten av rummet.

"Lily Evans, Lily Evans, kan du komma hit?" ropade han.

Lily rodnade och skakade på huvudet.

"Gör det inte pinsammare än vad det redan är, gå upp dit!" fräste Haylie och Lily reste sig motvilligt och gick fram till honom.

"Som alla här inne säkert vet har jag varir kär i Lily väldigt, väldigt länge." började han och de flesta nickade på huvudet.

Han vände sig därefter till henne.

"Lily, jag är din, om du vill ha mig. Så här mycket tycker jag om dig, jag är beredd att bli förödmjukad inför precis hela skolan, alla lärarna och gud vet vad mer det finns härinne. Jag vill ha dig, jag är här nu. Det är nu eller aldrig." sa han tyst så att bara hon kunde höra honom.

"Jag ska ingenstans, du behöver inte vara rädd..."

Han höll ut en hand till henne och hela Stora Salen verkade hålla andan.

James såg orolig ut och skulle just dra tillbaka handen när Lily kastade sig om halsen på honom och kysste honom passionerat.

Applåderna var öronbedövande.

"Så du är min nu?" viskade han i hennes öra när de pausat för luft.

"Jag är din." log hon stort innan hon kysste honom igen.


	22. Chapter 22 Infatuation

**Kapitel 22 - Infatuation**

_Caught between my mothers words and what I feel inside_

_Longing to explore his world while a part of me wants to hide_

_Should I risk it? Can't resist it..._

_This has caught me by surprise_

_He gives life to my fantasies, sparks of passion inside of me_

_In the silence his heartbeat is music to me_

_And I realise, big brown eyes can hypnotize - __Christina Aguliera_

December hade redan kommit och till allas förtjusning hade snön redan kommit.

James och Lily låg framför brasan för att värma sig efter det häftiga snöbollskriget som tagit plats den eftermiddagen. Brasan var i full gång, men det var inte det enda som värmde dem.

James kysste henne mjukt där han låg över henne och hon drog sina fingrar genom hans silkeslena svarta hår.

"Stannar du på Hogwarts i jul?" mumlade han mot hennes läppar innan han kärleksfullt kysste henne igen.

"Nej, jag måste tyvärr hem..." mumlade hon och fångade hans läppar igen. "Du?" fick hon fram medans han kysste hennes nacke.

"Jag med... Men du kanske kan komma till Diagongränden? Vi skulle kunna träffas där..."

"Det låter utmärkt..."

Han kysste henne mer passionerat än innan och lät sin ena hand söka sig nerför hennes sida, men hon tog tag i hans hand.

"Hur mycket är klockan?"

"Alldeles för tidigt för att sluta..." log han mot hennes läppar och de förlorade sig i varandra igen.

Tyvärr varade det inte alltför länge, för bara några minuter senare stormade Remus och Sirius i sällskap av sina flickvänner, Peter och Joanna in i rummet.

James rullade snabbt av Lily och hon försökte rätta till sitt hår, men gruppen var så upprörd att de inte ens hade märkt dem.

"Tagghorn! Något behöver göras, en gång för alla!" utropade Sirius när han fick syn på James.

"Ja, vi kan inte ha det så här längre!" instämde Haylie argt.

"Vad är det som har hänt?" sa en mycket förvirrad James och tittade på Remus för en förklaring.

"Vad har hänt, frågar du?" Väste Remus och hans ögon smalnade till små springor, vilket var mycket olikt honom. "Har ni två en aning om vad som pågår i det här slottet?"

"Måntand, ärligt, lugna ner dig..."

"Nej jag tänker inte lugna ner mig!" skrek Remus och såg helt galen ut. Både James och Lily tittade förvånat på honom.

"Remus har rätt!" skrek Abigail.

"Om ni bara kunde-" började Lily men Joanna avbröt henne.

"Ska ni göra något åt det då?"

"Göra något åt _vad_?" försökte James.

"Svara då!" utbrast Peter argt.

"UT HÄRIFRÅN ALLIHOPA OM NI INTE TÄNKER SÄGA NÅGOT VETTIGT!" Skrek Lily och James samtidigt.

"Ni är inte tillåtna härinne," sa Lily och såg farligt arg ut, till och med Remus verkade lugna ner sig vid denna åsyn.

"Och om ni har några klagomål kan ni uggla oss. För vi vill inte prata med er." sa James, minst lika farligt arg. Han svängde sin trollstav en gång och hela gruppen puttades ut ur rummet.

När de försvunnit utom synhåll tittade de på varandra och brast i skratt. I flera minuter greppade de varandra för stöd innan de sjönk ner på golvet för att deras ben inte ville bära dem längre.

"Det var ganska imponerande, din trollformel..." sa hon sedan och tittade menande på honom.

"Jaså? Vill du att jag ska skapa lite mer magi?" log han och kysste henne hett. Hon fnittrade bara och drog ner honom över sig.

När Lily och James mottagit fem ugglor bestämde de sig för att ta reda på exakt vad det var som hade hänt, de sökte sig ner till stora salen där de till sin förvåning hittade ett stort plakat, vilket förklarade varför deras vänner varit så upprörda.

**"Den här vintern kommer inte den årliga januari balen äga rum för alla som går sjunde året här på Hogwarts, om ni har några frågor, vänligen kontakta Förste Prefekterna eller lärare. **

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Rektor på Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom"**

"Vad gör det?" sa James, omedveten om Lily som praktiskt taget kokade jämte honom.

"Vad gör det? _Vad gör det_?" väste hon och han ryggade tillbaka. "Har du en aning om hur länge jag - alla på den här skolan utom du - längtat efter att få gå på den där balen? Har du ens en aning om vad den betyder för den här skolan?"

"Nej, det har jag inte, men om den nu är så viktig, är jag säker på att den är inställd av en anledning. Du borde lita på Dumbledore i den här frågan."

Lily skulle just öppna munnen när en annan röst hördes bakom dem.

"Om jag var du, ms Evans, skulle jag lyssna på mr Potter, för en gångs skull, och hålla dig utanför det här." sa den något kyliga rösten som tillhörde Minerva McGonogall.

"Professorn, men ni kan ju inte ställa in vinterbalen!" utbrast Lily som nu var högröd i ansiktet av skam.

"Vi kan, och vi har gjort det."

"Ursäkta mig professorn," sa James mjukt och Minerva log lite mot honom, hon visste att det var fel av lärare att ha favoriter, men Potter var något extra, hon hade aldrig sett en elev så begåvad på både quidditch planen och i hennes klassrum.

"Ja, mr Potter?"

"Varför har inte vi fått reda på något om det, det är många, eh, upprörda elever som kommit till oss och vi har varit oförberedda i frågan."

"Det har du alldeles rätt i, jag tror att Dumbledore helt enkelt inte ville störa er."

Och hade James trott att det skulle kunna hända, så hade han kunnat svära på att hon blinkade mot honom.

"Följ med mig här så ska jag informera er ytterligare." sa McGonogall kort och styrde sedan stegen mot sitt kontor, Lily och James följde under tystnad efter henne.

Väl inne i hennes kontor gjorde hon en gest åt dem att sätta sig ner i de två fåtöljer som stod placerade framför hennes skrivbord.

"Vinterbalen är inställd av en enda simpel anledning; Lord Voldemort. Genom att bjuda in föräldrar och släktingar kommer det vara mycket lättare för Voldemort och hans anhängare att attackera Hogwarts, och det är en risk vi inte är villiga att ta, hur länge ni än har väntat på den här tillställningen."

James nickade långsamt, Lily likaså.

"Så, var det något mer ni undrade över?"

De skakade båda på huvudet.

"Då så, samling i Stora Salen imorgon klockan nio för avfärd hem."

"Tack, professorn." sa James och ställde sig upp, Lily följde hans exempel och hand i hand gick de ut från McGonogalls kontor.

"James?" sa Lily när de var på väg till Gryffindor tornet för att berätta för sina vänner varför saker var som de var.

"Ja?"

"Jag kommer sakna dig under lovet."

Han sprack upp i ett stort leende innan han drog in henne i en stor, benkrossar kram.

"Jag kommer sakna dig med."

Tågresan tillbaka till London var en dämpad tågresa, det enda som hände då och då var att korten James och Sirius spelade med exploderade ibland, eller att någon stack in sitt huvud för att säga hej. Bortsett från det var de flesta tysta, nyheterna om Voldemorts inblandning i vinterbalen hade tagit hårt på dem, och flera av dem fruktade för att åka hem.

Perrong 9 och 3/4 var fullpackad, som den alltid var när jullovet skulle börja.

Lily och James hade precis sagt hej då till sina vänner och stod nu för att säga hej då till varandra.

"Följer Sirius med dig hem?" frågade Lily medans hon stod och höll om James hårt.

"Nej, han har ju en egen lägenhet nu." mumlade James i hennes öra.

Tillsammans gick de ut genom barriären.

"Tja, jag ser min mamma i alla fall." sa James som fått syn på den blonda kalufsen lite längre bort.

"Jag ser min med, och min syster." grimaserade Lily och tittade bort på det som återstod av hennes familj.

"Kommer du klara dig?" sa James bekymrat, och hon kunde inte låta bli att utnyttja sin position.

"Om du lovar att skriva till mig varje dag." log hon och han kysste henne mjukt.

"Jag lovar." sa han och kysste henne ännu en gång, lite längre, och lite mer desperat än innan.

Och sedan, utan att hon visste ordet av det, var han borta.

Hon vände sig om för att gå och möta sin mamma och storasyster, med ett fånigt leende på läpparna.

"Vem var det du höll på med inför alla dessa människor?" snäste hennes mamma.

"Det där," började Lily och kunde riktigt känna hans starka armar om henne. "det där var James Potter. Min pojkvän." sa hon lyckligt innan hon hoppade in i den blåa lilla BMW:n som skulle ta henne hem igen.

Lily orkade snart inte mer, hon hade varit hemma i en vecka och Petunia gjorde henne redan galen. Hon hade en ny pojkvän också. En stor, lila klump som verkade tycka tråkiga saker som skruvmejslar var det intressantaste i hela världen. Han var dessutom rik, vilket gjorde att Lilys mamma tyckte ännu mer om honom.

Hela veckan hade både Petunia och hennes mamma lagt kommentarer om James.

För tillfället satt hon och tittade ut genom fönstret och försökte föreställa sig vad James gjorde, om han tänkte på henne eller var hos Sirius. Just då knackade det på dörren.

"Kom in." ropade hon, utan att vända sig om.

"Lily, gumman, du och jag måste prata." sa hennes mamma, för dagen klädd i en lila klänning med matchande hårband.

"Om vad?" frågade hon misstänksamt. Om hon sa gumman, bådade det inte gott.

"Jag vet inte vad det är du håller på med därborta på din, eh, skola, men jag vet hur killar som den där James är. Han är snygg, vilket han vet. Han utnyttjar bara tjejer. Han är inte bra för dig."

"Du känner inte ens honom."

"Gumman, jag vet hur hans sort är. De är bara ute efter en enda sak."

"Mamma, du känner inte honom, och om du tror att jag skulle bli tillsammans med en kille som beter sig så, känner du inte mig heller."

"Må så vara, var bara försiktig, det är allt jag vill."

"Jag är försiktig." muttrade hon tillbaka och hennes mamma lämnade tyst rummet. Hon var ensam igen.

Och hon saknade honom fruktansvärt mycket.

Klockan var tolv på natten när Lily satte sig upp. Hon hade hört ett ljud. Hon såg sig om i rummet och hörde något igen.

"Vem är där?" sa hon skarpt och gjorde sitt bästa för att inte låta rädd.

"Förlåt, väckte jag dig?" hördes en bekant stämma.

"James? Vi har lektion imorgon, vad gör du här så sent?" sa hon förvirrat innan hon kom på att hon var hemma, och att James verkligen inte skulle vara i hennes rum.

"James?" sa hon skeptiskt. "James, är det du?"

"Schh, ja Lily, det är jag."

"Vad gör du här?"

"Jag förklarar imorgon, är det okej om jag sover här inatt?"

"Visst men," hon sträckte sig för att tända lampan men han tog tag i hennes hand.

"Nej, tänd inte lampan." sa han snabbt och hon blev misstänksam.

"Vad menar du? Varför får jag inte tända lampan?"

"Bara gör inte det -"

Men det var redan för sent.

Hon blinkade till en gång av det starka, ovana ljuset innan hans ansikte kom in i fokus.

Det hon såg fick henne att dra djupt efter andan.

Han såg hemsk ut, det var en stor svullnad över hans högra öga, hans läpp var sprucken och en stort blåmärke började träda fram på hans vänstra kind.

"Herregud James! Vad har hänt?"

Han satte sig ner, flämtade till och tog sig om magen innan han började prata.

"Det som hände var att för ungefär 42 år sedan föddes min pappa. 25 år senare föddes jag. 12 år senare förlorade han sitt jobb. Och här är resultatet."

"Gjorde din pappa allt det här?"

Han svarade inte direkt, utan tittade ner på sina händer, som om han varit dum och skulle be om ursäkt.

"Jag orkade bara inte längre, jag var tvungen att ta mig därifrån. Min mamma stack och jag kunde bara inte vara kvar..."

Han kunde inte ens avsluta meningen.

Hon höll om honom tills han lugnat ner sig.

"Kom, lägg dig här," sa hon och gjorde en gest mot platsen jämte henne.

"Är du säker? För jag kan sova på golvet annars..."

"James, var inte dum, lägg dig bara ner."

Långt senare kunde hon höra hur hans andetag blev regelbundna och hans hjärta lugnade ner sig. Hon tryckte sig nära intill honom och det var först när hon nästan somnat som hon insåg att deras hjärtan hade samma rytm.


	23. Chapter 23 Everything You Ever Wanted

**Kapitel 23 - Everything You Ever Wanted**

_I tried to be perfect_

_Tried to be honest_

_Tried to be everything that you ever wanted_

_I tried to be stronger_

_Tried to be smarter_

_Tried to be everything but you - __Hawk Nelson_

**I förra kapitlet:**

_Han satte sig ner, flämtade till och tog sig om magen innan han började prata._

_"Det som hände var att för ungefär 42 år sedan föddes min pappa. 25 år senare föddes jag. 12 år senare förlorade han sitt jobb. Och här är resultatet."_

_"Gjorde din pappa allt det här?"_

_Han svarade inte direkt, utan tittade ner på sina händer, som om han varit dum och skulle be om ursäkt._

_"Jag orkade bara inte längre, jag var tvungen att ta mig därifrån. Min mamma stack och jag kunde bara inte vara kvar..."_

_Han kunde inte ens avsluta meningen._

**En vecka tidigare:**

James hade precis sagt hej då till Lily och gick för att möta sin mamma.

"Hej gubben!" hälsade hon honom och rufsade om i hans hår.

"Hej mamma," sa han och log ett snett leende.

"Vem var den rödhåriga skönheten jag såg dig med därborta?"

"Det, mamma, det var Lily Evans. Min flickvän."

"Verkligen?" hans mamma höjde på ena ögonbrynet och James nickade lyckligt.

"Vad roligt, så hon insåg vilken bra kille du är?"

"Det tog lite tid att övertyga henne om det, men ja."

"Underbart. Kom nu, jag har förberett lite mat hemma, så vi måste skynda oss om vi ska hinna innan det blir bränt."

"Det är lugnt."

De skyndade sig till den läckande kitteln för att kunna använda spisen där för att ta sig hem.

Innan James steg in i eldstaden hejdade hans mamma honom.

"Och James, din pappa, han är hemma."

"Va?" utbrast han. "Varför då?"

"James, snälla, ställ inte till något bråk." bad hans mamma, och James visste inte vad han skulle göra.

"Mamma, jag behöver inte säga något för att han ska bli förbannad! Och det vet du mycket väl! Jag trodde du hade sparkat ut honom!?"

"Jo, men han bad om ursäkt, och han verkar ha ändrat sig... Snälla James, ge det en chans. För min skull."

"Om han har ändrat sig borde det inte störa honom om jag säger emot honom."

"James, snälla."

"Jag ska inte, men om han försöker någonting mot dig tänker jag inte bara sitta där. Okej?"

"Okej." sa hans mamma mjukt. "Här, jag är precis bakom dig."

James tog en nypa flampulver, släppte det och kände de gröna lågorna runtomkring värma honom.

"Potter familjens herrgård!"

Och med ett svisch försvann han in i ett myller av olika eldstäder.

James landade hårt och tumlade ut ur eldstaden. Synen han fick se gjorde honom iskall.

I en fåtölj framför honom satt hans åldrade pappa.

En gång hade den mannen varit den bästa pappan i hela världen. James hade sett upp till honom. Men när James fyllde tio hade något ändrats. Hans pappa hade alltid jobbat mycket, men nu började det gå över gränsen. Hans pappa var nästan aldrig hemma och besvikelserna blev bara mer och mer. Löften som bröts gång på gång.

Efter ett tag hade James gett upp. Han hade slutat hoppats. Och lagom till det hade hans pappa förlorat jobbet.

Eftersom hans pappa numera inte hade några underordnande att styra över började hans kontrollbehov tas ut på hans familj.

Han tränade quidditch med James och fick honom att arbeta så hårt att han flera gånger kollapsade av utmattning eller kräktes upp det lilla hans pappa tillåtit honom att äta under dagen.

Tre gånger hamnade han på St Mungos på grund av utmattning och orklöshet.

Men det stoppade inte hans pappa. Och snart blev det ännu värre.

Hans pappa började dricka med några kompisar och snart övergick det sällskapliga drickandet i flera glas om dagen. Alkoholen förändrade hans redan störda pappa.

När James kropp till slut sa ifrån och han ramlade av sin kvast under ett träningspass sextio meter upp i luften sa James mamma ifrån. Det fick vara nog, tyckte hon, och hans pappa svarade på det enda sätt han visste då.

Han slog henne.

Efter första gången hade hans pappa bönat och bett om förlåtelse dagen efter, och hans mamma hade förlåtit honom.

Gång på gång.

Det var då James hade förlorat all sin respekt för sin pappa och under de kommande åren gjorde han ingenting annat än försökte att vara allt utom lik honom. Han skulle vara bättre, snyggare, starkare, smartare, duktigare, bättre på quidditch och bara så olik honom som möjligt. Och han hade nästan drivit sig själv till vansinne igen, innan han till slut insett att han kanske dög som han var.

För snart ett halvår sedan hade hans mamma fått nog. Efter att hans pappa misshandlat James i över tre år slängde hon ut honom och gav honom ett löfte att om han någonsin kom tillbaka eller gjorde något mot deras familj, skulle hon rapportera honom till ministeriet.

Och nu var han tillbaka. Som om han aldrig varit borta. Hans lukt hade redan genomsyrat rummet och några av hans saker stod på sina platser igen.

James försökte under tystnad ta sig ur rummet, undvek att se in i de ögon som var så lika hans egna.

Han hatade det.

Hans pappa hade varit lik honom en gång i tiden. Och en gång i tiden hade James varit stolt över att likna sin pappa utseendemässigt.

Mannen framför honom var bara en skugga av sig själv. Det en gång så glansiga svarta håret såg nu dammigt ut, och det hade flera gråa hårstrån i sig. Mannen som en gång bara klätt sig i de finaste klädnader bar nu ihoplappade, bruna, gamla klädnader som såg ut som om de skulle gå sönder närsomhelst. Hans ansikte som en gång varit lika vackert som James, var fårat och härjat, de bruna ögonen hade mist sin glans och den sjukliga hyn såg nästan gulaktig ut.

Han log mot James, ett nästan tandlöst leende, där de enda tänderna som var kvar var grådaskiga och fläckiga.

"Min son! Så roligt att du är hemma igen."

"God dag, sir." sa han stelt, och märkte knappt när hans mamma kom ut ur eldstaden hon med.

"James, gå upp och packa upp, maten är klar alldeles strax." sa hans mamma och puttade lätt på honom.

James lydde under tystnad och förberedde sig på den värsta middagen i hela sitt liv.

När James precis blivit klar uppe på sitt rum ropade hans mamma på honom. Han suckade och tog sig långsamt nerför trapporna och kände ångesten byggas upp för varje trappsteg som förde honom närmre det oundvikliga ögonblicket.

Han gick igenom det löjligt stora vardagsrummet som var belamrat med fina prylar. Dyra vaser täckte hyllor och mattan under hans fötter hade gått i arv sedan Godric Gryffindors tid. Två gigantiska, krämfärgade fåtöljer tog upp halva rummet och en enorm, överdriven soffa i samma färg tog upp andra halvan.

James hatade sitt hus. Vart han än gick så var det dyrt, när han var liten hade han inte fått röra vid någonting. Han hade aldrig fått leka inomhus utan tagit sin tillflykt utomhus, till de stora markerna runtomkring huset.

Stället såg fortfarande ut som ett museum, och det enda James ville var att riva ner alla de där prydnadssakerna hans mamma och pappa värderade så högt, nästan högre än han själv, och krossa varenda en.

Men det gjorde han inte, han närmade sig köket med hasande fotsteg samtidigt som varenda nerv och muskel i hans kropp skrek åt honom att låta bli.

"Där är du äntligen." sa hans pappa hånfullt och James nickade bara tyst och satte sig ner jämte hans mamma vid bordet.

Köket var också onödigt stort, väggarna var mintgröna och ytorna svarta eller rostfria. Halva rummet bestod av ett svartlackerat bord, där de satt och kallades för matsalen. Hela "matsalen" var inglasad och det var ständigt kyligt i rummet. Mitt på bordet stod en bukett med blodröda rosor. Den vita heltäckningsmattan var så mjuk att stolen nästan gick igenom den.

"Så, James, hur går det för dig i skolan?" frågade hans pappa kyligt och höjde ett ögonbryn åt James oknäppta skjorta och rufsiga hår.

"Bra." svarade James kort, "Allting går jättebra."

"Jag antar att Sirius är quidditchkapten? Du har ju alltid varit lite slö när det gäller sport, Sirius däremot, han var en utmärkt quidditchspelare."

"Nej, jag är kapten. Sirius spelar inte quidditch."

"Inte? Jag trodde han var slagman? En mycket ädlare position i quidditch än..." hans pappa pausade. "vad är det du spelar igen?"

"Jagare."

"Just det ja, slagman är en mycket mer aktiv position än jagare. Ingen människa som är jagare har någonsin blivit framgångsrik."

James svalde alla svar han hade på tungan. Som att hans pappa hade rätt, hans pappa hade också varit jagare och var världens minst framgångsrika människa. Men han sa ingenting, han hade lovat att inte starta något, och han tänkte hålla det.

"Och vem är förste prefekt?" sa hans pappa och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Remus antar jag, du blev ju inte ens prefekt."

"Jag är förste prefekt."

"Där ser man, tja, Dumbledore är gammal, han vet nog inte riktigt vad han gör nuförtiden."

James sa ingenting utan fortsatte pilla med maten på sin tallrik. Han var inte hungrig det minsta.

"James, berätta om din flickvän!" uppmuntrade hans mamma honom.

"Jaså? Så du har en liten flickvän nu också? Hur länge hade du tänkt vara tillsammans med henne då? En vecka som vanligt?"

"Vi har varit tillsammans i tre veckor nu." sa James mellan tänderna.

"Nå, låt höra då? Vad heter hon?"

James ville verkligen inte svara, men såg ingen utväg, men som väl var räddade hans uggla honom genom att svepa in i rummet och släppa tre pergamentrullar i hans knä. Samtliga från marodörerna.

"James! Vad har vi sagt om att ta emot post vid bordet?" sa hans pappa och slog en näve i bordet.

Det var droppen för James. Han tänkte inte sitta där en sekund längre och ta emot all den skiten. Hans pappa hade varit borta i ett halvår, saker hade förändrats och nu kunde han inte vara tyst längre.

"Ursäkta mig, mamma, men jag kan inte sitta här längre." sa James till sin mamma och ställde sig upp.

Han skulle just lämna rummet när han hörde något.

"Är det såhär du har uppfostrat honom under det halvåret jag var borta? Allt jag har byggt upp har du raserat din värdelösa..." den väsande rösten var så välbekant för James att han visste precis vad han skulle höra efter.

Ljudet från örfilen hans mamma tog emot var så välbekant att han fick spykänslor.

Han snodde runt, argare än någonsin innan.

"Just det! Du var borta i ett halvår! Dina regler gäller inte här numera. Jag är inte rädd för dig längre, ingen utav oss är rädda för dig längre. Gå härifrån nu innan jag berättar för Dumbledore vad det är du håller på med." hans röst var likgiltig, inga känslor kunde synas på hans ansikte, men trots det kunde han se hur hans pappa fick gåshud av kylan han utstrålade.

Om hans pappa hade vetat mer om James, om han inte varit så blind, om alkoholen inte hade försvagat hans sinnen så mycket, hade han troligen haft vett att vara tyst och gå därifrån.

Men som det var nu visste inte hans papppa alltför mycket om James, helt ärligt visste han ingenting om honom, och det höll på att kosta honom livet.

"Jaså, det säger du?"

"Det säger jag. Så ta ditt pick och pack och stick härifrån. Nu."

I fickan kände han trollstaven och han kramade skaftet hårt.

"Tror du att du kan komma och hota mig i mitt eget hus!" började hans pappa, och rösten stegrades sakta till ett skrik.

Sekunden senare var han fast mot väggen. James gick fram till honom och såg honom i ögonen.

"Det är inte ditt hus." viskade han i hans pappas öra innan han gav honom ett knytnävsslag. "Det är vårt, mitt och mammas. Och det kommer aldrig, aldrig, _aldrig _någonsin bli ditt igen. Inte så länge jag finns."

Sedan, med hjälp av sin trollstav slängde han ut sin pappa från huset och låste dörrar och fönster.

Han vände sig långsamt mot sin mamma.

"Ta aldrig tillbaka honom hit."

Och med de orden försvann han till sitt vindsrum.

James hade precis skrivit klart sitt brev till Lily och skulle gå och lägga sig. Klockan var närmre tio på kvällen och det hade varit en stressig vecka. De enda ljuspunkterna hade varit breven han fått från Lily. Han och hans mamma hade bråkat ett antal gånger samtidigt som de verkade leva i ständig skräck för att något skulle hända dem.

Ett plötsligt ljud från nedervåningen fick honom att rycka till.

"Mamma?" ropade han nerför trappan.

Inget svar.

"Mamma?" ropade han igen, rädd för att hon inte hört honom. När han fortfarande inte fick något svar ställde han sig långsamt upp för att ta reda på vad det var som hade hänt.

Han tog sig nerför trappan och skulle just öppna dörren till vardagsrummet när något hördes.

"James."

Kalla kårar gick genom hans ryggrad när han hörde den rösten.

Han vände sig om, och mycket riktigt. Där stod hans pappa igen. Doften av alkohol som kom från honom gav James kväljningar och han undrade hur han inte känt lukten från den innan.

Han hann inte ens reagera innan hans pappa höjde slagarträet han höll i handen och slog mot hans huvud.

Sedan svartnade allt.

James vaknade med en kraftig huvudvärk. Ett tag visste han inte ens var han var någonstans.

Sedan kom alla händelser tillbaka till honom.

Han försökte sätta sig upp men fann sig själv bunden till en stol med osynliga rep.

"Jag trodde aldrig du skulle vakna, min son." sa hans pappa hånfullt.

"Du har alltid varit trög."

Kommentaren gav honom ett hårt slag över kinden.

"Vill du upprepa det där? Jag hörde inte riktigt dig."

"Jag sa," började han och spottade sedan på mannen framför honom. "Du har alltid varit trög."

Flera hårda slag träffade honom över ansiktet och magen.

"Sluta!"

James vände på huvudet mot ljudet av hans mammas röst. Han kämpade med de osynliga repen när han fick se hennes blåtira och ett jack i tinningen.

"Gav du på dig henne igen?" sa James hånfullt för att få bort uppmärksamheten från hans mamma. "Hur kommer det sig att du bara kan slå mig när jag är fastbunden, eller att du bara kan slå din fru?" han skrattade lite. "Du är feg. Du är svag. Du är ingenting."

"Så du tycker att det är orättvist att du är fastbunden?"

"Inte om du också varit det."

Flera hårda slag träffade honom mitt i magen och han kämpade för att få luft. Hans pappa slutade för kanske någon minut och James kippade efter luft. Han öppnade sina ögon för att se vad som hänt. Det han fick se fick honom att tappa andan igen.

Hans pappa höll nu i slagträet igen och närmade sig med små, små steg.

"Vad håller du på med?" han kunde inte ens dölja rädslan i sin röst.

"Jack, sluta!" bad hans mamma skräckslaget. Hon gömde sitt ansikte i sina händer.

"Varför skulle jag?"

"Jag är ledsen, James... Men jag kan bara inte..." började hans mamma och innan hon ens avslutat meningen var hon borta med ett högt "pang".

James han knappt reagera när slagträet träffade honom i magen och han kunde höra ljudet när hans revben knäcktes.

Han försökte ta sig om magen och fann till sin förvåning att han kunde det.

"Så, är det jämt nog för dig nu?" skrattade hans pappa hånfullt.

James föll ner på knä från stolen och tog sig hårt om magen. Smärtan när hans pappas fot träffade honom ännu en gång i magen fick honom att bestämma sig. Han kunde inte stanna.

Men vart skulle han ta vägen? Han kunde inte åka till sina vänner, de skulle inte förstå. Han kunde knappast åka hem till Sirius. Hela Sirius världsbild byggdes på James perfekta familj, och James trodde inte att Sirius skulle klara att ännu en familj svikit honom.

Hennes ansikte klarnade framför honom genom dimmorna.

Han lyfte på huvudet och såg in i hans pappas galna ögon.

"Du kommer inte komma undan."

Och sedan transfererade han sig till den plats Lily befann sig.


	24. Chapter 24 Into The Dark

**Kapitel 24 - Into The Dark**

_Dad, your boy's about to fall_

_He walks the razors edge_

_He's on the brink of fading out_

_He's had his bitter end_

_Dad, your boy he used to run_

_You taught him how to crawl_

_In your eyes I see a darkness that torments you_

_And in your head where it dwells_

_I'd give you my hand if you'd reach out and grab it_

_Let's walk away from his hell - __The Juliana Theory_

Lily vaknade av att något kittlade henne i nacken. Hon öppnade långsamt ögonen men stängde den snabbt igen på grund av det starka ljuset som sken in genom hennes fönster. Hon skulle precis vända på sig när hon stötte emot något. Hon öppnade förskräckt ögonen och fick se en mans arm ligga runt hennes midja.

Hon försökte skräckslaget komma på var hon var och vems säng hon låg i.

Hon tittade på handen igen och vände långsamt på huvudet.

Hon drog efter andan när hon fick se James sargade ansikte och gårdagens (eller nattens) händelser kom tillbaka till henne.

Försiktigt vände hon på sig så att hon kunde se honom. Han såg så fridfull ut där han sov att hon inte ville väcka honom. Hon strök undan en slinga av svart, silkeslent hår som skymde hans ansikte från hennes blick.

Hennes fingrar löpte längs med hans svullna öga, jacket i huvudet och försökte med tanken hela hans sår. Han rörde på sig i sömnen och hans ögon öppnades långsamt, och avslöjade hans vackra, nötbruna ögon.

"God morgon, sömntuta." log hon och kysste honom lätt.

"God morgon," log han snett och viskade sedan "min ängel."

"Hur är det med dig?" sa hon bekymrat när han grimaserade av ansträngningen att le.

"Det känns som om mitt huvud håller på att gå itu." muttrade han och strök sig själv över läppen.

"Kom igen, det är bäst att vi går upp innan min mamma hittar oss." sa hon och klev ur sängen. Plötsligt blev hon pinsamt medveten om att hon hade på sig en "my little pony" pyjamas.

Själv hade han sovit i jeans tydligen och hon kunde se de mörka blåmärkena runt hans revben.

Det tog honom flera minuter att ställa sig upp tack vare smärtan i magen och Lily trodde nästan att han inte sett hennes pyjamas.

"Snygg pyjamas," flinade han och hon rodnade.

"Håll tyst, den är bekväm."

"Jag tycker den är fin," sa han uppriktigt. "speciellt de där små shortsen."

Hon övervägde att kasta en kudde efter honom men beslöt sig för att inte skada honom ännu mer för tillfället, när han var frisk däremot, då skulle han få.

Han drog på sin T-shirt med ett sammanbitet ansiktsuttryck, och Lily mjuknade genast.

Hon gick över till honom och hjälpte honom på med den. Han log tacksamt mot henne och en liten svettpärla hade uppenbarat sig vid hans tinning. Hon strök bort den och kysste honom sedan lätt på kinden.

"Kom, nu går vi ner och äter lite frukost innan vi åker till St Mungos."

"Sjukhuset?"

"Ja, James, jag kanske är den bästa i vår årskurs på trolldomskonst, men inte ens jag kan fixa dig."

"Vad ska jag säga då?"

"Sanningen."

Hon tog hans hand och tryckte den lätt.

"Tror du det kommer att fungera?"

"Man kan ju alltid hoppas."

När Lily och James kom ner i köket satt hennes mamma redan vid frukostbordet i full färd med att bre sig själv en macka. Hon tittade upp, ner och sedan snabbt upp igen.

"Men herregud! Vad är det egentligen som har hänt med dig?" utropade hon och sprang fram till James.

"Mamma, han behövde någonstans att sova, och jag lät honom sova här, det är inte James fel att det blev sp här." börjad Lily frenetiskt förklara men hennes mamma höll upp en hand.

"Jag frågade inte vad han gjorde här, jag undrade vad som hade hänt."

James rodnade lite och sa sedan tyst.

"Jag är ledsen att jag inkräktar så här på erat hus, Mrs Evans, men min pappa och jag drog inte jämt igårkväll och jag hade ingen annanstans att ta vägen."

Lily mamma fick ett ansiktsuttryck Lily aldrig sett henne ha innan, inte som hon kunde minnas i alla fall. De vanligtvis sp lända linjerna i hennes ansikte hade mjuknat och hennes ögon utstrålade medkänsla och värme för personen som stod framför henne.

"Det är självklart att du kan komma hit." sa hon bestämt och drog fram en stol till honom. "Här, sätt dig, för allt i världen. Så brer jag dig några mackor. du måste vara hungrig, en växande ung man som du."

"Tack, det vore verkligen snällt." sa James tacksamt och satte sig med stor möda på stolen som han blivit beordrad att sitta på.

Lily stirrade chockat på sin mamma innan hon kramade henne hårt.

"Tack mamma."

"Det är ingenting." slätade hennes mamma över, men hon log stort när hon sa det.

Säkert tre timmar senare stod james och Lily utanför St Mungos och väntade på att få komma in. De gick genom glasfönstret och hamnade i receptionen.

Sköterskan tittade förskräckt på James blåslagna ansikte innan hon pekade på en trappa.

"Upp för den och till höger, ni vill antagligen få honom undersökt fortast möjligt."

Lily och James tackade henne innan de följde hennes anvisningar till salen.

När de väl kommit in i rummet vände sig en botare om och stannade sedan till vid åsynen av James.

"Och vad har hänt med dig då?"

"Misshandel." svarade James sammanbitet.

"Kan du känna igen förövaren?"

"Absolut. Det var min pappa."

"På så sätt. Sätt dig ner så ska jag fixa till dig." sa botaren och gjorde en gest mot sängen. "Har du ont någon annanstans?"

"Revbenen."

"Kan du vara snäll och ta av dig tröjan, tack?"

Lily hjälpte honom av med den och återigen fick hon se blåmärkena runt hans bröstkorg.

Botaren tryckte lätt mot James revben och han ryckte till och stönade av smärta.

"Det var värre än jag trodde, det kommer gå snabbt att hela dig, men du kommer att vara öm och ha ont i några dagar till." sa han bekymrat och James nickade.

"Det gör ingenting, bara det inte gör lika ont som det gör nu."

Botaren log mot honom och skakade på huvudet samtidigt som han tog fram sin trollstav.

"Det kan jag lova dig att det inte kommer att göra." sa han och svepte med sin trollstav över James sargade kropp.

James stönade till av smärta men höll sig stilla under hela proceduren. Ett tag tryckte han hennes hand så hårt att hon var rädd att botaren skulle bli tvungen att hela hennes hand också.

"Vill du anmäla din pappa för det här?"

"Kommer de ta fast honom? Skicka honom till Azkaban?"

"Med dina skador? Troligen."

"Då vill jag anmäla honom." sa James genom sammanbitna tänder.

När de fyllt i alla papper som var nödvändiga begav de sig hem till Lily igen.

"Du vet, jag har aldrig sett min mamma med det ansiktsuttrycket som hon hade idag när hon tog hand om dig."

"Vad kan jag säga? Jag är oemotståndlig."

Lily skakade på huvudet och räckte ut sin hand så att han skulle a den.

"Kom igen, vi går till lekplatsen innan vi går hem till mig."

"Lekplatsen?"

"Jag lovar att det kommer bli kul."

"Lovar du?"

"Jag lovar?"

"Då så. Men om det inte finns en enda gunga där går jag hem till din mamma."

"Avgjort." log hon och kysste honom leendes på munnen.


	25. Chapter 25 Here In Your Arms

**Kapitel 25 - Here (in your arms)**

_I like where you sleep, _

_When you sleep next to me_

_I like where you sleep, here._

_Where you are the one, _

_The one who lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, _

_I miss you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, _

_In love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be_

_But here in your arms. - __Hellogoodbye_

"Lily..."

"Hmm..."

"Lily...!"

"Bara fem minuter till..." mumlade hon sömnigt.

James suckade och blåste bort några hårslingor som låg i hennes ansikte. Sedan strök han långsamt med sitt finger utefter hennes kind.

Han kysste lätt hennes hals och hennes ögonlock fladdrade upp.

"Mmm..." mumlade hon och hennes händer sökte sig nästan omedvetet upp i hans silkeslena hår.

Hennes läppar fann snart hans och de kysstes passionerat. Hon lät sin ena hand vandra in i hans T-shirt och strök honom över de väldefinierade musklerna. Han darrade under hennes berörning och lät sin ena hand glida nerför hennes sida och fick snart tag i kanten av den stora t-shirten hon sov i.

Det var först när hans hand började smeka hennes mage som Lily insåg exakt vad det var som höll på att hända.

"James..." han avbröt sig helt och tittade henne djupt i ögonen, vilket nästan fick henne att glömma bort vad det var hon skulle säga. Åh, de ögonen!

"Ja?" sa han och tittade på henne.

"Jag kan inte... jag är inte redo för något sådant här än..." mumlade hon och rodnade.

Han nickade och log mot henne.

"Självklart, vi väntar precis hur länge du vill. Även om det är månader, år, decennier..." sa han som om det vore den mest självklara saken i hela världen och böjde sig sedan ner för att kyssa henne.

Hon log mot hans läppar, överlycklig över att hon lyckats hitta den mest perfekta killen i världen för henne.

"Jag tror inte att du behöver vänta decennier." log hon och han log tillbaka.

"Bara år?"

"Två, tre kanske på sin höjd."

"Inga problem." skrattade han och kysste henne igen.

"Jävlar!" sa han sedan och drog sig undan och hoppade ut ur sängen och in i hennes badrum med en sådan fart att hon undrade om han verkligen funnits där jämte henne i sängen för bara två sekunder sedan.

"Vad?"

"Vi är sena!" utropade han inifrån duschen som nu var påslagen.

"För vad?" sa hon förvirrat.

"Trolldomsministeriet!"

Hon spärrade upp ögonen och slog handen för munnen.

"Skit också!" väste hon och hoppade upp ur sängen, såg sig om efter ett par rena trosor när en rodnad kröp uppför hennes kinder.

Framför henne stod en mycket sexig James Potter iklädd endast en handduk.

Han såg att hon rodnade och flinade.

"Vill du fortfarande vänta i tre år?"

Hon gav honom en mörk blick och kastade det närmaste hon kunde hitta på honom.

En tung pokal hon vunnit som barn i gymnastik.

"Aj!" utropade han och gnuggade sig i huvudet där den träffat honom.

Hon skyndade fram till honom.

"Förlåt!" utropade hon och snubblade på något på golvet (antagligen pokalen) och snubblade rätt in i hans starka armar. Vilket hon vanligtvis inte hade något emot överhuvudtaget. Men när han fortfarande var lite fuktig och bara hade på sig en handduk fick det bara henne att rodna ännu mer.

"Och plötsligt är den bulan värt det." flinade han och höll fast henne så hon inte kunde gå.

"James, släpp mig! Vi blir sena!"

"Jag vill ha en puss först." log han och hon blängde på honom innan hon pussade honom snabbt på munnen.

Han släppte fortfarande inte henne.

"Det där var ingen riktig puss." flinade han.

Hon tittade argt på honom och rodnade om möjligt ännu djupare, men gjorde honom ändå till viljes.

När de sedan släppte varandra var hon inte den enda som var röd om kinderna.

"Nu kan du gå och klä på dig." log han och släppte henne samtidigt som han plockade upp sina kläder från golvet runtomkring dem.

Lite skakig på benen flydde hon in på toaletten för att göra sig iordning.

De stod utanför telefonkiosken tillsammans och hon kramade hans hand hårt.

"Det kommer att gå bra." försäkrade hon honom och han nickade.

"Jag vet."

"Vad är du rädd för?"

"Jag är inte rädd!" högg han av argt och hon rynkade pannan åt honom.

"Du behöver inte vara otrevlig mot mig, tack så mycket. Jag vill bara hjälpa dig."

Hans ansikte mjuknade.

"Jag vet." han tvekade innan han fortsatte. "Tänk om de inte hjälper till? Tänk om ingen bryr sig?"

"Då pratar vi med Dumbledore när vi kommer tillbaka." sa hon säkert. "Han kan fixa det, och det vet du."

James såg in i hennes självsäkra, smaragdgröna ögon och insåg att han älskade den lilla varelsen som stod framför honom.

Han funderade på att berätta det för henne, men insåg att han bara skulle skrämma henne om han sa något.

"Lovar du?" sa han istället.

"Jag lovar." sa hon och ställde sig på tå för att kyssa honom.

"Kom nu," hon drog med honom in i telefonkiosken och tog upp den trasiga telefonluren. Med ett koncenterat ansiktsuttryck såg hon honom slå numret, 6-2-4-4-2.

En sval kvinnoröst genljöd kiosken och Lily hoppade till.

"Välkommen till Trolldomsministeriet. var vänlig uppge ert namn och ärende."

"James Potter, jag ska göra en anmälan, och Lily Evans är med som stöd."

"Tack", sa kvinnorösten. "Besökare, var snäll och ta emot namnskylten och fäst den framtill på klädnaden."

Det hördes ett klick och sedan lite rasslande och Lily såg förvånat två silvermärken glida ut ur luckan där returmynten i vanliga fall kom ut. Hon tittade på sitt eget och fnittrade till. På märket stod: "Lily Evans, Stöd."

James såg det och log han med. Han visade upp sitt eget på vilket det stod: "James Potter, Anmälan."

Lily kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt det och inte heller James kunde hålla tillbaka ett leende.

Plötsligt hördes kvinnorösten igen och Lily hoppade till.

"Besökare på Ministeriet, ni anmodas genomgå visitering och överlämna er trollstav för registrering vid säkerhetsdisken, som är belägen i bortersta änden av atriet."

Sedan började hela golvet skaka och de sjönk långsamt ner i marken. Under en minut kunde inte Lily se någonting över huvudtaget, det enda som gav ett tecken på att de faktiskt rörde sig var det skrapande ljudet som hördes då och då.

Lily, som var mörkrädd, höll hårt i James hand och han kramade tillbaka och ställde sig nära henne. Till slut uppenbarade sig en guldgul ljusstrimma som sakta rörde sig uppåt och bländade dem båda.

"Trolldomsministeriet önskar er en trevlig dag." sa den svala kvinnorösten innan dörren till telefonhytten öppnade sig och de klev ut. Synen fick Lily att gapa.

Rummet de stod i var stort och prakfullt, golven var blanka och av något mörkt träslag, även väggarna var täckta av samma slags trä i paneler. I väggarna fanns också eldstäder inbyggda och Lily drog efter andan när ett flertal trollkarlar och häxor uppenbarade sig och försvann in i dem.

Men det som verkligen fick henne att tappa andan var det påfågelsblå taket. Det var täckt av lysande guldiga symboler som såg ut att röra på sig. Hon drog i James arm.

"Ser du?" sa hon andlöst.

"Jag ser." log han. "Men jag har varit här innan, så det här är inte alltför nytt. Jag kommer ihåg när jag var här första gången däremot. Jag var kanske sju år gammal, pappa tog med mig hit. Allt var så stort och vackert, och jag var så liten. Det var så mycket liv och rörelse överallt, och så mycket magi att jag inte visste vart jag skulle titta. Jag var så rädd för att missa något."

Lily log mot honom och de gick längs entré hallen. Längre ner stod en staty med gyllene statyer i sig. Högst upp fanns en ståtlig trollkarl, runt honom fanns sedan en häxa, en kentaur, en svartalf och en husalf. Kentauren, svartalfen och husalfen tittade alla med beundran på den vackra häxan och trollkarlen. Från deras trollstavar sprutade vatten. Från kentaurens pil sköts ännu en glittrande vattenstråle, likväl som från toppen på svartalfens hatt och husalfens öron.

"Titta, James!" sa Lily hänfört. Hon kände sig som ett litet barn i en godisbutik.

"Den har jag inte sett innan, den måste vara ny." sa James fundersamt och pekade sedan på en skylt bredvid fontänen.

ALL BEHÅLLNING FRÅN DET MAGISKA BRÖDRASKAPETS FONTÄN TILLFALLER SANKT MUNGOS SJUKHUS FÖR MAGISKA SJUKDOMAR OCH ÅKOMMOR.

Resolut tog Lily fram sin börs och slängde sedan i två galleoner. James tittade på henne med beundran i blicken.

"Vad?"

"Inget... bara... Inget." sa han och log. Hon log tillbaka.

"Kom igen, den här vägen är det." sa han sedan och drog med henne genom det stora rummet. Under skylten "Säkerhetstjänst" satt en liten trollkarl vid en sliten disk.

"Vi är besökare." sa James till honom och han nickade.

"Kom hit så ska jag titta på era trollstavar."

De gick närmre och trollkarlen höll upp något som liknade en käpp, bara längre och med en gyllene färg. Han svepte den över ders kroppar innan han nickade.

"Och så trollstavarna."

De sträckte fram sina trollstavar och trollkarlen släppte först ner James på något som liknade en våg av mässing. Apparaten började vibrera och en smal pergamentremsa uppenbarade sig ur foten på apparaten.

"Elva tum, kärna av enhörnings svans, mahogny, har använts i sex år. Stämmer det?" sa trollkarlen och log.

"Det stämmer."

"Det är en fin trollstav du har där, Ollivanders antar jag?"

"Självklart."

Trollkarlen log och räckte tillbaka staven.

"Jag behåller det här," sa han och naglade fast pergament biten på en liten spik.

Sedan var det Lilys tur. Det var samma procedur som med James och snart kom pergamentremsan ut.

"Tio och en kvarts tum lång, kärnan av drakhjärta, tillverkat av pil, bra vid förtrollningar. Använd sex år, stämmer det?"

"Det stämmer alldeles utmärkt."

"Fint, Ollivanders också antar jag?"

"Ja, precis."

"Det är bra. Ni kan fortsätta nu."

"Tack så mycket, sir." sa James och de fortsatte bortåt mot hissarna.

De väntade vid de gyllene grindarna och snart kom en hiss rasslandes ner och de drog undan det gyllene gallret och klev in i hissen. Gallret stängdes och sedan började hissen sin färd uppåt. Samma svala kvinnoröst som funnits i telefonhytten hördes även här.

"Plan sju, Avdelningen för magiska spel och sporter, med Brittiska och irländska quidditchligans huvudkontor. Officiella gobstensklubben och Patentbyrån för löjeväckande uppfinningar."

Hissdörrarna öppnades men de stod kvar i hissen. Snart nog började hissen sin färd igen.

"Plan sex, Avdelningen för magisk transport, med Flampulvernätsbyrån, tillsynsmyndigheten, Flyttnyckelskontoret och Testcentret för spöktransferens."

Hissdörrarna öppnades igen och den här gången flög en uggla in i hissen. Lily tittade förvånat på den och sedan på James.

"De måste ju hålla kontakten på något sätt, min pappa avskydde alltid ugglorna så mycket. De kräver så mycket uppmärksamhet och skitar ner något fruktansvärt på kontoren."

Ugglan hoade och satte sig på James axel.

"Men jag tycker de är trevliga." log han och hon log tillbaka.

De fortsatte uppåt .

"Plan fem, Avdelningen för internationellt magisamarbete, med Internationella komittén för magiska handelsnormer, Internationella magiska juristkontoret och Internationella trollkarlsförbundet, brittiska sektionen."

"Kom, vi ska av här." sa James och drog med henne ut.

Den här korridoren var inte lika präktig som den där nere, men den fick fortfarande Lily att tappa hakan. Här uppe var inte träet mörkt, istället var allt ljust och vitt, och onormalt högt i tak. Det var som att vara i en kyrka och Lily märkte att hon hållit andan för att inte hennes andetag skulle eka. James log mot henne. På väggarna hängde porträtt på framgångsrika trollkarlar och i andra änden av korridoren fanns ett stort fönster där det strömmade igenom solsken.

"Men jag trodde ministeriet var under jord?"

"Det är det också, de där fönstrena är splitternya. alla som jobbade här klagade på att det var så mörkt, så man har infört det här. Det sägs att det varit ständigt solsken i tre månader nu."

Lily såg sig förstummat omkring, även här var taket påfågelblått med gyllene dekorationer.

De fortsatte ner och till slut kom de fram till en stor och tung dörr av björk.

James knackade försiktigt på den och steg in.

Rummet var så mörkt i kontrast med den ljusa korridoren där ute att Lily var tvungen att blinka flera gånger innan hon vande sig vid mörkret. Det fanns en purpurröd heltäckningsmatta på golvet och panelen var av ek. Det fanns inga fönster här inne men ett flertal lampor som gav av ett glödande sken.

Vid ett enormt skrivbord satt en liten, ganska rundkindad man med en stor grå kalufs. Han verkade djupt försjunken i några papper framför sig och James harklade sig lätt.

Mannen tittade upp och gjorde stora ögon.

"Ser jag i syne? Bedrar mina ögon mig?" sa han och rättade till sina glasögon och klev upp för att gå närmare.

"Är det verkligen du, James?"

James log brett.

"Farbror Alcott!" sa James och drogs in i en stor björnkram av den stora mannen.

De släppte varandra och båda bar breda flin.

"Hur har du haft det? Hur går det i skolan för dig?"

"Det är bra, allt är bara bra." försäkrade James och sedan vände sig denne Alcott mot Lily.

"Och vem är den här vackra unga damen du har med dig?"

"Det här är min flickvän, Lily Evans."

"Trevligt att träffas." Lily sträckte fram handen och mannen tog den varmt.

"Detsamma, mitt namn är Alan Potter, men alla kallar mig för Alcott."

De kallpratade ett tag och James fick berättat om att han både var quidditchkapten och förste prefekt på Hogwarts. ("Det säger du? Jag har alltid vetat att du skulle göra storverk!" sa Alcott stolt.)

"Hur trevligt jag än tycker att det här är, och även om jag vill smickra mig med att du kommit för att bara hälsa på en gammal man som jag, förstår jag att ni hade ett ärende."

"Vadå? var det namnskyltarna som gav dig den idén?"

Alcott skrockade.

"Lika snabb i svaren som vanligt, alltså. Och svaret på din fråga är nej." sedan mjuknade hans ansiktsuttryck. "Är det din pappa igen?"

"Hur kunde du gissa?" sa James ironiskt.

"Vad gjorde han den här gången?"

"Slog mig och mamma igen, hon tog tillbaka honom... och tja, resten kan du säkert lista ut själv."

"Vill du anmäla honom?"

Och till Lilys förvåning skakade James på huvudet.

"Det är ingen som kommer döma dig om du gör det, James." försäkrade hans farbror honom.

"Jag vet, men jag vill inte att han ska skickas till Azkaban, vi borde spara dem platserna till de som förtjänar dem."

"James, din pappa förtjänar det." sa hans farbror.

"Jag vet... Men han är trots allt min pappa, han har inte alltid varit hemsk."

"Så du vill inte göra någonting?"

"Finns det något sorts magiskt besöksförbud som gör att han aldrig kan komma nära mig igen?"

"Jo, det finns, men det är mycket ovanligt. Var har du hört talas om det?"

"Jag hör en del." svarade James kort och hans farbror nickade.

"Det kan göras, om det är det du vill."

"Det är det jag vill, jag vill aldrig mer se honom, och jag vill aldrig mer att han ska skada mig eller mamma, men jag vill inte att han ska skickas till en säker död i Azkaban."

"Gud vet att han hade förtjänat det."

James nickade och Lily tog hans hand igen. Han tittade tacksamt på henne och log svagt.

"Vad behöver jag göra?" frågade James sedan.

"Vet du var din mamma är?"

"Ingen aning."

"Vill du att vi ska leta upp henne?"

"Ja, inte för att jag vill träffa henne, men jag vill att hon också ska skyddas."

"Då så, vi kommer höra med St Mungo om dina skador, sedan kommer du få ett formulär hemskickat... fast jag antar att du inte bor hemma?"

"Nej, jag har varit hos Lily så länge."

"Och han kommer vara där resten av jullovet."

James tittade förvånat på henne men hon nickade bara.

"Okej, vi kommer skicka en uggla hem till miss Evans här då, i och med att du är sjutton behöver du inte godkännande från någon utan kan fylla i formuläret själv. När du skrivit under skickar du tillbaka det hit och vi arkiverar det, om allt går bra så är han förbjuden att komma nära dig inom loppet av några dagar."

"Tack så mycket."

Det affärsmässiga uttrycket Alcott haft på sitt ansikte under tiden de diskuterat besöksförbudet mjuknade nu.

"Kommer du klara dig nu, James?"

"Jag tror det."

"Har du nog med pengar? För annars är det bara att fråga mig, det vet du väl?"

"Jag vet och uppskattar det, och jag tänker hålla dig vid det, men för tillfället går det bra."

"Bra," de mörkblåa ögonen granskade honom långsamt. "Du vet väl att jag är stolt över dig, James?"

"Jag visste det, men det känns bra att höra det från gång till gång."

De båda männen ställde sig upp och omfamnade varandra hastigt.

"Jag ska prata med din mamma."

James nickade och Lily ställde sig upp hon med.

"Det har varit ett sant nöje att få träffa er, fröken Lily." sa Alcott och tog hennes hand. Hon log och kramade hans hand.

"Nöjet var helt på min sida, sir."

"Vi hörs James."

"Det gör vi."

"Glöm inte att komma och hälsa på mig sen när du har tid!"

"Aldrig." log James och tillsammans gick Lily och James ut genom den tunga björkdörren.

Utanför stannade Lily och kramade om James.

"Vad var det för?" log han och kysste henne lätt.

"För att du är du." log hon. "Lova att du aldrig lämnar mig."

"Jag lovar."

Hon kramade honom hårdare.

"Menade du det om att jag fick stanna hos dig resten av lovet?"

"Självklart, var skulle du annars bo?" sa hon och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Går det bra för din mamma då?"

"James, min mamma älskar dig mer än vad hon älskat någon i hela sitt liv, inklusive mig och Petunia, hon kommer vara överlycklig om du stannar ett tag till."

"Det är den där Potter charmen," flinade han.

Hon slog honom på armen.

"Vad sägs om glass?"

"Glass låter underbart." log hon och kramade om honom igen.

Det fanns inte ett enda ställe hon tyckte bättre om att vara i än i hans armar.


	26. Chapter 26 Everytime

**Kapitel 26 - Everytime**

_Everytime I think of you  
I always catch my breath - __Tyler Hilton_

Jullovet gick overkligt snabbt för både James och Lily sedan. Papprena blev som lovat hemskickade till Lily och James skrev under. Några dagar senare kom även hans koffert och en hel del pengar som han tacksamt lyste upp över.  
Det enda de sedan gjorde var att umgås, åka till Diagon Gränden och hångla på Floreans glassbar, umgås med Lilys mamma och bara njuta av varandras sällskap.  
Lily var förvånad över hur bra hon sov med James jämte sig. I normala fall avskydde hon att ha någon annan så nära sig i sängen som begränsade hennes rörelseförmåga, andades på henne, snarkade eller bara tog upp plats. Men det var något med sättet som hans arm passade så förträffligt bra runt hennes midja, och hur hennes kropp passade mot hans som två pusselbitar och hans djupa andetag som kittlade henne i nacken var mer sövande än irriterande.  
Det skrämde henne lite just hur bra allting kändes med honom. Hon hade hatat honom så länge... Tänk om hon bara insett vad hon missat lite tidigare! De hade kunnat få ännu längre tid tillsammans. Alla de timmarna av studier som hon kunde haft med honom...

Det kändes nästan sorgligt att åka tillbaka till Hogwarts, men den 6:e januari stod de på perrongen och hälsade på alla sina vänner efter att ha sagt ett tårfyllt "hej då" till Lilys mamma.  
Sirius var som vanligt hypad och tacklade James till marken när han fick syn på honom.  
"Tagghorn!"  
"Tramptass!" skrek James precis lika lyckligt och försökte kittla Sirius så att han skulle hoppa av. Men han lyckades inte riktigt nå dit och resultatet blev väldigt komiskt.  
Folk som gick förbi skrattade åt de två vännerna som rullade omkring på golvet och Lily var tvungen att luta sig mot en vägg för att kunna stå på benen.  
Till slut fick James bort Sirius från sig och de ställde sig upp, anfådda och rosiga om kinderna. När de väl kommit upp kramade de om varandra och log brett.  
James tog Lilys hand igen (som fortfarande småfnissade) och Sirius började korsförhöra dem båda två.  
"Vad har ni gjort under lovet? Varför har ingen ugglat mig? Har någon sett Haylie?"  
"Tja, först gjorde inte någon av oss något särskilt, sen bodde James hos mig ett tag. Och nej, vi har inte sett Haylie." svarade Lily och James nickade instämmande.  
"Bodde James hos dig?" sa han och Lily nickade. "Varför bodde du inte hos mig?" sa han sedan anklagande till James.  
"Jag har ju bott med dig i sju år, det är Lilys tur nu." flinade han till svar och både Lily och Sirius slog honom hårt på hans armar.  
"Aj! Vad skulle det vara bra för? Nämn en sak som blev bättre av det!!"  
"Passa dig."  
"Fruntimmer... Båda två..." muttrade James men Lily låtsades inte höra honom och Sirius hade fått syn på Haylie som fick motta samma hälsning som James.  
Hon tittade runt bland folket på perrongen och ett minne väcktes plötsligt till liv i hennes huvud.  
Det var under femte året och hon hade sett James och hans kompisar hoppa på tåget. Han hade blåmärken i nacken, ett djupt jack i tinningen och en sprucken läpp. Hon kom ihåg hur irriterad hon var över hur han inte kunde ta hand om sig själv eller trodde att han var så tuff över att han skadat sig när han spelade quidditch.  
Nu insåg vad som faktiskt hade hänt.  
Hon såg James stå och gnida sig lite på armen hon slagit honom på och kastade sig plötsligt om hans hals och kysste honom.  
När de släppte varandra tittade han förvånat på henne.  
"Vad var det för?"  
"Du vet att jag tycker jättemycket om dig va?"  
"Njaaa... Du får nog bevisa det lite mer. Och du kan börja med att inte slå din stackars pojkvän på armen! Du lyckas alltid träffa en nerv!"  
Hon kysste honom igen.  
"Jag lovar." mumlade hon sedan i hans öra. Han log mot henne innan han drog med henne in på tåget.

Efter att ha suttit i samma perrong som Sirius i tre timmar bestämde sig Lily och James att de hade fått nog.  
"Men kom igen! En liten omgång till av kort! Vem kan det skada?"  
"Mig," sa Remus och pekade på sina bortbrända ögonbryn.  
"Och mig," gnällde Peter och höll om sin brännskadade hand.  
"Ja, men bortsett från det..." viftade Sirius bort dem.  
"Snälla, ni kan inte lämna oss här ensam med honom!" utropade Joanna skräckslagen. Sedan la hon till, väsandes så att bara Lily kunde höra henne. "Han är helt galen!"  
"Nu tycker jag att det klagas onödigt mycket på mig." påpekade Sirius och James skrattade till.  
"Vad?"  
"Åh inget, det är bara det..." sedan skrattade han igen och Sirius blängde på honom. Vilket bara fick James att skratta ännu mer.  
"Vad?"  
"Jag tycker bara att det är komiskt att något grönt gegg hänger på baksidan av ditt huvud. Det är allt."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH! TA BORT DET!"  
"Var du tvungen att säga det?" suckade Haylie. "Jag ville se hur lång tid det tog innan han märkte det."  
"TA BORT DET! TA BORT DET TA BORT DET TA BORT DET!"  
"Lugna dig Tramptass." skrattade Remus och Sirius vände sig långsamt om mot honom. Näsborrarna fladdrade, hans kinder hade tagit en rosa nyans, håret var på ända efter att ha försökt få bort den gröna geggan och hans ögon var vilt uppspärrade.  
"Lugna mig?! LUGNA MIG? JAG HAR NÅGONTING GRÖNT SOM ÄR GEGGIGT I MITT HÅR! I MITT HÅR!"  
Remus såg vettskrämd ut.  
"Det finns inget grönt i ditt hår." sa James som nu hade slutat skratta och passade på att rädda Remus.  
"Vad sa du?"  
"Du har ingen grön gegga i ditt hår."  
"Men... Men -"  
"Men, men-" härmade James honom.  
"Men du sa ju!" han svängde runt och pekade på Haylie. "Och du sa ju!"  
"Ja, vi ljög Sirius. Hört talas om det?" sa Haylie ironiskt och studerade sina nagelband.  
"Ha! har jag, Sirius, hört talas om det?" fnös han. "Jag är mästaren av lögner, jag kan ljuga så bra att min egen mamma skulle tro mig! Jag genomskådar varenda lögn som någon någonsin säger till mig!"  
"Så det är bara idag som du är ovanligt trög?" flinade James.  
"Nej jag - Eller jo. Det är det."  
Han var tyst i några minuter innan han vände sig anklagande mot James.  
"Varför skulle du ljuga så för mig? Har jag under alla dessa år gjort något så fruktansvärt mot dig? Nej, jag har älskat och accepterat dig som vän trots alla dina brister och fel. Vilket svek! Hur kunde du någonsin göra så mot mig?"  
"Bra fråga," han tänkte efter en stund. "Jag hade tråkigt."  
"Jag med," sa Haylie och log inställsamt mot Sirius.  
"Hmm, jag förlåter er för den här gången, men om det någonsin händer igen så kommer jag-"  
"Hoppa omkring och skrika som en tjej? Nej just det ja, det gjorde du förra gången." sa James och Sirius blängde argt på honom.  
"Skulle inte du gå?" sa han vasst och James log.  
"Just det ja, kom Lily." sa han och tog hennes hand. De hade precis kommit ut ur tågkupén när James vände sig om.  
"Det var inte grön gegga i ditt hår, Tramptass, det är lila."  
De hann stänga dörren i tid för att slippa höra Sirius skrik, men kunde fortfarande se hans skräckslagna dans genom rutorna.

Senare på kvällen när de hade ätit, skrattat lite mer åt Sirius och packat upp satt Lily och James framför brasan i deras uppehållsrum och pratade.  
"Det var det bästa lovet jag någonsin haft." sa han och kysste henne i nacken. Hon lutade sig mot hans bröstkorg och smekte hans arm och kunde känna sig själv bli sömnigare och sömnigare.  
"Jag med..." sa hon och gäspade.  
"Trött?" log han och hon nickade.  
"Mhm..." sa hon och gäspade igen.  
"Gå och gör dig iordning då, och kom tillbaka hit sen. Jag kan bära in dig på ditt rum om du somnar."  
"Säkert?"  
"Sä ;kert."  
Hon gick och borstade tänderna och drog på sig sin favorit pyjamas, en av James gamla T-shirtar. Hon satte sig tillrätta i hans famn igen och lutade sitt huvud mot hans axel och njöt av att känna hans andetag rufsa om i hennes hår. Hon kände sina ögonlock bli tyngre och tyngre. Detta i kombination med att James lekte med hennes hår fick henne snart att somna.  
James log när han märkte att hennes andetag hade blivit tunga och regelbundna och efter lite försiktig manövrering lyfte han upp henne i sina armar och bar in henne på sitt rum. Han stoppade om henne och kysste henne mitt i pannan innan han lämnade rummet.  
Så fort han gjort det öppnade Lily ögonen. Hennes kropp var dödstrött, men hon kunde inte somna om. Sängen var alldeles för kall och hon saknade något.  
Så kom hon på det, James var ju inte där jämte henne. Det var konstigt hur snabbt hon vant sig vid att sova jämte någon annan.  
Efter en halvtimme stod hon inte ut längre. Hon tassade ut i det nu mörka uppehållsrummet. Hon rös och skyndade förbi och bort till James rum och öppnade försiktigt dörren.  
Han hade redan somnat men låg bara på ena sidan av sängen med armen i en besynnerlig position.  
Hon skakade honom försiktigt och han öppnade långsamt ögonen.  
"Lily?" sa han hest, hans röst raspig från att just ha vaknat.  
"Kan jag sova här?"  
"Saknade du mig så mycket?" log han och drog undan täcket för henne. Hon log i mörkret och kröp ner jämte honom.  
"Ja." viskade hon sedan till svar samtidigt som hon la sig tillrätta.  
Fem minuter senare sov hon djupt.

Klockan ringde och signalerade att nu var näst sista lektionen för dagen över. Lily suckade av lättnad. Även om James hjälpte henne och hade gjort under för hennes betyg i förvandlingskonst var det fortfarande det ämne hon hatade mest.  
"Mr Potter! Skulle ni kunna stanna kvar en stund tack?" ropade McGonogall när klassen började röra på sig, James var redan halvvägs ut genom dörren. "Och glöm nu inte uppsatsen om hur man går tillväga för att förvandla animagusar till andra djur!" ropade hon och klassen suckade. Lily hade ingen aning om hur man gick tillväga för att göra det.  
"Det är omöjligt, skriv bara om hur man inte kan gå tillväga med det." viskade en välbekant röst i hennes öra.  
"vad har du nu gjort?" viskade hon tillbaka och han ryckte på axlarna.  
"Ingen aning... Bara hon inte fått reda på gobelängerna i Stora Salen..."  
"Vilka gobelänger?" väste hon och han log.  
"Nej, inget." han kysste henne lätt och hon rodnade.  
"James! Inte framför McGongall."  
Han tittade konstigt på henne och skakade sedan på huvudet.  
"Vänta på mig utanför."  
Hon gick ut och lämnade Jame åt sitt öde.

Fem minuter senare kom han ut.  
"Vad ville hon?"  
"Hon ville att jag skulle stödundervisa någon tjej i förvandlingskonst imorgon."  
"Imorgon?"  
"Vadå då?"  
"James, det är praktiskt taget den enda dagen du inte har quidditch träning."  
Han bleknade.  
"Äh, jag är en bra lärare. Ge mig fem minuter så är jag klar med henne."  
"James!"  
"Vad?"  
& quot;Så kan du ju inte säga!"  
"Vill du inte att det ska gå snabbt?"  
"Jo det är klart att jag vill spendera tid med dig men..."  
Utan förvarning puttade han in henne i ett kvastförråd.  
"Vad gör du?" sa hon skräckslaget och han böjde sig ner och kysste henne.  
"Jag har lite kvalitetstid med min flickvän. Jag kommer nämligen vara väldigt upptagen framöver och jag vill ta vara på så mycket tid som möjligt med henne." mumlade han innan han kysste henne igen.  
Lily orkade och ville inte säga emot. Vem brydde sig om deras nästa lektion började om en kvart när hans läppar var så himmelskt mjuka? Varför skulle hon bry sig att alla senare skulle kunna se vad hon hade gjort under rasten när fjärilarna i hennes mage fick henne att bli alldeles varm i hela kroppen?  
"Vad är detta?" mumlade han mot hennes läppar och sände en rysning längs hennes ryggrad. "Inga protester?"  
"Håll tyst och kyss mig." sa hon bara och drog honom närmre intill sig.  
De kom tjugo minuter försent till trolldrycksläran.  
Båda med svullna läppar och James med skjortan felknäppt och slipsen på sned. Lily var rufsig i håret och flera knappar var uppknäppta.  
Konstigt nog fick bara James straffkommendering den följande måndagen.

Lily satt i bibliotek några bord bort från James och försökte göra sin uppsats i förvandlingskonsten. Men hennes blick sökte sig hela tiden bort mot James och den otroligt söta tjejen han gav stödundervisning till. I början hade han tittat bort mot henne hela tiden och gjort miner som visade hur mycket hellre han skulle vilja vara borta hos henne. Men nu verkade han helt uppslukad i deras arbete och hon hade flyttat sig närmare honom hela tiden tills att det nu bara skiljde några centimeter mellan dem.  
Tjejen flirtade helt skamlöst med honom och James verkade inte direkt göra något för att markera att han inte ville att hon skulle göra det. Ett par gånger hade han rentav flirtat tillbaka.  
Kort sagt var Lily oerhört förbannad och kunde därför inte göra sitt skolarbete.  
Till slut gav hon upp och stormade ut ur biblioteket.  
Hon kunde höra stolar skrapas och steg efter henne. Hon hann precis ut i korridoren innan hon kände en arm hålla tillbaka henne.  
"Lily, vart ska du? Vi skulle ju plugga tillsammans?" sa James och såg djupt in i hennes ögon. Men inte ens hans vackra, stora ögon kunde distrahera henne från vreden hon kände mot honom för tillfället.  
"Släpp mig!" fräste hon och drog åt sig armen. "Jag trodde du hade förändrats!"  
Han ryggade tillbaka och tog flera steg bakåt, som om hon slagit till honom.  
"Vad har jag gjort?"  
"Du kan ju fråga henne därinne! Ni verkar ju har blivit väldigt tajta under senaste tiden!"  
Hon vände sig om och stegade bort.  
"Lily, vänta!" han sprang efter henne. "För helvete, Lily, vänta!" sa han argt och hon vände sig om.  
"Varför är du arg?"  
"Om du inte vet det förtjänar du inte att få reda på det!"  
"Är du avundsjuk för att jag ger en femteklassare stödundervisning? Är det därför du är arg?" hans ögon blänkte av raseri.  
Hon svarade inte ens utan vände bara på klacken.  
"Fint, var på det där viset då!" ropade han efter henne och gick sedan argt tillbaka till biblioteket.  
De sov i varsin säng den natten.

M/K: Ja, det är sant. Jag uppdaterar. Förlåt att det tog tid, men den glada nyheten är att jag nästan är klar på nästa kapitel också, så det borde inte ta så lång tid :D  
Kommentera nu duktigt ;)  
Psst, checka in trailern på youtube som Diamond V har gjort till den här ficen. Finns på om ni söker på Amor Vincit Omnia.  
Tar :P


	27. Chapter 27 Only One

**Kapitel 27 - Only One**

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just wanna tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out trying to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one - _Yellowcard_

Lily gned argt sina händer mot varandra och blängde argt på James bakhuvud som fanns två rader framför henne. Stämningen hade inte varit bra mellan dem på sistonde. Han hade gång på gång försökt prata med henne, be om ursäkt men hon hade totalvägrat att ens vara i samma rum som honom.  
Hon visste att hon var orättvis och tjurskallig, men hon kunde inte hjälpa det. Hon var så fruktansvärt rädd att förlora honom men samtidigt kunde hon inte låta bli att vara besinningslöst arg på honom.  
Hon var så upptagen med att stirra in i hans bakhuvud att hon inte ens märkte att Sirius hade skickat en lapp till henne.  
Argt öppnade hon den.

**Lily, snälla, bara prata med honom.**

Hon fnös och tittade bort på Sirius som såg bedjande på henne. Hon skakade på huvudet åt honom.

**Aldrig i livet. Du hade varit lika arg på honom som jag är.**

Hon såg när Sirius öppnade lappen och en bekymmersam rynka uppenbarade sig på hans panna. Hon såg hur han snabbt skrev ner ett meddelande till henne för att sedan skicka det när McGonogall inte tittade.

**Det vet jag inte, för jag vet inte vad det är som har hänt. James säger ingenting. Det enda han gör är hänger med huvudet hela dagarna, för att stundvis bli skitförbannad på allt omkring sig. **

Hon läste förvånat lappen och skyndade sig att skriva tillbaka.

**Har han inte sagt någonting alls?**

Inte ett ord. Lily kom igen, var lite schysst mot killen.

Hon mjuknade lite och bestämde sig för att åtminstonde ge James en chans att förklara. Vilket betydde att hon skulle bli tvungen att söka upp honom. Han hade gett upp med att försöka få prata med henne nu.  
Efter lektionen skulle hon prata med honom. Så mycket var hon nog skyldig honom. Hon var först ut ur salen när de slutade och väntade sedan i skuggorna på att James skulle komma ut.  
Han var bland de sista, och hans uppsyn var mörk där han gick.  
"James?" sa hon lågt och han vände sig snabbt om.  
"Vad?" sa han otrevligt och hon kände vreden bubbla upp inom henne. Hon drog tre djupa andetag för att lugna ner sig.  
"Kan vi prata?"  
"Om vad?"  
"Om vad som hände utanför biblioteket."  
"Jaså så det passar nu?"  
"Våga inte ens spela martyr i detta James!" väste hon och han blängde argt på henne.  
"Okej, berätta varför du exploderade och skällde ut mig."  
"För att du satt och flirtade som en galning med tjejen du stödundervisade!" sa hon argt och han ryckte på axlarna.  
"Var det allt?"  
"Vad menar du, var det allt?"  
"Så den enda anledningen till att du är skitförbannad på mig och vägrat prata med mig på en vecka är alltså att du inte litar på mig?"  
"Det här handlar inte om tillit, James!"  
"Nähä. Vad handlar det då om? För som jag ser det är du arg på mig för att du tror att jag skulle vara otrogen med en femteklassare. Du litar inte på mig, så enkelt är det."  
"Nej, så är det inte alls -"  
"Skippa skitsnacket, är du snäll. När du har insett sanningen och är redo att berätta för mig kan du väl leta upp mig eller något? Fram till dess har du och jag inget att säga till varandra."  
Hon blinkade bort tårarna som brände bakom ögonlocken och såg efter hans långa figur samtidigt som den försvann utom synhåll.

"Lily, hur är det egentligen?" frågade Abigail som hittat sin rödgråtna vän i ett hörn i biblioteket.  
"Skit."  
"Så dåligt?"  
"Jag trodde att jag hade nått botten imorse, men nu är det som om det är botten, tjugo meter skit, sen jag." suckade hon.  
"Vill du prata om det?"  
"Jag vet inte, du kommer säkert bara skälla på mig."  
"Jag lovar att jag inte ska skälla på dig."  
"På heder och samvete?"  
"På heder och samvete." lovade hon och höll upp fingrarna.  
"Okej," hon drog ett djupt andetag. "Häromdagen så hade James stödundervisning med den här tjejen, och jag vet inte. De flirtade ganska rejält. I början höll han sitt avstånd och så, men efter ett tag började han hålla på tillbaka. Jag blev arg och gick, sedan bråkade vi. Jag sa... jag sa att han inte hade förändrats, han blev arg och vi bråkade ännu mer... Sen så försökte han be om ursäkt, men jag sket i honom. Och så idag tänkte jag att vi kunde prata, och nu anklagar han mig för att inte lita på honom..."  
Lily brast plötsligt i gråt och stortjutande lutade hon sig mot Abigails axel.  
"Lily..." suckade Abigail och strök henne över håret. "Jag vet att du hatar att höra det här, men James kan ha rätt."  
"Jag vet... Men var det så fel av mig att bli arg i första taget?"  
"Tja, du kanske inte hade behövt vara så arg. James måste ju stå ut med att de andra killarna stirrar på dig, och han skäller inte ut dig."  
"Men jag litar ju på honom! Om jag inte hade gjort det hade jag ju inte blivit tillsammans med honom!"  
"Du kanske inte litar på honom tillräckligt mycket..."  
"Antingen litar man väl på någon eller så gör man inte det! Det är kanske de andra tjejerna jag inte litar på!"  
"Lily, ge dig. Om du inte kan vara ärlig mot dig själv, var åtminstonde ärlig mot mig." sa Abigail bestämt och Lily tittade ner i golvet.  
"Det är inte det att jag inte litar på honom. Jag litar inte på vem han blir med de andra tjejerna. Hans bakgrund är inte till hans fördel här. Han älskar uppmärksamheten han får av de andra tjejerna. Och jag är rädd för att jag inte räcker till." sa hon tyst och Abigail log.  
"Varför sa du inte det till honom?"  
"Han skulle bara missupfatta hela grejen och anklaga honom för att han inte har förändrats och vi skulle bara börja bråka igen."  
"Men Lily, ni bråkar ju nu."  
"Jag vet det, tack så mycket. Det är trots allt mitt förhållande."  
"Just det. Det är ditt förhållande. Ditt och James. Inte någon annans. Låt dem inte ta det ifrån dig. Prata med James och berätta hur du känner dig. Det kan knappast bli värre."  
"Det har du alldeles rätt i."

Hon återvände sakta till deras uppehållsrum. Hennes nervösa insida fick henne nästan att gå i bitar. Vad skulle hon säga?  
Han satt framför brasan, med huvudet lutat i ena handen. Det rufsiga håret blänkte i brasans sken och det var rufsigare än vanligt, säkert hade han i ren frustration dragit handen genom det ett antal gånger. Man kunde fortfarande se ett svagt blåmärke över hans kind och plåstret i hans panna störde hans annars så vackra ansikte. Slipsen låg slängd jämte honom och de två översta knapparna på skjortan var uppknäppta. Hans mantel låg strödd över ena fåtöljen, likaså hans skolväska och allt som en gång funnits i den låg uspritt på golvet framför honom. Han bet sig i läppen och stirrade fundersamt på pappret framför honom.  
Det slog henne plötsligt hur trött han såg ut. Han hade mörka ringar under ögonen, hans hy var inte lika frisk som den brukade och han kunde knappt hålla ögonen öppna.  
Hon ville skrika ut till honom. Böna och be om förlåtelse inför hans fötter. Hon klarade inte av att vara osams med honom. Det gick inte.  
Hon var också trött. Trött på att bråka, trött på att inte vara nära honom hela tiden, trött på att inte få kyssa honom, trött av att inte få sova jämte honom.  
Hennes säng hade varit så liten och obekväm, i jämförelse med hans stora, där hon dessutom fick bonusen av att ha honom jämte sig.  
Tysta tårar gled ner för hennes kinder, han hade ännu inte märkt hennes närvaro i rummet.  
Hon hade ingen aning om hur länge hon stod där och bara tittade på honom, men efter en stund snyftade hon till och hans huvud åkte upp i överraskning. Han såg hennes tårar och utan att säga ett ord gick han fram och höll om henne.  
De stod så länge, tröstade varandra i tystnad. Han strök henne över ryggen tills hon slutat gråta och hon klamrade sig desperat fast vid honom. Det skrämde henne hur mycket hon behövde honom. Men i det ögonblicket var hon säker på att det var ömsesidigt.  
"Jag klarar inte av att bråka med dig mer nu, James."  
Han sa ingenting, utan tryckte bara henne närmre intill sig.  
"Sov hos mig inatt, Lily." viskade han sedan i hennes öra och hon nickade mot hans bröstkorg.  
De klädde långsamt av varandra och kröp sedan ner i sängen. Hans fingrar var fjäderlätta mot hennes hud och hon darrade. Han kysste henne långsamt och ömt innan han drog henne intil sig.  
"God natt, Lily, sov så gott..." viskade han i hennes öra och hon log.  
"God natt James, tack." viskade hon tillbaka och han kysste henne lätt i nacken.  
Det fanns ingen som förstod henne bättre än han.


	28. Chapter 28 Take Me For What I Am

**Kapitel 28 - Take Me For What I Am**

_Every single day, I walk down the street  
I hear people say, baby so sweet  
Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me  
Boys, girls, I can't help it baby  
So be kind, and don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your baby_

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby, or leave me - _RENT (soundtrack)_

James väckte henne långsamt med små kyssar i hennes nacke. Leende öppnade hon ögonen och vände på sig för att få en bättre vy av honom.  
"God morgon..." viskade han och hon log.  
"Förlåt för att jag var dum." sa hon sedan tyst och han log.  
"Det gör inget." sa han och strök henne över kinden. "Men, Lily, visste du inte att något sånt här skulle hända om vi blev tillsammans?"  
"Varför tror du att jag tvekade?" retades hon och han höjde på ena ögonbrynet.  
"Så du litar på mig nu?" sa han sedan tyst och hon nickade.  
"James, det var aldrig så att jag inte litade på dig. Jag litade bara inte på hur du blev runt henne." han öppnade munnen för att protestera men hon hann före. "Och jag vet att du har förändrats, och att du inte skulle göra någonting. Men du tycker om uppmärksamheten. Det kan du inte neka till."  
Han var tyst.  
"Lily, under mina senaste sex år på den här skolan har jag spelat allt på mitt utseende och min begåvning inom quidditch. Det spelar ingen roll hur hårt jag har jobbat, jag berättar inte det för folk, utan min smarthet är något som bara kommer med. Jag säger inte det här för att vara arrogant, du får inte missförstå mig, men hela mitt liv har jag fått spela på de här egenskaperna för att bli någon, klara mig." han pausade för att se om hon hängde med, hon nickade. "Du måste bara komma ihåg att de senaste sex åren har jag dessutom jagat efter dig. Jag har inte tyckt om någon annan tjej sedan jag var fjorton år gammal. Men om du tycker det är jobbigt, kan jag inte hjälpa dig. För det är sån jag är, och jag kan inte ändra på det ens för dig."  
Hon böjde sig fram och kysste honom mjukt.  
"Jag kan inte förlora dig James. Det är fysiskt och psykiskt omöjligt."  
Han log mot henne och blåste bort en hårslinga som ramlat ner i hennes ögon.  
"Du är så vacker..." mumlade han och kysste henne mjukt. Hon log mot hans läppar och kysste tillbaka. Hans mun förflyttade sig längs hennes käke och sedan ner på hennes hals. Hon smälte som vax under hans beröring. Hans läppar hittade hennes vilt bultande puls och använde tunga och tänder för att lämna sitt märke där.  
Undermedvetet rullade han över henne och hittade tillbaka till hennes mun.  
"Jag saknade dig så mycket..." viskade han i hennes öra och sände rysningar längs hennes ryggrad.  
Hon lät singa fingrar löpa över hans rygg och hon kände hur hans muskler spändes och darrade under dem.  
Alla tankar på att det här var kanske inte något de borde göra hade försvunnit ut ur hennes huvud, alla tvivel hon hade smälte bort när han kysste henne igen och lät sin hand följa hennes kurvor.  
Men efter ett tag drog han bort sitt huvud.  
"Vad?" viskade hon omtöcknat och han log.  
"Om vi inte slutar nu kommer jag inte kunna sluta, jag vill inte att vi ska göra något vi inte är redo för."  
Hon rodnade.  
Nu var det hans tur att fråga.  
"Vad?"  
"Inget... Du är bara så himla perfekt." sa hon tyst och kysste honom lätt igen.

När de kom ner till frukosten såg Sirius oerhört lättat på dem, sedan uppenbarade sig den klassiska glimten i hans ögon.  
"Är ni sams?" sa han först och båda nickade. James och Lily slog sig ner och tog för sig av maten framför dem, omedvetna om de roade blickarna som sändes mot dem.  
"Lily?" sa Sirius med en omtänksam röst lite senare.  
"Ja?"  
"Jag vill inte skrämma dig eller något, men det verkar som om du fått något slags blåmärke på halsen... Jag vet inte riktigt vad det är..."  
James rodnade djupt och Lily log.  
"När du blir äldre kommer du förstå vad det är." log Lily och klappade Sirius på huvudet. "Jag är säker på att du få vara med om något liknande när du blir stor."  
Sirius sköt giftiga blickar och James rodnade fortfarande, hans blick lämnade inte tallriken framför honom.  
Haylies blick vandrade mellan Lily och James innan hon annonserade högt.  
"Jag måste gå på toa. Följer någon med?"  
Abigail och Joanna nickade ivrigt och ställde sig upp.  
"Lily, ska inte du också komma?"  
"Eh, nej, det är okej." sa Lily snabbt och rodnade.  
"Jo, du ser ut som om du är jättekissinödig."  
"Jaja... Jag kommer väl då." mumlade hon och kysste James på kinden innan hon följde med de andra tjejerna bort mot toaletterna.  
"Varför måste de alltid gå på toa tillsammans?" sa Siris förvirrat.  
"Jag tror inte att de skulle gå på toaletten, Tramptass." sa Remus och log.  
"Och vad skulle de göra då?"  
"Prata om Lily och James."  
"Varför kunde de inte göra det här?"   
"För att vi var här."  
"Och?"  
"Menar du att du pratar om allt framför Haylie?"  
"Nej, men det är en annan sak."  
"Kan du snälla släppa det, Tramptass?" sa James med plågad min.  
"Lika bra att ta vara på tillfällena när tjejerna inte är här. Vad var det med sugmärket?"  
"Stundens hetta..." muttrade James och fortsatte att pilla med sin mat. Hans apit försvann mer och mer för varje sekund detta samtalet pågick.  
"Stundens hetta? Har det blivit så allvarligt mellan er nu?"  
"Nej, vi har inte gjort någonting än."  
"Men du vill?"  
"Jag är sjutton år, Sirius, det är klart jag vill, men jag vill inte pressa henne överhuvudtaget. Hon betyder alldeles för mycket för mig. Hon betyder mycket mer än sex."  
"Jag vet, jag bara frågade!" försvarade Sirius sig och höll upp händerna.  
De satt tysta en stund innan Sirius tog till orda igen.  
"Men har hon gjort det innan?"  
"Sirius!" utbrast han och slog ut med händerna.  
"Vad? Jag bara undrade. Eftersom du är, eh, ganska erfaren så undrade jag bara om hon ville vänta tills det kändes rätt mellan er eller om det var första gång-"  
"Kan du ge dig? Jag tänker inte sitta och diskutera min flickväns sexliv med dig vid frukosten!"  
"När ska vi diskutera det då?"  
"Hmm, eftertsom idag torsdag så är nog... aldrig någonsin bra för mig. Du har inte något med det att göra, fråga henne själv om du tycker det är tillräckligt viktigt."  
"Jag tänker inte fråga henne! Ser jag självmordsbenägen ut?"  
"Jag vet inte, men du har tiggt om det hela morgonen." högg James av och sköt ifrån sig tallriken helt.  
"Det är inte sant! Måntand, har jag bett om att bli mördad hela morgonen?"  
"Ja." svarade Remus utan att titta upp från tidningen.  
"Ni är hopplösa."

"Okej, berätta." beordrade Haylie så fort det stängt dörren bakom sig.  
"Vad finns det att berätta?" undrade Lily oskyldigt och försökte komma på om det fanns något oskyldigt sätt att komma undan.  
"Är det ett sugmärke du har på halsen?"  
"Ja..."  
Joanna himlade med ögonen.  
"Lily, har ni haft sex?"  
Lily skakade vilt på huvudet, hur kunde de ens tro det om henne?  
"Nej!!! Herregud, nej, vi bara, eh, kysstes lite och så... Ja..."  
"Han försöker inte pressa dig eller någonting väl? Om han gör det svär jag på att jag ska mörda honom!"  
"Han försöker inte pressa mig! Det är faktiskt han som brukar sluta..." rodnade hon och de andra tittade förvånat på henne.  
"Ärligt? Trots att han, eh, nu säger vi inte detta för att såra dig, men är ganska van att eh, få det han vill ha?"  
"Jag vet att han är tusen gånger mer erfaren än jag, men han vill inte förhasta sig med mig. Han vill inte göra något vi inte är redo för."  
"Har han sagt det?"  
"Ja."  
"Men ni har pratat om det?"  
"Ja..." hon skruvade besvärat på sig och kände ansiktet hetta upp ännu mer. "Kan vi sluta prata om det här nu tack?"  
De nickade allihop.  
"Men jag vill veta det först när det händer något!" väste Haylie när de gick ut från toaletten.  
Lily bara rodnade till svar.

Efter skoldagen hade Lily och James bestämt sig för att träffas i biblioteket tillsammans och han hade lovat att hjälpa henne med förvandlingskonst läxan om hon hjälpte honom med trolldrycks uppsatsen.  
Det var lite pinsamt för dem båda att träffas, och till slut stod James inte ut. Det hade aldrig varit spänt mellan dem innan.  
"Grillade dina vänner dig också?"  
"Du anar inte... Haylie var helt galen."  
"Sirius också, han kunde verkligen inte släppa det."  
Han fångade hennes blick och höll kvar den innan han böjde sig fram och kysste henne.  
"Ska vi ge dem något att verkligen prata om?" mumlade han mot hennes läppar.  
"Vadå? Ska du ge mig ett till sugmärke?" log hon och kysste honom igen.  
"Eller så kan vi vara riktigt vilda och så kan du ge mig ett."  
Hon fnissade till innan han kysste henne igen.  
När de släppte varandra hade den hemska, pinsamma tystnaden fösvunnit.  
"Du är underbar." sa hon och strök hans kind.  
"Det är du med." svarade han.  
"Och om du vill vara extra underbar kan du ju alltid hjälpa mig med min förvandlingskonst läxa nu."  
"Så nu passar det att jag hjälper vackra flickor med läxorna?" retades han.  
"Om du vill ha hjälp med trolldryckskonsten." svarade hon bara och han log.


	29. Chapter 29 Run To Me

**Kapitel 29 - Run To Me**

_Over your head, trying not to drown  
Reaching for a breath before it drags you down  
Caugth in between all the pain you feel  
You lost control, you're letting go  
But I never will_

I'm holding on for you, I'm fighting for your life  
And when you're blinded by this jaded world  
I'll be your eyes  
Even if you fall, I won't let you break  
When all the noise is telling you to run away  
Run to me. - _Nick Lachey_

James satt uppe i uggletornet och tittade ut. Han tyckte om att sitta här. Även om hans eget rum hade ett fönster tyckte han om att vara i uggletornet, han kunde vara ifred där. Folk kom inte hit alltför ofta, och James tyckte om att umgås med sin egen uggla. Men just nu njöt han av sin ensamhet. Inte ens Lily brukade komma på att leta efter honom här.  
Han blev på det här sättet ibland, behövde tid för sig själv. Behövde tid att tänka. För tillfället var han orolig. Orolig för sin mamma. Hon hade inte hört av sig och James visste inte riktigt var hon var eller hur det var med henne. Han funderade lite på att be sin farbror att leta efter henne, men ångrade sig. Hon skulle inte tycka om det - lika lite som han själv hade uppskattat gesten.  
Men det stoppade honom inte från att oroa sig så mycket att han nästan mådde illa. Om hon åtminstonde bara kunde berätta var hon var, och att hon mådde bra!  
Han suckade för sig själv och tittade ut över markerna när dörren öppnades. Han vände sig om och såg Lily stå där, röd om kinderna och hennes ögon lyste.  
"James!" uropade hon glatt och gick fram till honom för att ge honom en lång kram. Han begravde sin näsa i hennes hals och kände hur lukten av hennes parfym fick honom att lugna sig.  
"Vad gör du här?" sa han när de släppt varandra.  
"Jag skulle skicka ett brev, och säga att jag letade efter dig. Men nu när jag har hittat dig behöver jag inte det längre."  
"Tänkte du skicka en uggla efter mig?"  
"Ja, vet du hur stort det här slottet är?"  
"Du kunde ju bara kollat på marodörkartan."  
Hon suckade och såg aningen surare ut.  
"Tro mig, jag försökte verkligen få tillgång till den. Men Sirius vägrade låta mig låna den. Han sa att om jag nu så gärna ville veta var du var så fick jag bli lite mer kreativ."  
"Det låter som Sirius." sa James och log lite snett, det var skrämmande hur väl Sirius kände honom. "Vad var det du letade efter mig för i alla fall?"  
"Det är fint väder! Kan vi inte gå ut och gå?"  
"Visst." Han la ena armen om hennes axlar och hon stack in sin hand under hans tröja för att värma sin alltid lika kalla hand.  
"Något speciellt ställe?" undrade han när hon styrde honom mot den förbjudna skogen.  
"Inte direkt, jag tycker om att gå längs med skogskanten bara."  
Han log och tittade ner på henne och överfölls av den där mäktiga, mäktiga känslan igen.  
"Lily, jag -"  
Hon tittade på honom med stora, gröna ögon, och modet svek honom.  
"Tack." var allt han sa och hoppades att hon skulle förstå.  
"Det var så lite så." log hon och lutade sitt huvud mot hans axel samtidigt som de fortsatte gå.

Senare den kvällen satt hela gänget samlat i Lily och James uppehållsrum och pratade. Lily och James hade intagit soffan och Lily vilade sitt huvud mot James bröstkorg. Sirius och Haylie hade beslagtagit platsen framför brasan, Remus och Abigail satt i varsin fåtölj men sneglade på varandra nästan hela tiden. Joanna och Peter bråkade om den största fåtöljen där, och trots storlek verkade det som om Joanna skulle vinna.  
"Vad vill ni bli när ni lämnar Hogwarts?" frågade Joanna när hon med ett triumferande tjut satte sig ner i fåtöljen och slängde sina ben över kanten.  
Lily var den första att svara.  
"Auror, eller Helare tror jag. Det verkar som det mest vettiga."  
"Auror, definitivt. Eller spion eller något annat coolt." sa Sirius självsäkert.  
"Jag med." instämde Haylie och log mot sin pojkvän.  
"Jag skulle också definitivt kunna tänka mig att bli Auror eller Helare, men samtidigt tror jag att det hade varit jätteroligt att jobba på den mystiska avdelningen." sa Remus och nästan alla nickade entusiastiskt. Abigail fortsatte.  
"Jag tror att jag skulle vilja bli lärare. Jag kan inte tänka mig att lämna den här skolan, inte än på ett tag i alla fall. Jag skulle älska att undervisa i något ämne. Försvar mot svartkonster, kanske, där behövs alltid personal."  
"Du skulle passa jättebra som lärare, Abigail." sa Lily och såg hur Remus tog Abigails hand och tryckte den hårt.  
"Själv skulle jag nog vilja bli en reporter, tänk få vara den som först får reda på det senaste och sedan kan berätta för hur många som helst utan att riskera att man blir relegerad!" log Joanna och de andra skrattade.  
"Du då, Slingersvans?"  
Peter ryckte på axlarna.  
"Jag vet inte, jag får väl se helt enkelt." sa han tyst och försökte att inte tänka på märket som brände på handleden.  
Lily vände på sitt huvud lite så hon kunde se sin pojkvän. Han såg nästan overklig ut i brasan sken, och hans blick var inte riktigt närvarande.  
"Vad vill du jobba med sen, James?" sa hon och alla vände sin uppmärksamhet mot dem.  
"Ja, du är ovanligt tyst ikväll, James." sa Abigail och rynkade på pannan.  
"Det är inget, jag är lite trött bara..." sa han och svarade inte på Lilys fråga. Han hoppades innerligt att de inte skulle fråga honom igen.  
"Kom igen då, James, säg vad du har för drömmar." log Joanna och han kände hur hans mod sjönk.  
Lily i sin tur kunde känna hur hela hans kropp stelnade till, och han skruvade lite besvärat på sig.  
"Jag vet inte, jag kan tänka mig att jobba som något meningsfullt, bara jag tycker det är roligt."  
Alla tittade förvånat på honom.  
"Vill inte du bli en Auror?"  
Han skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej, det är så fruktansvärt farligt, nu när saker börjar bli mer och mer oroliga. Jag vill ha en fru och barn i framtiden, och då vill jag inte alltid vara ut och riskera livet eller aldrig vara hemma med dem. Det är inte rättvist mot ens barn." avslutade han tyst och de tittade alla på honom med en slags beundran i ansiktet.  
"Jag har aldrig tänkt på det så," erkände Lily. "Jag har alltid bara tänkt på mig själv och det jag ville göra. Inte hur det påverkar folk i min omgivning."  
James ryckte bara på axlarna och stirrade på en punkt på väggen. Han kände sig sårbar, och han hatade att göra det.  
"Quidditch då? Du har inte funderat på det?" frågade Sirius.  
"Jag vet inte... Kanske. Det är åtminstonde något jag tycker är roligt. Ett tag hade jag kanske kunnat tänka mig att spela professionellt."  
Joanna gäspade stort.  
"Jag är i alla fall dödstrött. James, du borde tänka på saken. Resten, nu går jag och lägger mig."  
"Jag följer med." sa alla de andra i kör och efter att de sagt god natt begav sig alla utom Lily och James till Gryffindors sällskaps rum.  
När Lily och James gjort sig i ordning för natten och de låg i James säng vände Lily sig mot honom.  
"Du är orolig för din mamma, eller hur? Det är därför du har varit så frånvarande på sistonde. Först trodde jag att du kanske var arg på mig, eller hade tröttnat på mig. Men efter ikväll satsar jag ganska stort på att det handlar om din mamma."  
James förvånades över hur väl hon redan kände honom, han tvivlade på att ens Remus och Peter hade kommit på vad det var som bekymrade honom. Sirius visste på något sätt alltid.  
Hon strök honom över kinden och han nickade in i den.  
"Du vet väl att du alltid kan prata med mig?"  
"Jag vet... Det är bara vissa saker jag måste fundera ut själv. Saker jag kanske inte är redo att prata med dig om."  
"Men du kan prata med Sirius?"  
Han suckade och drog henne närmre honom, kände hur hennes mjuka kropp passade perfekt med hans.  
"Jag behöver inte prata med Sirius, han förstår allting redan. Jag har aldrig berättat för honom, han har upplevt allting med mig. Han vet inte om det med min pappa för att jag vill skydda honom från att ännu en familj går i kras. Kan du förstå det Lily? Du är inte på något sätt lik Sirius, min relation med dig är helt annorlunda än den jag har med honom. En dag kommer jag att kunna prata, och en dag kommer du förstå utan att jag berättar. Men jag är inte redo för det, precis som du inte är redo att ha sex."  
Hon rodnade och öppnade munnen för att protestera.  
"Jag respekterar att du inte vill, och jag pressar dig inte. Jag skulle förvänta mig en tjänsten återgäldigad." sa han, aningen vassare än den mjuka, lugnande tonen han pratat med innan.  
"Okej." sa hon mjukt och kysste honom lätt.  
Det var menat som en enkel godnatt kyss, men på något sätt djupnade den och innan Lily visste ordet av låg hon över James och hans händer smekte hennes rygg.  
Hon kunde inte tänka på något annat än hur hans händer rörde sig över hennes kropp eller hur gott han smakade. Hon försökte tänka att det här var fel, att det här inte var något de skulle göra. Men för första gången kändes det inte fel, och det enda som hindrade henne från att låta honom dra av hennes T-shirt var bara skammen av att visa honom sin kropp.  
Men när hon såg in i hans mörka ögon och så tydligt såg vad det var han ville rämnade alla hennes försvar.

När James vaknade nästa morgon kände han att om han blev mördad just då så kunde han åtminstonde dö lycklig. De hade inte gått hela vägen förra natten men han kunde nu med stolthet säga att han sett kvinnan i hans drömmar naken.  
Hon låg jämte honom och andades regelbundet vilket sa honom att hon fortfarande sov. De hade varit så nära den natten och minnet av allt fick honom att le onaturligt brett.  
Han suckade åt att de var fredag, han önskade att han kunde bara ligga och titta på henne hela dagen. Istället blåste han lätt på hennes bara hud och viskade hennes namn.  
"Lily... Lily... dags att gå upp..."  
Hon rörde sig lite lätt men vaknade inte. Han började röra sina fingrar i cirklar över hennes rygg och hon skruvade på sig igen.  
"Lily..." sa han lite högre än innan i hennes öra och kysste mjukt hennes nacke.  
Hon blinkade till några gånger för att vänja sina ögon.  
"Vad?" sa hon sömnigt och lutade sitt huvud bakåt för att ge honom bättre åtkomst.  
"Dags att gå upp om vi vill hinna i tid till lektionerna..." mumlade han mot hennes hals. Hans hand började smeka hennes mage för att succesivt leta sig uppåt. Hon darrade till och trasslade in sin hand i hans hår.  
"Redan?"  
"Mhm..."  
Hon rös till igen och insåg att om inte hon gjorde något åt det skulle de bli väldigt mycket försenade till lektionen.  
Hon lösgjorde sig försiktigt.  
"Kom igen då, dags att gå upp."  
Hon tyckte sig höra ett "det var inte det jag ville höra komma ifrån din mun..." men hoppades att hon hörde fel.  
Hon drog med sig täcket upp och trippade in i badrummet, i dörröppningen vände hon sig om och flinade.  
"Du kan duscha sen."

"Kom igen, Lily! Smaka bara en!" sa James och tryckte upp ett glas med någon obestämbar blå vätska i.  
"Jag har redan smakat fem!" sa hon och himlade med ögonen.  
De hade alla smitit in till Hogsmeade för att äta lite, men snart hade Sirius utmanat Remus på en drickartävling och allt var igång.  
Lily hade inte druckit särskilt mycket, men det lilla hon hade fått i sig hade redan gjort henne fnittrig och svag i benen. Sirius och Remus var båda aningen dragna och Peter hade praktiskt taget däckat under ett bord. James hade druckit mest av dem alla, men kände inte någonting. Allt var med andra ord precis som det brukade.  
De satt inne på Svinhuvudet, det enda stället de kunde dricka på utan att någon brydde sig. Kvällen till ära var det tre andra gäster därinne. Klockan var ganska mycket och därför blev James ganska förvånad när dörren öppnades.  
Han vände sig om och stelnade till när han fick se vilka det var som kommit in. Fem stycken svartklädda figurer med huvan uppdragen så man inte kunde se deras ansikten hade klivit in genom dörren och deras blick fastnade på de åtta ungdomarna.  
Dödsätare.  
"Vi måste gå, nu." sa James lågt och la extra betoning på ordet nu.  
"Men jag har ju så roligt!" klagade Lily och tittade på honom med stora ögon.  
"Jag vet, men det är dödsätare härinne. Vi måste härifrån snabbt."  
Ordet dödsätare fångade deras uppmärksamhet, till och med Peter tittade fram under bordet.  
"Vad sa du?" sa Sirius och böjde sig fram.  
"Därborta, dödsätare." väste James och de båda vännerna utbytte en blick.  
"Okej, vi kommer gå härifrån några stycken i taget. En tjej och en kille hela tiden. Vi andra kommer att kolla så att allt går bra. Lily, du får gå först." sa James och de andra nickade. Alla utom Lily.  
"Aldrig i livet, jag går när du går."  
"Lily, det här är inte rätt tid. Du går först med Remus, Sirius eller Peter."  
"Nej. Jag stannar tills du går."  
James drog frustrerat en hand genom sitt hår.  
"Fint, okej, Sirius, Haylie, gå ni först."  
De två ställde sig upp och gick tyst ut från stället, efter det gick Peter och Joanna, till sist var det bara James och Lily kvar.  
"Okej, lugnt och försiktigt nu. Du får inte säga något, hör du mig Lily?"  
"Jag förstår." sa hon och nickade.  
De ställde sig långsamt upp och gick tysta mot utgången. De var nästan där när Lily råkade gå in i ett bord och välte ner de två tomma glasen som stod på det. Det var allt som behövdes.  
De fem dödsätarna runt bordet vände sig mot dem och James visste att något fruktansvärt höll på att hända. Instinktivt ställde han sig framför Lily.  
"Se där... James Potter, eller hur?" sa en utav dem. En av de andra drog ut sin trollstav och låste dörren ut.  
"Ja, det är jag." sa han och ögnade personen som nu stod framför honom. mannen i fråga var en bit kortare än honom med breda, massiva axlar.  
"Och vem är det jag talar med?" frågade han i vad han hoppades var en iskall ton.  
"Namn... Ska vi verkligen slösa vår tid på sådana tråkiga saker?" sa dödsätaren och vinkade nonchalant med ena handen.  
"Och vem är det du gömmer bakom dig?"  
"Jag trodde inte vi skulle besvära oss med namn?" sa James argt och tog ett hårdare tag om trollstaven han hade i fickan.  
Från ingenstans kom plötsligt en blixt av blått ljus, och det var bara hans quidditchreflexer som gjorde att han hann ducka och putta Lily åt sidan.  
Han drog fram sin egen trollstav och det var då allt började. Det var som om helvetet brakat lös i den lilla puben. Förhäxningar flög i luften och även om både James och Lily var duktiga på att duellera för sin ålder visste han att de inte hade någon chans mot fem dödsätare.  
"Lily, akta!" ropade han när han såg en röd trollformel närma sig henne bakifrån samtidigt som han försökte bekämpa den envisa dödsätaren framför honom.  
Hon lyckades ducka i sista sekunden men James såg hur två stycken började cirkulera runt henne. James försökte förgäves besegra de tre han duellerade mot och hålla koll på Lily men kunde bara hjälplöst se på när hon blev träffad av något och sedan föll mot marken.  
Han delade ut tre klockrena förhäxningar och kastade sig framför Lily och tog istället emot en blå stråle magi. Den träffade honom rätt i bröstet och han kände hur strupen snördes ihop. Han började hosta och blev träffad av något annat. Men han kunde inte sluta, han var tvungen att bekämpa de här för att kunna få ut Lily i säkerhet.  
Han kunde inte använda sig av sin röst längre, utan var tvungen att försöka med de icke-verbala förtrollningarna.  
"Jag borde verkligen ägna mer uppmärksamhet på lektionerna..." tänkte han när hans andra försök till en icke-verbal förtrollning misslyckades.  
Han hörde som i en dimma hur någon ropade "Cruciatus!", och han hann precis se hur Sirius stormade in genom dörren innan han överfölls av en sådan omänsklig smärta att han inte kunde tänka klart längre


	30. Chapter 30 Behind Closed Doors

**Kapitel 30 - Behind Closed Doors**

_Chairs thrown and tables toppled  
Hands armed with broken bottles  
Standing no chance to win but,  
We're not running, we're not running._

There's a point I think we're missing  
It's in the air we raise our fists in  
And the smiles we cast each other  
My sister, my brother

Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
On broken backs we beg for mercy  
We will survive  
Break out or we'll be left here  
Behind closed doors - _Rise Against_

Lika plötsligt som smärtan tagit över hans kropp lämnade den honom. Han försökte sätta sig upp igen, men hostan höll i sig och försvagade honom.  
"James!" hörde han någon ropa men allt han kunde tänka på var Lily. Hon måste i säkerhet.  
Han såg hur Sirius förstenade en dödsätare. Fyra kvar.  
Som en reflex höjde han sin egen trollstav och utan att tänka så lyckades han fyra av flera förhäxningar. I ena ögonvrån såg han Haylie träffas av något och sjunka ner på marken samtidigt som hon höll sig hårt om magen. Ursinnigt förstenade han dödsätaren och kämpade sig bort mot Haylie.  
Nu hostade han så mycket att han inte var säker på att han skulle kunna prata med Haylie.  
Han klappade henne på axeln och tittade frågande på henne, hostan som nu helt tagit över hans kropp försvagade honom och han försökte förgäves hosta in i armvecket.  
Haylie spärrade upp sina ögon och pekade på hans skjorta. James tittade ner och kunde se blodfläckarna mot det vita tyget.  
Han kunde inte låta bli att himla ögon, så fruktansvärt typiskt. Det började bli svårare att andas och det sved i halsen på honom. Han såg hur Remus förstenade ännu en och samtidigt sköt iväg en benlåsningsförtrollning mot den fjärde. Till sist var det bara en kvar, och honom hade Sirius upptryckt mot väggen.   
James fortsatte genom röran i hopp om att få se en glimt av det där underbara röda håret. Längst bak i ena hörnet hittade han henne. Febrilt letade han efter hennes puls och suckade av lättnad, något som ledde till att han hostade ännu mer.  
Utan att tänka lyfte han upp henne och bar henne stapplandes mot dörren, den envisa hostan hindrade honom från att andas och han kunde tydligt se hur han fläckade hennes tröja med sitt eget blod, men han kunde inte sluta. Det sista han kom ihåg var hur Remus försökte säga något. Men han kunde inte höra något, det enda som existerade ett ögonblick senare var svart, kall tystnad...

Hon blinkade några gånger. Ljuset var så ovant, även lukterna mot de hon visste. Prövande lyfte hon på armen, jodå, den fungerade. Hon blinkade igen och den här gången kunde hon se ett rum. Ett rum hon kände igen. Sjukhusflygeln.  
Plötsligt kom allt tillbaka till henne, hur de hade varit i Hogsmeade och druckit, dödsätarna... James!  
Hon satte sig upp snabbt och tittade sig omkring. Abigail, Haylie och Joanna som satt vid hennes säng tittade förvånat upp.  
"Lily!" ropade de samtidigt och kastade sig om henne alla tre.  
"Hur är det med James?" frågade hon kvävt och försökte få de tre galna tjejerna bort från henne. Hon hade precis vaknat upp för guds skull!  
Abigail och Haylie utbytte blickar som fick Lily att ana oråd.  
"Eh, han kommer bli bra."  
"Kommer?" frågade hon oroligt.  
"Eh, ja, du förstår, han blev träffad av någon besvärjelse som fick honom att börja hosta blod, samtidigt som han tog några andra för att, eh, du inte skulle få dem på dig helt enkelt. Sen så överansträngde han sig lite när han bar ut dig och... ja, det är nog allt, men han har inte vaknat än. Han är därborta." sa Joanna och pekade lite nervöst på sängen några rader bort där Sirius, Remus och Peter satt.  
"Men han kommer att bli bra?"  
"Jadå." sa Haylie bestämt men ville inte riktigt möta hennes blick.  
"Killar! Lily är vaken!" ropade Abigail och de tre vännerna vände sig förvånat om.  
"Du mår bra!" utropade Sirius glatt och de gick alla fram och kramade henne.  
"Det var en ganska stark besvärjelse de träffade dig med, men vi visste att du skulle klara det. Du har alltid varit en kämpe." log Remus och hon log svagt upp mot honom.  
"Hur mår James?"  
"Madame Pomfrey säger att han kommer vakna när han är redo för det." sa Sirius och drog en hand genom håret. "Förbannade hjälte komplex. På ett sätt var James bättre när han bara brydde sig om sig själv."  
"Jag trodde aldrig dagen skulle komma när jag höll med om det." muttrade Lily och log snett.  
Remus kramade hennes hand.  
"Han kommer att bli bra, Lily, oroa dig inte, han har varit med en hel del."  
"Jag vet..." mumlade hon och tittade bort mot hans säng. Han såg så fridfull ut, som om han hittat det stället han ville vara på. Som om han drömde en dröm om ett ställe han aldrig ville komma bort ifrån. Det skrämde henne fast hon inte riktigt visste säkert varför.

Det svarta tog över hans kropp. Det var kallt, behagligt kallt. Den svala luften smekte hans hud och han rös av välbehag.  
Allt han kunde se var svart, men det var inte skrämmande, snarare tvärtom. Mjukt, svart och kallt. Som om svarta dimmor omgav honom och hindrade honom för att komma någonstans.  
Men vart skulle han gå? Allt han behövde fanns ju här.  
Han försökte sträcka ut sina händer men kunde inte. Ett ögonblicks panik gjorde det svarta mörkare och hårdare. Han slutade med att försöka och den mjuka känslan kom tillbaka. Han lutade sig bakåt och kände hur han föll genom de mörka dimmorna.  
Allt det svala omgav honom och kylde honom till den grad att allt han kunde känna var en bekväm lyckokänsla.  
Han blundade och lät sig svepas med av strömmen.

Lily såg i ögonvrån hur han rörde på sig därborta i sängen, som om han kämpade med något, men gav snart upp. Än en gång visste hon inte varför, men den där minimala rörelsen gav henne hopp. Han kämpade fortfarande.

Det var mitt i natten när hon vågade sig smyga bort till hans säng och lägga sig jämte honom. Hon smekte över hans kind och förvånades över hur kall hans hud var. Hon var inte van vid det, han var alltid så varm. Ett ögonblick trodde hon att han var död innan hon kände hur hans bröstkorg hävde sig under hennes hand.  
"James... Kom tillbaka till mig... Snälla... Jag vill inte sova ensam..." viskade hon i hans öra och kysste sedan mjukt hans läppar.

Han ville aldrig, aldrig någonsin lämna det här stället. Här kunde han flyga.  
Han öppnade sina ögon igen och såg till sin förvåning en svag prick av ljus lite längre bort.  
Han närmade sig den vaksamt, och ju närmre han kom, desto tydligare började han höra en röst.   
"James... Kom tillbaka till mig... Snälla... Jag vill inte sova ensam..."  
Värme flödade från den lilla pricken av ljus och efter all kyla var det som balsam för hans hud. Han försöke komma närmre, men något band fast honom i det mörka.  
Hjälplöst såg han på hur den ljusa fläcken flyttades ifrån honom och tog med sig all värme. Den innan så behagliga kylan fick nu honom att klappra tänder och det svarta skrämde honom. Det var inte mjukt längre. Det var vasst och kallt. Han försökte återigen sträcka ut sina armar, och det var svårare än innan.  
Men på något sätt visste han att om han bara rörde sina armar skulle allt lösa sig.  
Han drog hårdare och smärtan skar i hans axlar...  
Ett sista ryck... och han var fri.

James satte sig upp häftigt och tittade sig omkring. Var var han?  
"James!" utropade en röst och kastade sig om honom så att han pressades ner i sängen.  
Han behövde inte se henne för att veta vem det var, hennes doft och mjuka kropp talade för sig själva.   
Hon kramade honom hårt och han kramade tillbaka, så hårt att han var rädd för att skada hennes revben.  
Som i ett slag kom alla händelser tillbaka till honom.  
"Lily, är du okej?" frågade han och lösgjorde sig från henne. Hon nickade och log.  
"Jag har varit så orolig..." mumlade hon och kysste honom blygt.  
"Orolig, för mig? Visste du inte att jag alltid klarar mig?" log han snett och hon slog till honom på armen.  
"Förlåt mig då, det ska aldrig hända igen."  
"Det hoppas jag verkligen." sa han allvarligt och hon förstod att han syftade på det som hänt.  
Han strök bort en hårslinga från hennes ansikte och stoppade den bakom hennes öra.  
Hon log när han drog henne närmre och kysste henne länge.  
Hon höll om hans kinder när de kysstes och kände hur de värmdes upp under hennes fingrar.  
Han hade kommit tillbaka till henne.

M/K: Jag hade tänkt ut hur jag skulle ha det här kapitlet, men det slutade helt annorlunda än vad jag tänkte. Lite ovanligt från vad jag brukar skriva, men men, kanske bra ändå?


	31. Chapter 31 I'll Be

**Kapitel 31 - I'll Be**

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life - _Ed McCain_

"James, jag tycker verkligen inte om överraskningar."  
"Du kommer att gilla den här."  
"Men tänk om jag inte gör det, och så blir jag besviken, så blir du besviken och då förstörs allt. Vi kanske börjar bråka och -"  
Han kysste henne oväntat och hett.  
Lily som inte kunde se något för sjalen han tvingat henne att ha på sig för att inte förstöra överraskningen blev så överrumplad att hon först inte kunde göra någonting.  
Men efter bara några sekunder kysste hon honom tillbaka och förundrades över känslan att kyssa honom med en ögonbindel på.  
Hon hade inte en aning om var hon var någonstans, bara att det var utomhus och alldeles säkert någonstans man inte fick vara. Hon hade klagat hela vägen än så länge och James hade tydligen fått nog av hennes gnälliga attityd, och därför tystat henne på det enda sättet han kunde.  
Efter flera minuter slutade han och hon kände sig alldeles svag i benen.  
"Kan du snälla vara tyst nu?" bad han, men även om hon inte kunde se honom kunde hon höra på hans röst att han log brett.  
"Okej då..." mumlade hon och de fortsatte sin vandring.  
Efter ungefär femton minuter stannade han.  
"Nu är vi framme." annonserade han och tog av henne ögonbindeln.  
Hon stod i en glänta. En helt vanlig skogsglänta.  
"James, okej att det är jättekul att vara med dig ensam, men det här är inte direkt speciellt. Jag har varit i skogsgläntor innan."  
Han log snett mot henne.  
"Det är det som är problemet med dig Lily, du tittar på så mycket utan att riktigt se det."  
Hon rynkade pannan.  
"Hur menar du?"  
"Vi har stått här ett litet tag nu i alla fall, och du har ännu inte sett att barken på trädet jämte dig är isblått. Att mossan under våra fötter ser ut som sockervadd eller att bladen på träden runtomkring oss alla har olika form."  
Hon rodnade lite och tittade sig omkring, skogsgläntan var fantastisk. Kanske hon var för snabb att döma allt hon såg.  
"Var det det du ville visa?" sa hon sedan när hon satt sig ner på den underbart fluffiga och mjuka marken.  
"Nej." sa han och skakade på huvudet.  
"Vad var det då?" undrade hon förbryllat. Vad hade han mer planerat?  
"Titta upp." viskade han i hennes öra och la sig ner på mossan jämte henne.  
Det hon såg fick henne nästan att tappa andan.  
Himlen ovanför henne var så fylld av stjärnor att den mörka bakgrunden bara nätt och jämnt kunde urskiljas. Stjärnorna verkade ha ett eget liv och några exploderade som ett stort, makalöst fyrverkeri.  
"Wow..." sa hon andlöst. "det här är helt enkelt... wow..."  
"Coolt va?"  
"Verkligen." log hon och la sig ner jämte honom och kysste honom.  
Efter ett tag rullade James över henne för att göra det lättare för dem båda att kyssas. Hon smälte som vax i hans famn och när de slutade kyssas kunde hon inte tänka klart på fem minuter.  
James pekade ut olika konstellationer och berättade historian bakom varje stjärnbild och hon kunde inte låta bli att imponeras av hans kunskaper inom ämnet.  
"Kom igen nu, jag har en överraskning till." sa han sedan och hjälpte henne upp.  
"Fler?" klagade hon men efter en blick från honom var hon tyst.  
Han trollade fram en brasa och tog sedan fram något ur väskan han haft med sig.  
"Jag tänkte att vi kunde grilla marshmallows."  
"Vet du vad det är?"  
"Lily, vi hade mugglarstudier tillsammans. Dessutom ville jag självklart veta mer om dig och din kultur, traditioner och allt annat mugglare gör."  
"Okej, nu är du bara läskig."  
Han skrattade åt henne och trädde på två marshmallows på två pinnar och räckte sedan den ena till henne.  
Hon tog den kletiga godsaken från pinnen när den varit i elden tillräckligt länge och lyckades få marshmallows i håret, på näsan och på något sätt i ögat.  
"Jag visste inte att du var en sån slabbermaja." retades han och hon slog till honom med en kletig hand som fastnade i hans tröja.  
"James!" utropade hon och försökte dra till sig handen som satt fast i hans ylletröja. "Hjälp!"  
"Nej, jag tycker det är mysigt när du sitter fast i mig." log han bara och trädde ännu en marshmallow på sin pinne.  
"Skärp dig då, jag vill ha mer marshmallows, hur ska jag kunna göra det när jag sitter fast i dig?"  
"Jag tycker inte det verkar så säkert när du grillar dina marshmallows, jag får helt enkelt mata dig med mina."  
Hon log änglalikt.  
"Jag kanske skulle kunna få den du har i elden nu?"  
"Självklart." log han snet och tog ut den för att sedan placera den varsamt i hennes mun.

På väg tillbaka paserade de sjön och James fick en farlig glimt i ögonen.  
"Vad?" sa hon, genast på sin vakt.  
"Kan vi inte bada?"  
"Nu?"  
"Ja."  
" Här?"  
"Ja."  
"Aldrig i livet." sa hon bestämt och skakade på huvudet.  
Sedan gjorde hon ett stort misstag. Hon vände sig om.  
Det här var ett stort misstag av två olika orsaker. Den första var att hon inte kunde se det stora, breda skadeglada leendet som formade sig på James ansikte.  
Den andra var att hon inte märkte när James smög sig upp bakom henne, lyfte upp henne och sedan slängde henne över axlarna som en trasa.  
"SLÄPP NER MIG!" vrålade hon och hans skrattade.  
"Vill du verkligen väcka hela Hogwarts?"  
Men hon hann inte svara, för James hade redan tagit några steg ut i vattnet.  
"James, nej, allvarligt talat." babblade hon frenetiskt. "Du vet inte vad som finns i sjön och - AAARGH!" skrek hon när han justerade om henne så att hon låg som ett barn i hans armar.  
"Jag varnar dig, du kommer vakna upp kastrerad imorgon om du inte släpper ner mig ögonblickligen."  
Han log mot henne.  
"Lovar du att inte bli arg om jag släpper ner dig nu?"  
"Ja. Jag kommer definitivt inte bli arg om du släpper mig."  
"Som du vill." flinade han och släppte henne.  
Problemet var bara att när Lily väl kom ihåg att de stod i mitten av sjön hade han redan släppt henne och det var alldeles för sent.  
Hon mötte den isiga vattenytan med ett högt plask och försökte panikartat ta sig upp till ytan igen. Hon fann en sandig botten och ställde sig sedan upp. Vattnet nådde henne bara upp till höfterna där.  
"Benjamin James Harold Potter III! Det där var inte roligt! Hör du det?"  
"Du lovade att inte bli arg." sa han oskyldigt, men effekten förstördes något av det breda flinet som prydde hans ansikte.  
"Som jag ser det lurade du mig! Jag var helt oskyldig! Jag menade inte att du skulle -" hon avbröt sig när hon insåg att han verkligen inte lyssnade på henne. "Vad tittar du på?"  
Han fortsatte att titta på henne en bit nedanför halsen och hon kände en rodnad krypa upp för hennes kinder.  
"James!" sa hon högt och hans huvud snappade upp.  
"Vad? Jag försökte titta på din spetskantade röda BH som syns underbart mycket nu när din vita skjorta är blöt." flinade han och hon la armarna i kors över bröstet och putade med läpparna som ett argt barn.  
"Jag hatar dig." annonserade hon och blängde på honom.  
"Det var ju synd, för jag älskar dig."  
Hon stirrade på honom i chock. Va?  
"Va?"  
"Det var ju synd, för jag älskar dig." upprepade han.  
"Menar du det?"  
Han suckade och drog handen genom sitt hår.  
"Lily, skulle jag ha sagt det annars?"  
Hon tog ett steg närmre honom.  
"Säg det igen."  
"Jag älskar dig."  
Det gick rysningar längs hennes ryggrad.  
"Säg det igen." log hon brett och tog ett steg närmre så att hon stod alldeles intill honom.  
"Jag älskar dig."  
Hon la armarna om hans hals och kysste honom lätt.  
"Igen."  
"Jag älskar dig." log han och hon kysste honom hett.  
När de slutade för att hämta andan viskade hon lyckligt.  
"Jag älskar dig med."  
Han kysste henne länge igen innan han drog med henne ner i vattnet igen.

M/K: Sedär, ett nytt kapitel :P Mycket snuttigull, men jag tyckte de förtjänade det efter allt hemskt i Hogsmeade ;P Skriv vad ni tycker :)


	32. Chapter 32 Oh, It Is Love

**Kapitel 31 - I'll Be**

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life - _Ed McCain_

"James, jag tycker verkligen inte om överraskningar."  
"Du kommer att gilla den här."  
"Men tänk om jag inte gör det, och så blir jag besviken, så blir du besviken och då förstörs allt. Vi kanske börjar bråka och -"  
Han kysste henne oväntat och hett.  
Lily som inte kunde se något för sjalen han tvingat henne att ha på sig för att inte förstöra överraskningen blev så överrumplad att hon först inte kunde göra någonting.  
Men efter bara några sekunder kysste hon honom tillbaka och förundrades över känslan att kyssa honom med en ögonbindel på.  
Hon hade inte en aning om var hon var någonstans, bara att det var utomhus och alldeles säkert någonstans man inte fick vara. Hon hade klagat hela vägen än så länge och James hade tydligen fått nog av hennes gnälliga attityd, och därför tystat henne på det enda sättet han kunde.  
Efter flera minuter slutade han och hon kände sig alldeles svag i benen.  
"Kan du snälla vara tyst nu?" bad han, men även om hon inte kunde se honom kunde hon höra på hans röst att han log brett.  
"Okej då..." mumlade hon och de fortsatte sin vandring.  
Efter ungefär femton minuter stannade han.  
"Nu är vi framme." annonserade han och tog av henne ögonbindeln.  
Hon stod i en glänta. En helt vanlig skogsglänta.  
"James, okej att det är jättekul att vara med dig ensam, men det här är inte direkt speciellt. Jag har varit i skogsgläntor innan."  
Han log snett mot henne.  
"Det är det som är problemet med dig Lily, du tittar på så mycket utan att riktigt se det."  
Hon rynkade pannan.  
"Hur menar du?"  
"Vi har stått här ett litet tag nu i alla fall, och du har ännu inte sett att barken på trädet jämte dig är isblått. Att mossan under våra fötter ser ut som sockervadd eller att bladen på träden runtomkring oss alla har olika form."  
Hon rodnade lite och tittade sig omkring, skogsgläntan var fantastisk. Kanske hon var för snabb att döma allt hon såg.  
"Var det det du ville visa?" sa hon sedan när hon satt sig ner på den underbart fluffiga och mjuka marken.  
"Nej." sa han och skakade på huvudet.  
"Vad var det då?" undrade hon förbryllat. Vad hade han mer planerat?  
"Titta upp." viskade han i hennes öra och la sig ner på mossan jämte henne.  
Det hon såg fick henne nästan att tappa andan.  
Himlen ovanför henne var så fylld av stjärnor att den mörka bakgrunden bara nätt och jämnt kunde urskiljas. Stjärnorna verkade ha ett eget liv och några exploderade som ett stort, makalöst fyrverkeri.  
"Wow..." sa hon andlöst. "det här är helt enkelt... wow..."  
"Coolt va?"  
"Verkligen." log hon och la sig ner jämte honom och kysste honom.  
Efter ett tag rullade James över henne för att göra det lättare för dem båda att kyssas. Hon smälte som vax i hans famn och när de slutade kyssas kunde hon inte tänka klart på fem minuter.  
James pekade ut olika konstellationer och berättade historian bakom varje stjärnbild och hon kunde inte låta bli att imponeras av hans kunskaper inom ämnet.  
"Kom igen nu, jag har en överraskning till." sa han sedan och hjälpte henne upp.  
"Fler?" klagade hon men efter en blick från honom var hon tyst.  
Han trollade fram en brasa och tog sedan fram något ur väskan han haft med sig.  
"Jag tänkte att vi kunde grilla marshmallows."  
"Vet du vad det är?"  
"Lily, vi hade mugglarstudier tillsammans. Dessutom ville jag självklart veta mer om dig och din kultur, traditioner och allt annat mugglare gör."  
"Okej, nu är du bara läskig."  
Han skrattade åt henne och trädde på två marshmallows på två pinnar och räckte sedan den ena till henne.  
Hon tog den kletiga godsaken från pinnen när den varit i elden tillräckligt länge och lyckades få marshmallows i håret, på näsan och på något sätt i ögat.  
"Jag visste inte att du var en sån slabbermaja." retades han och hon slog till honom med en kletig hand som fastnade i hans tröja.  
"James!" utropade hon och försökte dra till sig handen som satt fast i hans ylletröja. "Hjälp!"  
"Nej, jag tycker det är mysigt när du sitter fast i mig." log han bara och trädde ännu en marshmallow på sin pinne.  
"Skärp dig då, jag vill ha mer marshmallows, hur ska jag kunna göra det när jag sitter fast i dig?"  
"Jag tycker inte det verkar så säkert när du grillar dina marshmallows, jag får helt enkelt mata dig med mina."  
Hon log änglalikt.  
"Jag kanske skulle kunna få den du har i elden nu?"  
"Självklart." log han snet och tog ut den för att sedan placera den varsamt i hennes mun.

På väg tillbaka paserade de sjön och James fick en farlig glimt i ögonen.  
"Vad?" sa hon, genast på sin vakt.  
"Kan vi inte bada?"  
"Nu?"  
"Ja."  
" Här?"  
"Ja."  
"Aldrig i livet." sa hon bestämt och skakade på huvudet.  
Sedan gjorde hon ett stort misstag. Hon vände sig om.  
Det här var ett stort misstag av två olika orsaker. Den första var att hon inte kunde se det stora, breda skadeglada leendet som formade sig på James ansikte.  
Den andra var att hon inte märkte när James smög sig upp bakom henne, lyfte upp henne och sedan slängde henne över axlarna som en trasa.  
"SLÄPP NER MIG!" vrålade hon och hans skrattade.  
"Vill du verkligen väcka hela Hogwarts?"  
Men hon hann inte svara, för James hade redan tagit några steg ut i vattnet.  
"James, nej, allvarligt talat." babblade hon frenetiskt. "Du vet inte vad som finns i sjön och - AAARGH!" skrek hon när han justerade om henne så att hon låg som ett barn i hans armar.  
"Jag varnar dig, du kommer vakna upp kastrerad imorgon om du inte släpper ner mig ögonblickligen."  
Han log mot henne.  
"Lovar du att inte bli arg om jag släpper ner dig nu?"  
"Ja. Jag kommer definitivt inte bli arg om du släpper mig."  
"Som du vill." flinade han och släppte henne.  
Problemet var bara att när Lily väl kom ihåg att de stod i mitten av sjön hade han redan släppt henne och det var alldeles för sent.  
Hon mötte den isiga vattenytan med ett högt plask och försökte panikartat ta sig upp till ytan igen. Hon fann en sandig botten och ställde sig sedan upp. Vattnet nådde henne bara upp till höfterna där.  
"Benjamin James Harold Potter III! Det där var inte roligt! Hör du det?"  
"Du lovade att inte bli arg." sa han oskyldigt, men effekten förstördes något av det breda flinet som prydde hans ansikte.  
"Som jag ser det lurade du mig! Jag var helt oskyldig! Jag menade inte att du skulle -" hon avbröt sig när hon insåg att han verkligen inte lyssnade på henne. "Vad tittar du på?"  
Han fortsatte att titta på henne en bit nedanför halsen och hon kände en rodnad krypa upp för hennes kinder.  
"James!" sa hon högt och hans huvud snappade upp.  
"Vad? Jag försökte titta på din spetskantade röda BH som syns underbart mycket nu när din vita skjorta är blöt." flinade han och hon la armarna i kors över bröstet och putade med läpparna som ett argt barn.  
"Jag hatar dig." annonserade hon och blängde på honom.  
"Det var ju synd, för jag älskar dig."  
Hon stirrade på honom i chock. Va?  
"Va?"  
"Det var ju synd, för jag älskar dig." upprepade han.  
"Menar du det?"  
Han suckade och drog handen genom sitt hår.  
"Lily, skulle jag ha sagt det annars?"  
Hon tog ett steg närmre honom.  
"Säg det igen."  
"Jag älskar dig."  
Det gick rysningar längs hennes ryggrad.  
"Säg det igen." log hon brett och tog ett steg närmre så att hon stod alldeles intill honom.  
"Jag älskar dig."  
Hon la armarna om hans hals och kysste honom lätt.  
"Igen."  
"Jag älskar dig." log han och hon kysste honom hett.  
När de slutade för att hämta andan viskade hon lyckligt.  
"Jag älskar dig med."  
Han kysste henne länge igen innan han drog med henne ner i vattnet igen.

M/K: Sedär, ett nytt kapitel :P Mycket snuttigull, men jag tyckte de förtjänade det efter allt hemskt i Hogsmeade ;P Skriv vad ni tycker :)


	33. Chapter 33 I Wanna Hold You

**Kapitel 33 - I Wanna Hold You **

_Tell me that you want me baby,  
Tell me that it's true  
Say the magic words and I'll destroy the world for you_

An army for the broken hearted  
Marching through the streets  
And every city's burning to the ground under your feet

I wanna hold you  
My skies are turning black  
(Feels like a heart attack)  
And I'd do anything you ask  
I wanna hold you bad - _McFly_

James stönade svagt och Lily skyndade sig fram.  
"Jag frågade vad som hänt!" skrek hon och Sirius satte sig ner och begravde sitt ansikte i sina händer.  
"Remus var lugn... Men sen hände något och han var på väg att attackera mig men James hoppade i vägen... han fick ta så mycket stryk att han inte ens kunde behålla sin djurskepnad."  
"Blev han biten?" frågade hon oroligt.  
"Nej, men han fick en hel del djupa sår."  
"Sår kan man fixa. Kom igen, vi måste ta honom till sjukhusflygeln."  
"Nej..." sa James svagt och allas huvuden vändes mot honom.  
"Han har rätt." suckade Sirius och gnuggade sig uppgivet i ögonen. "Madame Pomfrey kommer att ställa frågor om det. Vi kan inte riskera att bli upptäckta."  
"Är det bättre att låta honom dö då?" skrek hon ursinnigt och Sirius ögon smalnade.  
"Vill du hellre ha honom i Azkaban?"  
"Säg inte så..." viskade hon skräckslaget, ögonen vilt uppspärrade och Sirius mjuknade och kramade om henne.  
"Lily, jag vet att du är den bästa i vår årskusrs på trollformellära, kan du några trollformlar för att läka sår? Om vi får tillräckligt många läkta kan vi gå till sjukhusflygeln sedan utan att det är alltför misstänksamt."  
"Jag.. Jag kan försöka."  
Hon hade läst på inom ämnet med Abigails hjälp, senaste gången han kommit tillbaka med sår i färskt minne. Hon tyckte inte om att han skolkade från lektionerna. Men hon var fortfarande osäker och om något gick fel skulle hon göra mer skada än nytta.  
Trots det höjde hon sin trollstav mot hans sår och viskade formeln som behövdes. Huden började sakta läkas. Så annorlunda mot den gången på sjukhuset när botaren hade kunnat fixa alla hans skador.  
James stönade av smärta, det sved som eld i skinnet av den långsamma och oerfarna behandlingen.  
"Förlåt." viskade hon när hon såg hans sammanbitna ansikte. Hans ögon var hårt sammanpressade och käken spänd.  
"Det gör inget..." mumlade han och hon kände tårarna välla upp i hennes ögon ännu en gång.  
"Jag älskar dig." viskade hon, nästan ljudlöst innan hon koncentrerade sig på sin uppgift igen.  
"Jag älskar dig med" lyckades han få ut innan den svidande smärtan började bränna i hans hud igen. Han lyckades inte hålla inne ett skrik av smärta.  
Trots hans uppenbara smärta kunde hon inte låta bli att tro att allt skulle bli bra. Hur kunde det inte bli det när hon älskade honom, och han älskade henne tillbaka?  
Efter ett långt tag var de flesta såren läkta och Lily började bli mer van vid formeln vilket betydde att hon kudne utföra den bättre, snabbare och mindre smärtfull.  
"Jag kan inte laga något om det är brutet, men det borde ni kunna säga är ifrån quidditch."  
Sirius log trött mot henne.  
"Tack Lily, du räddade oss verkligen.  
"Jag vet." nickade hon och log lite tillbaka. "Jag kan ta hand om det härifrån, gå och lägg er ni. Ni måste vara dödströtta."  
Sirius och Peter nickade tacksamt.  
Sedan vände hon sig till James.  
"Behöver du hjälp till sjukhusflygeln?"  
"Nej... Jag kan vänta till imorgon eftermiddag."  
Hon nickade och under tystnad hjälpte hon honom bort till hans rum där hon lämnade av honom. Insikten av vad som hade hänt inatt började äntligen sjunka in.  
"Ska du inte sova här?" frågade han förvånat och hon skakade på huvudet.  
"Är du arg?" frågade han försiktigt och hon vände sig om.  
"Förstår du hur rädd jag är varje fullmåne? Jag ser hur du kommer tillbaka varje gång med nya sår, nya skador och det enda du kan säga är att det är lugnt. Du och Sirius klarar av det! Och sen händer något sånt här!"  
"Om det jag tror du tänker be mig om stämmer, är svaret nej. Jag tänker inte sluta följa med dem."  
"Om det hade varit tvärtom hade vi inte ens haft den här diskussionen! Du hade aldrig tillåtit att jag var ute om natten med en varulv i min olagliga animagus form! Du hade inte släppt iväg mig!"  
"Jag vet precis vad du hade sagt om rollerna varit ombytta! Du hade sagt åt mig att sluta vara så jävla överbeskyddande och att jag inte hade någon rätt att lägga mig i det du och dina vänner hade varandra! Om du ens hade berättat om något sånt här för mig!"  
Han stod upp nu och skrek.  
Hon vände sig om från honom och höll krampaktigt sina händer i stolsryggen. Förgäves försökte hon samla sina tankar och lugna ner sig.  
Fullmånen sken in genom det öppna fönstret och verkade håna dem med sin närvaro.  
Åh vad hon avskydde den månen.  
"Var förnuftig nu, Lily..." vädjade han och lät sina händer vila på hennes axlar. "Om du bara visste vilket helvete Remus går igenom varje gång det-"  
"Och jag då, James?" skrek hon och puttade bort honom från henne. "Har du tänkt på vilket helvete jag går igenom varje gång du försvinner ut med dem?"  
Han svepte upp henne i sin famn och hon grät våldsamt mot hans axel.  
"Jag kan inte förlora dig James..." viskade hon hjälplöst. "Om du skulle dö kan jag inte leva vidare. Jag tänker dö samtidigt som du och inte en sekund senare. Jag älskar dig så mycket att jag inte vet vart jag ska ta vägen... Det skrämmer mig samtidigt som det är så jävla underbart och jag kan inte förlora det... Inte när jag vet hude det känns." snyftade hon och han höll henne hårt, hårt intill sig.  
"Schh... jag ska ingenstans..." mumlade han och hon började storgråta igen.  
Han strök bort hennes tårar med sina fingrar och kysste bort de salta spåren från hennes kinder.  
"Jag visste inte att du kände såhär... Men jag kan inte välja mellan er. Att välja mellan dig och Marodörerna är som att välja mellan luft och sol, båda är lika livsnödvändiga. Det jag däremot kan lova är att vara mer försiktigt och inte utsätta mig själv för fara medvetet, som jag gjorde inatt."  
Hon nickade in i hans nu dyblöta axel och lösgjorde sig lite ifrån honom för att kuna kyssa honom.  
"Kom igen nu... sov hos mig... snälla..." mumlade han mot hennes läppar och hon orkade inte protestera.  
När hon sedan somnade med hans hårda rygg bakom sig tackade hon sin lyckliga stjärna för att hon fått behålla honom ännu en gång.

När James vaknade nästa morgon låg inte Lily jämte honom längre, men doften av hennes hår fanns fortfarande kvar i kudden och platsen hon legat på var fortfarande varm av hennes kropp.  
Dörren till badrummet öppnades plötsligt och där stod hon, iklädd endast en handduk.  
Hon satte sig jämte honom där han låg på sängen och han log stort.  
"Förlåt för att jag överreagerade igår. Det är bara det... Det är en sån fruktansvärd skillnad mellan att oroa mig för dig och att det faktiskt händer dig något."  
Han log bara bredare och satte sig upp så att deras näsor nästan nuddade varandra.  
"Har jag berättat hur mycket jag älskar dig idag?" mumlade han, deras läppar bara några centimeter ifrån varandra.  
"Nej det har du inte..." sa hon andlöst.  
"Jag älskar dig oerhört mycket." sa han och kysste henne lätt.  
"Mer än Sirius?"  
"Mycket mer än Sirius."  
"Mer än Quidditch?"  
Han log brett och bet i hennes underläpp.  
"Hmm... Låt mig tänka..." sa han och hon slog till honom  
"Självklart..." sa han och tryckte en fjäderlätt kyss i hennes ena mungipa.  
"Faktum är..." började han men avbröt sig när han hörde ett ljud. Han hörde det inte igen och kysste därför hennes andra mungipa. "Att jag älskar dig mest av allt i hela världen."  
Han kysste henne fullt och hårt på munnen och snart ramlade de bakåt på sängen. Hans ena hand var påväg under handdukn och den andra mot handdukskanten.  
Hon darrade av förväntan inför vad som höll på att hända. Hans fingrar hade precis letat sig in under handduken och han skulle just -  
BANG  
James hand frös där den var och snart hördes det han minst av allt ville höra i hela världen. Sirius röst.  
"Är ni därinne?" ropade Sirius genom dörren och James rullade snabbt av Lily.  
"Spring in i badrumet." viskade han och hon nickade, sedan flydde hon rummet med blossande röda kinder.  
"Kom in!" ropade James och drog ett täcke runt sig  
Sirius öppnade dörren, kollade sig omkring och log sedan brett.  
"Störde jag något eller?"  
"Vad vill du?" frågade James retligt och Sirius flin blev ännu bredare.  
"Jag ville bara se hur du mådde, efter inatt och så..."  
"Lite öm där Lily lagade mig, annars mår jag bra. Aningen skitförbannad på min bästa vän som totalsabbade stämningen."  
"Förlåt. Jag gjorde det bara av omtanke."  
"Jag vet." James log snett. "Är Remus vaken?"  
"Jag tror det. Jag och Peter ska dit nu, vill du följa med?"  
"Nää, det är lugnt. Men hälsa honom från mig. Och berätta inte vad som hände."  
"Aldrig." sa Sirius och skakade på huvudet. "Försök att inte sakna mig alltför mycket nu."  
"Jag ska göra mitt bästa." sa James och himlade med ögonen.  
Sirius hann knappt lämna rummet innan Lily uppenbarade sig i dörröppningen igen, denna gången fullt påklädd.  
"Berättar ni inte för Remus vad som har hänt?"  
James tvekade en sekund innan han svarade.  
"Nej... När han blir sådär galen brukar han inte komma ihåg vad han har gjort... Och om han visste att han skadat någon utav oss skulle han inte låta oss följa med längre."  
Han tittade under lugg på henne.  
"Tänker du skrika på mig igen?"  
Hon log.  
"Nej, jag tänkte krama dig och sedan berätta att du är alldeles för snäll för ditt eget bästa, men du förstörde stämningen."  
"Det var inte jag som förstörde stämningen. Det var Sirius."  
"Det skulle du faktiskt kunna ha rätt i."  
"Fast det var lika bra det. Vi hade inte haft tillräckligt mycket tid på oss i alla fall."  
"Lektionerna börjar inte förräns efter ett, James."  
"Jag vet." log han brett och kysste henne snabbt på munnen.  
Hon både älskade och hatade de kyssarna. Hon älskade dem på grund av de elektriska impulserna som sköt genom hennes kropp när han gjorde det, och hon hatade dem för att de fick henne att längta efter mer, och oftast kunde hon inte koncentrera sig på något annat resten av dagen.  
"Så, min sköna, vad sägs om frukost?" log han och kysste baksidan av hennes hand.  
"Jag tror de har slutat servera frukost nu."  
Han såg kärleksfullt på henne.  
"Du är så ung och oskuldsfull, min vackra blomma."  
Hon rodnade.  
"Och vart ska vi då?"  
"Köket såklart!" utropade han och drog med henne ut ur deras kontor.  
Hon tänkte följa honom till världens ände.


	34. Chapter 34 Anywhere But Here

**A/N: VIKTIGT! LÄS DETTA!**** Jag vet, det har tagit typ år och dar för mig att uppdatera. Men jag har faktiskt två väldigt bra anledningar.**

**Den första är att min Farmor dog. Jag hade ingen lust att skriva överhuvudtaget och mådde dåligt. Jag mår lite bättre nu, men det är fortfarande jobbigt. Så fruktansvärt jobbigt.**

**Den andra är att det är så många som har klagat på att jag har isärskrivningar och stavfel, så jag har skaffat mig en beta! Det tog längre tid än jag trodde och allt annat rättande tog också tid, men nu är det alltså här :D**

**Jag vet inte när nästa kapitel kommer att komma alls. Har inte skrivit någonting på det, och tja, jag vet helt enkelt. Det är så mycket just nu, men den här är inte slut än! Jag uppdaterar så fort jag kan, helt enkelt ******

**EN STOR KRAM TILL ALLA SOM DESSUTOM ORKAR MED MIG :D:D**

**VARNING**! Sexuella anspelningar (eller tantsnusk som Sandra tycker om att säga), är någon obekväm med detta, läs inte ;)

**Kapitel 34 - Anywhere But Here**

_When I'm in a crowd, or on an island, by myself  
Silent or too loud wishing I was somewhere else  
And I can't believe you hit me fast and hard  
When you turn to me and say;  
"Never change the way you are"_

Trying to catch your eye things will never look the same  
Now I can't deny, you're the moth and I'm the flame  
There I go again I should walk before I run  
How can I explain I can't stop what you've begun

I'm falling through the door, flying across the floor  
When you look at me, suddenly it's clear  
You're burning out my dreams, crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here - Hilary Duff

Lily tittade över bordet på James som skrattade åt någonting som Sirius hade sagt. De två pojkarna, eller snarare sagt unga männen, nästan grät av skratt och höll om varandra för stöd.  
"Och då -" sa Sirius och försökte hämta andan innan han kollapsade av skratt igen. "Och då säger han -"  
James skrattade så mycket nu att han grät och han begravde sitt ansikte i sin arm och dunkade den andra handen i bordet.  
"Då säger han att jag borde testa den här n-nya produkten som -" Han kom inte längre innan även han kollapsade på stolen och föll ner på golvet och höll sig för magen.  
Det slutade aldrig att förvåna Lily hur extremt nära de två vännerna var och hur de alltid, alltid, alltid, kunde ha oerhört roligt i varandras sällskap.  
"Åh herregud min mage..." kved James mellan skrattsalvorna.  
De hade fått ganska mycket uppmärksamhet nu och flera personer smittades av deras glädje och skrattade hejdlöst de med.  
Inte ens Lily kunde hålla tillbaka ett stort leende.  
Till slut lyckades de lugna ner sig, men Lily visste att så fort de skulle titta på varandra igen, eller om någon frågade vad det var som var så roligt, skulle proceduren upprepa sig.  
Ibland blev hon avundsjuk på James och Sirius relation. De var så nära att de inte en behövde använda ord för att kommunicera med varandra. Den ena visste alltid vad den andre tänkte och de visste alltid precis vad som behövdes göras om någon utav dem kände sig nere.  
För även om hon stod sina vänner nära var de inte ens i närheten av det starka band som fanns mellan de två Gryffindorarna. Hon visste att det var fullkomligt urlöjligt att vara avundsjuk på Sirius, men hon kunde inte låta bli.  
Någon gång när James och Sirius hade bråkat hade de inte ens använt ord. Ett tyst bråk mellan fyra ögon hade ägt rum, ordlös kommunikation som flödade mellan dem. Lily hade stått vid sidan och sett på. Känt hur ord utväxlades utan att de sas högt. Och efter bara några minuter verkade de ha löst det.  
Hon kunde fortfarande inte skaka av sig känslan av att både Sirius och James kunde läsa hennes tankar när de kände för det.  
Plötsligt mindes hon det sjätte året när James och Sirius hade bråkat inför hela skolan.

_"Sirius! Sirius! STANNA!" skrek James och sprang för att hinna ifatt sin vän.  
Lily hade aldrig hört någons röst vibrera så starkt av ilska och hon förstod varför Sirius hade försökt fly.  
"Vad i helvete tänkte du på?" sa James och tog ett steg närmre Sirius. Under de tre senaste åren hade Lily aldrig hört marodörerna kalla varandra vid deras riktiga namn. Av någon anledning gjorde det henne obekväm att höra namnet från James läppar.  
"Han förtjänade det, Tagghorn, och det vet du!"  
"Ingen förtjänar det du skulle utsätta honom för! Förstår du inte vad du gjorde? Du förrådde oss allihop! Vad hade hänt om jag inte kommit dit i tid? Det är inte en lek! Vad tror du Remus säger när han får reda på var du gjorde mot honom?"  
Sirius krympte ihop under James skrik av ilska.  
"Jag hade det under kontroll... Jag kollade så att -"  
Han blev avbruten av ett kraftigt knytnävsslag som träffade honom över käken.  
"I helvete heller att du hade kontroll! Du vet lika väl som jag att en inte räcker! Och med Snape där som - som... Som något slags sjukt bete som du trodde att du kunde leka med hur som helst! Fattar du inte vad du har gjort? Kan du inte inse vad det var du höll på att förstöra? Jag har alltid, alltid trott på dig Sirius. Ända sen vi träffades på perrongen för första gången. Jag trodde på dig när du sa att du var annorlunda än dem. Jag trodde jag såg något i dig som de inte kunde, jag var säker på att jag hade rätt."  
"Håll käften." sa Sirius lågt och James puttade till den blödande Sirius som stapplade flera steg bakåt.  
"Jag är inte så säker längre. Det du gjorde var precis som de brukar göra. Jag säger inte nej när vi gör något bus eller påhitt Sirius. De är inte farliga. Du gick över gränsen idag. Du gick över på deras sida. Jag kanske skulle säga grattis, nu när du har blivit som dem."  
James vände sig om och skulle gå därifrån, han hade bara hunnit några steg när Sirius hann ifatt honom.  
"James... Förlåt. Jag ville inte att det skulle gå så långt. Jag ville bara lära honom en läxa efter det han gjorde mot dig."  
"Jag vill att du ska vara vid och på min sida när det gäller allt Sirius, men jag vill inte att du ska slåss mina strider för mig."  
"Jag vet, jag vet. Det jag gjorde var oförlåtligt och om jag kunde skulle jag ta tillbaka det. Det var inte meningen att det skulle gå så långt."  
James ögon som verkade brinna var tydliga i mörkret och Lily kunde se hur de mjuknade.  
"Jag är inte den som behöver övertygas." sa han sedan och vände sig om ännu en gång för att gå tillbaka till slottet.  
Det var först då som Sirius verkade märka att nästan hela Hogwarts stod och tittade på bråket som hade utspelat sig.  
"Vad kollar ni på? Kryp tillbaka in i era hål och stanna där!" skrek han ursinnigt innan han också försvann in i slottet._

Lily ruskade på huvudet och återvände till det nutida.  
James tittade på henne med ett konstigt uttryck.  
"Vad?" sa hon retligt och önskade att hon kunde läsa hans tankar precis som Sirius.  
"Ändra aldrig på dig."  
Hon rynkade sin panna åt den oväntade vändningen.  
"Va?"  
"Ändra aldrig på dig."  
"Varför skulle jag göra det?"  
"Ibland är jag rädd för att du ska lyssna på mig när vi bråkar, eller på andra när de är elaka mot dig och att du helt plötsligt bestämmer dig för att du inte duger som du är." sa han allvarligt och hon log mot honom.  
"När har jag någonsin lyssnat på någonting som du säger?" retades hon och undrade lite över hur länge hon egentligen suttit och dagdrömt.  
"Lily, jag är allvarlig. Ibland när vi bråkar så ser jag hur mycket jag har sårat dig och det gör så ont. Jag vill inte att du ska låta mig komma undan med saker, eller att du ska tro på andra saker bara för att vi är tillsammans nu. Jag vill inte att du ska kompromissa vem du är bara för att du älskar mig."  
"Det är klart att jag blir sårad när vi bråkar. Men jag sårar dig också. Och sen säger vi förlåt och så är allt bra igen."  
"Jag vet, det är bara det att -"  
"James, vi bråkade konstant i över sex år. Jag ändrade inte på mig då och jag tänker inte ändra på mig nu." Hon log, han log inte tillbaka.  
"Du ändrade din åsikt om mig."  
"Nej, jag insåg att jag hade fel."  
Han hade flyttat sig så att han satt jämte henne nu under konversationen och nu drog han upp henne i sitt knä och kysste henne mjukt flera gånger.  
"Jag älskar dig så mycket, och ibland tror jag att du älskar mig lika mycket. Och jag skulle göra vad som helst för dig... Men samtidigt vill jag inte att du ska göra vad som helst för mig. Förstår du?"  
"Inte riktigt..." erkände hon och var förvånad över hur han alltid var så öppen med saker. I bakhuvudet undrade hon om det verkligen var samma person framför henne som hade rullat runt på golvet av skratt några sekunder senare.  
Han kysste hennes nacke och drog sedan ett djupt andetag.  
"När du tittar på mig och ler, försvinner hela världen runtomkring mig. Och om du skulle be mig om någonting i de stunderna skulle jag ge dig det direkt. Ibland tycker jag att jag ser samma sak i dina ögon när våra blickar möts över bordet. Och jag är rädd för att du ska bry dig så mycket om vad jag tycker, för jag bryr mig så mycket om vad du tycker, att du inte tror att jag älskar dig precis som du är, utan att jag vill att du ska ändra på dig så att du kan se samma skugga av det du känner reflekteras i mina ögon."  
Han sa allt mycket snabbt och det tog lite tid innan Lily förstod precis vad han menade.  
"James, tro inte för en sekund att jag inte älskar dig lika mycket som du älskar mig. Men tro inte heller att allt du gör påverkar mig. Varför tror du att vi bråkar överhuvudtaget ibland?"  
"Jag vet..." han log och kysste henne igen. "Du är så vacker..." mumlade han mot hennes mun och kysste henne sedan igen.  
"Det är sådana saker som jag klamrar mig fast vid. Det är sådana här ögonblick som jag alltid kommer att komma ihåg. Det vi säger när vi bråkar har jag glömt dagen efter, för jag vet att man inte alltid menar det man säger när man är arg."  
Han kysste henne igen, lite djupare och lite mer desperat än innan och drog inte tillbaka sitt huvud förrän någon ropade 'Skaffa ett rum!'.  
"Vad fick dig att börja tro allt det där?" sa hon och strök hans kind.  
"Vad menar du?"  
"Ena sekunden skrattade du mer än jag någonsin sett dig göra innan, och sen helt plötsligt var du helt allvarlig."  
"Jag vet inte... Du hade ett så konstigt ansiktsuttryck och dina ögon... Jag vet inte. Jag fick panik. Jag har tänkt på det ett tag och jag kunde väl helt enkelt inte hålla det inne längre."  
Hon borrade in sin näsa i hans hals och drog in hans speciella lukt, han luktade alltid av kryddor, tvål, metall och något så maskulint och något så James att det var beroende framkallande.  
Lite oväntat var det Remus som förstörde stämningen.  
"Kan ni snälla skaffa ett rum innan vi kräks av all kärlek?" ropade han över rummet och James flinade innan han ställde sig upp med Lily i sin famn och marscherade mot porträttet.  
"Du kommer att få ångra det där en dag, Måntand." ropade han över axeln innan han klättrade ut genom hålet och försvann ur synhåll.

De hade knappt hunnit innanför deras porträtt när Lily drog honom intill sig och kysste honom passionerat.  
Hennes händer letade sig under hans mantel och drog i fästena.  
Han reagerade instinktivt och pressade henne upp mot väggen, tryckte sina höfter mot hennes och lät en hand glida innanför hennes skjorta.  
När hon lyckats få av honom manteln började hon jobba på hans skjorta och han stönade svagt, det var allt som behövdes och det var som om han vaknade från en dröm.  
"Vänta... Vänta..." sa han och försökte få kontroll över sin andning igen.  
"Vad är det?" sa hon och tittade på honom, hennes gröna ögon mörka och ofokuserade av lust.  
"Vi behöver inte göra det här." sa han lågt och fick stoppa ner sina händer i fickorna för att hindra dem från att ta tag i hennes kropp igen.  
"Jag vet." sa hon enkelt och tittade in i hans nästan svarta ögon. "Men jag vill. Jag tror inte att jag velat något annat så mycket i hela mitt liv, faktiskt." sa hon bestämt och det var allt han behövde.  
Utan att tänka fann han hennes läppar igen och knäppte med skicklighet upp hennes skjorta.  
Han hjälpte henne med sin och snart gjorde den hennes skjorta sällskap på golvet.  
Hon var så blek att han nästan kunde se genom hennes hud, och den starka kontrasten mot hans hud gjorde honom nästan galen.  
I sin tur utforskade hon hans muskulösa, brunbrända kropp med lika mycket otålighet.  
Han knäppte upp hennes kjol och den föll ljudlöst till golvet.  
Han lyfte upp henne igen och bar henne bort till hans rum innan han la ner henne på sängen.  
Och i mörkret klädde de av varandra, utforskade varandra, älskade varandra...  
Allt mörkt och hemskt i världen var för tillfället bortglömt när något så heligt, något så kärleksfullt delades för allra första gången.

Att vakna och se Lilys röda hår sprida ut sig över hans kudde hade alltid varit underbart, men på något sätt var det ännu bättre nu när de...  
Han rodnade.  
James, som från fjorton års ålder hade varit bestämd i sin uppfattning att Lily måste vara den vackraste människan i hela världen, fann henne om möjligt ännu vackrare där hon sov i hans armar.  
Han kysste hennes nacke mjukt och hon rörde på sig.  
Han lät sina fingrar rita cirklar på hennes hud och njöt av känslan av hennes hud under hans fingertoppar.  
Ögonblicket förstördes något av ugglan som knackade på fönstret.  
Han suckade, drog på sig lite kläder och gick upp till fönstret.  
Han kände igen Sirius uggla, Godric, tog pergamentrullen och gav honom lite godis innan ugglan flög iväg igen.  
Han kröp ner jämte Lily igen som snurrade på sig och öppnade långsamt ögonen.  
"God morgon." sa han mjukt och log mot henne.  
Hon log sömnigt tillbaka.  
"God morgon, snygging... Hur mycket är klockan?"  
"Strax efter nio, tror jag." sa han och kysste henne lätt.  
"Vad är det?" sa hon och satte sig upp lite för att se vad det var han höll i handen.  
"Sirius skickade något..." sa han avfärdande och böjde sig ner för att kyssa henne.  
"Kom igen," skrattade hon. "Låt mig se."  
"Det är inget viktigt..." mumlade han mot hennes hals och hon stönade svagt.  
Han log mot hennes hud och hon lutade sig tillbaka igen.  
"Får jag se det senare?" mumlade hon och sökte hans läppar igen.  
"Senare..." lovade han innan han kysste henne passionerat igen.  
Mycket senare.

**A/N:** Titta där! Ibland blir jag bara stolt över mig själv. KOMMENTERA NU DUKTIGT SÅ JAG BLIR STOLT ÖVER ER MED!


	35. Chapter 35 Haunted

**Kapitel 35 - Haunted**

_Shadows linger only for my eyes_

_I see you, I feel you_

_Don't leave my side_

_It's not fair, just when I found my world_

_They took you, they broke you_

_They tore out your heart_

_I miss you, you hurt me_

_You left with a smile_

_Mistaking your sadness was hiding inside - Kelly Clarkson_

Lily vaknade och sträckte ut sin arm mot platsen jämte henne, i hopp om att finna den varma manskroppen hon somnat jämte för några timmar sen.

Till hennes förvåning var allt hon kände kalla lakan och sömnigt slog hon upp ögonen.

Det var mörkt i rummet, men genom fönstret sken halvmånens ljus in och lyste upp den stora sängen.

"James?" mumlade hon, men fick inget svar. Tveksamt såg hon sig om i rummet och stödde sig på sin ena hand när hon satte sig upp och virade lakanet kring hennes nakna kropp.

Plötsligt kände hon hur hennes hand nuddade ett papper.

Hon tog trollspöet som låg i hennes ficka på golvet och tände ljusen i rummet. Hon virade lakanet tätare om henne och huttrade till i det kalla rummet.

Med darrande fingrar vecklade hon upp papperslappen och läste med andan i halsen vad som stod på det.

_"Tagghorn, _

_Dumbledore ville prata med dig, han sa att det var viktigt._

_Gå dit så fort du får det här, jag letar upp dig sen._

_Tramptass"_

Ett litet "vänd", stod skrivet längst ner på sidan med James spretiga handstil.

_"Lily,_

_Jag hatar mig själv för att lämna dig här ensam, men jag ville inte väcka dig. _

_Hör av mig så fort jag har pratat med Dumbledore och Sirius._

_Jag älskar dig,_

_James"_

Hon slappnade av lite och släckte ljuset i rummet.

Hon lutade sig tillbaka på den mjuka madrassen och slöt ögonen. Hon kunde inte göra annat än att vänta, och tiden gick aldrig så långsamt som när hon var utan honom.

Hon försökte somna om igen, men det var svårt utan honom. Rummet var kallt och skrämmande. Hans stora fönster släppte in alldeles för mycket månljus och kastade skuggor längs väggarna som skrämde henne.

Till slut gav hon upp och i mörkret drog hon på sig en av hans stora tjocktröjor och ett par av hans kalsonger. Båda tröjan och kalsongerna hängde ner till hennes knän, men de luktade av honom och det fick henne att känna sig avsevärt tryggare.

Försiktigt tassade hon ner till uppehållsrummet och tände brasan med hjälp av trollspöet.

Till sin förvåning fick hon se en bekant hårtuss sticka fram bakom en av de stora fåtöljerna.

"James?" sa hon försiktigt och närmade sig honom.

Inget svar.

Oroligt gick hon fram och ställde sig framför fåtöljen.

Han sov djupt, glasögonen var på sned, håret rufsigt och hans huvud hade fallit ner på hans axel på ett mycket obekvämt sätt.

Han såg ut som han brukade, det enda som inte var likadant var att hans kinder bar spår av tårar.

De salta spåren vittnade om att någonting hemskt hade hänt och Lily kände sin pojkvän. På något sätt skulle han vända på det så att det var hans fel, han skulle älta det i tystnad och de djupa såren som redan märkt hans själ skulle rivas upp igen.

Såvida hon inte fick honom att öppna upp.

"James..." mumlade hon i hans öra och strök hans kind.

Han slog långsamt upp blodsprängda ögon och tittade sömnigt på henne.

Hon satt på huk framför honom, med armarna över hans knän och han rätade lite på sig.

"Vad har hänt?" sa hon tyst och han tittade in i väggen jämte dem.

"H-han..." sa han med hes röst och hon förstod omedelbart att han pratade om sin pappa "Han är död."

Hon spärrade upp ögonen och tysta tårar föll nerför hans kinder igen.

Långsamt kröp hon upp i hans famn och han begravde sitt ansikte i hennes bröst och grät häftigt.

Hela hans kropp skakade av sorg och ångest, men Lily höll bara hårt om honom tills han lugnat sig såpass att han kunde prata igen.

"Vad hände?" frågade hon försiktigt. Han torkade sina kinder med baksidan av sin hand.

"Dumbledore kallade mig till sitt kontor, jag gick dit och han sa åt mig att sätta mig ner. Sedan berättade han att han visste vad som hänt på jullovet. Vad han gjort mot mig. Han sa att han visste att jag besökt st. Mungos och Alcott."

Han blinkade bort flera tårar som hotade att rinna över igen och Lily strök honom lugnande över huvudet.

"Hur kunde han veta det?"

"Han sa att mamma hade kontaktat honom för ett tag sedan, och berättat. Jag vet inte varför..." Han avbröt sig och tog tag i hennes hand. Han kramade den hårt, som för att finna lite av hennes styrka och föra över den till sig själv.

"Jag fattade fortfarande inte vart han ville komma. Det var så fruktansvärt... pinsamt. Sedan harklade han sig och bara sa det. Att han hade dött."

Tårarna hade slutat rinna nu och den hjälplösa blicken han haft innan hade ersatts av ilska.

"Vad dog han av?" frågade hon försiktigt, mjukt. Hon hatade när hans ögon brann på det viset.

Han skrattade till. Ett rått, elakt skratt som var så fullt av ironi att hon nästan började gråta själv. Aldrig att hon hade hört honom på det här sättet innan.

"Alkoholförgiftning. Hans lever klarade inte det längre och han dog i en smutsig gränd i Wales."

"Hur känns det?" frågade hon och strök honom över kinden.

Han reste ragg omedelbart. Hon kunde riktigt känna hur han byggde upp en osynlig vägg mellan dem. Värmen från hans kropp kändes inte lika påtaglig längre.

"Vad tror du själv?" fräste han argt och hon kunde inte låta bli att rodna trots att hon visste att hon inte gjort något fel.

"Hur skulle du själv känna? Om du fick reda på att din pappa precis hade dött?"

Något brast inom henne vid den kommentaren.

"Jag vet inte, James! Jag kände aldrig min pappa! När jag fick reda på att han var död ryckte jag mest bara på axlarna! Det var sen, under den tiden du aldrig lämnade mig ifred och fick mig att känna mig utanför som alla de känslorna kom till mig. Det enda jag minns var att jag kände mig ensam och att ingen förstod! Men jag förstår dig nu, James! Så om du bara ville _prata_ med mig, istället för att snäsa av mig, så kanske jag kan hjälpa dig, okej?"

Han tittade ner i golvet och en rodnad uppenbarade sig på hans kinder.

"Förlåt... Förlåt, jag vet. Jag vet att du bara vill hjälpa. Det var inte meningen att vara otrevlig..."

Han tittade upp på henne och gav henne ett snett leende.

"Inte ens när jag är som mest sårbar tvekar du ifrån att sätta mig på plats."

Nu var det hennes tur att rodna och hon öppnade munnen för att försvara sig, men han hann före.

"Nej, du missförstår mig. Jag tycker om det. Det är bra att du inte tar skit från någon, speciellt mig. Det är nästan som om saker inte har förändrats då. Om du förstår vad jag menar."

Hon log svagt och han drog henne närmre för att kyssa henne.

Det började långsamt och kärleksfullt men övergick snart till något helt annat.

Vart han ville att det skulle leda var plötsligt skrämmande uppenbart.

"James..." hon bröt sig fri från honom och försökte få ordning på sina tankar igen. "Är det verkligen rätt tillfälle att -"

Han avbröt henne med ännu en intensiv kyss.

"Snälla... Jag behöver det här... Jag måste få glömma..." sa han tyst och när han kysste henne igen gav hon upp.

Hon hade inte hjärta att förneka honom när han var på det viset.

När de sedan låg tätt ihop på hans säng grät han i hennes hår.

Hon vaknade ensam igen.

Hans arm låg inte tryggt runt hennes midja som den brukade. Hon frös utan honom vid sin sida.

Hon såg sig om i rummet och fick syn på honom i fönstret.

Försiktigt virade hon täcket omkring sig och gick bort till honom.

"Hur är det?" frågade hon och han tittade förvånat på henne.

"Väckte jag dig?" frågade han mjukt, nästan skamfullt.

"Nej... Du vet att jag inte kan sova utan dig jämte mig."

Han log svagt.

"Jag -" han stannade upp och tittade ner på sina händer. "Förlåt. Förlåt för att jag fick dig att göra något du inte ville."

"Det gör inget." försäkrade hon honom och la en hand på hans nakna axel.

"Kände du dig också så här vilsen?" sa han plötsligt, hans nötbruna ögon fastnade i hennes, drog in henne, fick henne nästan att drunkna i intensiteten.

"Hur menar du?"

"Som om du inte visste vem du var längre?"

"Jag visste inte vem jag var då heller. Nu vet jag. Nu kan jag leva med det."

"Det är bara..." han avbröt sig och letade efter rätt ord. "Jag har önskat så länge, så fruktansvärt många gånger att han skulle vara ute ur mitt liv. Jag har velat se honom död mer gånger än inte. Jag brukade önska varje kväll att nästa lov skulle han ha flyttat, eller fått någon sorts sjukdom så att han inte skulle vara där längre... Att det bara skulle vara jag och mamma. Fria."

Han drog ett djupt, skakigt andetag.

"Nu är det verklighet. Men det komplicerar allting så mycket. Mamma är borta och jag ångrar mig. Jag ångrar att jag tänkte så om honom. Jag ångrar att jag inte gjorde något åt det. Om jag bara hade berättat för någon, berättat för Dumbledore vad som hände, så hade jag kanske kunnat rädda oss. Men jag var för feg... Jag vet inte vem jag är nu. Jag vet inte hur jag ska undvika att bli som honom längre."

Hon böjde sig fram och kysste honom mjukt.

"Det finns många saker jag har tänkt och tyckt om dig, men feg har aldrig varit en av de sakerna. Att du behövde bära på det... Att du orkade med det, det gör dig stark och modig. Du är inte feg och du är inte svag."

Han öppnade sina armar och hon kröp upp jämte honom.

"Minns du den där underbara personen du är när du är tillsammans med mig?"

Han log.

"Du har alltid fått ut det bästa ur mig."

"Den personen har inte försvunnit. Tänk inte på det som om du är ensam och vilsen, tänk på det som om du har en ny chans. Du kan välja att vara precis vem du vill. Du kan antingen vara bitter och sur och ångra allt du har gjort, eller så kan du gå vidare, vara lycklig och acceptera att dåliga saker händer, men att man måste gå vidare."

"Har jag någonsin sagt till dig att du läser alldeles, alldeles för mycket böcker?"

"Nästan varje dag."

"Jag tror ändå inte att jag säger det ofta nog." flinade han.

"Så vad säger du? Ska vi sova lite?" mumlade hon mot hans bröstkorg.

Han nickade och lät henne leda honom mot sängen.

Hon hade nästan somnat, och han måste ha trott att hon gjort det, för han började prata med henne.

"Förlåt för att jag är så jobbig ibland." hans tonfall var tydligt, trots att han viskade, och det vittnade om hur mycket han ångrade sitt beteende. "Förlåt för att jag tvingade dig till att..." han drog ett djupt andetag och verkade inte kunna avsluta meningen. "Förlåt. Det var inte rätt av mig, jag ville bara glömma, men att använda dig, det, som distraktion var avskyvärt. Speciellt när vi precis... för första gången."

Hon låg med ryggen tryckt mot hans mage och han hand började stryka henne över håret.

"Jag förtjänar inte dig. Jag är inte bra för dig. Ändå stannar du, och ibland förstår jag verkligen inte varför. Du borde inte ha låtit mig ta din oskuld. Du borde inte ha gett mig en chans från första början, det spelar ingen roll hur mycket jag ville att du skulle göra det. Jag är så rädd för att jag ska såra dig."

Han kysste hennes axel och hon fick anstränga sig för att ligga helt stilla och andas normalt.

"Jag borde inte vara så självisk. Jag borde låta dig gå, men jag vill inte. Jag vill ha dig för mig själv i all framtid."

Han sa inget på ett långt tag och Lily var säker på att han somnat när han började igen.

"Och jag vet att jag gör dig lycklig. Jag vet att du menar det när du säger att du älskar mig. Men jag är så rädd för att jag ska bli som han. Jag är så rädd att det där mörka i mig som kommer fram ibland inte ska försvinna när du kysser mig. Och det jag gjorde... Tänk om det är så det börjar..." mumlade han och hennes hjärta höll på att brista.

Hur kunde hon någonsin visa att han betydde mer än något annat i hela världen?

Hon skulle just vända på sig och berätta för honom att hon verkligen inte tvivlade på honom och att han var allt för henne när hon märkte att hans hand låg stilla och att hans andetag var tunga och regelbundna mot hennes hud.

Hon somnade till rytmen av hans hjärtslag och fann tröst i att hennes slog i samma takt.

Måndags lektionerna var alltid de värsta enligt Lily. Det var den enda dagen hon bara hade en lektion med James.

Först hade hon dubbeltimme i spådomskonst, sedan lunch, därefter en lång håltimme och till slut runskrift tillsammans med James.

Men när hon kom till lektionen i slutet av dagen såg hon inte honom någonstans.

Han hade inte ätit lunch med henne heller, men det var inte så ovanligt. På måndagar brukade han skippa lunchen och istället äta med Marodörerna nere i köket. Hon hade ätit med sina vänner, och hitintills hade det varit en helt vanlig måndag.

Hon satte sig ner vid deras vanliga bord och hoppades att han skulle komma snart.

Bara någon minut innan lektionen skulle börja kände hon en hand på sin axel och hon log lyckligt.

Men till hennes förvåning var det inte alls James som stod framför henne, utan Paul Forman.

Han log svagt och la huvudet på sned.

"Kan jag sitta här?" frågade han och hon tittade sig omkring i klassrummet.

Det var bara ledigt jämte henne och hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra.

"Eh, jag håller den platsen." sa hon och tittade mot dörren i hopp om att dörren skulle öppnas och att James skulle komma inrusandes.

Men när läraren kom in och James fortfarande inte kommit ryckte hon på axlarna mot Paul.

"Men det verkar inte som om han kommer att komma på den här lektionen, så du kan sätta dig ner." log hon och Paul såg lättad ut.

Det var heller inte helt ovanligt att James skippade lektioner, men hon var orolig ändå. Hon var rädd att det hade hänt honom något, eller att Dumbledore hade fler dåliga nyheter.

De fick sina uppgifter och Lily fann att Paul var duktig på runskrift, han hade dessutom förmågan att göra det roligare.

När bara tio minuter gått på lektionen hade han redan fått henne att skratta så mycket att tårarna rullade nerför hennes kinder.

Hon tog tag i hans axel som stöd och kippade efter andan när dörren öppnades.

Hon vände sig mot ljudet och fick till sin förvåning se James stå där.

"James!" fick hon fram medan hon torkade tårarna. "Var har du varit?" sa hon.

Han stirrade bara tillbaka på henne och sedan tittade han på Paul, och handen hon höll på hans axel.

Utan ett ord vände han sig om och gick därifrån.

"Ursäkta mig, professorn." sa hon snabbt och utan att vänta på svar sprang hon efter honom.

"James!" ropade hon mot hans ryggtavla.

"James! Stanna!" försökte hon men han saktade inte ner eller vände sig om.

Ursinnig sprang hon ifatt honom. Hur hade han mage att behandla henne såhär?

Hon tog tag i hans arm och han snurrade runt.

"Vad är det med dig?" krävde hon att få veta och han tittade kallt ner på henne.

"Fråga Forman, han och du verkar ganska nära."

"Är du galen? Först kommer du inte i tid till när vi ska mötas, eller när lektionen börjar! Det fanns inga andra lediga platser och han behövde någonstans att sitta! Sen när blev du såhär svartsjuk?" sa hon upprört, men han tittade bara kallt på henne.

"Har du ens någon rätt att bli upprörd? Hur mycket bråkade inte vi när jag blev svartsjuk för att du satt och flirtade med en tjej? Gäller det bara dig? Får bara du prata med människor av det motsatta könet?"

"Det är skillnad." sa han argt och hon stirrade honom i ögonen.

"Hur?"

"För att _du_ aldrig har betett dig som en slampa innan!"

Hans ord träffade henne som ett slag i ansiktet. Hon kände hur tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken.

"Din arroganta jävla skitstövel." sa hon och örfilade honom.

Han var oförberedd på slaget och hans huvud svängde våldsamt från den ena sidan till den andra.

Hon höjde handen igen men hans reflexer var snabbare än hennes. Han tog tag i hennes arm, hårt, och hon flämtade till av smärta.

"Våga aldrig göra så mot mig igen." sa han argt och hans ögon etsade sig fast i henne med en våldsam eld.

"James, släpp." flämtade hon, men han verkade inte höra henne.

"Snälla," vädjade hon "du gör mig illa."

Han släppte henne plötsligt och drog åt sig handen som om han hade bränt sig.

Hans ögon spärrades upp av fasa och han tittade ner på sin hand innan han vände sig om och gick därifrån.

När han var utom synhåll sjönk hon ner på golvet, lutade sig mot väggen och höll handen om blåmärkena som redan hade börjat träda fram och grät som hon aldrig gråtit förut.


	36. Chapter 36 Samson

**Kapitel 36 - Samson**

_Samson came to my bed, _

_Told me that my hair was red_

_Told me I was beautiful and went right back to bed_

_We couldn't bring the columns down_

_No we couldn't destroy a single one_

_And the history books forgot about us_

_And the bible didn't mention us_

_Not even once_

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first... - Regina Spektor_

Han kom inte tillbaka den kvällen.

Hon låg ensam i hans säng och höll i armen han hade skadat så brutalt innan.

Undrade ensamt varför och hur allt hade kunnat gå så fel, när allt hade varit så perfekt, så underbart för bara 48 timmar sedan.

Med tårarna rinnande drog hon in hans doft som fortfarande hängde kvar i lakanen och somnade till ljudet av sina egna snyftningar.

När hon vaknade nästa morgon kom hon först inte riktigt ihåg varför hon mådde så dåligt. När hon sträckte på sig lyste blåmärkena på hennes arm som en hånfull påminnelse och tårarna brände återigen bakom ögonlocken.

Hon tvingade sig själv att inte tänka på det utan gick upp, duschade och klädde på sig som vanligt. Rutiner var allt hon klarade av.

När hon sedan kom ner till stora salen för att äta frukost fick hon ont i magen.

Hon kände igen känslan. Besvikelse.

Någon liten del av henne hade hoppats att han skulle sitta där med sina vänner, skratta och prata och vara med henne som om inget hade hänt. Hon visste att hon varit galen som ens kunnat tänka tanken, men ändå...

Hon slog sig ner jämte Haylie och sträckte sig efter brödet, utan en tanke på hennes trekvartsärmade blus.

"Lily, vad har du gjort med din arm?" utropade Joanna förskräckt.

"Jag..." sa hon svagt och försökte febrilt komma på en ursäkt. "Jag trillade i duschen. Halkade."

Hon hade aldrig varit särskilt bra på att ljuga även inför människor som inte kände henne. Att hon skulle ha någon som helst chans att föra sina vänner bakom ljuset var obefintlig.

"Har James gjort det?" frågade Abigail skarpt och Sirius tittade skräckslaget på henne.

Hon svarade inte utan tog bara en tugga av mackan hon hade framför sig.

Brödet var torrt och lika sorgligt meningslöst som hon kände sig.

"Lily, svara", sa Haylie lågt.

Hon undvek deras ögon och sa med låg röst.

"Det var en olyckshändelse, han-"

"-bara råkade klämma sönder din arm?!" sa Joanna argt och Lily kände vreden bubbla inom sig. "Nej, jag vet, han snubblade och tog tag i din arm för att inte ramla själv?"

"Joanna, du vet inte vad du pratar om. Sluta tro att du vet något när du i själva verket inte har en aning om någonting." bet hon av.

Joanna såg rosenrasande ut.

"Lily, vad hände?" sa Sirius mjukt.

"Har han inte sagt någonting?" sa hon med darrande röst och tittade på Sirius och Remus som båda skakade på huvudet.

Hon fortsatte och fick anstränga sig för att få sina händer att sluta skaka.

"Det var ingenting, ett missförstånd..."

"Han slog dig Lily, det finns inga ursäkter", fräste Haylie och Lily ställde sig argt upp.

Hon hade fått nog.

"Ni vet ingenting! Döm inte honom för det här, ni skulle bara våga! Jag kan ta hand om mig själv, jag behöver inte eran jävla hjälp! Hade ni vetat allt..."

Hon drog i sin ärm för att dölja märkena för resten av eleverna runt bordet.

"Bara låt mitt och James förhållande vara. Det angår inte er."

Joanna ställde sig upp.

"Det angår oss om han slår dig!"

Lily drog sin trollstav och pekade den mot Joannas ansikte.

"Du skulle bara våga..." morrade Joanna.

"Skulle jag inte?" väste hon tillbaka. "Säg ett ord till och jag kan lova dig..."

Hotet hängde i luften och besegrad satte sig Joanna ner.

Lily däremot stod kvar.

"Vi ses vid lunchen", sa hon kyligt och gick ut ur den stora salen.

Så fort hon stängt de stora dörrarna efter sig började hon gråta igen.

Hon skyndade sig tillbaka till deras kontor för att tvätta ansiktet och måla på mer mascara. Såg hennes vänner att hon gråtit skulle de aldrig låta henne vara.

Hon hade precis klivit in genom tavlan och vänt sig om när han kom ut från badrummet.

Han var enbart klädd i ett par svarta mjukisbyxor som det stod "Potter" på längs ena benet och han torkade sitt fortfarande blöta hår med handduken samtidigt som han gick ner för trappan.

"James..." viskade hon och han tittade upp, förvånat.

Hans ansikte mjuknade för en bråkdels sekund innan en mask av smärta tog dess plats.

"Lily..." sa han tyst och i två långa steg var han framme hos henne. Han virade sina starka armar kring hennes midja och hon höll hårt om hans nacke. Rädd för att han skulle försvinna igen om hon släppte taget.

"Hur är det med dig?" mumlade hon efter ett tag mot hans axel.

"Inte så bra..." erkände han "Jag är bakfull."

Hon drog sig bort från honom och stirrade förvånat in i hans ögon.

"Bakfull?" upprepade hon och kunde inte riktigt tro på det. Hon visste att han och marodörerna brukade vara ute och dricka ibland, men nu fick det en helt annan innebörd.

Hade han varit ute, ensam, och druckit, efter det som hänt mellan dem?

Iskalla fingrar av skräck slet i hennes bröstkorg.

"Nej, nej!" sa han omedelbart när han såg hennes ansiktsuttryck. "Inte på det sättet. Igår efter att..."

En rodnad uppenbarade sig på hans kinder och han drog sig undan lite för att titta på hennes arm.

"Hur är det med din arm?"

"Det ser värre ut än vad det egentligen är."

"Jag är så ledsen. När du örfilade mig... Jag vet att det inte är en ursäkt, men om någon slår mig så... Förlåt. Jag tappade kontrollen över allt och-"

Hon tystade honom genom att lägga ett finger mot hans läppar.

"Du behöver inte förklara." sa hon.

Han tittade ner i golvet, rodnaden från innan hade inte riktigt bleknat ännu.

"Det du däremot behöver förklara är varför du är bakfull."

"Åh, ja. Det." Han lät generad. "Efter att vi... bråkat igår så gick jag ut till den förbjudna skogen, transformerade mig och sprang omkring där ett tag tills jag lugnat mig. Det är så naturligt och skönt att vara i min djurskepnad att jag glömde bort tiden. På väg tillbaka till skolan stötte jag på Hagrid och han bjöd in mig på te. Jag sa ja och tja..." han stannade lite för att se hennes reaktion.

Hon höjde på ena ögonbrynet och han fortsatte.

"Så jag gick in, han hällde upp te. Han sa att jag såg lite blek ut så han hällde en skvätt eldwhisky i min, och sen är resten historia."

"Eldwhisky? Jag trodde du tålde det ganska bra?"

"I vanliga fall gör jag det, när jag ätit något under dagen, sovit ordentligt och när eldwhiskyn i fråga inte är för gammal."

Hon skrattade till och han log lite innan han drog henne intill sig igen mot sin varma, hårda kropp.

Till sist släppte han henne och bar henne sedan med lätthet till soffan och satte henne i sitt knä.

"Är du fortfarande arg på mig?" frågade han och hon skakade på huvudet.

"Är du fortfarande arg på mig?" frågade hon honom och han tittade förvånat på henne.

"Jag trodde jag hade förlorat dig." sa han tyst. "Jag förstod inte hur du någonsin skulle kunna förlåta mig för det jag gjorde mot dig. Vad sa de andra? Vad sa Joanna?"

Hon tvekade och han märkte det.

"Berätta." uppmanade han henne mjukt.

"Vi bråkade, det är allt." sa hon och han suckade lite. Uppenbarligen otillfredsställd med henne svar samtidigt som han inte vågade pressa henne mer.

Hon borrade in sin näsa i hans hals och kysste sedan hans nyckelben.

"Lily..." mumlade han och hon stack ut sin tungspets för att smaka på hans hud.

Den smakade fräscht och rent och hade det inte varit för att han lite lätt höll henne ifrån sig var hon inte riktigt säker på om hon hade kunnat sluta.

"Lily, vi måste prata." sa han och såg henne i ögonen. Hans vanligtvis guldbruna ögon hade mörknat några nyanser och hon rös ofrivilligt till innan hon förstod innebörden i hans ord.

"Måste vi?" frågade hon svagt.

Allt hade löst sig så underbart enkelt och smidigt att hon inte ens hade haft vett nog att ifrågasätta det. Nu insåg hon att det hade varit alldeles för bra för att vara sant.

"Jag är inte bra för dig just nu, Lily", började han trevande och ritade cirklar på hennes arm kring hennes blåmärken. "Just nu mår jag bra, men imorgon kan jag vara lika oresonlig och mörk som jag var igår. Och jag kan bara inte riskera att något sånt här ska hända igen. Så jag tänkte be dig om en tjänst."

"En tjänst?" upprepade hon och han nickade.

"Skulle det vara okej för dig om det var jag som sökte upp dig den närmaste tiden? Jag vill vara säker på att jag är på gott humör och kan kontrollera mig själv när jag är med dig."

Han tittade upp på henne under lugg med den sorts blick som skulle kunna få henne att gå med på precis vad som helst i hela världen.

"Jag tror inte jag klarar av att såra dig igen." viskade han och kysste henne mjukt.

Hon nickade.

"Så du vill att jag håller mig borta?"

"Varenda sekund jag vill eller kan vara med dig tänker jag vara det. Men om jag inte är det så vet du varför."

Han kysste henne igen, djupare och hungrigare den här gången och hon lät sig ryckas med i den. Njöt av att ha honom så nära. Men inte nära nog.

"Jag önskar att jag kunde stoppa in dig under skinnet", mumlade han mot hennes läppar och hon kunde inte göra annat än att nicka i respons, för hans läppar hade lämnat hennes och sökte sig istället söderut mot hennes hals.

"Vad sägs om att stanna här hela dagen?" viskade han sedan i hennes öra och hon stelnade till lite. Skolka? En hel dag?

"Snälla?" vädjade han och hon gav efter.

"Det är tur för dig att jag älskar dig så förbannat mycket", muttrade hon retsamt men han tittade bara på henne.

"Du anar inte..."

Och sedan försvann allt.

Allt det där som inte var särskilt viktigt.

Allt utom han.


	37. Chapter 37 When You're Gone

**Kapitel 37 - When You're Gone**

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone..._

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take,_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day, and make it okay_

_I miss you - __Avril Lavigne_

Att vara utan honom var svårare än hon hade trott att det skulle bli.

Nätterna hon sov utan honom var smärtsamt ensamma och hon undrade hela tiden om han var okej eller inte. Men när han väl var hos henne spelade ingenting annat någon roll. Han gav henne alltid sin fulla uppmärksamhet och var så mjuk och kärleksfull att hon hade svårt att tro att de någonsin bråkat.

Men i de stunderna han inte var med henne, stunder som nu, tog rädslan över.

Vart var han? Vad gjorde han? Längtade han efter henne lika mycket som hon längtade efter honom? Eller fanns där någon annan som tröstade honom när inte hon var i närheten?

Två starka armar kring hennes midja fick hennes tvivel att omedelbart försvinna.

Hon vände sig om och slog armarna kring hans nacke och drog ner honom i en djup kyss. Folk som gick förbi busvisslade men hon orkade inte bry sig.

Försiktigt drog han sig undan och log.

"Hej" sa hon andlöst och han gnuggade sin näsa mot hennes.

"Hej." Hans röst var lite hes och hon tittade oroligt upp på honom.

"Hur är det?" frågade hon och frigjorde sig från hans armar.

Han tittade lite förvånat på henne men tog hennes hand istället och drog med henne i riktning till deras nästa lektion.

"Bra, " svarade han leende, "bättre nu."

Hon kunde inte låta bli att le lite fånigt mot honom.

Han var så omöjligt, underbart perfekt.

Nästan för perfekt.

Senare, när de var ensamma i deras uppehållsrum frågade hon något som hade stört henne ett tag.

"James?" frågade hon och tittade upp på hans ansikte.

Hon låg på soffan med sitt huvud i hand knä medan han lekte med hennes hår.

Han nickade och log ett snett leende för att visa att han hade hört.

"Har du alls pratat med Marodörerna om det här? Speciellt Sirius?" frågade hon försiktigt och kände hur han stelnade till.

"Måste vi prata om det?" frågade han kort och hon suckade.

"Vad ska vi prata om då?"

"Vi kan prata om dig... Eller inte prata alls..." föreslog han menande och hon satte sig frustrerat upp.

"Okej, vi kan prata om mig. Jag kan inte sova utan dig. Jag oroar mig ständigt när du inte är med mig och-"

Han höll sin hand över hennes mun och log när hon blängde argt på honom.

"Okej, jag förstår vad du menar." sa han mjukt och tog bort sin hand.

"James..." började hon försiktigt och vågade inte titta i hans ögon. "Vad gör du egentligen när du inte är på lektionerna eller med mig?"

Han svarade utan att tveka.

"Längtar efter dig."

Han drog henne närmare och kysste hennes nacke.

"James, var allvarlig." mumlade hon. Det var svårt att forma en enda tanke när han var så nära och luktade så gott... Hon stönade till när han bet försiktigt i hennes nyckelben.

Han tittade förvånat upp på henne. Uppriktigheten uppenbar i hans ögon.

"Det är jag." Han såg förvirrad ut. "Vad trodde du att jag gjorde?"

"Jag vet inte..." mumlade hon och han höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Lily..." varnade han och hon rodnade.

"Okej, okej... Jag, eh, jag visste inte och jag vet att det var helt knäppt av mig att tänka så, men ibland tror jag att du kanske är med någon annan, någon som kan trösta dig bättre..."

Hon vågade knappt titta på honom och när hon väl tillät sig att kasta en blick på honom rös hon till. Han såg förbannad ut.

"Vad exakt menar du med någon annan?" Hans röst var mjuk och tyst, men det gjorde bara det hela så mycket mer skrämmande.

Hennes tystnad och blossande kinder var svar nog för honom. Han sa ingenting utan såg på henne en lång stund.

Hon vågade kasta ännu en snabb blick på honom, och hon rös till. Han såg obeskrivligt sexig ut. Hans skjorta var uppknäppt några knappar, hans hår var lika rufsigt som vanligt och hans ögon brann med ilska och brände nästan henne med dess intensitet.

Hade det inte varit för att hon faktiskt var rädd - hon kände igen känslan i maggropen nu - för honom hade hon med allra största säkerhet kastat sig över honom och kysst honom tills allt som någonsin hänt glömdes bort. Men hon var rädd. Rädd för vad han kunde göra med henne. Rädd för hur stark han var. Rädd för att han faktiskt skulle _skada_ henne fick henne att rysa till ännu en gång.

Han rörde sig och hon ryggade bakåt. Han verkade inte märka det och när hon tittade på honom höll han näsryggen mellan två fingrar och blundade. Hans ansiktsuttryck var smärtsamt.

"Du litar fortfarande inte på mig."

Det var inte en fråga, och hans tysta, smärtfyllda tonfall gjorde det hela så mycket värre än vad det redan var.

Hon längtade efter att få sträcka ut sin hand och smeka hans kind men var rädd för att skrämma honom.

Rädd. Återigen denna rädsla.

Han öppnade ögonen och hans ansiktsuttryck mjuknade igen.

Hon kunde bara tänka sig hur hon såg ut: kritvit i ansiktet och ett krampaktigt tag om hennes ena arm. Hon tvingade sig själv att slappna av men han hade redan sett det. Rädslan.

Han drog henne närmre sig och krossade henne nästan mot sin bröstkorg och kysste hennes hår.

"Du behöver inte vara rädd för mig Lily. Jag kommer aldrig skada dig igen. Aldrig någonsin."

Det lät mer som om han lovade sig själv än att han lovade henne. Hon höll armarna hårt om hans midja och borrade in sitt ansikte i hans bröstkorg. Han luktade obeskrivligt gott.

Hon drog sig försiktigt undan från honom och tittade upp på honom.

"James, jag vill inte bara ha de delarna av dig som är bra. Jag vill vara där genom det dåliga och mörka också. Precis som jag alltid vill ha dig vid min sida, på både gott och ont."

"Men tänk om jag gör dig illa igen... Tänk om något händer..." hans röst var plågad och han drog henne intill sig igen.

"Det kommer du inte James. Men du måste lämna det här bakom dig nu. Och du måste berätta för Sirius att din pappa har dött. Du behöver inte berätta allt, för jag vet att du vill skydda honom, men han förtjänar att få veta. Alla av Marodörerna förtjänar att få veta. Låt dem få hjälpa dig så som du brukar hjälpa dem."

"Du läser alldeles, alldeles för mycket böcker."

Hans röst var dämpad för han hade fortfarande sitt ansikte i hennes hår, men hon kunde höra hur han log.

"Och du säger det alldeles, alldeles för ofta."

"Inte ofta nog." mumlade han och vände upp hennes ansikte.

"Har jag berättat för dig hur förbannat snygg du är idag?" sa hon andlöst och flyttade sitt ansikte närmre hans.

"Du kan visa..." viskade han i hennes öra och hon smälte som vax i hans famn.

Hon hann inte göra något innan hans läppar fångade upp hennes i en het kyss hon skulle komma ihåg flera år framåt.

Lily satt i biblioteket och läste i sin förvandlingskonst bok när någon satte sig ner jämte henne. Hon antog att det var James, och tittade leende upp.

Hennes leende bleknade något när det istället var Joanna som satt där. De tittade på varandra en lång stund, spänningen i luften var extremt laddad.

"Lily," Joanna var först med att bryta tystnaden. "Förlåt för att jag -"

Lily avbröt henne.

"Nej, jag är ledsen. Jag vet att du bara menade väl."

"Jag skulle inte lagt mig i." mumlade Joanna och tittade ner på sina perfekta naglar.

"Om det hade varit tvärtom hade jag reagerat likadant."

Tystnaden la sig igen, men den här gången var det inte lika pinsamt.

"Vad hände då?" frågade Joanna och Lily ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag kan inte berätta allt, men James han... Han har haft det ganska jobbigt den senaste tiden. De senaste åren egentligen. Just den dagen mådde han inte alls bra. Det hade hänt en sak, och han kom in i klassrummet och fick se mig skratta med Paul Forman -"

"Forman? Snygg Hufflepuffare som är skitrolig?"

"Precis," Lily log.

"Visste du att han har varit tillsammans med Bellatrix Black?"

"Va?"

"Det var jättelänge sedan, typ tredje året, men ändå!" De log mot varandra och Lily skrattade till åt absurditeten.

"Så vad hände sen?" frågade Joanna och Lily rynkade panna, oförstående. "Med dig och James menar jag, du skrattade med Forman."

"Jag vet inte, han blev jättearg för att jag satt med honom eller något. Han kallade mig för slampa, jag blev skitförbannad och örfilade honom."

"Bra gjort!" utropade Joanna och Lily log.

"I alla fall, så skulle jag just örfila honom igen, men han fick tag i min arm och tog tag i den för att hindra mig från att slå honom igen... Jag tror inte ens att han var medveten om hur hårt han höll..." hon förlorade sig i minnet från den kvällen och skakade sedan på huvudet för att skaka bort känslorna de väckte.

"Han drog bort sin hand nästan direkt, precis som om han hade bränt sig och såg helt skräckslagen ut, sen gick han."

Joanna tog hennes hand och strök henne över handryggen.

"Men det är bra mellan er nu?"

"Ja..." hon tvekade lite innan hon fortsatte. "Det har varit lite jobbigt nu, han har varit så rädd för att han ska skada mig igen eller tappa kontrollen att han bad att han skulle vara den som sökte upp mig så att han skulle kunna vara säker på att han mådde bra. Men det har varit jobbigt. Jag vill inte att han ska vara perfekt, jag vill att han ska vara mänsklig, bråka med mig, säga vad han tycker och vara... James helt enkelt."

"Jag tror jag förstår vad du menar." sa Joanna och log lite.

"Men jag tror vi har löst det nu. Vi pratade igår och jag tror han förstod vad jag menade."

Hon kunde inte hjälpa rodnaden som uppenbarade sig på hennes kinder när hon tänkte på allt det andra de gjort under gårdagen.

"Varför rodnar du nu Lily?"

"Inget..." mumlade hon och Joanna flinade till.

"Ni hade sex igår, eller hur!?" sa hon högt.

"Schh! Vi är i biblioteket!" väste hon och Joanna skrattade.

"Hur är det då? Hur är det att ligga med den legendariska James 'den sto -"

"Joanna!"

Joanna kunde inte låta bli att skratta när hon såg Lilys ansiktsuttryck och snart kippade de båda efter andan.

Efter ett bra tag packade Lily ihop sina saker och de gick, fortfarande skrattandes, ut från biblioteket.

"Du vet att Haylie kommer att fråga ut dig om det här va?" fnittrade Joanna och Lily stönade till.

"Som om inte jag hade tillräckligt att tänka på redan." muttrade hon och Joanna log innan hon krokade arm med sin bästa vän.

Lily log mot henne och de gick småpratande om killar fram till Gryffindor tornet.

"Lily," började Joanna försiktigt och släppte Lily. "Om något händer igen, jag vill veta det. Jag kanske förstår bättre än du tror."

"Jag vet..." Lily tvekade lite innan hon fortsatte. "Jag har saknat det här, oss." hon gestikulerade med handen för att visa vad hon menade.

"Jag vet, jag med."

Utan förvarning kastade Joanna sig om halsen på henne och kramade henne hårt.

"Du är min allra bästa vän och jag finns alltid där för dig. Glöm inte det." viskade Joanna i hennes öra och Lily kunde inte göra annat än att nicka.

"Detsamma."

De släppte varandra.

"Kom igen, Haylie har väntat att på få grilla dig angående James."

"Tack för att du påminde mig."

Joanna log ett bländande leende.

"Ingen orsak."

Samtidigt i en annan del av slottet - närmare bestämt astronomi tornet - satt James och Sirius tysta. Båda väntade på att den andre skulle säga något.

James drog frustrerat båda händerna genom håret och försökte förgäves finna de rätta orden.

"Sirius..." han såg hur Sirius hajade till när han använde hans namn. Det var allvarligt. Det visste de båda nu. "Något har hänt som jag måste berätta för dig."

"Har det något att göra med Lilys blåmärken?"

James hängde generat med huvudet och nickade.

"Du fick aldrig reda på vad det var Dumbledore ville mig den dagen." sa han försiktigt och Sirius var helt plötsligt på alerten. "Och jag är ledsen för att jag inte har berättat tidigare, men jag har inte _kunnat_. Snälla bli inte arg."

"Tagghorn, berätta vad det är som har hänt."

"Han är död, Tramptass, min pappa är död."

Att säga det till Sirius var mycket värre än att berätta för Lily. Det var verklighet nu. Nu visste andra om det. Andra skulle få reda på det.

Men Sirius sa ingenting och påminde ännu en gång James om varför han var hans allra bästa vän.

Han ställde sig upp, gick fram till honom och kramade bara om honom.

"Tack för att du berättade." viskade han bara och höll om sin vän.

Han visste inte hur länge de stod där, bara halvt medveten om att tiden fortfarande passerade.

Sirius släppte honom i precis rätt ögonblick och James log mot honom.

"Tack för att du förstår." sa han och Sirius ryckte på axlarna.

"Tänker du berätta om blåmärkena nu? Jag vet att du inte skulle slå henne."

James gnuggade sig i ögonen och suckade.

"Jag hade precis fått reda på det och jag var... arg, ledsen och allt annat. Jag hade glömt bort tiden, glömt att jag skulle möta henne, så jag sprang till lektionen och hon satt där med ena handen på Paul Formans axel och skrattade så hon grät. Jag blev svartsjuk skulle man väl kunna säga. Jag gick därifrån och hon följde efter..."

Han avbröt sig och drog en hand genom sitt rufsiga hår.

"Hon var arg, förstås, tyckte att jag var orättvis och dum i huvudet för att jag var arg när vi bråkat så mycket över att hon var svartsjuk... Jag kallade henne för slampa." hans röst skar sig och han var tvungen att harkla sig innan han kunde fortsätta.

"Hon örfilade mig, och jag bara... Jag vet inte. Jag kunde inte med det. Att hon skulle förnedra mig så... Hon höjde handen igen men jag tog tag i hennes arm för att stoppa henne... Det var inte meningen att hålla henne så hårt, och när verkligheten väl hunnit ifatt mig var det försent..."

Sirius nickade och log sedan lite.

"Vi har varit oroliga för dig..."

"Jag vet, förlåt. Men jag behövde lite tid för mig själv."

"Jag vet, jag förstår." Sirius hejdade sig lite innan han fortsatte. "Remus och Peter, vill du att de ska veta?"

"Nej... inte än." sa han tyst. "Det är snart fullmåne, jag vill inte oroa Remus mer än nödvändigt."

"Du kan inte skylla det på månen, Tagghorn, det är trots allt fullmåne varje månad."

"Nähä?" sa han sarkastiskt och log. "Jag ska, men inte än."

Sirius höll ut sin hand och log stort.

"Bröder?"

James tog hans hand och drog in honom i ännu en stor kram.

"Bröder."


	38. Chapter 38 All The Stars

**Kapitel 38 – All The Stars**

_They would say you were destined for greatness  
__And I could see it in all their faces  
__Heaven loved you, they adored you  
__But you would sing with a pain they never knew_

_All the sadness you carried inside  
__You never showed and it was easy to hide  
__You tell you stories and all their sorrow  
__You take the stage like there was no tomorrow_

_And all the stars, they fill the sky  
__They burn out before our eyes – __Eastmountainsouth_

Den friska vinden svepte ner från taken och svepte förbi i det gröna gräset de låg. Påsklovet hade infunnit sig på Hogwarts och efter att ha pluggat till "NEWT" proven non stop i sex dagar hade deras lilla gäng samlat sig under bokträdet vid sjön.

James låg i gräset och Lily låg med huvudet på hans mage och studerade molnen.

"Det där molnet ser precis ut som professor Dumbledore."

"Den med den krokiga biten?"

"Ja."

James la huvudet på sned och tittade en lång stund.

"Jag tror att du kan ha rätt."

Det var tyst en stund till innan Joanna tog till orda.

"Har ni tänkt något mer på vad ni vill bli?"

Några "mm:ade" lite och James kände än en gång den där obehagliga klumpen i magen när deras framtid kom på tal. Han visste vad han ville göra och vad han skulle bidra med, men han var inte säker på hur de andra skulle reagera.

"Speciellt dig James tänkte jag på då. Har du bestämt dig för vad du vill göra?" fortsatte Joanna och han suckade.

"Ärligt?"

"Nej, ljug snälla." svarade Haylie och himlade med ögonen.

"Isåfall skulle jag vilja bli astronaut."

"Vad i hela friden är det?" frågade Sirius och Haylie himlade återigen med ögonen.

"Seriöst, du läste mugglarstudier, minns du något alls av kursen?"

"Nej, för det enda James gjorde var att peta på mig och kläcka ur sig hur upphetsad han var över att få tillbringa en hel lektion med att lära sig om Lilys ursprung."

James rodnade och var glad att gräset skymde honom lite från de andra. Lily däremot rullade över på sidan så att hon kunde se honom. Hon log så stort att han kunde se alla hennes små, vita tänder och hennes ögon lös på ett sätt han bara sett ett fåtal gånger innan.

"Gjorde du verkligen det?"

Han ryckte på axlarna bäst han kunde och fortsatte titta upp mot molnen.

Han kände hennes läppar mot sina egna och log. Hon försökte dra sig undan, men han höll kvar henne och lyckades öppna hennes mun med sin tunga för att kyssa henne djupare.

Han drog en hand genom hennes hår och lät henne sedan andas.

Hon lutade sin panna mot hans och han tittade in i hennes gröna ögon.

"Jag var hopplöst förälskad i dig, vad har jag inte gjort för din skull?" viskade han och hon log lika bländande igen.

Den här gången när hon drog sig undan lät han henne göra det och snart låg hon med huvudet bekvämt på hans mage igen.

"Nu när ni är klara med att vara sockersöta, kanske James kan svara på frågan och vara ärlig."

James skruvade lite på sig och lekte med Lilys hår för att lugna sig.

"Helt ärligt skulle jag faktiskt nöja mig med att jobba i Förstklassiga quidditchtillbehör i Diagongränden." mumlade han och hörde hur förvånade alla blev.

"Du?" sa Remus "Du som alltid, alltid, alltid velat bli något stort och pampigt? Du, som är etta i vår årskurs och som har möjligheten att göra precis vad du vill, ska jobba i en affär?"

James hade vetat att Remus skulle vara den som tog det hårdast att han inte ville bli något speciellt. Remus egna situation och 'problem' hindrade honom från att bli auror och en rad andra jobb som han ville ha. Ingen ville anställa en varulv, och om han ljög om det och sedan blev avslöjad skulle ingen någonsin anställa honom som något.

James förstod och sympatiserade med honom, men det var för mycket han hade sett och varit med om för att orka bli något som han inte trodde på.

"Ja, jag vill inte bli en auror, jag har inget intresse av att låtsas att jag kämpar för de goda när jag egentligen inte gör det, att bli botare har aldrig intresserat mig, att bli quidditchspelare är för uppmärksammande och saker som jag inte vill ska komma fram kan göra det om jag blir känd... Jag har tillräckligt med pengar för att inte behöva göra något speciellt med mitt liv. Och dessutom..."

"Dessutom vadå?"

"Det finns andra alternativ. Alternativ som är bättre för mig och som jag kan leva med."

"Vadå för alternativ?"

"Inget är säkert än, glöm att jag sa något." högg han av Remus uttröttande korsförhör.

Lily strök honom lugnande över bröstet och han fortsatte leka med hennes hår.

"James…" sa hon tyst och tittade upp på honom.

"Vad?" log han och hon rodnade lite.

"Vad kommer hända med oss när vi slutar här?"

Han rynkade på pannan och försökte förstå henne och följa med i hennes tankegångar.

"Vad menar du?"

"Med oss, vad kommer hända med oss? Du och jag, vi, kommer det hålla tror du? När vi inte bor ihop och ser varandra varje dag?"

"Lily, efter allt vi har gått igenom, efter alla de år jag jagade efter dig, tror du att jag tänker låta lite avstånd komma emellan oss?"

Han satte sig upp och tittade mjukt på henne, smekte hennes ansikte med sin blick och följde konturerna av det.

"Amor vincit omnia." sa han sedan och hon tittade förvånat på honom.

"Vad sa du?"

"Amor vincit omnia." upprepade han, och hans röst gjorde orden till musik.

"Vad betyder det?" frågade hon förbluffat och han log.

"Vet du inte det?" retades han och hon såg sig om mot de andra för att få hjälp. De ryckte alla på axlarna och skakade på huvudet.

"Det är så typiskt dig, James, att hitta ett uttryck som beskriver dig och Lily som ingen annan har en aning om vad det betyder." sa Sirius och de andra höll med.

"Ni är bara avundsjuka för att ni inte vet vad det betyder." sa han bestämt och för att lägga till ytterligare vikt bakom sina ord räckte han ut tungan till Sirius i en väldigt manlig gest.

"Men säg vad det betyder då!" sa Joanna otåligt och James skakade skadeglatt på huvudet.

"Nej, aldrig, det är min hemlighet."

Lily kröp närmre honom och tittade kokett upp på honom under fransarna.

"James…" började hon mjukt och lät sina läppar följa konturen av hans käke. Han svalde hårt och skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, du får ta reda på det själv."

"Snälla…" viskade hon i hans öra och bet lätt i hans örsnibb. "Kom igen… För min skull…"

Han vände snabbt på huvudet och kysste henne hårt och länge innan han drog sig undan och lät sina nu brännande ögon etsa sig fast i hennes.

"Över min döda kropp."

Hon såg oerhört frustrerad ut men han höll fast henne och lutade sig fram för att viska i hennes öra.

"Och för att du försökte få mig att berätta kommer du avsluta det du började senare."

Hans röst var låg och hes i hennes öra och hon kunde inte låta bli att rodna.

"Jag tänker ta reda på det." varnade hon honom och han ryckte på axlarna.

"Lycka till."

Med tanke på hur brett hans flin var visste hon att hon skulle behöva det.

* * *

James satt vid fönstret i hans rum och tittade ut över markerna. Han försökte memorisera hur vattnet rörde sig över sjön och sättet träden svajade när vinden blåste över dem. Det var skrämmande nära nu till att de skulle gå ut Hogwarts och han visste inte vad han tyckte om saken. Här var han trygg och visste vad som förväntades av honom. Men att äntligen få slippa dessa älskade stenväggar som verkade hålla honom fången och äntligen få stå på egna ben upphetsade honom som inget annat.

Som från ingenstans landade hans kolsvarta uggla Stålmannen jämte honom och hoade tyst. Frånvarande strök han näbben och knöt loss pergamentrullen. Han kände igen handstilen och lekte sakta med det torra pappersarket flera minuter innan han bestämde sig för att en gång för alla ta reda på vad det var som hade hänt.

_James_

_Jag vet att du har undrat över var jag är. Åtminstone hoppas jag att du har undrat, att du tänkt på mig. Gudarna ska veta att jag har tänkt på dig varje dag. Det jag gjorde var fel och fruktansvärt. Jag kunde inte stanna, kunde inte se på. Jag försökte hämta hjälp, men när jag kom tillbaka var ni båda borta och jag vågade inte kontakta dig._

_Vad jag försöker säga är helt enkelt förlåt; förlåt för allt jag tvingat dig att utstå, förlåt för att jag inte tagit kontakt tidigare, förlåt för allt jag borde ha gjort._

_Jag ville att du skulle veta att jag mådde bra. Om du vill kontakta mig, om du behöver någonting, skicka Stålmannen, han vet var jag finns._

_Jag älskar dig_

_Mamma_

Konstigt nog kände han inte sig upprörd eller ledsen över att hon inte bett att få träffa honom, istället kände han bara lättnad. Han hade aldrig skyllt sin pappas destruktiva beteende på sin mamma, och om hon mådde bra och var någorlunda lycklig, då kunde han också vara det.

När han skrynklade ihop brevet och kastade ut det, ända bort till sjön, kändes det som om han lämnade en del av honom bakom sig, den mörka, arga delen som förstörde allt som kom i dess väg.

Han kunde äntligen gå vidare.

* * *

Lily letade frustrerat bland hyllorna av böcker, utan att hitta något som ens var i närheten av frasen han använt. Först hade hon trott att orden fanns i några av deras gamla skolböcker, i och med att James aldrig hade varit mycket för att studera eller sitta i biblioteket.

Sen mindes hon att de faktiskt lyckats bli animagusar, och att när han letade efter saker som skulle kunna hjälpa dem så hade han hittat uttrycket.

Hon hade till och med frågat Pince om hjälp, men bibliotekarien hade bara skakat på huvudet och sett efter henne som om hon vore tokig.

"Du kommer aldrig att hitta det i den bokhyllan."

Hon vände sig långsamt om, hans arroganta leende satt på plats på hans perfekta ansikte. Han stod lutad mot en av bokhyllorna med händerna i byxfickorna, skjortärmarna uppkavlade och slipsen var inte inom synhåll.

"Om du bara ville hjälpa mig lite hade jag inte behövt vara inne i biblioteket, vi skulle kunna göra en massa andra saker. Nakenbada… umgås lite i vattnet…"

Han skakade på huvudet och skrattade.

"Och så säger folk att tonårskillar är de som tänker på sex hela tiden."

Hon suckade frustrerat och blängde på honom.

"Du är elak."

"Du är barnslig." kontrade han och härmade hennes tonfall.

"Snälla, bara en liten ledtråd?"

Han höjde på ena ögonbrynet och närmade sig henne.

"Och vad får jag för det?"

"Vad vill du ha?" frågade hon andlöst när han var så nära att hans lukt hindrade henne från att tänka klart.

"Det vet du mycket väl…" mumlade han innan han kysste henne djupt.

De förde onödigt mycket ljud när han puttade upp henne mot en av bokhyllorna och några böcker trillade ner. Folk skulle höra dem, folk skulle se dem…

Alla tankar om opassande aktiviteter flög ut ur hennes huvud när hans läppar lämnade hennes och bet lätt på hennes nyckelben.

Hon stönade till och han drog sig undan med ett retsamt leende på läpparna.

"Det är latin." Viskade han och var borta innan hon hann samla en enda liten tanke.

"Som om det hjälper mig någonting…" muttrade hon och vände sig om för att plocka upp böckerna de vält ner.

Hon ställde tillbaka dem hetsigt och skulle ta upp den sista när en boktitel fångade hennes uppmärksamhet på andra sidan rummet.

De stora, guldiga bokstäverna reflekterades i ljuset och glödde med en sanning hon aldrig insett innan. Förundrad gick hon bort dit och tog upp den tjocka, sammetslena boken och följde bokstäverna med fingret.

Hon hade hittat det.

* * *

"Du vet om riskerna?"

James nickade säkert och Dumbledore log mot honom, ett faderligt leende. Ett leende som James en gång skulle ha litat på, inte ifrågasatt. Nu var saker annorlunda. Nu såg han tvivlet och överraskningen i den gamla mannens blå ögon.

Men där fanns också omtanke, vilket var det enda som fick honom att sitta kvar och vara lugn. Han hade levt utan den varma blicken så länge att han inte mindes hur han skulle kunna besegra sakerna den fick honom att känna.

"James… Jag vill inte bestämma över dig, men det här är större än dina ambitioner, eller hur? Vet Lily om något?"

James tittade ut genom fönstret och överlade sitt svar.

"Jag kommer att berätta, och hon kommer att förstå. Det är för hennes skull som jag tvingas in i det här alternativet. Jag vill inte att hon ska leva i en värld där det finns så mycket mörker."

"Du är mycket… mognare, än vad jag hade väntat mig, James. Det ger mig hopp om att du är den jag behöver. Skadorna, riskerna, kommer inte att bli mindre för dig än vad de är för en auror, kan du leva med det? Kan du leva med att veta att när du accepterar det här kommer du att utsätta alla i din omgivning för fara, om vårat uppdrag någonsin skulle upptäckas?"

James mötte stadigt hans blick, allt tonårstrots han någonsin haft borta.

"De är redan i fara."

Dumbledore nickade sakta och masserade sina tinningar.

"Det får vänta ett tag, du måste ta examen först, James."

"Har vi en överenskommelse?"

"Du har mitt ord."

* * *

Lilys ögon svepte över de gulnade pappren och läste med lysande ögon. Historien var fantastisk, bland det bästa hon någonsin läst. Den tårdrypande kärlekssagan mellan den förvirrade, sårade unga soldaten och adelsdamen som skulle gifta sig rikt hade fått henne att gömma sig i sitt rum de senaste fyra timmarna. Den utspelade sig i magins London, där blod var viktigare än pengar och där kvinnor inte fick lära sig den magi pojkar fick. Boken var tjock och svagt bekant, som om hon läst den innan.

Den hade börjat helt fantastiskt, soldaten – eller Benjamin som han hette – blev ivägskickad i krig. Hans föräldrar var sedan länge döda och de hade inte lämnat någonting förutom skulder, så för att klara sig och kunna betala skulderna gick han med i armén, fick vänner som ständigt blev sårade samtidigt som han hela tiden klarade sig undan med nöd och näppe.

Det är först när kriget äntligen tar slut som han återvänder till London, utfattig, hemlös och psykiskt förstörd. Det enda sättet han tar sig igenom dagen på är alkohol och det är på en pub som han först träffar den vackra adelsdamen.

Hon vill inte ha någonting med honom att göra först. Avvisar honom på de mest elaka och brutala sätt, men till slut lyckas han få en chans att prata med henne, utklädd till någon annan, och hon faller lika handlöst för honom som han gjort för henne.

Hon var nu mitt uppe i en scen där Adelsdamen – Victoria – berättade för Benjamin om hur hennes renblodiga pappa förbjudit dem att någonsin se varandra igen.

"_Benjamin… Hur ska vi klara det här? Vad kommer hända med oss?"_

"_Vad menar du?" frågade Benjamin och drog sig undan för att stirra in i hennes vackra, nötbruna ögon. Hennes röda, vilda hår hade fallit ur den eleganta håruppsättningen och han stoppade en slinga bakom hennes öra._

"_Med oss, vad kommer hända med oss? Du och jag, vi, kommer det att hålla tror du?"_

"_Victoria, efter allt vi har gått igenom, efter all den tid jag jagade efter dig, tror du att jag tänker låta din pappa komma emellan oss?"_

"_Amor vincit omnia." sa han sedan och hon tittade förvånat in i hans gröna ögon. Han såg så allvarlig ut att hon förstod att det låg något mer bakom de främmande orden än han först velat berätta. Hans svarta hår var rufsigt efter deras hetsiga flykt ut till stallet de befann sig i nu._

"_Vad sa du?"_

"_Amor vincit omnia." upprepade han och ställde sig närmre henne, hans röst gjorde orden till musik och hon lät den svepa igenom henne._

"_Så vackert…" viskade hon och tittade upp i hans ögon. "Vad betyder det?"_

"_Det är latin, och det betyder allt det som är vi. Allt som är jag, allt som du gått igenom i hela ditt liv. Alla prövningar vi fått utstå som lett oss hit. Det är det som gör oss lyckliga, det som fick mig att överleva kriget, och det som fick dig att bryta dig fri från skolan du tvingades gå i."_

"_Jag förstår inte…" mumlade hon, men hennes ögon var mjuka och han smälte under hennes blick._

"_Amor vincit omnia… Kärleken övervinner allt…"_

Lily satte sig tvärt upp i sängen och smällde igen boken. Hon hann inte tänka på vad det kunde betyda utan sprang genast nerför trappan. Hon visste inte riktigt hur hon kom dit, men nästa sekund var hon i Gryffindors sällskapsrum och Sirius var upptryckt mot en vägg.

"Berätta genast var James är."

"Herregud kvinna, lugna ner dig. Ge mig en chans att hämta kartan."

"Skynda!" ropade hon efter honom när han flydde uppför trappan.

Han var tillbaka ovanligt snabbt och Lily undrade hur skrämmande hon egentligen var.

"Jag svär högtidligt att jag har nåt rackartyg i kikaren." mumlade han och placerade spetsen av sin trollstav mot kartan samtidigt som han sa: "James Potter."

Kartan förstorades och linjerna som ritat upp Hogwarts ändrade sig genast och började rita upp ett annat rum. Det såg bekant ut men det var först när texten uppenbarade sig som hon insåg var han var.

"Tack Sirius, det var viktigt."

"Ja, det hoppas jag verkligen. Jag har inte sprungit så mycket på tio år."

Lily himlade med ögonen och rusade ut och igenom korridorerna och stannade inte förrän hon var dit hon skulle.

Hon lutade sig mot väggen och försökte hämta andan och lugna sin puls. Sedan drog hon ett djupt andetag och kittlade päronet på porträttet tills det blev ett handtag.

Han satt därinne och drack kaffe och tittade förvånat upp på henne.

"Lily! Du har kommit ut ur ditt rum!" sa han glatt och hon log tillbaka.

"Förlåt, har du letat efter mig?"

"Jag försökte banka och öppna och allt annat möjligt, men ditt rum ville inte släppa in mig, så jag tänkte jag skulle återfå mina krafter med hjälp av gudadrycken kaffe innan jag försökte igen."

"Jag vet, förlåt, jag läser en helt fantastisk bok." hon kom plötsligt ihåg varför hon letat efter honom från första början.

"Och du har läst den också! Jag vet vad det betyder nu, amor vincit omnia. Det betyder kärleken övervinner allt!" log hon och skyndade sig fram till honom.

Han drog ner henne i sitt knä och kysste henne.

"Så du tycker boken är bra?"

"Bättre än bra, fantastisk! Det skulle kunna vara den bästa bok jag någonsin läst! Vad tycker du själv? Du har väl läst den?"

"Så skulle man också kunna uttrycka det." log han och hon tittade på honom en stund innan bitarna föll på plats.

Varför den kändes så bekant, varför alla uttryck var så familjära, utseenden…

"Det är du som har skrivit den!" flämtade hon och han rodnade.

"Det var väldigt längesedan." mumlade han svagt och hon tittade på honom med nya ögon.

"James… Varför har du inte berättat att du kan skriva?"

Han ryckte på axlarna och tittade ner i golvet.

"Ingen annan vet om det, och ja… Jag var rädd för vad du skulle tycka."

"Rädd? Du måste ju veta att den är enastående."

Han log mot henne och visade alla sina vita, raka tänder.

"Jag var inte helt säker."

Hon kysste honom lätt och förundrades över hur perfekt han var innan en tanke slog henne.

"Det är jag som är Victoria va?"

"Ja, vem annars?"

"Och Benjamin… Det är du, antar jag. Är han lik dig, tycker du?"

"Benjamin representerar mycket hos mig… Kriget är en spelning på min relation med min pappa. Hans vänner är reflekterade i folk runtomkring mig jag sårat, som min mamma, folk jag inte kunnat hjälpa eller bota, som Remus, och folk som betyder allt men som ibland sviker, som Sirius." Han svalde hårt och tittade ner i marken igen, som om han skämdes för vad han hade berättat.

"James –" började hon men han avbröt henne.

"Jag vet, jag vet. Men då kändes det inte så."

"Och jag, är jag lik Victoria?" sa hon efter en stunds tystnad.

Han log åt detta och nickade ivrigt.

"Kan du dra parallellerna själv, eller ska jag hjälpa til?"

"Hjälp, tack."

"Victorias pappa representerar din envishet och oförmåga att vilja se oss tillsammans. Din stolthet förbjöd dig att se att vi kunde, och skulle, vara tillsammans. Att Victoria inte får lära sig all magi är sättet Slytherinare, och framförallt Snape, ser på hur det borde vara enligt dem, kvinnorna är de mugglarfödda i min bok, och samhället är fullt av Slytherinare som försöker förhindra det. Att Victoria lär sig magi i smyg är en hyllning till dig och hur du alltid står upp för det du tycker är rätt. Och det sista, och viktigaste, är att precis som Victoria, föll du inte för mig förrän du såg mig som någon annan."

Hon såg på honom länge, förundrades över hur komplexa och underbara de dolda budskapen var invävda i handlingen.

Han ryckte henne ur hennes tankebanor när han sa något som satte igång hennes hjärna.

"Märkte du inte vilket namn jag skrivit boken under? Och titeln tyckte jag sa allt."

Hon mindes de guldiga bokstäverna och hur det längst ner på sidan var tryckt "James Evans". Men rubriken… rubriken var den som fått henne att fastna först av allt, det som dragit henne till boken, försatt henne i ett transliknande tillstånd och fått henne att tro att den hade alla svaren.

"Kamp mot ödet…" sa hon och tittade in i hans nötbruna ögon. "Det var det du sa till mig… Den dagen, du sa att det var ödet, och att jag kämpade emot det."

"Lily," sa han mjukt och hon var tvungen att kämpa mot ödet ännu en gång när hon försökte hålla tillbaka tårarna. "Det var aldrig någon tvekan om att det var du."

Hon bet sig i läppen och tänkte noga över vad hon skulle säga härnäst.

"Men James Evans… Det passar inte alls. Varför inte… Lily Potter?"

"Det verkade lite väl genomskinligt, hade jag velat att alla skulle veta att jag skrivit en bok hade jag skrivit under med mitt eget namn."

"Men Lily Potter låter mycket bättre än James Evans."

"För mig har Lily Potter alltid varit världens vackraste namn."

"Hmm… Jag får nog tänka på det, jag kanske byter namn någon gång i framtiden."

Han tittade förvånat på henne och öppnade sin mun som om han tänkte säga något, men kom på bättre tankar och stängde den igen.

"Kom igen." skrattade hon och ställde sig upp och tog hans hand. "Nu när jag vet vad det betyder kan vi bada."

Han ställde sig upp och placerade sina händer på hennes midja, fullständigt allvarlig när han böjde sig ner och kysste henne mjukt. Det var nästan patetiskt hur lätt han påverkade henne, hon var tvungen att hålla hårt om hans nacke för att inte ramla ihop, hon var inte säker på att hennes ben skulle bära henne om hon inte höll fast.

Långsamt drog han sig undan och andades sedan i hennes öra.

"Stryk kansket."

Hon log brett mot honom, det sortens leende man bara ler några gånger i livet och nickade sedan.

"Du vet väl vad man säger, Amor Vincit Omnia, kärleken övervinner allt."

Han tog hennes hand och han nickade och log han med.

"Amor Vincit Omnia."

**A/N:** Har inte en aning om vad NEWTS heter på svenska, och paaallla leta upp det;P Dessutom har jag en svag misstanke om att jag döpt James uggla till Trubbel, isåfall döper jag och min Smallville besatta hjärna om honom till Stålmannen ;P

Näst sista eller sista kapitlet på den här historien, kanske att det kommer en till innan epilogen, kanske att det inte kommer någon epilog. Ska det sluta sorgligt eller bra? Äh, jag vet inte, släng in en liten kommentar och berätta vad ni tyckte iaf


	39. Chapter 39 Speeding Cars

**Kapitel 39 –** **Speeding Cars**

_Here's the day you thought would never come  
Don't feed me violins,  
Just run with me through rows of speeding cars__Imogen Heap__  
_

The paper cuts are cheating lovers,  
The coffee's never strong enough  
I know you think it's more than just bad luck

There, there baby, it's just expert stuff  
It's in the ABC's of growing up  
Now, now darling, oh don't loose hope yet  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you still –

Hon tittade försiktigt in i rummet och var tvungen att hålla tillbaka ett skratt. James höll Harry i famnen, båda sov och deras hår var precis lika rufsigt.

Försiktigt tassade hon in för att ta boken hon glömt den eftermiddagen när hon låtit Harry vila.

"Skit också!" hon hoppade så tyst hon kunde omkring på ett tå och förbannade den dagen de köpt en vagn för Harry att leka med.

"Lily?" James sömndruckna röst hördes bakom henne och hon log urskuldande.

"Förlåt, jag glömde min bok och skulle hämta den, det var inte meningen att väcka dig."

"Det är okej," log han och hon log tillbaka. De fick inte mycket sömn någon utav dem fick nuförtiden. Enda sedan de flyttat till Godric's Hollow hade Harry inte varit sig själv, det var som om han anade att något inte stod rätt till och han gnällde mer än vanligt på nätterna.

"Jag går och lägger mig och läser nu", log hon och böjde sig ner där han satt och kysste honom lätt. Det hade gått fyra år sedan de blivit tillsammans och de hade varit gifta i två utav dem, men hon reagerade fortfarande på samma sätt när hans läppar nuddade hennes.

"Kom inte för långt in i den", varnade han med hes röst mot hennes läppar och hon rös till lite.

"Glöm inte att ge honom hans nalle, han sover ännu oroligare utan den", påminde hon honom och han himlade med ögonen.

"Lily, jag vet, man skulle kunna tro att jag aldrig lagt min son innan…" muttrade han och hon gick leende ut ur rummet.

Hon hörde hur James la ner honom i spjälsängen och höll andan, det var alltid den mest kritiska delen, när Harry förlorade kroppsvärmen och rytmen av deras hjärtan.

Harry gnällde bara lite och Lily suckade av lättnad. James var bättre på att stoppa om Harry än vad hon var, hans muskulösa och långa armar var inte lika fumliga, dessutom verkade han inte ha riktigt lika svårt att skiljas från den lilla ettåringen som hon.

Hon mindes dagen han föddes som om den vore igår, när han låg där i hennes armar på sjukhuset med James jämte henne, båda svettiga och tårögda. Hon visste inte att det var möjligt att älska någon så mycket som hon älskade sin son. När hon hade uttryckt sin åsikt högt för James såg han kärleksfullt på henne.

"Jag visste."

James röst förde henne tillbaka till verkligheten och hon skrattade tyst till när hon hörde vad han pratade om.

"Harry, om jag ska ge dig ett råd här i livet så är det; försök att falla för en rödhätta. Det finns inga bättre kvinnor, och tro mig, jag har testat de flesta hårfärgerna."

Lily rynkade pannan och snörpte på munnen, det här var definitivt inte den del hon tyckte bäst om i hans berättelse. Harry däremot gjorde ett gurglande ljud och James röst blev mjukare.

"En dag så kommer det inte att finnas någon Voldemort längre, Harry, och då kan vi flytta härifrån. Vi kommer att bo i ett stort hus på landet och alla dina syskon kommer att springa omkring och jag och mamma kommer att tänka tillbaka på den här tiden och skratta. Jag kommer att lära dig och dina syskon att spela Quidditch, utmärkta jagare kommer ni att bli allihop. En stor hund finns där också, en stor golden retriever som kommer att älska alla er precis lika mycket som vi älskar dig…"

Hon hörde honom dra ett djupt andetag och var själv tvungen att torka bort några tårar i ögonvrån.

Det var så orättvist att de skulle få lida nu. De hade alla vetat riskerna när de gick med i Ordern, men det hade verkat så overkligt, allt hade varit så overkligt. Inget skulle väl någonsin kunna hända dem? Det fanns helt enkelt inte med i planen, existerade inte i någons tanke.

De betalade dyrt för deras ignorans nu.

Hon koncentrerade sig på sin mans röst igen och skrattade till när hon hörde vad han pratade om.

"Ni kommer också att gå på Hogwarts, och gud hjälpe dig om du skulle hamna i ett annat elevhem än Gryffindor, men känn ingen press."

Han måste ha hört henne skratta för han skyndade sig att avsluta berättelsen, gick ut ur rummet och korsade armarna över bröstet och blängde lite på henne.

"Har ingen berättat för dig att det är fult att tjuvlyssna?"

Hon höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Inte var det du i alla fall."

Han log åt detta och drog henne närmre för att kyssa henne mjukt. Men han var tveksam och försiktig och hon drog sig undan lite.

"Vad är det?"

"Det är en sak vi måste prata om", sa han lugnt och lät sina fingrar följa konturen av hennes ansikte. "När Vol –"

"Om", rättade hon argt och han log svagt.

"_Om_ Voldemort hittar oss, Lily, du måste lova att du gör allt som står i din makt att få dig och Harry i säkerhet, oavsett vad som händer."

"Om du tror att jag ens för en sekund kommer att lämna dig här att… att…" snyftningarna satte sig i halsen för henne och hon kunde inte avsluta meningen. Det gjorde för ont att tänka på honom som… död.

"Lily, du kanske inte har något val."

Hans röst var låg och beslutsam men hon skakade envist på huvudet.

"Nej. Det måste finnas –"

"Lily, du måste föra Harry i säkerhet, ta honom härifrån, du vet också hur viktigt det är."

"Jag –"

"Lily."

Arga tårar strömmade nerför hennes kinder och hon torkade frustrerat bort dem.

"Okej, jag lovar, men det är bäst för dig att du är precis bakom oss, James Potter! För jag tänker inte leva vidare utan dig, inte under några villkor, hör du det?"

Han kysste henne igen, hans tårar blandades med hennes och utanför deras hus lade sig domedagens svarta hot som en dimma.

"James…" bad hon tyst när de låg tillsammans på soffan. "Berätta igen."

"En dag så kommer det inte finnas någon Voldemort längre och då kan vi flytta härifrån, vi kommer att bo i ett stort hus på landet…"

* * *

James satt med Harry vardagsrummet och underhöll honom med att göra färggranna puffar av rök med trollstaven. Harry skrattade förtjust och försökte fånga röken med händerna när han hoppade upp och ner på sin pappas knä.

Lily tittade leende på dem från gläntan genom dörren från köket och kastade en blick på klockan. Det var sent och om de inte la Harry snart skulle de få vara uppe hela natten.

Hon öppnade dörren och gick in.

"James, det är nog dags att lägga Harry nu."

James nickade och räckte över Harry till Lily som höll honom beskyddande i sina armar. James la ifrån sig trollstaven i soffan och sträckte på sig, gäspandes.

Det hade varit en lång och tröttsam dag. För att göra Harrys första Halloween speciell hade de skurit ut ansikten ur flera pumpor, problemet var bara att ingen utav dem visste riktigt hur de skulle göra och köket hade sett ut som ett katastrofområde när de var klara.

Inte nog med att det gjort dem lite irriterade, när de sedan släckt ner i vardagsrummet, tänt ljuset inuti pumpan och lett in Harry, hade barnet ifråga blivit helt vettskrämt och börjat gråta häftigare än någonsin förut. Han hade inte lugnat sig förrän flera timmar senare efter ändlöst lekande av "fånga röken".

Han ryckte plötsligt till och tyckte sig höra grinden gnissla men skakade av sig det, han hade blivit så väldigt paranoid på sistone, det var nästan löjligt.

Han hörde däremot när dörren öppnades våldsamt och med hjärtat i halsgropen sprang han ut i hallen.

Och där stod han. Mäktig, omänsklig och _fasansfull_.

Han fumlade förgäves efter trollstaven i bakfickan men insåg att han lämnat den på soffan.

"Lily!" ropade han uppåt, bara en enda tanke i sitt huvud, _de måste i säkerhet_. "Ta Harry och spring! Det är han! Spring! Jag uppehåller honom…"

Han hörde Voldemort skratta och visste varför; utan sin trollstav var han chanslös. Han såg sitt liv passera i revy och tiden verkade gå overkligt långsamt. Sin första dag på Hogwarts, Marodörerna – besvikelsen hopade sig i bröstet när han insåg att Peter förrått honom – när han såg Lily för första gången, hans första kyss, fullmånarna, natten han förlorat oskulden… Det var konstigt, för han hade glömt bort henne och hennes namn bara någon månad efter händelsen, men nu såg han henne kristallklart i sitt medvetande. Patricia McDonald, hade hon hetat. Bilderna fortsatte att blixtra förbi. Hans första kyss med Lily, deras första gång, när de tagit examen, när Lily berättat att hon var gravid, när Harry föddes, Harrys första födelsedag…

Allt blixtrade förbi på mindre än en sekund.

Han visste att han inte hade en chans, men kanske att han kunde göra något, vad som helst.

Han såg att det var för sent, Voldemorts läppar formade redan de ödesdigra orden han uttalat så många gånger förr.

Det gröna ljuset träffade honom innan han hann reagera och han föll handlöst ner i mörkret, ett tyst skrik på hans läppar.

* * *

Lily kände det snarare än hörde när det hände. Kände hur en del av hennes hjärta dog när han lämnade henne. Hon kunde inte hjälpa att hon skrek, det här var värre än all smärta hon upplevt sammanlagt. Hon föste undan den förkrossande insikten. Aldrig mer skulle hon höra hans röst, aldrig mer skulle hon få känna hans starka armar omkring henne, de skulle aldrig kunna ge Harry ett syskon. Nästintill förlamad försökte hon minnas hur han _luktade _men hon kunde inte komma ihåg någonting. Det skrämde henne mer än vad som var på väg uppför trappan.

Harrys gnäll gjorde henne medveten om exakt vad det var som höll på att hända. Hon hade fortfarande sitt barn att beskydda, fortfarande fanns det en del av James som andades och levde.

Än en gång blev hon tvungen att trycka bort den fruktansvärda tanken och försökte febrilt barrikadera dörren med all hon kunde hitta.

Hon var inte tillräckligt stark, om James hade varit här… tårarna rann utan att hon ens märkte det och förbannade den dagen de lagt transfereringsskyddet på huset. Redan då hade det varit en dålig idé, en onödig försiktighetsåtgärd som de hade tagit, motvilligt, eftersom både Sirius och Dumbledore hade varit så enträgna. De hade mest gått med på det för att slippa deras tjat.

Hon tog upp Harry i famnen för att lugna honom lite och såg hur dörren öppnades, stolarna och lådorna hon försökt stapla upp skingrades enkelt.

När hon såg honom kliva in i rummet agerade hon instinktivt och la ner Harry i spjälsängen bakom henne och försökte skydda honom genom att ställa sig framför.

Hon kände sig nästan äcklad av att hon ville dö så mycket just nu. Om det hjälpte hennes son att överleva… om hon fick träffa James igen…

"Rör inte Harry, rör inte Harry, snälla, rör inte Harry!" bad hon förtvivlat, för hon visste inte vad annat hon kunde göra, och det förvånade nästan henne hur desperat hennes röst lät. Men han var hennes och James, han _fick _inte dö. Hon vägrade låta det hända.

"Flytta på dig, dumma flicka… flytta på dig nu…"

Han hånade henne, men hon hoppades fortfarande. Hoppades att något mänskligt fanns kvar i de röda ögonen.

"Rör inte Harry, snälla, ta mig, döda mig i stället."

"Det här är min sista varning."

Hans röst var så kall, så hånfull, så ihålig att hon fick kväljningar.

"Inte Harry! Snälla… ha förbarmande… ha förbarmande... Inte Harry! Snälla, jag gör vad som helst."

Och hon menade det.

Vad som helst för att den underbara lilla pojken skulle få leva. Hon såg en glimt av irritation i Voldemorts ormliknande pupiller och visste att hon skulle dö nu.

Konstig nog såg hon inte sitt liv passera framför hennes ögon som så många sagt att det skulle göra. Bara två bilder fanns i hennes huvud, för alla de andra var så oviktiga i jämförelse. Två män var det enda som fanns i hennes tanke; James och Harry. Männen i hennes liv.

Det gröna ljuset träffade henne rätt i bröstet och hon kände hur all hennes magi lämnade hennes kropp i en smärtsam våg.

Sen tog det svarta över och allt var slut.

* * *

Hon öppnade försiktigt ögonen och såg sig omkring.

Vart var hon?

Det var ljust, så ljust, och hon var tvungen att blinka flera gånger innan hennes ögon hade vant sig vid det skarpa ljuset.

"Lily."

Mansrösten hon aldrig trott att hon skulle få höra igen nådde hennes öron och hon vände sig om.

Där stod han, James, han var sjutton igen, till och med skoluniformen var på plats, och bekymmersrynkorna som prytt hans panna var borta samtidigt som glimten i de nötbruna ögonen var tillbaka.

"James!" log hon och kastade sig omkring honom. Han höll henne hårt intill sig och hon begravde sin näsa i hans hals och drog in lukten av honom.

"Var är vi?" frågade hon förvirrat när han släppt taget om henne något.

"Jag är inte säker, men det liknar Kings Cross", svarade han henne och först då upptäckte hon att hon inte hade några kläder på sig.

Hon hade knappt hunnit tänka klart innan det uppenbarade sig en klädnad jämte henne. Hon drog på sig de tunga kläderna och tog sedan James utsträckta hand.

"Har du varit här länge?" frågade hon och han skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, inte så värst, de sa att jag var tvungen att åka, men jag sa att jag skulle vänta på dig."

"Tänk om jag inte kommit?"

"Förr eller senare hade du det", svarade han enkelt och hon log.

"Tack för att du väntade, jag hade inte velat göra det här ensam."

"Jag vet." log han tillbaka och tryckte hennes hand.

De kom fram till perrongen där två tåg väntade.

"Hur vet vi vilket vi ska ta, James?" frågade hon halvt panikslagen.

"Vi tittar på skyltarna", förklarade han och pekade på skyltarna som hängde över spåren. På den ena stod det 'vidare' i svarta, snirkliga bokstäver och på den andra stod det 'tillbaka' i en tunn, silvrig stil.

"James?" frågade hon tyst och han vände sig mot henne.

"Vad betyder tillbaka?"

"Att vi åker tillbaka."

"Blir vi levande då?"

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, tyvärr. Men vi kan komma tillbaka som spöken."

"Kommer vi att kunna träffa Harry då?"

Han nickade och hon kände hur hennes hjärta bultade.

"Men vi kommer att kunna träffa honom om vi tar det andra tåget också, vi får bara vänta ett litet tag."

Hon nickade och de stod i tystnad ett tag.

"Vilket vill du åka med?" frågade hon sen och han ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag åker dit du åker."

"Kan vi hämta Harry sen? Kan vi hämta honom som du hämtade mig?"

"Ja."

Lättnaden hon kände kunde inte beskrivas med ord. Med den här nya informationen fattade hon sitt beslut.

"Jag tror jag vill åka vidare. För sen kommer vi att kunna vara med Harry för alltid väl? Sen när han också åker vidare?"

"Ja då, men vi kommer vara med honom nu om vi åker vidare också, bara inte på samma sätt."

Han la en arm om hennes axlar och hon grät mot hans bröstkorg.

"Måste vi vänta länge på honom?" snyftade hon och han strök hennes kind.

"Jag hoppas det", svarade han och hon nickade in i honom.

De släppte varandra långsamt men hon tog tag i hans hand, hon ville aldrig mera släppa honom.

Tillsammans hoppade de på det stora, röda tåget och satte sig ner. Han höll henne hårt och hon kramade tillbaka minst lika hårt. Sedan började tåget rulla långsamt fram genom stationen för att föra dem till stället de hörde hemma.

A/N: Här är det alltså, det allra sista kapitlet av Amor Vincit Omnia, en epilog kommer också mkt snart, så jag tänkte att jag tackar alla som läst och stöttat där istället :)


	40. Epilog

**EPILOG**

_'Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.'_

På Hogwarts kontor grät Dumbledore in i manteln han lånat av James bara några dagar tidigare. De salta tårarna rullade långsamt nerför hans kinder och han grät, inte bara för smärtan av kvällens dödsfall, men för alla han älskat och förlorat i sina dar. Han grät tills han inte orkade gråta längre och tog sedan resolut fram papper och fjäderpenna och började på ett brev – ett brev av yttersta betydelse.

Professor Minerva McGonagall transfererade sig till Privet Drive nr 4 och satte sig på muren i väntan på att hennes vän och arbetsgivare skulle komma och ge henne svar. Aldrig att hon tänkte acceptera att pojken med smilgroparna och det rufsiga håret var död, lika lite som hon tänkte acceptera att hans livs kärlek gått samma öde till mötes.

_L__et aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling on the sky the message "They Are Dead"  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

Alice Longbottom satt inne på tre kvastar med hennes son tryckt mot bröstet och hennes mans arm om axlarna medan hon grät förtvivlat utan att kunna hindra sorgen och – framförallt – lättnaden hon kände över att det inte var de, att hennes son inte skulle behöva vara föräldralös eller ha ödet av profetian på hans axlar.

Remus Lupin kurade ihop sig i hörnet av en bar och beställde in glas efter glas av eldwhisky. Runtomkring honom stod människor och firade. Firade deras död. Han svalde tillbaka klumpen i halsen med ännu ett glas av eldwhisky och försökte att inte tänka på den oerhörda och plötsliga sorg som drabbat honom. Sirius i Azkaban, Peter mördad av Sirius, och Lily och James… borta. Han undrade om han någonsin skulle våga älska igen.

Sirius skrattade fortfarande när gallren slog igen bakom honom. Självklart hade det varit Peter, den lömska lilla råttan. Men Sirius hade inte ens tänkt på att överväga att Peter var den som stod i förbindelse med Voldemort, han hade varit alldeles för upptagen med att misstänka Remus. Peter som aldrig kunnat göra någonting rätt, hade äntligen lyckats med något. Ironin i det hela slog honom igen och än en gång drabbades han av ett skrattanfall. Den sortens skratt som finns kvar när allt annat är förlorat. Insikten om att han bästa vän och fru var döda var för smärtsamt att tänka på och han sköt undan tankarna på dem. Han skulle ha gott om tid att sörja dem senare. Men när skrattet sedan dog ut märkte han hur hans kinder var våta och hur hans hjärta värkte.

Peter Pettigrew höll hårt om sin stympade hand när han hörde människor i närheten. Hans herre hade inte kommit för att möta honom som de bestämt, och rykten sa att han försvunnit. Peter hade gjort det enda han kunnat. Han hörde röster i närheten och transformerade sig till en råtta. En rund, rödhårig kvinna med en bebis på ena armen och en prydlig, liten pojke i andra handen böjde sig ner.

"Nej men titta på den stackars råttan, han är ju skadad!" Hon lämnade över bebisen till mannen jämte henne och släppte pojkens hand.

"Mamma, snälla kan jag inte få ta hand om honom? Jag har ju inget husdjur!" sa pojken med lysande ögon och hans mamma tittade leende på honom.

"Jovisst, ta med honom hem du, Percy."

Och Peter visste att han klarat sig, för ett tag till i alla fall.

_They were my North, my South, my East and West.  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last forever; I was wrong._

Arabella Figg öppnade förvånat brevet hon höll i handen och läste ännu mer förvånat innehållet. Hon sprang genast bort till fönstret och snavade nästan över en av hennes många katter. Besviken konstaterade hon att han inte anlänt än. Men det var bara en fråga om tid. Hon hade en känsla av att hon skulle komma att få träffa honom väldigt ofta.

Vernon Dursley vaknade upp till en morgon som han trodde var som alla andra när han hörde sin frus gälla skrik nerifrån hallen. Hans magkänsla sa honom att vad det än var hon upptäckt, skulle han inte tycka om det, inte över huvudtaget.

_'The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood;  
For nothing now can ever come to any good.'_

I sitt knyte låg Harry Potter stilla med ett fast grepp om brevet som låg i hans korg med honom. Omedveten om hur känd han var, omedveten om att han var en trollkarl, fullständigt omedveten om vad som just hänt hans föräldrar och omedveten om att just i den stunden, runtom i hela landet höjde folk glas för honom och utropade samma sak:

"Skål, för pojken som överlevde!"

**THE END**

**A/N:** Tack, tack, tack till alla som har kommenterat, som läst och som hjälpt mig utveckla mitt skrivande såväl som mitt språk. Jag kan själv se (när jag läser om allting ;P) hur jag har blivit bättre för varje kapitel (eller, ja, jag HOPPAS ju det iaf) och det är bara eran förtjänst. Förhoppningsvis har ni väl märkt det också. Ni kan ju alltid hålla utik i fortsättningen, har i alla fall en historia på G som ska läggas ut här snarast som har varit sjukt svår för mig att skriva, visserligen är den på engelska, men man måste ju ge det en chans, eller hur?

Dessutom vill jag ge världens största kram till min beta Nanne som har hjälpt mig med alla mina särskrivningar, slarvfel, felstavningar m.m, du är helt enkelt bäst!

tack igen till alla, och jag hoppas helt enkelt att ni läser mer av mig i fortsättningen :D


End file.
